Escondida no coração
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Três anos após a batalha contra Aizen. Algo estranho acontece a Byakuya. Ichigo está angustiado com a ausência de Rukia e ela desejosa por reencontrá-lo, mas eles se deparam com impensadas adversidades. Bya x Ruk x Ichi OOC
1. Capítulo 1

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

Sentada na varanda de sua ampla e vistosa mansão, com um _shamisen_ no colo, Suzumi Shihouin elevou o rosto ao céu e fechou os olhos, deixando que sua mente se enchesse com as lembranças do ocorrido na festa de horas atrás.

_"Meu coração está trancado para paixões, pois minha Hisana levou consigo a chave dele quando morreu."_

Estas foram as palavras que Byakuya Kuchiki lhe disse em face de seu discreto flerte, que culminou numa conveniente proposta de casamento.

– Um tolo arrogante e convencido - acusou ela, porém num tom brando.

E não havia traço de tristeza em sua bela face, tanto que até ela própria chegou a estranhar que não estivesse sofrendo com a desilusão do amor não correspondido, normalmente não era tão fria. Acontecia que, naquele momento, sentia-se muito mais inclinada a se vingar daquele homem do que conquistá-lo.

– Claro, nunca fui o tipo que corre atrás de homens, ainda mais de um que não esteja apaixonado por mim - respondeu a si mesma. – Entretanto este Byakuya Kuchiki conseguiu realmente despertar minha ira com tamanho descaso.

Endireitando o rosto, Suzumi fitou o nada.

– Fazer dele motivo de escárnio entre as famílias nobres não será o bastante. Quero que sofra amargamente. Que sinta na boca o mesmo gosto azedo que me fez sentir: o gosto da rejeição.

Após um longo suspiro, ela se pôs a tocar, primorosamente, o _shamisen_. Enquanto o som que tanto apreciava preenchia o jardim, banhado pela luz da lua, Suzumi pensava em tudo que sabia acerca do jovem Kuchiki.

– Ele já foi casado, mas o casamento não durou nem cinco anos. Já tem cinquenta anos que a humilde Hisana morreu. E é possível que ele não a tenha possuído. Sim, isso explicaria o fato de ele não ter um herdeiro.

Balançando levemente a cabeça, a nobre curvou os lábios num meio sorriso de malícia.

– Naturalmente, um homem não suportaria tantos anos de abstinência se já tivesse experimentado os prazeres que uma mulher pode proporcionar - disse e bufou com desdém. - Tolo, eu poderia satisfazê-lo muito bem nesse sentido.

Afastando os dedos das cordas do instrumento, Suzumi raciocinou em silêncio um tempo.

– Sua carreira como capitão do _Seireitei_ é o que ele mais preza e a pessoa mais importante de sua vida é a irmã Rukia Kuchiki.

Ela ponderou uns instantes.

– A irmã... - repetiu pausado e estreitou os olhos. - Há três anos soube-se que essa irmã não é irmã dele de fato, mas sim da falecida miserável. E eu ouvi muitas pessoas dizerem que as duas eram muito parecidas...

Fez uma breve pausa, durante a qual sua mente perversa já vislumbrava um terrível ardil.

– Então talvez essa Rukia seja atraente o bastante para despertar os instintos dele. Sim... e quão desonrada seria a memória da amada Hisana se Byakuya deflorasse a querida irmãzinha?

Colocando-se em pé, Suzumi escondeu sob os dedos um sorriso malvado.

– Que grande azar o seu Byakuya Kuchiki, por nossos caminhos terem se cruzado.

**Continua...**

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Enfim, minha segunda fanfic de Bleach! Espero que gostem! Atenção à classificação, hein!_

**Notas Importantes:**

_Shamisen_ é um instrumento musical de três cordas, parecido com o banjo.

_Seireitei_: Corte das almas puras.

Sufixos e termos como -san, -chan, -kun, -sama, -taichou, não serão usados neste texto. O que for possível será traduzido e adaptado para nossa língua. Assim o famoso Byakuya nii-sama da Rukia aqui irá aparecer como "senhor meu irmão" Byakuya.

A ordem dos nomes dos personagens será [Nome] [Sobrenome].

Gotei 13 será traduzido como as Treze Equipes de Proteção. Esquadrão pode passar uma noção de grupo militar e as treze equipes não são bem isso. Outra coisa, a numeração das equipes não segue exatamente o padrão ordinal (primeiro, segundo, terceiro), de modo que é mais fiel ao original dizer Equipe Seis do que Sexto Esquadrão. Donde nos vêm esses erros? Dos Fansubs norte-americanos.

Todavia, será mantido: Shinigami, Zanpakutou, Hollow, Soul Society, Seireitei e talvez mais alguma coisinha. A regra é: sempre que o termo traduzido ficar esquisito ou muito longo, será empregado o termo em japonês e em itálico.

Pode até ser que a maioria dos fãs da série a esteja vendo legendada e por isso muitos estejam acostumados com esses termos (e até gostem), mas pode ser também que haja fãs que tem acompanhado a versão dublada da série, onde este esquema também é adotado.

Essas recomendações me foram dadas pela senhora minha irmã, que é formada em Letras pela USP, Português / Japonês, e que, após **horas** de discussão, me convenceu de que essa é a maneira mais correta de se escrever um texto para o público brasileiro.

Por fim, deixo uma questão para reflexão: Que sentido faz lermos legendas do tipo: "Nii-sama" "Oni-chan" "Getsuga Tenshou"? Se a pessoa não tem problemas de audição, ela já escutou o termo no momento da fala, que necessidade tem de ver ele escrito? Uma legenda assim não está informando nada.

Então é isso aí! O próximo capítulo sai em breve. =^.^=


	2. Capítulo 2

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 2**

Era um começo de noite chuvoso. Assentado sobre os joelhos diante de um dos anciões do clã Kuchiki, Byakuya relatava ao idoso alguns pormenores do último evento social das famílias nobres do qual ele havia participado, uns doze dias atrás.

– ...foi então que a senhorita Suzumi Shihouin fez-me uma proposta de casamento.

– Suzumi - repetiu o ancião, com um ar pensativo – eu me lembro, uma bela jovem, sim - completou e fez uma demorada pausa antes de falar: – Meu caríssimo senhor Byakuya, com certeza compreende que vossa união com uma mulher da prestigiada família Shihouin seria do agrado de nosso clã e totalmente apoiada.

– Sim, eu compreendo. E só posso crer que foi visando os interesses de ambas as famílias que essa mulher chegou à ousadia, ou melhor dizendo, à inconveniência de fazer ela mesma tal proposta.

– Por certo, meu senhor - intercedeu o ancião, pois havia se alegrado muito com a notícia.

– Não obstante, recusei.

Após um longo momento fitando o jovem, o ancião assentiu com um menear de cabeça.

– Respeito absolutamente vossa decisão, meu caríssimo senhor, porém convém que eu o rememore da imensa alegria que nosso líder daria ao clã se desposasse, o quanto antes, uma mulher de seu agrado.

– Sim, estou ciente disso - devolveu ríspido. – Senhor Mitsunori, há mais uma razão pela qual eu o chamei aqui. Gostaria que enviasse, no maior sigilo possível, um presente à senhorita Shihouin, como uma forma de me desculpar pela recusa, pois pressinto que ela poderá vir a difamar nosso clã.

– Sim, meu senhor. Todas as providências para que isso não se suceda serão tomadas.

Após uma apropriada reverência e uma breve despedida o ancião se retirou. Um tanto depois, Byakuya se encaminhou para seu aposento.

Sentado ao chão, recostado à parede, ele se pôs a pensar na delicada situação em que se encontrava com relação a sua vida afetiva.

– Como conciliar minha vontade com os interesses do clã?

Ele bem sabia que não havia como, pois a família o pressionava no sentido de prover um herdeiro, ao passo que ele não desejava desposar mulher alguma. Esquivara-se de Suzumi daquela vez, porém cedo ou tarde seria realmente obrigado a tomar uma mulher, e de preferência uma nobre.

– Hisana... em tudo sua morte nublou minha vida.

xxx xxx xxx

Rukia despertou mais cedo que seu costume. Após uns instantes pensando, decidiu-se levantar de vez e aproveitar o tempo extra - quase uma hora - para fazer uma caminhada e pensou que talvez pudesse ir visitar seu irmão e até tomar o desjejum com ele.

Ela caminhava pelo perímetro de sua equipe, tranquilamente, observando as pessoas que já começavam suas atividades, naquele início de dia que, ao que tudo indicava, seria ensolarado. Chegava à praça, já fora dos limites da equipe treze, quando avistou alguns rostos conhecidos mais adiante - Ikkaku Madarame e Renji Abarai.

Madarame, sempre espalhafatoso, falava tão alto que mesmo a certa distância, Rukia pode ouvi-lo perfeitamente:

– ...naquele tempo Icihgo me derrotou fácil, mas se eu lutasse com ele hoje, as coisas seriam diferentes!

– Claro, claro... - desdenhou Renji – como se só você tivesse ficado mais forte desde então. Ah sim, se antes ele precisou de um minuto pra te derrotar, agora deve precisar de que? Um segundo?

– Como é?! - vociferou o calvo. – Repita isso seu cabeça de abacaxi!

Rukia acenou aos dois, recebendo um largo sorriso do ruivo, o qual ela retribuiu do mesmo modo e depois seguiu adiante. Naturalmente, aquele pouco que ouviu da conversa dos dois a fez pensar em Ichigo.

Os planos de Souzuke Aizen, de criar a Chave do Rei na cidade de Karakura, tinham sido frustrados, porém não havia provas incontestáveis de que o terrível inimigo, ex-capitão da equipe cinco, estivesse morto. Apesar disso, tanto a _Soul Society_ quanto o Mundo Real gozavam de relativa paz. Por essa razão, já fazia um certo tempo que Rukia não via Ichigo, afinal não havia pretexto para se encontrarem.

– O que ele estará fazendo agora? - murmurou consigo e, sem que pudesse evitar, uma imagem dele lhe sorrindo tomou sua mente.

Diminuindo as passadas, suspirou saudosa.

O conflito contra Aizen os mantinha sempre em estado de alerta, mas nas raras calmarias, ela chegava a desejar pertencer ao Mundo Real também. Assim poderia viver toda uma outra vida e próxima a Ichigo. Moraria na clínica com a família dele, seria realmente sua colega de classe, iriam a lugares divertidos depois das aulas, como casas de jogos, docerias, parques, lojas...

Ao se acercar disso tudo em que pensava, Rukia riu de si mesma e apertou o passo. Entretanto, se viu obrigada a reconhecer que estava com muita saudade de Ichigo. Em mais algum tempo, ela chegou à mansão Kuchiki.

– Mas já posso até imaginar o que ele diria se eu fosse lá: "Você encolheu ou eu cresci mais ainda?" - fantasiou sozinha, abaixando a cabeça, de punhos e olhos cerrados, eis então que acabou dando um encontrão com um senhor corpulento, um dos serviçais da mansão.

– Ó, minhas sinceras desculpas! - adiantou-se ela de pronto.

– Senhorita Kuchiki! - exclamou o homem, amistoso. – Ora, não se preocupe comigo, eu que estava distraído. Mas que prazer vê-la por aqui.

Depois de um singelo sorriso, ela anunciou:

– Vim ver o capitão Kuchiki. Ele ainda está aqui?

– Está sim. Ali perto do lago.

– Ah obrigada.

xxx xxx xxx

Duas jovens, andando vagarosas, rumo ao colégio, detiveram-se próximas ao muro de uma clínica médica ao avistarem pela janela do andar de cima, um jovem musculoso, sem camisa, se espreguiçando.

– Ui, gatinho! - gracejou uma.

– É o enfermeiro? Porque até passei mal! - brincou a outra.

Ichigo deu apenas um riso de canto antes de se afastar da janela.

– Se eu tivesse um corpo como o seu também acordaria recebendo cantadas - bronqueou Kon.

Sem dar resposta, Ichigo veio buscar seu uniforme. Logo com a muda de roupas no ombro, se aproximou das gavetas do armário e abriu uma delas, em busca de um par de meias, foi então que avistou, ali perdido entre suas coisas, um frasco de _gikongan_ cuja tampa era uma cabeça de coelho.

– Mas como isso veio parar aqui? - perguntou-se e riu, fitando o objeto.

– O que é? - quis saber Kon.

O jovem agitou o frasco na direção do leãozinho de pelúcia.

– Só pode ser da Rukia lindinha.

– Isso eu sei, mas por que estava ali?

Kon deu de ombros, enquanto o rapaz deixava o objeto sob a escrivaninha para, em seguida, sair do quarto.

_Faz tanto tempo que não vejo ela._ pensou Ichigo, já sob o chuveiro. _Aquele frasquinho é desculpa pra eu aparecer na Soul Society? Bem que podiam me deixar ir lá só por ir... Será que não deixam?"_

Ao mesmo tempo em que enxaguava o xampu, ele se repreendeu por essas indagações, mas logo admitia que o esforço de tentar não pensar em Rukia era em vão. Por vezes, até se pegava desejando que Aizen voltasse a dar as caras, apenas para que pudesse encontrá-la.

Queria muito ver Rukia, contudo, estar na presença dela já não era como antes. Três anos atrás, ele não se inquietava com o fato de ter dividido seu quarto com ela por meses, não ligava que seus colegas de classe pensassem que eles dois fossem namorados e nem ficava desconcertado quando ela cismava de montar em suas costas. Claro, era apenas um adolescente.

Mas agora tinha dezoito anos. A maioria de seus amigos já estava namorando, enquanto ele, que recebia inúmeras declarações de amor, por cartas e pessoalmente, além de chocolates e presentes, ele que ouvia flertes dos mais singelos aos descarados, justo ele - o cobiçado do colégio -, simplesmente não se interessava por ninguém. Contudo, não era tão simples se manter indiferente a todo esse assédio, ainda mais com seu próprio corpo lutando para seguir na direção oposta a sua vontade.

Entretanto, o que de fato fazia Ichigo perder o sono, era não saber se Rukia percebia que ele a olhava de um modo diferente agora e se ela fingia ou realmente não notava que ele reparava em cada um de seus gestos, em seu corpo, em seus lábios...

Encostando a cabeça no azulejo, ele inspirou fundo, buscando normalizar a pulsação que já começava a acelerar.

– Depravado! - xingou-se baixo, desligando o chuveiro em seguida.

xxx xxx xxx

– Rukia? - ela ouviu Byakuya dizer de repente e olhou em sua direção. – Teu semblante me parece contristado - comentou ele, no tom impassível de sempre.

Meio desconcertada, ela pensou, por uma fração de segundo, que nunca iria se acostumar com aquele tom gélido dele.

– É impressão sua, senhor meu irmão.

– Algo a perturba? - insistiu ele.

– De modo algum.

– Muito bem... então fale-me de sua evolução na equipe treze - pediu sem alterar a voz, mudando totalmente o assunto.

– Desde a batalha contra Aizen, meu nível chegou ao de um terceiro posto e é onde me posiciono até o presente momento.

– Uma boa evolução, mas para que seu capitão lhe promova a vice-capitã, falta muito.

– Sim, eu sei... - assentiu com um ar melancólico, pois a menção do cargo de vice-capitão lhe trouxe à memória o falecido Kaien Shiba, o último vice-capitão de sua equipe.

– Continue te empenhando - retomou Byakuya.

– Sim, senhor meu irmão.

Olhando-o de canto, Rukia buscou encontrar um rastro de emoção no semblante dele, mas ele parecia uma estátua de mármore. Porém, mesmo assim, ela apreciava estar na presença de Byakuya. De modo inexplicável ele lhe transmitia uma sensação de conforto e segurança única.

– Já está no meu horário - disse comedida, levantando-se da mesa baixa.

– Foi bom você ter vindo.

– É uma satisfação poder passar algum tempo com o senhor - devolveu sincera e sorriu a ele, sendo em seguida correspondida com um ligeiro menear de cabeça.

Seguia em direção a saída do salão, mas se voltou ao ouvi-lo falar:

– Necessito que um oficial pouco abaixo do nível de capitão vá ao Mundo Real para uma investigação e possível coleta de dados.

Num primeiro momento, ela estranhou a colocação, mas então ficou abismada ao pensar que ele houvesse descoberto, só de olhá-la, que estava sentindo falta de Ichigo - em que não parou de pensar durante quase toda a silenciosa refeição que ali fizera.

– Por coincidência - continuou Byakuya –, meu terceiro posto sairá hoje mesmo com o vice-capitão Renji numa outra missão.

Se ela não estivesse na presença dele, teria saltitado de alegria. Era a oportunidade que vinha esperando, não podia desperdiçar.

– Penso que o capitão Ukitake não irá se opor se eu for.

– Pois que assim seja. Volte mais tarde para que eu lhe passe todas as informações.

– Sim! - exclamou contente.

Byakuya quase lhe sorriu em vista de sua notória satisfação, mas logo se colocou em pé também, então acabou deixando o salão antes mesmo de sua visitante.

Enlevada e indecisa se ele era muito sensitivo ou estava apenas buscando auxiliá-la em sua carreira de _shinigami_, em pouco tempo, Rukia deixou a mansão.

Extremamente alegre, ela retornava a sua equipe, buscando manter a mente focada na missão, porém sem conseguir desviar o pensamento da possibilidade de ver Ichigo muito em breve.

Mas Rukia jamais saberia os detalhes referentes àquela missão porque, no momento em que seus pés alcançaram a via que conduzia à praça, ela teve os olhos ofuscados por um imenso vulto e depois disso não viu mais nada.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

**Vocabulário:**

_Gikongan_: é um frasco similar aos de doces que contém, dentro de uma pílula, uma alma que entra no lugar do corpo de um _shinigami_ quando este sai do seu corpo material - a _gigai_.

_Estão acompanhando? Então, por favor, deixem comentários! ^_~_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 3**

Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de firmar os olhos no teto de madeira sob o qual se achava, deitada sobre um _futon_. Sentia-se péssima, moída, como quem tivesse levado uma surra. Ao tentar raciocinar, a cabeça doeu a ponto de querer explodir.

– Ah finalmente acordou - ouviu uma voz feminina dizer e, desviando os olhos, encontrou uma mulher de rosto alvo, olhos verdes e cabelos escuros, lisos. Reclinada sobre si, essa mesma lhe falou: – Que susto você nos deu...

– Senhorita Suzumi? - indagou incerta.

– Sim... por quê? Esperava outra pessoa, Rukiazinha?

Ela moveu levemente a cabeça em negação e logo se ergueu, ficando sentada no _futon_.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou num tom vacilante.

– É, faz sentido que não se lembre. Estávamos numa cerimônia de chá quando, de repente, você desmaiou.

– Eu desmaiei? - devolveu incrédula.

– Foi. E bem quando o capitão Kuchiki falava... ele ficou tão preocupado.

Forçando uma mão na têmpora, Rukia repetiu:

– Capitão Kuchiki? - e estranhou que este nome pareceu ecoar em sua memória. Tentava entender o porque disso, mas, ao notar o modo piedoso com que Suzumi a encarava, se desconcentrou e logo enrubesceu.

– Vejo que não se recuperou de todo ainda. Bem, tente descansar sim. Vou sair, mas volto hoje ainda - anunciou ela e se levantou.

Atenta à graciosidade de seus gestos, Rukia assentiu levemente, em seguida, voltou a deitar e fechou os olhos, sentindo que devia mesmo descansar.

xxx xxx xxx

Naquele mesmo dia, à tarde, Rukia caminhava pelo vistoso jardim daquela mansão, uma das muitas posses da família Shihouin. Pensava no ocorrido no dia anterior e, sobretudo, naquele homem, o capitão Kuchiki.

Suzumi insistiu que os acompanhasse no chá, mesmo que ela pouco entendesse dos assuntos que seriam discutidos. Foi a segunda vez que esteve na presença do capitão Kuchiki e, em ambas as ocasiões, ele não trocou mais que cumprimentos com ela. Era tão altivo e culto, bem bonito até, admitia, no entanto, algo nele a perturbava.

"Seu olhar é tão penetrante e intimidador." - rememorou ela.

Sentando-se à sombra de uma árvore alta, Rukia manteve o semblante pensativo, enquanto alisava seu belo _kimono_ - uma veste típica da nobreza, constituída de três camadas de tecidos finos -, o qual exibia motivos de flores de ameixeira. Apoiando a cabeça no tronco da árvore, ela fechou os olhos, sem nem ter como imaginar que estivesse sendo observada.

Byakuya Kuchiki, um dos capitães da Treze Equipes de Proteção do _Seireitei_ e atual líder da renomada família Kuchiki, escondido a uma meia distância, fitava a jovem Rukia, muito atento a cada um de seus gestos.

"Não parece debilitada como ontem." - observou ele consigo.

Porém naquele mesmo instante, ela se deitou na grama, encolhendo-se até ficar em posição fetal, com a cabeça sobre as mãos unidas. Alarmado com a possibilidade de que ela estivesse tendo outra crise, ele teve ímpetos de se aproximar, porém como já havia sido avisado de que a dona da casa se ausentara há pouco, se deteve.

"Não convém aparecer assim." - considerou, ainda com os olhos fixos na garota. Então, para seu alívio, percebeu que ela parecia apenas desfrutar da quietude do jardim e da cálida luz do sol, filtrada pelas folhas da árvore.

Ele permaneceu lá, a observá-la, por muito mais tempo do que seria apropriado, até finalmente se convencer de que precisava partir. Saiu então sorrateiramente, assim como havia aparecido.

xxx xxx xxx

_Mundo Real, no anoitecer do mesmo dia._

– Mano, você viu meus patins? - perguntou Karin ao adentrar a cozinha.

– Claro que não.

– Ué... eu tinha certeza que tinha deixado eles aqui... - dizia a adolescente, mas se atentou a ao irmão, que puxava do bolso o dispositivo que ele usava para mudar para a forma _shinigami. _– Vai sair?

– Vou sim. Estou sentindo uma presença estranha.

– E desde quando você tem disso? - retrucou duvidosa e implicante.

– Pra você ver - devolveu tranquilo. – Deixa meu corpo aqui mesmo, não devo demorar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, vendo-o passar ao corpo espiritual e logo sair pela porta dos fundos.

– Ué, achei ter ouvido a voz do maninho - comentou Yuzu ao chegar ali.

– Ele estava aqui, mas saiu - Karin esclareceu, mordiscando uma bolacha. – A trabalho.

– _Hunf_, sei... Pretexto pra vê se encontra a queridinha dele: a senhorita Kuchiki.

Reparando na expressão mal-humorada da irmã, Karin deu um risinho.

– Engraçado... quando você era mais nova era só Rukiazinha pra cá, Rukiazinha pra lá. Agora só chama ela de "senhorita Kuchiki". Por que tanto ciúme, hein? Sua boba.

– Você nunca me entendeu, Karin. Sempre foi assim... desencanada.

– É, sou mesmo. Mas você está se estressando a toa. Esses dois são mais devagar que tartaruga com sono. Nesse ritmo até eu me arranjo antes deles darem um beijo que seja.

– Em que mundo você vive? Será que não vê o maninho pelos cantos, suspirando pela senhorita Kuchiki, dia e noite, noite e dia - retrucou num tom melodramático.

– Ah fala sério... Por que ao invés de ficar tão preocupada com a lerdeza sentimental do seu irmão, você não vai trocar uma ideia com o Jinta, hein?

– O que?! _Tá _louca, Karin! - esbravejou. – O Jinta é meu melhor amigo!

– Pode ser... mais é seu maior fã também - provocou travessa.

– Karin! - exclamou, vermelha de raiva.

– Ok, ok... _tô _indo nessa, não precisa se estressar comigo também.

xxx xxx xxx

Após derrotar um _hollow_ e quase chegar à divisa da cidade com o distrito vizinho, Ichigo se achava um tanto intrigado. No terraço de um prédio, com os olhos fixos em seu rastreador, ele tentava interpretar os números que o mesmo exibia.

– Nenhum _Arrankar_ esteve aqui, mas um _hollow_ comum não teria deixado um rastro desse.

Desistindo de tentar encontrar uma explicação, após muito tentar, ele achou que devia contatar a _Soul Society_.

– Alô, aqui é o _shinigami_ substituto, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki?"_ - ele captou estranheza na voz do atendente. _"Poderia repetir o nome, por favor."_

– Ichigo Kurosaki - falou pausadamente –, _shinigami_ substituto, do distrito de Karakura.

"_Só um minuto que estou verificando, por favor..." _- ele aguardou bem mais que um minuto. _"É, não consta no banco de dados um... 'shinigami substituto' para o distrito de Karakura."_

– Como é? - exclamou já meio zangado. – Olha, essa não é uma chamada que qualquer um poderia fazer, correto?

"_Correto, senhor."_

– Então... - rebateu impaciente.

"_Então, peço que o senhor aguarde mais um minuto que..."_

– Ih, sem essa - cortou tempestuoso. – Volto a chamar mais tarde. Até lá, cheque direito esse seu banco de dados.

"_Sim, senhor."_ - ao ouvir a acuada confirmação, ele encerrou a chamada.

– É mesmo uma baderna essa _Soul Society_.

Logo saltava por sobre os prédios, seguindo de volta para a clínica, ainda mais intrigado que antes, foi então que um pensamento cruzou sua mente.

– Mas ter que ir até lá entregar esses dados, não é má ideia... - falou de si para si, pensando ser este um pretexto bem melhor para rever Rukia do que aquele frasquinho de _gikongan_ do Chappy.

xxx xxx xxx

Assim que a serviçal saiu do recinto, após deixar uma bandeja com doces e chá, Suzumi sorriu comedida e anunciou:

– Capitão Kuchiki, que prazer revê-lo.

– Perdoe-me o inconveniente do horário, senhorita Suzumi.

– Ora não vos preocupeis, não é tão tarde assim.

– Estive aqui mais cedo, porém me avisaram de sua ausência.

– E acreditarias se vos dissestes que fui visitar o ilustríssimo Ginrei, vosso avô? Ou seja, viestes à mansão Shihouin justamente quando eu me encaminhava à mansão Kuchiki.

– Que infeliz desencontro.

– É verdade, mas o que vos trazeis aqui novamente, capitão?

– Senhorita Suzumi, a razão de minha vinda é saber sobre o estado de saúde da senhorita Rukia Shihouin. Estaria ela melhor?

– Ó, meu senhor, se vos destes ao trabalho de vires aqui apenas para saberdes dela, por certo ficastes muito preocupado.

– Muitíssimo.

Ela lhe sorriu em assentimento e contou:

– A aia dela me disse que ela esteve bem durante o dia, mas que agora pouco se queixou com tonturas. Tanto que já se recolheu, do contrário poderia estar aqui conosco.

– É um pesar saber disso.

Ele manteve uma expressão impassível, ponderando se devia levar a ideia que tinha em mente adiante, mas a nobre o interrompeu dizendo:

– Bem, penso em chamar um médico que a examine.

– Senhorita Suzumi, eu tenho uma suspeita acerca deste problema da senhorita Rukia.

– É mesmo, meu senhor? E qual seria?

– Talvez a alma da senhorita Rukia tenha reagido a meu poder espiritual, e isso tenha acarretado uma manifestação de seu próprio poder, pois, de outro modo, aqui na _Soul Society_, uma pessoa não é acometida desse tipo de fraqueza que ela apresentou.

Mais que surpresa, Suzumi aparentou espanto.

– Poder espiritual? Minha Rukiazinha? Não, não pode ser... como eu contei ao senhor, Rukia nasceu num dos distritos mais pobres de Rukongai. Se ela tivesse um poder espiritual latente, eu mesma teria detectado.

– Por certo, todavia, algum outro fator pode ter feito a habilidade dela ficar oculta até então. E o contato com meu poder espiritual, pode ter despertado o dela.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes, visivelmente desconcertada, antes de responder:

– Bem... é verdade que foram raras as vezes que Rukia esteve na presença de um capitão.

– Sendo assim sinto-me inteiramente responsabilizado.

– Mas não deve vos sentir assim, meu senhor.

– Receio que seja tarde. Senhorita Suzumi, eu gostaria de saber se haveria algum problema se eu levasse a senhorita Rukia para ser examinada na Equipe Quatro?

Como a nobre não respondeu de imediato, ele acrescentou:

– Claro que a senhorita deve possuir médicos competentes aqui, porém em se tratando de poder espiritual, os peritos da Equipe Quatro poderão nos fornecer um parecer mais detalhado.

– Ah isso sem dúvidas.

– Posso inclusive solicitar que a própria capitã Unohana a examine.

– Ó, por favor, não vos incomodeis - pediu acanhada.

– Longe de ser um incomodo, é meu dever, em nome da boa amizade que nossas famílias compartilham.

– Então só posso ser imensamente grata por vossa preocupação, meu senhor - devolveu amena e ponderou um pouco. – Mas, capitão Kuchiki, se isso for verdade, Rukia terá que ser levada pra longe de mim. Estou certa?

Notou claramente a tristeza no tom dela.

– Bem, não há como ser de outra forma. Ainda que ela não trilhe pela carreira de _shinigami_, ao menos terá que ingressar na Academia para que possa aprender a controlar seu poder espiritual. E a senhorita deve saber que não faz bem nem a própria pessoa, nem as pessoas a seu redor, quando o nível de poder espiritual sai do controle.

– Sim, eu sei...

Vendo-a tão perturbada, ele resolveu apaziguar:

– Contudo, essas são meras suposições. É necessário que ela seja examinada primeiro.

Suzumi assentiu e, uns instantes depois, perguntou:

– Quando o senhor gostaria de levá-la à Equipe Quatro?

– Se a senhorita estiver de acordo, virei pessoalmente buscá-la dentro de dois dias.

A resposta demorou um pouco.

– Sim, tudo bem por mim. O quanto antes sabermos, melhor.

Satisfeito, ele assentiu com um gesto.

– Então, já vou indo. Com sua licença.

– Sim, tenha uma boa noite, capitão Kuchiki.

– A senhorita também - e levantando-se ele se virou, assim Suzumi não pôde ver o discreto sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios.

xxx xxx xxx

Pouco mais tarde, na mansão Kuchiki, Byakuya conversava com o senhor Mitsunori, seu principal conselheiro.

– ...a senhorita Suzumi mostrou-se hesitante, mas concordou - contava ele.

O velho assentiu com a cabeça.

– E a história dessa garota é fascinante. A própria Suzumi quem me confidenciou. Há cerca de cinquenta anos, ela sofreu um atentado em Rukongai e por pouco não foi morta. Rukia, que era uma criança na época, a ajudou fazendo com se escondesse num velho casebre.

– São terras sem lei esses distritos de Rukongai - pontuou o ancião em seu tom arrastado.

– É verdade. Quando foi resgatada pelos _ninjas_ do clã Shihouin, Suzumi fez questão de levar Rukia consigo, mas como era muito jovem não permitiram que adotasse a menina. Porém, ela não queria tê-la como uma serva, afinal lhe salvara a vida.

– A senhorita Suzumi sempre foi famosa por sua generosidade.

– De fato. Então Suzumi fez com que Rukia fosse instruída e educada de modo a se comportar como uma autêntica nobre, só então ela a trouxe para o clã. Assim, não tem nem dez anos que ela está morando com Suzumi.

– Meu caríssimo senhor Byakuya, é uma história realmente incomum.

– É sim - concordou, com um ar distante, então completou: – A senhorita Rukia é como uma flor rara - disse, sem esconder o fascínio que o dominava.

– Meu senhor parece bastante interessado.

– E estou. Diferente de Hisana, ainda que Rukia também tenha uma origem humilde, poucos sabem disso e ela já está inserida numa família nobre. E nada menos que uma das quatro grandes famílias.

– Sem dúvida isso facilitará as coisas para o meu senhor.

– Sim... e pretendo usar tudo que estiver em meu alcance para atingir meus objetivos.

A conversa seguiu um tanto ainda e mesmo depois que o idoso se foi, já em seu quarto, Byakuya continuou em suas maquinações. Há tempos não se sentia tão entusiasmado, tão vivo. Rukia despertara algo nele que há muito não sentia. Ela era tão encantadora, além de muito parecida com sua falecida Hisana, mas tinha seu próprio brilho. Ansiava por conhecê-la melhor, conquistar sua confiança, seu coração.

Apenas lamentava por Suzumi. Forçar situações nunca fora de seu feitio, mas as circunstâncias se apresentaram tão propícias a seu favor que não ousou desperdiçar a chance de se aproximar da moça que fez seu coração bater mais forte.

Ademais, não havia inverdade em sua história, oportunismo talvez, mas mentira não; Rukia podia possuir poder espiritual sim. Contudo, ser isso era um fato ou não, pouco importava. Se realmente viesse a desposá-la, e era isso que tinha em mente, dificilmente consentiria que ela tomasse parte em batalhas.

Saindo do aposento e vindo ao jardim, Byakuya mirou a lua alta no céu.

– Mal posso esperar pelo nosso próximo encontro, Rukia.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

Sim, ainda é a mesma história. Se pulei alguma parte? Não mesmo.

O que aconteceu então? Vai saber... ^_^

_Gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários até aqui! Por favor, continuem comentando. _^_~


	4. Capítulo 4

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 4**

Nem rompera a aurora e Ichigo já estava acordado; a insônia fora sua companheira naquela noite. Deitado de barriga para cima, fitava o teto inconformado com o fato de um bando de _hollows_ ter frustrado seu plano de ir à _Soul Society_ no dia anterior. Mas hoje, nem que o próprio Aizen ressurgisse das cinzas, ele não ficaria em Karakura.

Levantou-se enfim, muito mal-humorado, mas logo a ideia de rever Rukia começou a modificar esse seu estado, substituindo-o por uma grande ansiedade. Desse modo, se manteve impassível durante o desjejum, respondendo o que as irmãs ou o pai lhe perguntavam com gestos e resmungos.

Ao comunicar que não iria ao colégio, Yuzu esquentou sua orelha em protestos. Ela ralhava dizendo que não podia relaxar agora que estava no último ano, que as faltas fariam seu desempenho cair, que iria perder o ano, que entraria para o hall dos alunos menos inteligentes e por aí afora.

– Então vou mandar Kon no meu lugar - propôs ele, mas a loirinha não aprovou também.

– Pior do que ficar faltando feito um louco, é mandar um louco propriamente dito no seu lugar! Maninho, estou falando isso pro seu bem. Se fosse sábado, vá lá... mas faltar em plena quarta-feira!? - retrucou inconformada.

Desviando o olhar momentaneamente, ele notou Karin escondendo um riso atrás da mão, mas nada disso o deixava aborrecido.

De volta ao quarto, gastou algum tempo fazendo algumas recomendações ao leãozinho de pelúcia, que ficou totalmente eufórico com a notícia de poder passar um dia inteiro como um aluno do ensino secundário. E não um aluno qualquer, mas o mega popular "Ichigo Kurosaki".

– Fica de gracinha com as garotas da minha sala que eu arranco seu enchimento - Ichigo ameaçou num tom brando e temível, que fez Kon suar de medo, mas nem de longe cogitar em atendê-lo.

Ele estava a um instante de acionar seu distintivo de _shinigami_ substituto quando seu celular tocou. A raiva foi tamanha que atendeu sem nem olhar se era um número conhecido, então escutou uma voz feminina, embrulhada em gentileza, proferir seu nome num tom interrogativo.

– Inoue? - devolveu surpreso.

xxx xxx xxx

Ao abrir a porta de correr de seu amplo quarto e se deparar com um dia ensolarado, Byakuya se sentiu muito bem-humorado.

– Um dia perfeito - ele falou com uma expressão confiante.

Naqueles dois dias, desde sua conversa com Suzumi Shihouin, ele se ocupou em solucionar toda e qualquer pendência que pudesse ter em seu ofício na Equipe Seis e delegou tudo que pôde a seu vice-capitão, Renji Abarai. Mesmo que fosse um dia comum, não queria ser incomodado.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ele chegou ao salão principal, com seu impecável traje de capitão, e foi abordado por um subordinado.

– Capitão Kuchiki, o transporte que solicitou já se encontra a vossa disposição.

– Muito bem.

Saindo ao pátio da mansão avistou uma esplêndida carruagem, puxada por dois garanhões negros impressionantes. Ele se aproximou com um ar pensativo e após alguns instantes de reflexão, falou ao cocheiro:

– Siga para a mansão Shihouin que eu irei até lá usando _shunpo._ Na volta é que usarei este veículo.

O homem assentiu com um gesto e, em seguida, Byakuya desapareceu de lá. Em pouco tempo, ele chegou à residência da nobre Suzumi, um tanto mais cedo daquilo que seria um horário apropriado, porém imaginava que tanto ela como Rukia já deviam estar acordadas e, felizmente, essa sua suposição se mostrou correta.

Suzumi exibia um _kimono_ formal, na cor verde folha, com motivos de cerejeiras; mas foi apenas por causa dessa estampa que ele reparou no traje da anfitriã, porque logo toda sua atenção estava em Rukia, que exibia um traje mais simples, porém não menos requintado; um _kimono_ típico de moças solteiras e caracterizado pelas mangas alongadas - o _furisode _–, na cor azul céu, com motivos de girassóis e um _obbi_ rosa à cintura. Os cabelos estavam presos, mas ainda sim a costumeira mecha mais cumprida da franja caía-lhe entre os olhos.

Ele tomou parte na refeição matinal delas, no entanto, sentiu que ambas não pareciam tão à vontade como nas outras vezes. Rukia não lhe dirigiu mais a palavra depois que o cumprimentou e evitava olhá-lo. Temeu que Suzumi não tivesse contado a ela que ele estava ali para levá-la e, justamente quando pensava em inquirir a nobre sobre isso, ela se adiantou dizendo:

– Rukia, então você irá com o capitão Kuchiki.

– Sim, senhorita Suzumi.

Byakuya estreitou os olhos na jovem quando ela falou e permaneceu assim até Suzumi interromper sua contemplação.

– O senhor tem ideia de quanto tempo deve demorar esses exames? - o tom dela exprimia preocupação.

– Penso que dentro de no máximo três dias tudo estará terminado - esclareceu brando e assim que ela lhe assentiu, ele tornou a olhar para a mais nova, que desviou o rosto ao perceber isso e corou levemente.

Notando o acanhamento dela, Suzumi falou:

– Você pode confiar inteiramente no capitão Kuchiki, querida - e sorriu meiga.

– Sim! - Rukia falou de súbito, meio atrapalhada, ficando mais encabulada ainda.

Então foi a vez de Byakuya desviar o rosto para que as duas não notassem o raso sorriso que teimou em curvar seus lábios.

Findada a refeição, os três se encaminharam ao pátio. Lá, Rukia e Suzumi se surpreenderam ao se depararem com uma vistosa carruagem - quando o capitão lhes dissera que o transporte estava a caminho não imaginaram que se tratasse de um daquele tipo. Notando a expressão surpresa das duas, Byakuya teve a certeza de que conseguira impressioná-las.

Um empregado dos Shihouin segurava as rédeas dos cavalos e, quando os nobres se aproximaram do veículo, o cocheiro desceu do banco de condução, na óbvia intenção de auxiliar os que iriam partir a se acomodarem, mas Byakuya fez um gesto a ele para que ficasse onde estava. Assim, ele próprio não só abriu a portinha da cabine para Rukia, como estendeu sua mão a ela para ajudá-la a subir os dois estreitos degraus de acesso ao interior da mesma.

Um forte rubor recobriu a face alva de Rukia, que não teve alternativa senão aceitar o gesto. "Iremos apenas eu e ele?" - ela se indagou em pensamento, aflita. Mas, para seu alívio, ao adentrar a cabine encontrou ali uma moça de expressão simpática, a qual lhe indicou o assento a seu lado. Assim que ela se acomodou, o capitão Kuchiki tomou o assento a sua frente.

– Então, podemos ir, senhorita Shihouin? - perguntou ele ameno.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e, em seguida, ele sinalizou ao cocheiro que aguardava do lado de fora. Momentos antes de partirem, Rukia acenou para Suzumi, pela janelinha da carruagem, recebendo em troca um sorriso encorajador.

xxx xxx xxx

Imagine alguém furioso, este seria um bom modo de definir Ichigo naquele momento. Talvez duas ou três coisas no mundo o teriam segurado em Karakura mais um dia, e uma catástrofe daquela com a sua moto era uma delas.

– Seu _quincy_ desgraçado duma figa! - esbravejou entre os dentes, tremendo de ódio.

As rodas traseiras do novíssimo conversível de Ishida tinham acabado de arruinar sua maravilhosa Suzuki, conquistada a custo de muito trabalho e suor.

– Não adianta usar óculos se já ficou cego! - acusou irado.

– Você viu que eu ia sair e largou a moto aí! - retrucou Uryuu igualmente.

Encaravam-se feito dois tigres prestes a atacar, mas então Orihime os afastou.

– Por favor, jovem Kurosaki, não fique tão bravo, ele não fez de propósito - ela interveio em defesa do namorado.

Fazendo um gesto para que ela se afastasse, Uryuu falou:

– Eu vou pagar, Kurosaki.

– Mas vai mesmo! Ou melhor, vai me comprar outra!

– Rapazes, eu posso resolver isso em dois tempos - cochichou a ruiva. – Basta levarem o que sobrou para...

– Todo mundo viu, Inoue! - cortou Ichigo. – Como vamos explicar que num minuto minha moto era um monte de sucata e no outro ficou novinha em folha?

– Ele tem razão, Orihime. Não podemos nos expor assim. Além disso, eu não sou do tipo que não aguenta arcar com as consequências dos próprios atos.

– Falou bonito, Ishida, mas vou preferir ver seu talão de cheque!

– Temos que fazer um boletim de ocorrência, só assim poderei acionar o seguro.

Ichigo rolou os olhos. Pronto, lá se iam seus planos por água abaixo de novo. Primeiro uma trupe de _hollows_, depois o odioso trabalho de geometria analítica que prometera a Inoue e agora sua moto! Definitivamente, o mundo estava contra ele.

As horas que se seguiram foram um enfado, entre papéis, assinaturas e muito falatório. Mas, depois que ele esfriou a cabeça, acabou por desistir da ideia de ir a _Soul Society_.

Estava louco para ver Rukia, era verdade, mas dentro de dez dias as férias de verão começariam, então poderia ir para lá passar não apenas um dia, mas uma semana inteira. Assim visitaria Renji, Ikkaku, Zaraki e claro, sua querida... amiga.

"Só espero que resolvam logo a pane no banco de dados, porque daí posso ao menos ligar pra ela." - pensou ele, enquanto aguardava nem sabia mais o que naquela delegacia.

xxx xxx xxx

_Horas mais cedo, na Soul Society._

Como a distância da mansão Shihouin até a sede da Equipe Quatro era realmente longa, o percurso da carruagem já contava com mais de meia hora de duração.

Rukia se sentia extremamente desconcertada com o olhar insistente do capitão Kuchiki em sua direção, ele parecia querer despi-la com os olhos. Não bastasse, fazia um calor insuportável e ela estava transpirando dentro daquele _kimono_ apertado. Piorando seu desconforto, seguiam em absoluto silêncio.

"Estará muito longe este lugar pra onde estão me levando?" - pensava ela.

– Tem sede, senhorita Shihouin? - perguntou de repente a moça a seu lado.

– Tenho sim! - respondeu de pronto e alto.

Byakuya se atentou ao tom dela. Ele reparara antes que Rukia tinha um jeito de falar firme e sério, quase masculino, muito diferente do modo singelo com que Hisana falava.

– Quer que eu peça para o cocheiro parar, senhorita Enri? - perguntou ele, vendo a jovem retirar de uma cesta duas pequenas garrafas de água.

– Acho que não é necessário, capitão Kuchiki - respondeu amena, entregando uma das garrafas à nobre Shihouin e depois estendendo a outra a ele, mas como ele recusou com um gesto, ela tomou a mesma para si.

Byakuya se remexeu um pouco no assento, atravessando uma perna sobre a outra, com uma mão a apoiar o rosto. Então fitou a jovem Rukia com um certo ardor, ao vê-la se deliciar com a água fresca. Desviando o olhar para fora momentaneamente, ele se repreendeu pelo descuido. Estava tão compenetrado em admirá-la que nem se apercebera daquele calor; felizmente Enri estava ali.

A presença daquela serva foi necessária, pois um nobre e viúvo como ele, sozinho com uma bela jovem era algo que poderia dar margem a calúnias e difamações. Não se importava tanto com isso em relação a si mesmo, mas não suportaria ver Rukia difamada.

Voltou a olhá-la fixamente. Enquanto Enri passou a entretê-la com assuntos típicos de mulheres, seus olhos claros se deliciaram perfazendo o lindo contorno da boca pequena e rosada, depois se fixaram na delicadeza das mãos pequeninas e nos dedos finos, e então repousaram na exuberância dos olhos violeta, graúdos, lindos. De perto, Rukia era ainda mais bela do que seus sentidos haviam memorizado.

Não fosse um homem tão comedido, colocaria a serva para dormir e cederia ao desejo de fazer aquela jóia rara sua ali mesmo. Agitou levemente a cabeça, meio espantado com a indecência do próprio pensamento. Devia estar fora de si. Porém, achava intrigante como Rukia despertava tais ímpetos nele. Nunca se sentira assim antes.

– Esse calor está nos obrigando a fazer uma parada na mansão Kuchiki - ele falou de repente, ganhando a atenção das duas moças. – Não se importa, não é, senhorita Shihouin?

– De modo algum, capitão Kuchiki.

Ele reparou de novo no tom firme dela e meneou a cabeça em concordância, sem se importar em esconder o discreto sorriso dessa vez.

"Será uma estada inesquecível essa, minha cara. Inesquecível..."

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

**Vocabulário:**

_Shunpo_: Literalmente, passo rápido, é a técnica que os _shinigamis_ usam para se moverem em alta velocidade.

_**Nota:**_ O ensino no Japão é assim dividido:

Dos 06 aos 15 anos: Ensino fundamental, _shōgakkō_, obrigatório, 9 anos.

Dos 16 aos 18 anos: Ensino secundário, _chūgakkō_, fazem teste de aprovação para ingressar.

Dos 19 aos 21 anos: Ensino superior, _kōtōgakkō_, fazem teste de aprovação para ingressar.

**Andréia**, **Paulinho **e **Daiane**, _obrigada pelos comentários! Amei cada um deles. Aos leitores cadastrados já respondi pelo sistema, mas torno a agradecer a todos! _

_Gente, por favor, não deixem de comentar! ^_^_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 5**

Byakuya tinha uma expressão contente em face ao modo com que Rukia observava o espaço ao redor da mansão Kuchiki. Ela parecia deslumbrada com o gramado verdejante, com as flores e árvores e com as figuras ornamentais; tudo no melhor estilo nipônico.

Ao alcançarem a ponte em arco que conduzia a casa, a jovem se deteve um pouco, admirando os muitos peixes do lago - grandes e vistosas karpas. A graciosidade de seus gestos enchia de ternura o coração do belo nobre.

– Vossa morada é simplesmente impressionante, capitão Kuchiki - elogiou sincera.

– É uma satisfação saber que apreciastes. E me sentiria honrado em tê-la como minha convidada aqui por um ou dois dias, tão logo os exames na Equipe Quatro sejam feitos.

Ela demonstrou espanto e ponderou uns instantes antes de responder:

– ...claro, desde que a senhorita Suzumi seja avisada e não se oponha.

– Sim, isso não será problema.

Dentro de alguns minutos, os dois adentraram a luxuosa mansão, acompanhados da senhorita Enri. Empregados previamente avisados já tinham chá e doces à espera da visitante. Após uma refeição rápida, uma serviçal se aproximou dizendo:

– Senhorita Shihouin, já temos um aposento a vossa disposição.

Confusa, ela desviou o olhar para seu anfitrião que, antes de ser questionado, explicou:

– A viagem até aqui foi longa e até a Equipe Quatro precisaremos seguir outro bom tanto, por isso, se a senhorita quiser descansar por algumas horas, esteja à vontade.

– Mas isso não atrasará ainda mais nossa chegada? - contestou preocupada.

– Isso não será problema, pois a capitã Unohana está a nossa espera hoje a qualquer hora do dia.

Surpresa, Rukia concordou com um gesto apenas.

– A senhorita Enri irá acompanhá-la até o quarto então - anunciou ele.

Enri meneou a cabeça em resposta e sorriu para Rukia. Assim que as duas saíram, Byakuya se dirigiu a uma outra sala.

Sozinho, ele se pôs a pensar em qual seria seu próximo passo. Até então, tudo transcorria bem e conforme o planejado, porém a ida até a Equipe Quatro era a parte mais delicada. Ele próprio não sabia o que esperar dos exames e por mais que quisesse, ignorar isso estava sendo difícil.

Ao pensar nos exames, ele se atentou ao fato de que desde o começo do dia, Rukia não demonstrara o menor sinal de fraqueza ou indisposição, ao contrário exibia um aspecto muito saudável. Era curioso que alguns dias atrás ela tivesse se mostrado tão debilitada. Isso o deixou realmente intrigado, mas decidiu pensar neste assunto outra hora.

Ajoelhado num _futon_, ainda muito pensativo, ele fechou os olhos. A presença de Rukia sob seu teto fez aflorar uma ansiedade indomável nele. Era verdade que toda sua interação com ela fosse ainda bastante recente, mas, mesmo assim, reconhecia que estava verdadeiramente apaixonado. E essa paixão se avultava avassaladora como um vendaval, lançando para longe seu bom senso e paciência - e essa última nem era uma de suas maiores virtudes.

"Basta de pretextos. É melhor que ela saiba logo dos meus sentimentos."

Abriu os olhos e a um mero gesto seu um subordinado se aproximou.

– Pois não, senhor Kuchiki?

– A senhorita Enri deverá ser trazida à minha presença, tão logo a senhorita Rukia esteja acomodada.

– Sim, senhor.

xxx xxx xxx

A primeira coisa que Rukia reparou ao adentrar o espaçoso quarto foi em sua maleta, postada ao lado de um bonito _futon_, no centro do cômodo.

– Minhas coisas já estão aqui? - abismou-se ela. – Mas nem estavam nos esperando.

– Os empregados da mansão Kuchiki são extremamente eficientes, agem como sombras.

– Impressionante.

– É sim. Posso lhe sugerir um banho, senhorita Shihouin?

– Ah, seria ótimo.

Enri veio até um canto do quarto e, conforme imaginara, encontrou atrás de um biombo uma tina e dois jarros com água fresca.

– Viu? O banho também já está pronto.

Passado um bom tempo, reclinada à borda da tina, deliciando-se com a brisa suave que arejava o quarto, vinda pela porta que dava à varanda, Rukia estava quase caindo no sono.

– Senhorita Shihouin - Enri a despertou –, terei que deixá-la pois estão me chamando. Deve ser as recomendações para a próxima etapa da viagem.

– Esteja à vontade, senhorita Enri.

– Tente dormir um pouco, sim. Voltarei para acompanhá-la em breve.

Rukia assentiu sorridente, mas logo a ideia de ficar sozinha ali a deixou meio desanimada. Um pouco depois de Enri ter saído, ela deixou a água, secou-se displicentemente, e em seguida vestiu um outro _hadajuban_ - o _kimono_ branco que se usa por baixo das vestes formais. Contudo, ao pensar que o dia estava muito quente para um _furisode, _tornou a se despir, trocando o _hadajuban_ por um _yukata _- um _kimono_ sem forro, próprio para ser usado nos dias de verão. Gastou algum tempo se aprontando e isso acabou por espantar o sono. Nada mais natural, afinal sentia-se agitada com tudo que vinha acontecendo naquele dia.

Já trocada, com seu _yukata _amarelo e um _obbi_ cor-de-rosa, ela veio até a varanda e se sentou ali, aguardando o retorno de sua mais nova amiga. Ao menos, era assim que considerava Enri, uma vez que ela estava sendo tão gentil e atenciosa consigo. Mas, quando deu por si, era no capitão Kuchiki que estava pensando:

"Ainda não me sinto à vontade na presença dele, mas devo admitir que ele é muito mais gentil do que eu havia imaginado, além disso, tem se mostrado bastante empenhado em solucionar meu problema. Ao menos, não venho tendo mais aqueles desmaios."

xxx xxx xxx

Ao ver Enri se aproximando, Byakuya veio de encontro a ela.

– Agradeço por toda sua ajuda, senhorita Enri.

Ela assentiu com um gesto.

– Sua tarefa está terminada. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Evidente surpresa ficou esboçada na expressão da moça, mas Byakuya não se importou com isso. Passando ao lado dela, em sua postura muito austera, ele deixou o local sem dar a mínima satisfação.

Dentro de alguns minutos, ele se aproximava sorrateiramente do quarto em que Rukia estava, mas cuidou de usar um _kidou_ para ocultar sua presença completamente.

Com extrema satisfação, se deparou com uma pequena abertura deixada na porta do quarto, acidentalmente por certo. Espiando o interior, encontrou a jovem beldade assentada na varanda, com o rosto levemente elevado ao céu. Foi inevitável que o quadro o fizesse lembrar de Hisana, a quem ele normalmente encontrava exatamente daquele jeito, porém não naquele quarto. Afastando essa lembrança, num baixo sussurro ele invocou uma outra técnica:

– _Hakufuku._

Uma energia semelhante ao pólen de flores, foi disseminada e invadiu o recinto, então, em instantes, ele viu o corpo de Rukia tombando para o lado. Aguardou ainda um pouco, para só então adentrar o quarto. Aproximando-se da jovem - desacordada devido àquela técnica, que embaralhava a consciência de sua vítima e, eventualmente, a fazia perder os sentidos -, Byakuya a ajeitou delicadamente em seu braço.

"Tão bela e tão frágil." - ele pensou, aspirando o perfume suave que dela exalava.

Aquilo ultrapassava e muito os limites do aceitável, mas sua ansiedade atingira um nível tal que estar próximo a ela já não bastava, precisava senti-la, conhecer a textura daquela pele nívea, de aspecto sedoso e aveludado através do toque. E ele não hesitou. Numa vagarosa carícia, deslizou os dedos pelo rosto de Rukia, fascinado.

Seus olhos ávidos se fixaram então na fresta do _kimono_ e na pequena região exposta do colo. Sabia que nada além daquele tecido fino revestia o corpo dela e que bastaria desatar o _obbi_ que a teria totalmente exposta a sua visão. Assim, como quem estivesse hipnotizado, ele levou a mão até a fita que cingia o _obbi_, mas ao tocar a mesma, sua razão conseguiu resgatar a sensatez, antes que cometesse uma loucura.

Elevando os olhos ao rosto dela, estreitou a vista nos lábios entreabertos. A parca umidade naquela boca delicada pareceu atraí-lo como a um sedento que avista um oásis no deserto. Lutou contra o ímpeto de beijar aqueles lábios, pois sabia que não pararia por aí. Sua mente e seu corpo travaram um feroz duelo, mas no fim a razão venceu.

"Essa mulher está me deixando alucinado." ele se repreendeu.

Porém, contrariando à própria repreensão, logo inclinou o corpo para frente e pousou os lábios na franja do cabelo de Rukia, num beijo singelo. Mas ainda sim um beijo e, apesar de ter sido verdadeiramente desprovido de malícia, fez cada célula do corpo dele se agitar e o coração acelerar desgovernado.

Tomando Rukia nos braços, Byakuya se levantou e veio em direção ao _futon_ no centro do quarto, e a sensação de senti-la aninhada em seu peito foi sublime. Acomodou-a com todo cuidado e ficou ajoelhado ao lado dela, desfrutando o quanto pôde daquele momento tão especial. A energia atordoante que ainda pairava no ar, começava a perder o efeito. Assim, não demorou para Rukia se mexer um pouco e logo voltar a si.

– Capitão... Kuchiki? - gaguejou ela, confusa e até meio assustada com a proximidade dele.

– Perdoe-me aparecer assim - o tom dele era o comedido de sempre, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido. – Precisei vir eu mesmo chamá-la, pois a senhorita Enri foi acometida de um mal estar - ele mentiu sem o menor receio.

– É mesmo? - ela devolveu visivelmente preocupada e mais que depressa se assentou no _futon_. – Mas como ela está agora?

– Creio que esteja melhor, deve ter sido apenas uma indisposição devido ao calor... De todo modo, senhorita Shihouin, é realmente necessário que partamos o quanto antes.

– Sim - ela respondeu na típica firmeza e prontidão.

– Estarei aguardando no pátio. Há uma pessoa esperando aqui na porta que irá lhe indicar o caminho - informou ele e em seguida se levantou.

– Sim, senhor.

E de costas a ela, ele disse ainda:

– Espero que não se importe de viajar em minha companhia apenas.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ele a escutou dizer:

– Não. De modo algum - o tom dela não foi tão firme dessa vez.

xxx xxx xxx

Quando seu anfitrião comentou se ela se importaria de viajar com ele apenas, ela respondeu que não, mas o fato era que se importava sim.

– Por que a senhorita Enri teve que passar mal? - Rukia resmungou, já assentada ao canto da cabine da carruagem, com o cotovelo sobre o batente da janelinha e o rosto apoiado na mão.

Foi então que o capitão Kuchiki chegou e, para sua surpresa, ao invés de ocupar o mesmo lugar de antes, ele se sentou a seu lado. Ela ficou meio desconcertada, pois não esperava por isso.

O veículo entrou em movimento dentro em pouco, e bem quando ela pensava que a atitude dele iria contribuir para amenizar seu desconforto, acreditando também que o capitão se manteria em silêncio, ele contrariou sua expectativa ao dizer:

– Senhorita Shihouin, talvez eu venha a constrangendo com o modo com qual a tenho olhado, mas gostaria de me justificar dizendo que vossa beleza é toda a razão disso.

Atônita, Rukia sentiu o coração disparar no peito na mesma hora, as orelhas esquentarem e a garganta secar. Ele acabara de dizer que ela era bonita? Ou teria entendido errado?

– O que... o senhor está me dizendo? - precisou realmente confirmar, mas quase se arrependeu disso, ao vê-lo virar o rosto em sua direção e ainda com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

– Quis dizer que a perfeição de vossos traços tem me deixado sobremaneira enlevado.

Ela achou que tivesse um surto. Nunca teria se imaginado numa situação daquela.

"Mas ele não é o homem mais cobiçado pelas mulheres do _Seireitei?_ Por que raios alguém como ele se interessaria por uma qualquer como eu, que vive sob o favor da família Shihouin?"

– Capitão Kuchiki... - balbuciou perdida, buscando desesperadamente as palavras, mas não conseguia mais juntar coisa com coisa de tão desconcertada.

Virou o rosto a janela e por um instante pensou mesmo em saltar dali. Não sabia o que fazer e até inepta para continuar respirando ela se achou. Disse então a coisa mais óbvia que poderia ter dito:

– ...eu não sei o que dizer - e abaixou a cabeça, totalmente envergonhada.

– Responda-me apenas uma coisa: A senhorita me aceitaria como seu consorte?

Ela ergueu imediatamente o rosto, espantada com o modo fulminante com que ele fez a pergunta. Ele não era sério demais para falar de coisas daquele tipo com tamanha naturalidade? E notava que não havia nem sombra de embaraço em seu rosto. Como não conseguiu fazer nada além de encará-lo petrificada, ele continuou:

– Eu juro pela minha honra e pelo meu orgulho, que se me aceitar a seu lado, Rukia - ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome -, irei protegê-la ao custo até de minha própria vida e que irei amá-la de todo meu coração.

Tal qual uma gatinha indefesa diante de um tigre, ela se retraiu toda. Seria ótimo descobrir que aquilo tudo não passava de um delírio e que iria acordar em sua casa de onde nunca quis ter saído.

– Por favor... capitão Kuchiki... peço que... - enquanto ela não concluiu a frase ele não disse nada. – Peço que me dê um tempo para pensar no assunto - conseguiu dizer enfim.

– Sim, todo o tempo de que precisar. E prometo não retomar a este assunto até que a senhorita assim o queira.

– Sou-lhe imensamente grata então.

Ele cumpriu com a palavra, mas seria impossível que após uma revelação daquela o clima de normalidade - que sequer houvera estado por ali - se instalasse. Aquela foi, sem dúvida, a meia hora mais longa da vida de Rukia.

xxx xxx xxx

Deixando a delegacia, acompanhado de Uryuu e Orihime, Ichigo olhou rapidamente as horas em seu relógio de pulso; eram quase quatro da tarde e fazia muito calor.

– Quer uma carona até sua casa, Kurosaki? - ofereceu o _quincy_.

– Nem... Prefiro ir andando - devolveu, reparando que o casal desvencilhava as mãos dadas neste momento, para em seguida entrar no carro.

A visão dos dois juntos, fez Ichigo sentir uma ponta de inveja do amigo, por ele poder estar ao lado da pessoa que tanto amava. Não fazia nem um ano que aqueles dois estavam namorando, mas ele sabia que Ishida gostava de Inoue há muito mais tempo.

Acenando a ele, a ruiva se despediu:

– Até amanhã, jovem Kurosaki!

– Até... - respondeu ranzinza.

Um pouco depois, ele se pôs a caminhar. Seguia vagaroso, um tanto inconformado ainda com o que tinha acontecido, mas bem mais calmo e, ao passar por uma casa de jogos, avistou um jovenzinho que muito detestava andando por ali.

– Ei, Jinta... De estudar tu não quer saber, mas game é contigo mesmo, né safado!

– E aí, cabeça laranja - saudou com um riso travesso. – Se não vier me tirando não é você. E quando a gente for cunhado, hein?

– Moleque, você não me provoca. Já _tô _da pá virada hoje - ameaçava em tom de advertência, mas então reparou na sacola que o garoto tinha consigo. – Remédio? Quem está doente?

– He, nem te conto... hoje cedo, a senhorita Yoruichi chegou lá na loja, na forma de gatinho, parecendo que tinha sido atropelada.

– E ela foi? - assustou-se o ruivo.

– Não, mas parecia. O chefe ficou doido e está todo esse tempo cuidando dela, daí me pediu pra vim comprar este remédio.

Ichigo ficou espantado com a calma com que o garoto relatava o caso.

– Mas o que ela tem oras? - questionou indignado.

– Eu é que sei? - berrou de volta.

– Fala sério... Vou com você. Quero saber dessa história direito.

– Que seja.

Os dois seguiram então a caminho da Loja Urahara.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

**Vocabulário:**

_kidou_: Este termo abrange o conjunto de técnicas mágicas que os _shinigami_ usam com a finalidade de atacar (os _hadou_), se defender ou realizar curas (os _bakudou_).

_Hakufuku_: É um tipo de _kidou._ Ele foi usado por Hinamori quando ela fugiu da prisão na fase da _Soul Society_.

_Byakuya dissimulado! Vocês sabiam desse lado dele? Nem eu!_

_Bom, agradeço a todos que tem mandado comentários. Estou impressionada com a quantidade de gente que está acompanhando. ^_^_

_É isso aí, gente! Até a próxima!_

_Ah, a numeração dos capítulos foi editada já que o site contava o prólogo como um capítulo._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 6**

Ao ouvir Jinta soltar um gritinho rouco, Ichigo baixou os olhos a ele e o encontrou branco feito um fantasma.

– Ururu - ele balbuciou tremendo –, sua... cabeça de repolho podre! Larga esse taco! Agora!

O fato de a menina estar usando um certo taco de beisebol para amassar uma pilha de lixo orgânico num latão, não agradou nada o colérico Jinta.

– Leva isso, cabeça laranja - ele incumbiu urgentemente, lançando-lhe a sacola de remédios _–_, eu tenho que esfolar alguém.

O ruivo agarrou a carga no ar e balançou a cabeça numa negação. Estava convencido: até o fim dos tempos, aqueles dois viveriam se digladiando. Ponderou um instante se deveria intervir em favor da meiga Ururu, mas certo de que quem iria acabar esfolado ali seria o próprio Jinta, simplesmente adentrou a loja.

– Olá! Urahara? Senhor Tessai? - chamou, descalçando seus tênis. – Estou entrando.

Mesmo sem obter resposta, ele seguiu adiante. Caminhava silencioso pelo corredor que sabia levava aos quartos e, ao se aproximar de um deles, acabou flagrando algo que o deixou um tanto surpreso e até meio desconcertado: Yoruichi, na forma humana e de olhos fechados, estava deitada num _futon,_ vestida com o que parecia ser um _yukata,_ cinza listrado, com uma colcha recobrindo parcialmente o corpo, Urahara se achava ajoelhado ao lado dela; eis então que viu o loiro se inclinar e depositar um beijo na testa dela.

O gesto foi tão terno e, aos olhos de Ichigo, pareceu tão íntimo que ele chegou a enrubescer. Pigarreou, para chamar a atenção do loiro, meio intrigado com o fato de ele ter permitido que presenciasse aquilo - sim, pois Urahara devia ter notado sua presença desde que pisara na propriedade.

– Boa tarde - saudou assim que o loiro ergueu o rosto em sua direção. – Jinta me pediu para entregar isso.

– Ah, obrigado - ele se levantou para pegar a sacola estendida. – Ela ainda está inconsciente. Mas assim que voltar a si, darei este remédio a ela.

– O que aconteceu? - indagou preocupado.

– Venha comigo...

Em poucos minutos, estavam assentados à mesa baixa do cômodo que por tantas vezes servira de sala de reuniões para as ações dos _shinigami_ ali em Karakura.

– Jinta não soube me explicar direito o que tinha acontecido - comentou Ichigo.

– E mesmo eu não estou em condições de fazê-lo. Yoruichi chegou aqui extremamente fraca, mal conseguia se manter em pé. Falou muito pouco e logo perdeu os sentidos.

– Mas ela estava ferida?

– Não. Não havia qualquer ferimento físico ou sinal de que tivesse lutado contra alguém. Este é justamente o ponto mais intrigante. Só posso crer que foi um ataque psíquico, mas ainda não pude precisar seus efeitos, uma vez que ela não pôde relatar por si mesma o que aconteceu.

– Que absurdo.

– Sim.

Uma pequena pausa se seguiu, durante a qual cada um fazia suas próprias reflexões. O rapaz foi quem tornou a falar:

– Há uns cinco dias atrás, quando contactei a _Soul Society_ me disseram que meu nome não constava no banco de dados. Tenho tentado falar com Rukia, mas isso também não tem dado certo.

– Mas que estranho... haveria alguma conexão disso e o que aconteceu à Yoruichi? - indagou-se o loiro.

– Já que tem tanta coisa esquisita acontecendo, não seria melhor eu dar um pulo na _Soul Society_? Posso ir amanhã, bem cedo.

– Não é amanhã que o senhor Shinji Hirako irá chegar de viagem?

Ichigo bateu na testa.

– Verdade, tinha me esquecido totalmente... - ele pensou um pouco – mas seja o que for que Hirako tenha pra me dizer, pode esperar um ou dois dias. A situação na _Soul Society_ é prioridade agora.

– Você sabe que eu iria se eu pudesse.

– Não se preocupe com isso, deixe comigo. Mesmo porque você precisa cuidar dela - falou por impulso, mas então ficou meio sem jeito. Contudo, ao constatar que Urahara não se apercebeu disso, logo se sentiu mais aliviado.

Vendo o loiro cabisbaixo e notando seu abatimento, Ichigo lamentou por ele.

– ...ela é uma pessoa muito importante pra você, né, Urahara? - comentou, com o rosto virado de lado.

– É sim... não seria exagero dizer que é a mais.

Foi inevitável a identificação que Ichigo sentiu em relação a Kisuke Urahara naquele momento. Depois da confissão dele e daquilo que presenciara no quarto, não restava dúvidas do tipo de sentimento que existia entre os dois. Sabia como ele devia se sentir, pois semelhantemente a ele próprio, Urahara estava, literalmente, a um mundo de distância daquela que tinha um lugar especial em seu coração.

– Kurosaki, por que não passa a noite aqui? Yoruichi pode despertar a qualquer momento e penso que seria melhor você ouvir a versão dela do ocorrido antes de ir à _Soul Society_.

– Dormir aqui? Pode ser - ele se colocou em pé. – Estou na rua desde a aula, além disso, tive um problema com a moto. Volto mais à noite então.

– Problema com a moto? - estranhou Urahara, levantando a cabeça.

– Sim, mas depois eu te conto. Até...

xxx xxx xxx

_Ao mesmo tempo, na Soul Society, na sede da Equipe Quatro._

Em pé, de braços cruzados e escorado à parede de um corredor, ao lado da porta da sala em que Rukia vinha sendo examinada, Byakuya exibia um semblante tão sério e fechado que poucos dos muitos oficiais que por ali passavam ousavam cumprimentá-lo.

"Não achei que esses exames fossem ser tão demorados." - ele pensava consigo e precisou esperar ainda um bom tanto até que a vice-capitã, Isane Kotetsu, enfim viesse ter com ele.

– Capitão Kuchiki, por favor, me acompanhe - disse ela, ao sair da sala, indicando a porta no final daquele corredor.

– Antes eu não poderia ver a senhorita Shihouin? - objetou ele.

– Ela está sedada.

– Ah... - ele demonstrou certo desânimo. – Diga-me, vice-capitã, o caso dela é grave?

– Há muito que precisarei expor e questionar. Então, por favor, queira me acompanhar.

Assentindo com a cabeça, ele a seguiu. Minutos depois, achavam-se no gabinete da líder daquela Equipe e Isane discorria sobre a situação:

– ...uma pena a capitã Unohana não estar presente. Este é, sem dúvida, um caso que ela teria apreciado analisar.

– Se a senhorita Shihouin tiver que permanecer aqui por mais tempo, não há problema, vice-capitã.

– Isso não será necessário. Os dados recolhidos são suficientemente conclusivos. A senhorita Shihouin precisará sim de acompanhamento, mas de um outro tipo, capitão Kuchiki.

Ele apenas a encarou.

– O senhor suspeitava de que a senhorita possuísse poder espiritual, pois bem, o senhor estava certo. E o mais surpreendente é que a medição do poder espiritual da senhorita Shihouin aponta para um nível de digamos... um vice-capitão.

– O que? - exclamou totalmente incrédulo.

– Por isso falei que queria questioná-lo. Este é um caso incomum. Uma pessoa com tal nível de poder espiritual, enfrentaria problemas sem um treinamento adequado. O senhor saberia me dizer, se a senhorita Shihouin já foi submetida a algum tipo de treino?

– Com toda a certeza não. Além disso, a tutora dela, a senhorita Suzumi Shihouin, me assegurou que Rukia jamais dera indícios de possuir poder espiritual antes e até se mostrou muito surpresa quando levantei essa possibilidade.

– Bem, com certeza é tudo muito atípico. De todo modo, creio que só me resta fazer uma guia de encaminhamento à Academia de _Shinigamis_, lá a senhorita Shihouin poderá ser instruída de modo a aprender a controlar seu poder espiritual.

Byakuya estreitou os olhos e ponderou alguns instantes.

– Sim, vice-capitã Kotetsu, me prepare este documento.

Enquanto efetuava os procedimentos cabíveis, Isane forneceu ainda alguns outros dados ao capitão da Equipe Seis. Então, cerca de meia hora depois, Byakuya seguiu para o quarto em que Rukia estava, onde permaneceu até que ela acordasse.

xxx xxx xxx

A primeira coisa que Rukia viu, ao abrir seus olhos graúdos, foi o número seis, nas costas de um homem, o qual olhava pela janela daquele lugar onde estavam.

– Capitão Kuchiki? - chamou ela num tom baixo, mas ainda assim, ele voltou imediatamente o rosto em sua direção e logo se aproximou.

– Que bom que acordou. Eu já começava a me preocupar.

O tom gentil e ameno dele fez as lembranças daquela viagem que fizeram a sós retornarem à sua memória e então ela corou levemente. Tomando a cadeira que estava ao lado de seu leito, ele a olhou bem dentro dos olhos antes de perguntar:

– Como a senhorita se sente?

– Bem... eu acho. Apenas uma pequena dormência no braço - explicou apontando o curativo sob o qual estava uma agulha que injetava um coquetel de remédios em sua veia.

– Assim que essa medicação terminar, a senhorita estará de alta. Não falta muito.

Ela ficou surpresa ao ouvir aquilo, mas preferiu se manter em silêncio.

– Rukia... - novamente ela se espantou com o modo informal com que ele proferiu seu nome – Você pode ficar tranquila. Seu problema de saúde é algo perfeitamente contornável.

– É mesmo? - devolveu curiosa e muito aliviada também. – Mas do que se trata?

– Conforme eu havia suposto, foi comprovado que você possui poder espiritual. E ainda num nível realmente elevado.

– Poder espiritual? Eu? Mas como isso é possível, capitão Kuchiki?

– A causa exata ainda precisará ser investigada, porém a prioridade agora é que você receba o treinamento apropriado para controlar este poder espiritual, sanando assim os desmaios.

Sem entender muito bem o que aquilo significava, ela apenas assentiu com os olhos.

– Eu cuidarei de tudo, não tem com o que se preocupar. A vice-capitã Kotetsu já me forneceu uma guia de encaminhamento para a Academia de _Shinigamis,_ todavia, usarei a influência da família Kuchiki para que a senhorita receba um treinamento diferenciado.

– Diferenciado? Mas por quê?

– Bem... não é necessário que a senhorita trilhe os passos dos que aspiram pela carreira de _shinigami,_ ou seja, que treine para purificar espíritos perdidos ou _hollows_, afinal de contas, a senhorita é uma nobre e se... - ele fez uma breve pausa – além disso, se a senhorita aceitar meu pedido de casamento, terá a mim e todo o clã Kuchiki para protegê-la.

Ela arregalou os olhos, aquele jeito direto dele era realmente desconcertante.

– Compreendo - respondeu inevitavelmente encabulada.

– A vice-capitã está preparando também um dossiê que será enviado à senhorita Suzumi hoje ainda. Portanto, se a senhorita não tiver objeções, proponho que retornemos à mansão Shihouin amanhã bem cedo.

– Não, eu não tenho nenhuma objeção, capitão Kuchiki.

Assim acertado, ele lhe pediu licença, alegando que precisava cuidar de alguns detalhes ainda antes de partirem.

xxx xxx xxx

Era mais de nove da noite. Naquela mesma sala em que Ichigo e Kisuke estiveram pela tarde, os dois estavam conversando quando Ururu entrou ali, informando que Yoruichi acabara de acordar. Sem demora, os dois seguiram ao quarto e encontraram a ex-capitã da Equipe Dois, ainda deitada, com os braços ao lado do corpo e uma expressão abatida.

– Boa noite, minha cara - Kisuke saudou num tom suave e gentil.

Reconfortada com a presença dele, ela deu um leve sorriso em resposta, mas então se pôs a fitar o alto rapaz que estava ao lado dele.

– Que bom que está bem, senhorita Yoruichi - disse amistosamente Ichigo.

Ela se espantou ao ouvir o rapaz dizer seu nome, então se sentou vagarosamente, fitando-o com atenção redobrada.

Kisuke e Ichigo se entreolharam, em face ao silêncio dela, mas, de repente, foram surpreendidos quando ela exclamou:

– Ichigo!

– Eu?! - ele devolveu de pronto, meio atordoado.

– Sim, Ichigo... Kurosaki... o _shinigami_ substituto. Eu ajudei ele quando fomos à _Soul Society..._ - ela parecia falar consigo mesma – tinha uns outros guris também, eu ensinei ele a usar o Bankai...

Muitíssimo atento às palavras dela, Kisuke a tocou no ombro como quem quisesse de alguma forma ajudar, mas, alheia a isso, ela tornou a se dirigir ao rapaz:

– Por que fui contigo à _Soul Society_?

– Como assim? - rebateu confuso. – Daquela vez fomos lá impedir que executassem a Rukia.

– Rukia? - ela repetiu com estranhamento. – Quem é essa?

– Diga, Yoruichi - o loiro interveio –, está tendo dificuldades para se lembrar das coisas?

– Não sei... na hora em que vi este moço, não o reconheci, mas agora estou me lembrando dele, só que... - ela se calou e levando à mão a cabeça, resmungou afligida por uma dor dilacerante.

– Está doendo? - perguntou Kisuke, recebendo um balançar de cabeça dela em confirmação. Com pesar, ele fez então com que ela voltasse a se deitar.

Ichigo ficou apenas olhando, sem saber o que dizer.

– Rukia não é a protegida daquela minha prima? - ela falou num tom baixo e manteve uma mão ao lado da cabeça, buscando com isso amenizar a dor que parecia fender seu cérebro.

– A Rukia tem parentesco com você? - espantou-se Ichigo.

– Não... ela foi adotada por Byakuya, não é? - devolveu confusa e o esforço que empregava para alinhar as ideias fez com que começasse a transpirar e até ofegar.

Compreendendo que ela estava à beira de outro colapso, Urahara tentou acalmá-la:

– Você não se recuperou de todo ainda, minha cara. Procure... - dizia ele, mas ela o interrompeu, se erguendo num ímpeto e exclamando a plenos pulmões:

– Alguém mexeu na minha cabeça, Kisuke! - seu timbre era desesperado. – Alguém mexeu na minha cabeça! - e apertou as vestes dele com força.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos, ela em aflição, ele em absoluta complacência.

– Eu vou resolver isso - assegurou, fechando os dedos na mão dela, num gesto encorajador.

Ela o encarava, com os olhos dourados muito vidrados, mas então suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar. Assim, Kisuke pôde apenas observar, angustiado, o corpo dela amolecer e, em seguida, tombar inerte em seus braços.

– Yoruichi! - exclamou Ichigo.

Se o rapaz não estivesse ali, talvez o ex-capitão da Equipe Doze tivesse mantido Yoruichi entre os braços um pouco mais de tempo, mas, naquela situação, ele tão somente a acomodou no _futon _outra vez.

– Vou pra _Soul Society_ agora! - decidiu-se Ichigo.

Kisuke só lhe respondeu depois de alguns instantes.

– Precisamos agir com cautela. Alguém que tenha sido capaz de "mexer na cabeça dela", não é uma pessoa a quem podemos subestimar.

– Mas, Urahara, e se a Rukia também estiver em perigo? - rebateu desesperado.

– Imagino o quanto deve estar preocupado, mas insisto que espere mais um pouco, pode ser que Yoruichi esteja melhor amanhã.

Inconformado, Ichigo chegou a mover a cabeça numa negativa nervosa, mas sendo que apenas Kisuke podia abrir o portal que o levaria à _Soul Society, _estava de mãos atadas.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Será que os mistérios começam a ser desvendados ou mais dúvidas estão sendo lançadas?_

_Agradeço sinceramente todos os comentários! Obrigada! ^_~_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 7**

O trajeto de volta à mansão Kuchiki foi bem mais apreciável para Rukia, pois ela já se sentia mais à vontade na presença do capitão Kuchiki. Algo muito previsível, afinal além de gentil e atencioso, ele sabia mesmo ser cativante e envolvente.

Chegando à propriedade, ela foi recebida pelos empregados com a mesma presteza e cordialidade, no entanto, ficou um pouco amuada por não ter mais encontrado a jovem Enri lá. Não sentia dor ou mal-estar, mas, sem apetite, acabou recusando a ceia. Então o próprio capitão Kuchiki fez questão de acompanhá-la até o quarto. E lá estava ela, seguindo atrás dele, em direção àquele quarto em que havia estado horas mais cedo.

"Essa casa é realmente muito grande." ela pensava consigo, admirada.

Ao passarem por um certo corredor, Rukia não pôde deixar de notar uma sala dentro da qual avistou um altar fúnebre e sobre este a fotografia de uma mulher. Sem perceber, acabou diminuindo o passo, impressionada com aquela imagem. A mulher ali retratada era extremamente parecida consigo e isso a deixou tão espantada que acabou se detendo em frente à sala.

– Essa é Hisana, minha falecida esposa - Byakuya esclareceu, olhando em sua direção.

Rukia se assustou tanto com o olhar incisivo dele, quanto com a declaração. Corou levemente e logo assentiu com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Aliviada, ao vê-lo retomar as passadas, ela o seguiu imediatamente.

"Então é por isso que ele está interessado em mim? Porque sou parecida com a ex-mulher dele?"

– Aqui estamos - ele anunciou e ela, compreendendo a deixa, deu alguns passos adiante, se postando a entrada do quarto.

– Obrigada por tudo que tem feito por mim, capitão Kuchiki - disse e fez uma meia reverência.

– Não precisa agradecer. Agora, por favor, descanse. Os empregados estão a sua disposição, não hesite em chamá-los caso necessite de alguma coisa.

– Sim, senhor.

– Tenha uma boa noite.

– O senhor também.

xxx xxx xxx

A noite dele foi realmente péssima. Nas poucas horas em que o sono o rendeu, pesadelos não o deixaram descansar. A preocupação com Rukia o corroía. Precisava vê-la, precisava saber de uma vez o que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se num ímpeto. Ainda era muito cedo, mas certamente teria um surto se ficasse mais um minuto entre aquelas quatro paredes.

Assim, um tanto depois, achava-se no passadiço da loja para a rua, vestindo um conjunto de moletom e um par de tênis. Ergueu o rosto a um céu em tons de laranja, aspirando o frescor daquele começo de dia; uma a hora ideal para praticar um pouco de _cooper_. Após zerar o cronômetro de seu relógio de pulso, ele saiu em direção ao parque.

Ao voltar, cerca de uma hora depois, e após um rápido banho, Ichigo se sentia um pouco mais sossegado - a endorfina liberada na corrida obteve aquilo que o sono não foi capaz durante a noite. Além disso, ao chegar naquela sala em que se reuniam, encontrou Yoruichi já desperta e visivelmente melhor. Kisuke estava ao lado dela e faziam o desjejum.

– Bom dia - ele saudou os dois, tomando o lugar à frente deles.

Yoruichi lhe respondeu com um aceno.

– Bom dia, Kurosaki - respondeu Kisuke. – Sirva-se, por favor.

– Ah, obrigado. E então, sente-se melhor, senhorita Yoruichi?

– Sim, Ichigo. Agradeço a preocupação.

– O que aconteceu afinal? - devolveu de pronto e ansioso.

– Eu nem sei por onde começar... mas bem, acho que pra você o mais importante é saber que as minhas memórias em relação a você e nossa amiga Rukia foram totalmente modificadas.

– Modificadas? - estranhou ele.

– Sim. Eu estava vindo pra cá quando de repente comecei a sentir uma dor de cabeça tão forte, mais tão forte que quase me fez perder os sentidos. Foi com muito custo que cheguei até aqui. A dor não passava e eu não imaginava a razão disso.

Ela fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de chá e depois de pousa o copo vazio na mesa, prosseguiu:

– Eu só fui entender a conexão das coisas quando te vi. Não o reconheci num primeiro momento, mas logo minhas memórias em relação a você e Rukia foram voltando, ou melhor, fizeram sentido na minha cabeça. Kisuke acredita que foi o choque que o retorno dessas memórias causou que me fez ficar naquele estado.

Apesar das dúvidas que já o rondavam, Ichigo achou melhor ouvir tudo primeiro.

– Agora, eu me lembro perfeitamente de você e da Rukia que fez de você um _shinigami_, irmã de Byakuya e tudo mais. Mas antes eu só lembrava de uma Rukia que foi adotada por uma prima minha chamada Suzumi Shihouin. Pra mim, esta Rukia que era a verdadeira.

– Mas que história é essa? - exclamou perturbado. – Por que alguém iria querer fazer você se esquecer da gente?

– Não, não é tão simples. Eu não fui a única afetada, já temos evidências de que todos que conhecem a Rukia também foram.

– Mas como assim? - rebateu de olhos vidrados.

Urahara foi quem tomou a palavra:

– Enquanto você esteve fora, entramos em contato com o capitão Ukitake e perguntamos a ele sobre Rukia. Como Yoruichi esperava, ele disse não conhecer a Rukia que nós conhecemos e tão pouco sabe da protegida da prima dela, pois esta supostamente não é uma _shinigami_.

– Ukitake não se lembra da Rukia? - desacreditou ele.

O loiro confirmou com um gesto e continuou:

– Tentamos então entrar em contato com Byakuya, mas não conseguimos falar com ele. Abarai nos disse que ele está cuidando de um assunto particular. Pode até ser que seja relacionado a isso. De todo modo, aproveitamos e perguntamos a ele sobre Rukia e até sobre você, mas foi como com o Ukitake.

– Veja bem - retomou Yoruichi -, essa é a prova de que para todos na _Soul Society_ só existe a Rukia que é a protegida de Suzumi.

Ele parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

– Eu formulei a seguinte hipótese - começou Urahara –, com base nisso tudo que ouvi de Yoruichi: Alguma coisa ou alguém alterou toda a trajetória de vida da Rukia que conhecemos, ligada ao clã Kuchiki, pela vida dessa pessoa pertencente ao clã Shihouin. Então, para nós aqui no Mundo Real, é como se existissem duas Rukia agora.

Yoruichi assentiu com a cabeça e emendou:

– E como essa "nova" Rukia nunca foi _shinigami_ e nem esteve no Mundo Real, você nunca se tornou um _shinigami _substituto, razão pela qual seu nome não consta no banco de dados e sua existência foi apagada da minha mente e da dos outros. Este é talvez o ponto mais crítico e nos dá uma ideia da gravidade da situação.

Ichigo ofegou tentando digerir tudo aquilo.

– Mas e a Rukia?! - ele indagou de súbito. – Onde ela está agora? Ela não se lembra de si mesma?

– Não sabemos. Seguindo essa lógica ela pode estar com a minha prima, porém assim como a existência da dita "Rukia Shihoiun" é forjada, uma ligação dela com Suzumi também pode ser. Mas essa é a única pista que temos do paradeiro dela no momento.

– Yoruichi, por favor, me leve até essa Suzumi!

Os dois se entreolharam e Urahara foi quem respondeu:

– Ichigo, não é sensato que Yoruichi volte a _Soul Society_, ao menos não agora.

– Mas por que não?!

– Eu pretendo fazer alguns exames nela para averiguar se isso que afetou sua memória foi fruto de alguma toxina, _kidou_ ou mesmo hipnose. Só assim teremos como tentar reverter o dano, tanto nela quanto nos outros. E não podemos nos esquecer que certamente existe alguém por trás disso tudo.

Ele ponderou alguns instantes antes de responder.

– Entendo... Mas não tem problema, eu vou sozinho então.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro! Rukia pode estar precisando de ajuda! - exclamou desesperado.

– Certo, mas tem um porém...

– Pelos céus! Outro ainda?

– Na atual situação a única passagem que você tem para ir a _Soul Society_ e aquele meu portal _Senkaimon_ que o deixará em Junrinan Rukongai.

– E daí? - rebateu confuso.

– Fica há dias de distância de _Seireitei_ - elucidou Yoruichi. – E como Suzumi é uma nobre, ela não vive na região das Treze Equipes de Proteção. Isso aumentará muito a distância que terá que percorrer.

Ele vidrou os olhos e ela continuou:

– Pode ser que Suzumi disponha de um portal privativo, como é comum nas famílias nobres. O ideal seria atravessar por ele, mas para isso precisaríamos de uma conexão lá e, desde meu desentendimento com o clã Shihouin, perdi o contato com boa parte de meus parentes e, infelizmente, Suzumi está nesse meio.

– Vê, Ichigo. Mesmo que Yoruichi vá com você, não será tão simples chegar até lá. Por isso, pense bem se não seria mais produtivo aguardar as análises, dentro de um dia ou dois... - ele não pôde concluir a frase, pois o rapaz o cortou:

– Nem pensar! Eu me estrupio de tanto usar _shunpo_ mais vou pra lá agora.

Ichigo compreendia que Urahara falava com a razão, mas seu coração gritava que não podia perder mais nenhum segundo, teimando em ignorar que partir daquele jeito significasse perder tempo no fim das contas.

– Tudo bem, vejo que não adianta tentar te deter. Mesmo porque se você encontrar a Rukia, estaremos mais perto de descobrir quem é o responsável por tudo isso.

– Eu vou encontrar ela - afirmou com toda sua determinação.

xxx xxx xxx

Já fazia quase uma hora que Byakuya estava à espera de Rukia. Não que ela estivesse se demorando, foi ele quem acordou mais cedo. Achou melhor ocupar a mente com algo, uma vez que não queria acabar incorrendo num novo abuso à privacidade de sua hóspede, já que essa autêntica tentação o rondara a noite inteira.

Não se arrependia daquilo que tinha feito, mas a ideia de se permitir tamanha ousadia, agora que já revelara seus sentimentos a ela, não era de seu agrado. Ademais, se sentia um tanto apreensivo diante da necessidade de ter que voltar até Suzumi e se submeter às decisões dela com relação não só ao treinamento que Rukia necessitaria fazer, como ao anúncio de sua proposta de casamento também.

– Bom dia, capitão Kuchiki - Rukia o saudou ao adentrar a sala.

– Bom dia, senhorita Shihouin. Teve uma boa noite?

– Sim, senhor.

– É bom saber. Partiremos logo após o desjejum.

Ela assentiu com um gesto.

Outra vez, viajaram a sós e ele se portou com mais formalidade que antes, naturalmente. Durante o trajeto, o foco da conversa foi o futuro treinamento. Gastaram quase duas horas para chegar à mansão Shihouin.

Lá, foram recebidos pela própria Suzumi. Byakuya reparou bem no contentamento dela com a volta de sua protegida e isso o deixou ainda mais apreensivo.

– Rukia! - exclamou a nobre e aproximando-se tomou as mãos da jovem entre as suas. – Que alegria vê-la. Como se sente?

– Muito bem, senhorita Suzumi - ela sorria animada. – Eu não tive mais desmaios. A vice-capitã Kotesu Isane me explicou que enquanto eu estiver longe de emanações de poder espiritual, ficarei bem.

– Sim, conversaremos sobre isso depois, querida. Mas eu não esperava que chegassem tão cedo - ela falou, olhando para Byakuya.

– Preciso conversar com a senhorita sobre um outro assunto - justificou-se ele.

– Ah, sim... Queiram entrar, por favor.

xxx xxx xxx

_Dangai_, a escura dimensão entre a _Soul Society_ e o Mundo Real. Era verdade que Ichigo não tornara a usar essa rota, porém jamais esqueceria esse caminho. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e talvez por já conhecer o percurso, este não lhe pareceu tão longo como na primeira vez, porém continuava tão sinistro como antes. Assim, foi com alívio que ele avistou os povoados de Rukongai.

Pousou em meio a uma estradinha de terra e logo se via incomodado com o olhar temeroso e desconfiado dos pobres habitantes daquele lugar. Mesmo após tantos anos, ainda não compreendia o porquê daquela horrível desigualdade social na _Soul Society_. Mas tentando não pensar nisso, se dirigiu ao portão que o levaria à _Seireitei_.

– Oi! Jidanbou! - gritou a plenos pulmões.

O porteiro-guardião apareceu no alto da muralha, com uma expressão de estranhamento.

– Aqui é Ichigo Kurosaki, um _shinigami _substituto. Abra o portão - disse exibindo seu distintivo.

– Eu te conheço? - devolveu o grandalhão.

Ele ficou meio atordoado, mas tentou injetar casualidade na voz:

– Sim... não está lembrado?

– Na verdade não, mas se tem um distintivo, entre.

Quando passou pelo imenso portão, Jidanbou se aproximou dele.

– "_Shinigami _substituto" você disse? Nunca ouvi falar desse posto.

– Não é de se estranhar - disse baixo e bastante sem jeito.

– E como sabe meu nome? - questionou, exibindo desconfiança.

– É... foi a líder da _Onmitsukidou_, Yoruichi Shihouin, quem me colocou a par das entradas ao longo da barreira e de seus respectivos guardiões - respondeu preciso, gabando-se consigo do rápido raciocínio.

– Ó... - abismou-se Jidanbou. – Então pode passar.

Ichigo olhou adiante. Conforme imaginara não seria difícil driblar os guardas e também o distintivo lhe daria livre acesso. Estava ciente de que o caminho era realmente muito longo, mas não era a primeira vez que precisava correr muito e ainda contra o tempo para encontrar Rukia e se antes não lhe faltou confiança e garra, não seria agora que iria faltar.

xxx xxx xxx

Ela simplesmente não conseguiu se conter. Ao ver os dois nobres adentrando uma sala, Rukia se aproximou sorrateiramente e se escondeu a uma meia distância, de modo que pudesse escutar a conversa deles.

– ...compreende, senhorita Suzumi, o treinamento não é algo assim tão urgente no momento. A senhorita Rukia até poderia representar algum perigo para pessoas comuns, como as que vivem na periferia, mas sendo que ela não pertence a este círculo, não há com o que se preocupar.

Suzumi assentiu com a cabeça.

– Bem, capitão Kuchiki, confesso que é uma surpresa saber de seu interesse em desposá-la, mas não tenho razão alguma para me opor. Só resta saber agora se Rukia também deseja isso. Se essa for a vontade dela, esteja tranquilo pois terão meu consentimento e total apoio.

– Fico muitíssimo satisfeito em ouvir isso, senhorita Suzumi.

"Então era mesmo sobre isso que ele queria falar com ela." - compreendeu Rukia e logo um pequeno sorriso desabrochou em seus lábios.

– Contudo, não posso deixar de alertá-lo que, embora Rukia seja minha protegida, ela não é uma nobre de nascença e por isso os anciões de nossas famílias podem vir a se opor à união.

– Sim, eu já tenho considerado essa possibilidade e gostaria de saber se a senhorita irá manter seu apoio caso esse tipo de oposição se manifeste.

– Claro, desde que o senhor me prometa que será um bom marido para minha pequena. Porque o senhor bem sabe, devo minha vida a ela.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Rukia corou violentamente, sentindo o coração saltitar no peito, tanto pela ternura na fala de sua mentora, como com a menção da palavra "marido".

– Quanto a isso a senhorita pode estar tranquila. Juro pela minha honra que irei cuidar muito bem de sua protegida.

A firmeza do tom dele fez Rukia perder o fôlego momentaneamente. Mas ela logo notou que Suzumi se demorou para voltar a falar dessa vez e permaneceu fitando o capitão com um olhar indecifrável.

– Bem, capitão Kuchiki, se é assim, estamos acertados - disse então e sorriu amigavelmente.

Ele curvou a cabeça em agradecimento e ajuntou:

– Como já tomei a liberdade de fazer meu pedido a senhorita Rukia, sigo no aguardo da resposta dela.

– Eu irei conversar com ela nesse sentido e assim que possível lhe enviarei as novas.

– Sou-lhe imensamente grato então.

Notando que a conversa estava perto do fim, Rukia tratou de sair depressa de lá. Chegando em seu quarto sentia-se extremamente agitada, mas inegavelmente contente também. Pensava que estivesse vivendo um conto de fadas e tentava imaginar as mudanças que o casamento traria para sua vida tão pacata.

Só muito mais tarde, Suzumi veio enfim falar com ela. Ao entrar no quarto, ela sorria amistosa como sempre, mas Rukia jurou ter notado uma ligeira preocupação em seu semblante.

– Rukia, o capitão Kuchiki me contou que quer se casar com você - ela foi direto ao ponto.

– Sim, senhorita Suzumi - respondeu encabulada.

– E o que você tem a me dizer sobre isso? Quer se casar com ele?

– Eu... não sei bem o que pensar.

– Mas você se sente atraída por ele? Acha ele bonito? - indagou e lançou-lhe um sorriso.

Rukia piscou desconcertada, custando a acreditar que ela tivesse lhe perguntado aquilo e ainda daquela forma tão espontânea e descontraída, todavia confessou:

– Eu mentiria se dissesse que não - e vendo Suzumi lhe sorrir de novo, ficou ainda mais sem jeito. – Mas, senhorita Suzumi, se eu me casar, só poderei vê-la esporadicamente, não é?

– Obviamente, minha cara. Uma vez que se case, passará a viver na mansão Kuchiki. Mas claro que poderá vir me visitar sempre que quiser e havendo oportunidade eu também irei visitá-la. Então se esse for todo seu impedimento, penso que irá aceitar.

Rukia sorriu em resposta.

– É verdade... Eu acho que quero aceitar sim.

Um notório brilho iluminou os olhos claros de Suzumi e então ela a abraçou com força.

– Ah, mas isso é formidável! A união de uma Shihouin com um Kuchiki será ótimo para ambas as famílias. Ó, Rukia, estou tão feliz por você!

A alegria de Rukia se manifestou então na forma de umas lágrimas furtivas. Isso não era típico dela, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

– Obrigada, senhorita Suzumi - agradeceu com toda sinceridade.

Em seguida, ela passou então a contar todos os detalhes da viagem para Suzumi e sobre suas impressões acerca do belo capitão Kuchiki e essa conversa se prolongou por um bom tempo.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Byakuya 10 - Ichigo 0. Se nosso Morango Master não correr, vai perder a parada._

_No próximo capítulo uma revelação bombástica mudará o rumo da história. Não percam!_

Agradeço muito todos os comentários até aqui! Tudo de bom, gente! ^_~


	8. Capítulo 8

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 8**

Após ter acendido um incenso ao lado da fotografia de Hisana, Byakuya se ajoelhou diante do altar, juntou as mãos e fez uma breve prece à alma dela. Logo em seguida, ele se retirou para seu aposento, onde permaneceu confinado até por volta do meio-dia.

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde sua conversa com Suzumi. Naquele dia, ele voltaria à mansão Shihouin, acompanhado dos anciões de sua família, para a oficialização de seu noivado com Rukia.

Ele enviara em segredo, no dia anterior, alguns presentes a sua pretendida, dentre os quais três impecáveis trajes cerimoniais e contava que ela optasse usar algum deles na ocasião. Não que duvidasse de seu bom gosto, foi apenas um modo que encontrou de assegurar que ela impressionasse os anciões de ambas as famílias inclusive com as vestes - sim, pois quanto aos bons modos e refinamento, estava convicto de que ela não falharia.

Não obstante, sentia-se nervoso, mas não por causa deste mero detalhe. Sua engendrada conquista amorosa já havia transposto momentos bem mais delicados até então, contudo, naquele momento, ele se achava inquieto, como se um mau pressentimento o afligisse.

– Amanhã, há esta hora, ela será minha noiva e, em pouco tempo, minha esposa - afirmou a si mesmo de modo a se convencer de que detinha tudo sob controle. Mas foi em vão. Suspirou fundo e resolveu deixar o confinamento.

Um tanto depois, andava vagaroso e pensativo pelo jardim. Já tinha feito uma boa caminhada, quando avistou a comitiva dos anciões chegando à mansão.

– Está na hora - disse e rumou para dentro, ciente de que logo mais estariam todos de partida.

xxx xxx xxx

Deslumbrada com os presentes que o homem que estava para se tornar seu noivo havia lhe mandado, Rukia sorria contente, ao lado de sua aia e outras duas empregadas.

– Veja só que _kimonos _maravilhosos! - exclamou uma delas.

– Realmente, maravilhosos! - ajuntou a outra.

– Antes mesmo de serem declarados noivos, o capitão Kuchiki já lhe manda presentes assim - observou a aia. – Ele deve estar mesmo ansioso pelo casamento.

Rukia ponderou uns instantes nessa colocação.

– ...será que ele quer que eu use algum desses hoje à noite? - indagou ela.

– Certamente, senhorita Shihouin! E qualquer um destes que escolher, ficará ótimo na senhorita! - incentivou aquela primeira.

A jovem riu levemente em resposta e ficou olhando os _kimonos_, espalhados pelo chão de madeira, porém sua atenta contemplação das ricas estampas foi interrompida pela a voz de Suzumi.

– Rukia! - a nobre gritou num tom alarmado.

– O que foi, senhorita Suzumi? - devolveu meio espantada.

– Uma tragédia! Saiam, saiam todas! Eu tenho que falar com ela.

Assustadas, as moças saíram bem depressa.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou Rukia de pronto.

Agitada, Suzumi se ajoelhou no chão e logo a puxou também, então fixou os olhos muito verdes nos seus em nítida aflição.

– Rukia, eu nem sei como te dizer isso...

Ela aguardou em silêncio.

– ...sabe, desde que você foi à Equipe Quatro com o capitão Kuchiki, eu já tinha um mau pressentimento. Depois, veio essa história de casamento que, a meu ver, foi muito repentina...

Rukia reparou que ela tremia muito enquanto falava.

– ...meu sexto sentido me alertava que havia algo estranho. Então, acabei colocando alguns dos meus homens para investigar o capitão Kuchiki e...

– E o que? - impacientou-se a pequena.

– Eu descobri uma coisa horrível, Rukia. Horrível! - exclamou alto, apertando-a pelos braços. – Você não pode se casar com este homem! Não pode!

– Mas por quê não?

– Porque ele é um assassino! - ela gritou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

– O que?! - balbuciou fracamente, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

No mesmo tom exaltado, Suzumi lhe respondeu:

– Hisana Kuchiki não morreu vítima de uma doença incurável, ela foi morta. Por ele!

Um forte amortecimento se espalhou por todo o corpo de Rukia, roubando-lhe o calor e as forças. Ela achou que fosse desmaiar, porém seus lábios se articularam num questionamento:

– Morta?

– Sim! Morta por Byakuya Kuchiki!

xxx xxx xxx

Ichigo tomou um bom gole d'água e jogou o tanto que restava no recipiente no alto da cabeça e na nuca. Era uma tarde realmente quente. Há cerca de um dia, ele viajava por uma das mais nobres regiões da _Soul Society_.

– Que calor desgraçado! - exclamou batendo nos cabelos.

Durante a pequena jornada, ele se encontrou com alguns de seus amigos e foi lamentável constatar que nenhum deles se lembrava dele. E, diferente do que acontecera com Yoruichi, sua presença ali não bastou para que o reconhecessem.

Na área da Equipe Treze, ele até conseguiu conversar pessoalmente com o capitão Ukitake, porém foi uma conversa desastrosa, porque ao mencionar que a Rukia que procurava teria tido um treinamento especial com o falecido Kaien Shiba, Ukitake se mostrou um tanto zangado e só não lhe tratou com aspereza por ser extremamente educado.

Saindo de lá, Ichigo encontrou Hanatarou Yamada por pura sorte - pois nem cogitava ir até a Equipe Quatro - e foi justamente de quem obteve uma importante pista. Assim como com os outros, Hanatarou não o reconheceu, porém sendo mais prestativo, lhe deu maior atenção e lhe contou que há alguns dias uma nobre Shihouin tinha estado em sua equipe, acompanhada do capitão Kuchiki. Ichigo estranhou este último detalhe, porém limitou-se a questionar se o nome dessa nobre era Rukia. Hanatarou hesitou para confirmar, mas acabou concordando que o nome fosse esse mesmo.

Sua maior desdita foi na equipe de Byakuya. Além de não conseguir audiência com ele, foi muito mal recebido por Renji. O temperamento forte dos dois entrou em atrito e ele quase foi enxotado de lá sem nem ter tido tempo de perguntar sobre Rukia. Engolindo o orgulho, tratou de se controlar e então expôs a situação. Conforme esperado, Renji negou conhecer Rukia. Ichigo custou a acreditar que ele, que tinha crescido com ela, não esboçasse a mínima reação ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome. Mas Renji não só não se lembrava da verdadeira Rukia, como não fez o menor caso da falsa. E mesmo depois de Ichigo ter comentado sobre a história de Hanatarou, ele disse simplesmente que nada daquilo lhe dizia respeito. Com isso, Ichigo deixou de insistir, afinal mais do que convencer Renji, precisava encontrar Rukia.

Por fim, foi com o descuidado Omaeda, nos arredores da Equipe Dois, que ele conseguiu a localização da mansão de Suzumi e era para lá que seguia. Mesmo após tantos percalços e decepções, naquele dia, Ichigo se sentia bem mais esperançoso.

– Estou chegando, Rukia.

xxx xxx xxx

Ela ainda se achava em estado catatônico, pálida e mortificada.

– Rukia! - Suzumi lhe chacoalhava os ombros. – Você me ouviu?

Tendo muita dificuldade em articular as palavras, ela gaguejou em defesa de Byakuya:

– Mas... ele... só cuidou de mim enquanto estive lá... - e sentiu as vistas embaçarem pelo choro contido.

– Claro! Ele fez isso para ganhar sua confiança! - e alcançando um dos _kimonos_ ali no chão, ela acrescentou: – Vê? Ele está claramente tentando te comprar!

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Não se deixe iludir, Rukia! Não caia na sedução dele!

– Mas, senhorita Suzumi...

– Céus! Ele já deve estar a caminho! - abaixando o rosto, a nobre cerrou os punhos, apreensiva, então disse. – É isso: ele vai inventar alguma outra desculpa pra te levar, Rukia! Eu tenho certeza!

– Me levar?

– Sim! Mas eu não vou permitir. Vou tentar despistá-lo... E você tem que fugir.

A aflição que já a envolvia tal qual uma serpente, redobrou o aperto.

– Fugir?

– É, não temos tempo a perder! A qualquer minuto ele estará aqui!

– Mas, senhorita Suzumi, pra onde eu vou?

– Pra qualquer lugar! É só pelo tempo de eu reunir as provas contra ele.

Rukia assentiu meio chorosa, então Suzumi se colocou em pé e depois a puxou pelas mãos.

– Aqui, pelos fundos... - afastando-se dela, a nobre escancarou a porta de correr que conduzia ao jardim do quarto. – Fuja, Rukia! Fuja!

Angustiada e sem outra alternativa, a jovem girou nos calcanhares e rumou vacilante até àquela porta. As últimas palavras de Suzumi pareciam ressoar em sua cabeça e, assim, ao som de um ecoado "Fuja", Rukia, munida de nada além de um _kimono_ amarelo, saiu correndo pelos fundos da mansão Shihouin.

Suzumi permaneceu na saída do cômodo, com uma mão apoiada no batente da porta, olhando na direção em que a pequena se foi, com uma expressão indecifrável.

xxx xxx xxx

Os nobres do clã Kuchiki já transpareciam impaciência, pois a cerca de uma hora haviam sido anunciados e, até então, ninguém veio os receber. Mas, enfim, um serviçal dos Shihouin adentrou o salão.

– Senhor Kuchiki, a senhorita Shihouin deseja falar com o senhor em particular.

– Em particular? - estranhou ele e, após trocar um olhar de desconfiança com seu conselheiro, seguiu com o empregado.

Dentro em pouco, adentrava uma sala similar a que antes estava, mas além de Suzumi não havia ninguém ali. Ela estava ajoelhada sobre uma almofada e havia outra a sua frente.

– Pois não, senhorita Suzumi?

Ela ergueu o rosto em sua direção e ele imediatamente notou que ela exibia uma expressão tensa.

– Eu... eu... nem sei como lhe dizer isso, capitão Kuchiki... - começou num tom condizente com a aparente perturbação – ...eu não sei como explicar...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com a senhorita Rukia? - ele se adiantou, um tanto alarmado.

– Sim...

Atônito, ele se ajoelhou, tomando o lugar à frente dela.

– Como assim? Não me esconda nada, senhorita Suzumi.

– Eu jamais pude esperar algo assim da Rukia. Ela... desistiu de se casar com o senhor.

– O quê? - exclamou, compreendendo, numa fração de segundo, o porque de sua intuição o estar incomodando desde cedo. – Explique-se, senhorita - exigiu autoritário.

– Rukia fugiu - ela anunciou num tom baixo.

– Como assim fugiu?

– ...hoje de manhã, quando eu entrei no quarto dela, não a encontrei. Procurei em todos os cantos da casa e conversei com os empregados, mas ninguém sabe dela!

– Mas como isso é possível? - o tom dele já soava exaltado.

– Eu não sei explicar... - disse aflita. – Ela... ela... tem a liberdade de sair quando bem entende, mas estava ciente de que o senhor viria hoje.

Ele ponderou alguns instantes.

– Mas se ela pode ir e vir da mansão, a senhorita pode estar se precipitando em dizer que ela fugiu. Talvez tenha acontecido de ela ter passado mal. Talvez tenha desmaiado e esteja perdida nas redondezas. Temos que começar as buscas agora mesmo - ele já se erguia, mas se deteve quando a nobre voltou a falar:

– ...mas tem um detalhe muito estranho, capitão Kuchiki...

– Qual?

– O senhor enviou alguns presentes para ela ontem, não foi?

– E o que tem isso? - devolveu um tanto ríspido.

– Bem, é que... Não, é melhor o senhor ver por si mesmo. Queira me acompanhar, por favor...

Os dois rumaram então ao quarto que pertencia a Rukia. Ao entrar, Byakuya logo reconheceu os trajes que ele próprio havia encomendado; a maioria deles estava rasgada.

– O que significa isso? - indagou abismado.

– Eu não sei, capitão Kuchiki. Ontem à noite, Rukia os mostrava a mim, sorridente, feliz... então hoje chego aqui e está tudo desse jeito e ela não está...

Ele já pensava na possibilidade de um sequestro, mas antevendo que Suzumi pudesse interpretá-lo mal se dissesse isso, buscou sondá-la um pouco mais.

– O que a faz pensar que Rukia tenha fugido?

Suzumi o olhou com uma expressão perdida e diante disso ele deduziu que nem ela própria estivesse cogitando uma invasão.

– É que... a segurança é reforçada e eu estou certa que ninguém entrou aqui. As meninas disseram que colocaram Rukia para dormir no horário de costume... Não havia mais ninguém aqui... e eu vi isso logo cedo...

Ela parecia muito nervosa, mas ele mal se importava com seu estado, já tinha a própria preocupação para lidar. Concentrou-se então para ver se conseguia captar algum rastro de poder espiritual. Deu alguns passos adiante, até chegar a soleira da porta que conduzia ao jardim.

Era ínfimo, mas parecia poder sentir algo naquela direção sim. Ele ia dar um passo à frente, mas então percebeu que Suzumi estava logo atrás dele. Virou parcialmente o rosto na direção dela, intentando perguntar algo, mas ela falou antes:

– Pode ser que ela fugiu com outro homem - o tom dela foi abafado. – Talvez não tenha se agradado do senhor...

Virou bruscamente o rosto e, por um mero instante, sua visão pareceu embaralhada. Piscou os olhos, de modo a restabelecer o foco.

– O que? - perguntou então.

– Ela é um tanto mais jovem que o senhor... talvez já estivesse apaixonada por outro alguém - de novo a voz dela lhe pareceu distante como um sussurro. – Quem ela pensa que é para recusá-lo? Mas não é tarde, capitão Kuchiki, ela não deve estar muito longe.

– ...o que a senhorita sugere que eu faça? - indagou meio incerto do que dizia.

– Não é óbvio? Capture-a!

xxx xxx xxx

Desesperadamente, ela corria. Corria numa tal velocidade que nem em sonho julgava que pudesse alcançar. Sabia que estava sendo seguida, mesmo sem ter visto os perseguidores, sabia que estavam lá. A área verde era extensa e enquanto não chegasse ao povoado seria uma presa fácil, por isso precisava correr.

Um farfalhar de folhas a fez se escorar rapidamente numa árvore. Ofegava e seu peito parecia comprimido sob o peso de uma montanha, os pés machucados ardiam, pois fugira descalça. Mas apesar dessas dores todas, o medo era ainda maior.

"O que eu faço agora?" - se perguntou em aflição.

Ouviu vozes. Homens. Quantos seriam? Quatro, cinco, um bando? Rukia não sabia. E podia ser apenas um que estaria num grande apuro. Era tão difícil aceitar o fato de estar sendo perseguida, como se fosse uma criminosa. Abaixou a cabeça e as lágrimas tomaram seus olhos, sentindo-se açoitada pela desesperança. Mas isso durou só um instante. Ergueu o rosto ao alto e em seu íntimo afirmou que não podia desistir. Então, sem pensar em mais nada, voltou a correr.

– Lá está ela!

– Peguem-na!

Notou que a fala dos homens era abafada, porém não ousou olhar para trás para descobrir o porquê disso, apenas continuou correndo, correndo. Algo lhe dizia que se chegasse a cidade estaria a salvo, por isso correu com tudo que tinha. O tempo parecia se arrastar, transcorrendo em câmera lenta. Então, ela sentiu que uma mão estava a ponto de alcançá-la. Impulsionou-se aterrorizada para frente e enfim alcançou uma estrada de terra.

Mas foi tarde... Gritou de susto, ao sentir um apertão no ombro.

– Você não vai escapar - ouviu a voz abafada dizer, mas então, movida por puro instinto, ela se virou, espalmou a mão na direção do homem e aconteceu de uma luz azulada sair de sua mão e atingi-lo em cheio. Inerte ele tombou para trás, soltando-a.

Estática e confusa, ela ficou olhando o corpo caído, reparando que ele vestia um traje negro e um capuz que só deixava aparecer os olhos, mas então outros três saíram de entre as árvores. Como eles se detiveram ante o companheiro caído, igualmente confusos, ela aproveitou para fugir.

Não muito distante dali, um certo rapaz de cabelo laranja sentiu não só a manifestação de um _kidou_, como a emanação de um poder espiritual bem conhecido.

– Rukia! - ele exclamou e logo saiu correndo.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Ele vai encontrá-la! Vai encontrá-la! Estão tão contentes quanto eu? Mas viram que coisa horrível de que acusaram o Kuchiki? Eis a "revelação" da qual eu havia falado._

_Pessoal do __**Fanfiction**__, tem muita gente passando por aqui, mas bem poucas comentando... Por favor, não deixem de dizer o que estão achando (é só clicar no botão abaixo, não precisa ser cadastrado)._

_Bem, agradeço muito todos os comentários, gente! Até o próximo! ^_~_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 9**

No peito, um coração batendo acelerado, na alma, uma preocupação tremenda o corroendo. Se ela era tida somente como uma nobre agora_,_ por que se achava na periferia da região e ainda usando _kidou_? Porém essa dúvida não o afligiu muito, porque logo ele a avistou. Vidrando os olhos, viu que três homens corriam atrás dela.

– Rukia!

Usando um _shunpo_, apareceu entre ela e os três e os nocauteou com o mero deslocamento de ar de sua _zanpakutou, _voltando-se a ela a tempo de impedir que lhe escapasse, no último instante, ele a segurou pelo pulso.

– Me solta! - ela gritou e ele estranhou o timbre mais efeminado.

– Calma, eu não sou inimigo - disse e não pôde deixar de reparar em sua condição deplorável: rosto sujo, vestes danificadas, sem sapatos.

Indiferente, ela continuou tentando se soltar, jogando o corpo para trás. Parecia amedrontada.

– Não ouviu, não sou inimigo - disse, esforçando-se para não machucar seu pulso delicado.

Detendo-se devagar, ela o encarou, estava ofegante ainda. Ichigo também sentiu o ar faltar no momento em que os olhos azuis dela encontraram os seus; foi como se tudo que lhe fizesse sentido estivesse encerrado no brilho daqueles olhos.

– Como sabe meu nome? - ela perguntou de repente, tirando-o do devaneio e, outra vez, o timbre suave o fez ter um estranhamento.

– ...estou a serviço das Treze Equipes de Proteção - respondeu, vendo-a olhar momentaneamente para os homens abatidos.

– Você é um _shinigami_? - havia uma certa urgência em seu tom.

– Sou. Meu nome é Ichigo Kurosaki - respondeu e rogou aos céus que ela se lembrasse dele, mas em face ao silêncio que se prolongou, deduziu que não.

Inesperadamente, ela avançou em sua direção e, apertando seu _shihakusho_, pediu num tom suplicante:

– Então me ajude, por favor!

Extremamente desconcertado, ele permaneceu estático por alguns instantes, mas então pousou as mãos nos ombros dela, tentando ignorar o calor que se espalhava por seu corpo, devido à proximidade e, com um assentir de cabeça, disse:

– Claro. É por isso que estou aqui.

Afastando-a de si um pouco, ele olhou ao redor. Não havia mais que algumas poucas pessoas por ali, cidadãos comuns ao que parecia - por certo, a maioria achou mais prudente entrar em suas casas, pois a presença de um _shinigami_ num lugar pacato como aquele só podia significar uma coisa: problema.

Ele já não se lembrava em que direção ficava a equipe mais próxima e também era indiferente, pois não tinha a quem contatar. Pensou apenas que se ela estava sendo perseguida, qualquer lugar seria menos arriscado do que aquele espaço aberto.

– É melhor sairmos daqui - disse e estendeu sua mão.

Rukia aceitou o gesto, sem hesitar. Assim, Ichigo a conduziu apressadamente pela estrada de terra, na direção oposta ao limite com a área verde.

xxx xxx xxx

Tinham deixado a rota principal da cidadezinha há alguns minutos e corriam pelas vielas estreitas, ladeadas de casas modestas. Ela mirava as costas dele, perguntando-se se ele não poderia ser também um dos inimigos. Mas balançou levemente a cabeça numa negativa, por algum estranho impulso, simplesmente confiou nele.

Porém, não podendo aguentar mais a dor no peito, devido ao cansaço, e os golpes na sola dos pés, gemeu baixo, mas, mesmo assim, ele se deteve e se voltou a ela na mesma hora.

– O que foi? - o olhar dele era preocupado.

Não achou coragem para responder, pois sentia vergonha da própria fraqueza e estranhou que isso não lhe parecesse um sentimento novo.

– Ah, como sou estúpido! - ele exclamou e em seguida a puxou para um beco.

Permaneceu quieta quando ele se sentou no chão e como ainda segurasse seu braço, ela acabou tendo que fazer o mesmo. Olhava-o sem entender, quando a mão dele resvalou em sua coxa exposta, fazendo com que se retraísse assustada, e isso se agravou quando ele tocou em seu tornozelo. Não que tivesse sido rude, talvez um tanto ousado, mas o fato de ele a ter tocado de uma maneira tão íntima a deixou realmente desconcertada.

– Eu... vou curar isso - ele se explicou, ainda segurando na curva de seu tornozelo, e reparou que tinha o rosto levemente corado, exatamente como o seu devia estar.

Contudo, deixou de reparar nisso, ao ver uma luz prateada brilhar na outra mão dele, a qual ele aproximou de seu pé, mas sem tocá-lo. Sentiu um calor agradável e aos poucos suas dores foram sendo levadas, até não restar mais nada.

"Os _shinigami_ podem até curar ferimentos?" - pensou admirada.

– É o bastante? - ele quis saber e, depois que ela assentiu, se concentrou no outro pé.

– Obrigada - disse encabulada, ao término do processo.

– Não tem de que - disse ameno e lhe sorriu, fazendo-a estremecer levemente com isso. – Você deve estar cansada também...

Concordou com a cabeça e então ele ficou a encará-la tão intensamente que se viu obrigada a desviar os olhos.

– Ah, eu acho que ainda tenho um pouco de água - falou de repente. – Aqui - ele estendeu uma pequena e estranha garrafa –, beba!

Tomou tudo que o recipiente ainda continha e, após alguns instantes, se sentiu curiosa.

– Por que está me ajudando? E de onde você me conhece?

– ...eu sou - ele começou hesitante – amigo de Yoruichi Shihouin.

– Shihouin?! - espantou-se. – Mas eu também sou Shihouin!

Reparou que ele deu um sobressalto como quem se surpreendeu.

– Então você deve conhecê-la, certo? - ele perguntou então.

– Não, não conheço. Seria uma parente da minha mentora, Suzumi Shihouin?

Ele assentiu com um gesto e acrescentou:

– Sim, prima dela para ser mais exato.

Encarou-o bem dentro dos olhos, meio desconfiada, e esperou para ver se ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas como não o fez, resolveu fazer outra pergunta:

– Mas como você sabia que eu estava em perigo?

– Não sabia, eu... estava de passagem - respondeu pouco convincente e mudou o rumo da conversa: – Diga, por que aqueles caras estavam te perseguindo?

– Não sei - disse e abaixou a cabeça.

– Mas já tinha visto eles antes?

– Não - permanecia cabisbaixa, mas então ele lhe levantou o rosto.

– Olha pra mim - pediu e ela pôde sentir seu respirar contra o rosto de tão próximos que estavam. – O que foi? Por que não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

– Que razão eu tenho pra confiar em você? - retrucou e virou o rosto de lado.

– Eu já disse que não sou seu inimigo - falou, afastando-se um pouco. – Acredite, está a salvo comigo.

Olhou-o de esguelha. Havia algo no tom e no jeito dele que a inquietava, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, a tranquilizava também, era uma sensação muito estranha. Voltou a encará-lo. Os olhos amendoados mantinham-se fixos nela tão intensamente como antes. Decidiu então que iria contar tudo.

– Eu... - ela começou, porém ao pensar na própria sorte, o choro quase se sobrepôs as palavras, mas se segurou. – ...eu estava para me casar com um homem... - dizia, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Casar! - exclamou sobremodo ouriçado.

Assustada, apenas concordou com a cabeça e como ele se manteve em silêncio, continuou:

– Estava tudo certo, a cerimônia de noivado ia ser hoje, mas então a minha mentora descobriu coisas horríveis sobre ele – ao se recordar das palavras de Suzumi, ela balançou a cabeça numa negativa. – Não! Não pode ser verdade! - exclamou inconformada. – Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso... - sussurrou triste e tendo escondido o rosto entre as mãos, não pôde ver a expressão de completo assombro dele.

– Quem? Com quem você ia se casar? - ele perguntou num tom nervoso.

Voltou a olhá-lo, deparando-se com uma expressão até intimidadora de tão perturbada; testa franzida e olhos muito abertos. Mesmo sem entender o porque da exaltação dele, achou melhor responder:

– O nome dele é Byakuya Kuchiki.

– Que?! - ele vociferou e ela achando que não tivesse entendido, repetiu:

– Byakuya Kuchiki. Ele é um _shinigami_ como você, o capitão da Equipe Seis.

– Não! - gritou ainda mais alto que antes. – Não pode! Ele é... - percebeu que ele engoliu o que ia dizer.

– Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ele? - outra vez, não pôde controlar o ímpeto de se agarrar às vestes dele. – Diga, a senhorita Suzumi está equivocada não é? Ele não pode ser um assassino! Os _shinigami_ são bons, não são?

Ele piscou os olhos.

– Assassino? - devolveu depois de uma eternidade. – Nada disso! Está tudo errado.

Se não estivesse tão aflita, teria sorrido de alívio.

– Eu sabia - murmurou fracamente. – Senhor _shinigami_... - começou, mas ele a interrompeu:

– Ichigo! Me chame de Ichigo...

O nome ressoou forte dentro de sua cabeça. Sentiu novamente, e mais forte, àquela sensação tão esquisita que a presença dele lhe trazia, mas deixou isso de lado naquele momento.

– Por favor, Ichigo, o que você sabe sobre o capitão Kuchiki? Precisa me dizer!

Toda a resposta dele foi encará-la com a mesma expressão perturbada de antes.

– Temos que sair daqui - ele desconversou totalmente e, num instante, se colocou de pé.

Como ela permanecesse no chão, ele estendeu as mãos para ajudá-la a se levantar. Aceitou o gesto e mesmo depois de ter se erguido, ele não soltou suas mãos e foi nesse momento que foram flagrados e uma voz inconfundível se anunciou:

– Então havia mesmo outra pessoa, Rukia.

– Byakuya! - Ichigo exclamou e, mais que depressa, soltou-lhe as mãos e se postou a sua frente.

Após um instante de estupefação, o nobre retrucou:

– Quem é você que ousa se referir a mim desse modo?

Rukia, que já tinha ficado extremamente acuada ao reconhecer sua voz, se alarmou ainda mais com o tom severo dele.

– Eu sou... - Ichigo dizia, mas se calou sem qualquer motivo.

Parecendo perder o interesse, o nobre deu um passo ao lado, de modo que pudesse fitá-la, então se dirigiu a ela num tom mais brando, mas ainda muito sério:

– Rukia, você parecia tão contente... Não posso crer que estivesse fingindo. Diga-me, o que um moço como este poderia oferecer a uma nobre como você? - menosprezo permeava suas palavras.

– Mas, capitão Kuchiki... - ela queria se explicar, porém o alto rapaz a sua frente, sobrepôs a voz sobre a dela.

– Você tem que me ouvir... capitão Kuchiki - ele parecia implorar.

– Não tenho nada a tratar contigo - devolveu friamente. – E tenha a decência de sair de perto de minha noiva agora mesmo.

Rukia percebeu o rapaz se ouriçar como antes.

– Não volte a repetir isso, Byakuya - ele rosnou ao nobre.

– Como? Será que meus ouvidos estão me traindo? Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? Um relés _shinigami_ querendo fazer frente a Byakuya Kuchiki? Está precisando aprender bons modos, rapaz...

– Ah é? E quem vai me ensinar isso? Você?

Nitidamente indignado com a afronta, Byakuya levou a mão à guarda de sua espada.

– Não é má ideia - ele começou calmo. – Mas fique sabendo que se eu desembainhar minha _zanpakutou_, não terei misericórdia - Rukia captou um brilho hostil no olhar dele. – Vou fatiá-lo em mil pedaços! E este ainda será um preço baixo por tamanha audácia.

Ela suou frio com a ameaça, ele não lhe parecia a mesma pessoa, era como se um aura sinistra o envolvesse e pensou se as acusações de Suzumi não seriam verdadeiras.

– Nunca me intimidei com suas ameaças, Byakuya e não vai se agora que isso vai acontecer.

Rukia estranhou o comentário tanto quanto o capitão.

– Por que diz isso se nunca nos vimos antes?

– Eu conheço você sim. Por isso digo que está cometendo um erro abominável e que essa história de Rukia ser sua noiva é completamente absurda!

Ultrajado e furioso, o nobre vidrou os olhos e imediatamente sacou a espada.

– Basta! - ele bradou. – Pouco me importa quem você seja, e não fará a menor falta. Despetale-se_, Senbon-_ - dizia, mas se deteve, pois os dois simplesmente sumiram da sua frente. Levantando os olhos ao alto, ele os achou a metros do chão.

– Seu louco! Quer matá-la!? - vociferou o rapaz lá de cima, porém num instante o nobre apareceu à frente deles.

– Só um inepto não saberia controlar seu próprio golpe. Eu jamais colocaria vida dela em risco, o alvo aqui é você! - exclamou feroz.

Totalmente perdida, Rukia permaneceu, por alguns instantes, estarrecida com o fato de que aqueles dois podiam voar, mas ao notar o quão alto estava do chão, ela se agarrou com força em Ichigo, que a segurava com apenas um braço.

– Não precisa ter medo- ele lhe falou baixo.

Ao mesmo tempo, deixando a espada à frente do rosto, Byakuya retomou aquilo que ia dizer antes:

– Despetale-se_, Senbonzakura_.

Rukia viu então a lâmina da espada do nobre se desmanchar em inúmeras pétalas de flor de cerejeira. Uma enxurrada dessas pétalas veio na direção de Ichigo, mas ele sacou a própria espada num instante e, antes que fosse atingido, contra-atacou:

– _Getsuga Tenshou!_ - a este comando, que ela deduziu imediatamente ser um golpe, uma meia-lua de energia azulada se desprendeu da espada dele e partiu em dois o muro de pétalas. Porém, uma única alcançou seu alvo, passando de raspão pelo ombro do rapaz. Foi assim que Rukia viu que a mesma cortou não só o _kimono_ dele como sua pele.

"As pétalas cortam!" - assustou-se ela.

– Não posso brincar com isso... - murmurou Ichigo e ajuntou num brando: – _Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu_!

Ela não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas pela expressão atônita que o capitão exibiu, imaginou que não fosse bom. As vestes de Ichigo se mudaram e a espada dele também; a lâmina preta e branca, similar a uma faca, virou uma _katana_ totalmente negra.

– _Bankai_? Isso? Não me faça rir - desdenhou Byakuya. – E desde quando alguém de sua patente, ou melhor de sua estirpe, possuiu um _Bankai_?

– E quando foi que eu te falei a minha patente? - revidou provocativo, fazendo o outro apenas piscar os olhos em resposta. – Escute, Byakuya, embora eu seja um adversário a sua altura, não quero lutar contra você, mas se continuar ameaçando Rukia, não terei escolha.

Rukia se espantou com a altivez e o atrevimento com o qual ele tratava o nobre.

– Não torne a repetir esse disparate de eu a estar ameaçando, quando foi você que veio aqui roubá-la de mim! - retrucou absolutamente possesso.

– Você não pode casar com ela! - ele berrou de volta.

Além dos brados, os dois se fitavam com a agressividade de duas feras. E foi em meio a essa fúria que Rukia acabou se acercando da complicada situação que estava vivendo. De uma vida bucólica e pacata para o meio de lutas de espada em pleno céu, e ainda junto a dois homens que conseguiam, sem esforço, deixar qualquer um com os nervos a flor da pele.

Saindo da estupefação que enérgica afirmação do rapaz havia causado, com um mero gesto, o nobre fez sua espada se recompor e quando ela voltou a ser uma _katana_, ele girou o pulso e a soltou. Mas ela não despencou no ar, antes, pareceu ser tragada para outra dimensão.

– _Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_ - ele falou num tom baixo.

Entretanto, Rukia não teve tempo de ver o que aconteceria porque Ichigo a apertou mais contra si, então ela teve a visão obscurecida momentaneamente. Quando voltou a enxergar, percebeu que estavam num lugar totalmente diferente.

– O que foi isso? - ela perguntou de pronto.

– Chama-se _shunpo_. Lá vem ele.... é muito rápido mesmo. Vou ter que fazer de novo.

Ela nada entendeu e então aconteceu outra vez. Quando tudo voltou a ficar nítido, constatou que estavam em outro lugar.

– Não tem como ficar nessa - ele comentou e, antes que ela se manifestasse, gritou: – Um portal!

Mais um "_shunpo_" e dessa vez em direção ao solo. Rukia realmente pensou que fossem se espatifar no chão, mas não. Apareceram logo atrás de dois _shinigami_, que estavam diante de uma porta muito esquisita, aberta no meio do nada e dentro da qual ela só enxergou escuridão.

– Sinto muito, mas é uma emergência - Ichigo falou e tal qual havia feito com os homens que a perseguiam, os abateu com o vento de sua espada. Foi então que duas borboletas negras vieram em direção a eles e mais que depressa, ele a puxou para dentro daquela porta.

Rukia se segurou fortemente no rapaz, com muito medo, e a última coisa que viu foi a porta se fechando silenciosamente.

xxx xxx xxx

Byakuya pousou próximo aos dois _shinigami_ caídos. Um deles, uma moça, recobrava a consciência.

– Ei, mulher, para onde esse portal os levaria? - indagou ríspido.

Endireitando-se e se curvando à frente dele, a jovem respondeu de pronto:

– Para o Distrito de Karakura, no Mundo Real, senhor capitão!

Ele até cogitou reabrir o portal, totalmente indiferente ao estado da moça - que também não tinha coragem de se dirigir a ele -, mas desistiu. Nunca ouvira falar do tal lugar e pensou ser mais sensato se reorganizar primeiro; já havia tido surpresas demais para um dia.

"Mas quem será esse rapaz?" - ele pensava consigo, quando escutou uma voz familiar.

– Capitão? - Renji chegou ali. – Está sozinho? - constatou com estranheza. – Senti o poder espiritual de seu _Bankai_, então vim o mais rápido que pude.

– E fez muito bem, mas tarde demais. Venha, temos que voltar a Equipe Seis agora - chamou e foi andando.

– Mas o que aconteceu? - ele se apressou a seguí-lo, sem fazer caso daqueles dois também.

– Por hora, tudo que precisa saber é que assim que chegarmos na sede, você deverá delegar suas funções ao terceiro posto e se preparar para ir ao Mundo Real comigo.

– Ao Mundo Real? - de tão abismado, estancou no lugar.

– Sim. Temos que caçar um delinquente e uma certa nobrezinha fujona.

Abarai assentiu sem questionar e logo voltou a acompanhar seu capitão.

xxx xxx xxx

Ao reconhecer a mais famosa torre de comunicação de sua cidade, Ichigo exclamou:

– Ha! Olha só onde aquele portal nos trouxe! - mal acreditava na dádiva, porém o riso que emoldurava seus lábios se desfez, quando ele se voltou a pequena junto a si.

– Rukia! - ela estava inconsciente. – Rukia? - chamou mais alto em função do susto.

Aproximou então a face dela de seu ouvido e, ao captar um leve respirar, se tranquilizou.

– Desmaiou, mas também não era pra menos...

Estavam no céu de Karakura e já era noite. Sustentando-a com apenas um braço ainda, ele se pôs a pensar no que deveria fazer.

– De todo jeito tenho que voltar pra loja, é lá que a _gigai_ dela fica. E é melhor ir logo porque nada garante que aquele estressado não atravesse o portal também. Mas acho que ele não chegou a nos ver entrando.

Decidido, ajeitou melhor Rukia nos braços e seguiu pelo céu mesmo. Após sobrevoar alguns quilômetros, baixou as vistas a ela e então reparou que estava muito pálida. Deteve-se um pouco e, tocando em seu rosto, sentiu uma frieza alarmante. Ventava forte e ele já havia reparado, há tempos, que nada além daquele _kimono_ de seda recobria o corpo dela. Até então, tentava manter o pensamento bem longe desse fato, mas, naquele momento, se viu forçado a levar em consideração.

Resolveu pousar no terraço de um prédio, abrigando-se abaixo de uma imensa caixa d'água. Acomodou cuidadosamente o corpo desacordado de Rukia no chão, então, ajoelhado ao lado dela, ele despiu seu _kimono_ preto e o usou para recobri-la; ela era tão pequena que a veste funcionou perfeitamente como um cobertor.

– Isso! - disse e a tomou nos braços na intenção de continuar o trajeto, porém, tendo-a junto a si, não resistiu ao ímpeto de apertá-la contra o corpo, num terno abraço que não durou muito, mas bastou para desligar sua mente dos problemas por um instante.

Ele estava com tanta saudade. Jamais teria imaginado que quando a encontrasse fosse achá-la tão frágil desse jeito e tão necessitada dele. Este pensamento o deixou desconcertado e até um pouco excitado, foi inevitável. Levantando-se com todo cuidado, tratou de retomar o caminho, desviando o pensar dessa senda perigosa para seus nervos, rumando, entretanto, para outra não muito melhor: Byakuya.

Até agora não sabia como não voara no pescoço dele quando o escutou dizer aquele "minha noiva". O ciúme que o invadiu naquele instante lhe pareceu mais feroz que seu _hollow_.

– Casar com ela... Não enquanto eu viver, Byakuya!

Tentou bravamente expirar a raiva, buscando se convencer de que ele também era uma vítima da situação. Ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas de uma coisa estava certo: iria fazer o responsável por tudo aquilo pagar muito caro.

Assim determinado, Ichigo avistou o muro que circundava a residência de Urahara e seguiu para lá o mais rápido que pôde.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Agora é a vez do "estressado" se abalar._

_A cada capítulo o número de palavras está crescendo _' Mas deve estabilizar agora..._

_Agradeço demais todos os comentários, pessoal! Tem sido muito legal compartilhar essa fanfic com vocês! Um grande abraço a todos e até o próximo! =^.^=_

Vocabulário:

**shunpo** = (técnica) passo relâmpago

**kidou **=(técnica) ataque de magia

**shihakusho **= (roupa) o uniforme dos shinigamis

**zanpakutou **= espada espiritual cortante

**gigai **= (substantivo) invólucro falso

**bankai** = (técnica) liberação de segundo nível

**Senbonzakura** = (nome) Mil lâminas de cerejeira

**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** = (nome) Amontoado de silhuetas das mil lâminas de cerejeira

**Zangetsu** = (nome) Lua cortante

**Tensa Zangetsu** = (nome) Lua cortante acorrentada ao céu

**Getsuga Tenshou** = (golpe) Canino lunar perfurador do céu


	10. Capítulo 10

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 10**

No quarto amplo, pouco além de dois _futon_ no chão, há algum tempo ele a olhava e ao ouvi-la resmungar, se ergueu e se achegou a ela. Um facho de luz, vindo pela janela semi-cerrada, é que o permitia enxergar o contorno de seu rosto. Estava deitada de lado, sob um acolchoado e se remexera há pouco. Tão linda.

Seus olhos insistiam em pousar na fresta do pijama que usava, num ponto sobre o busto, onde dois dos botões redondinhos estavam abertos, deixando exposta uma porção da pele tão clara e de aspecto acetinado, porção essa mais que suficiente para deixá-lo agitado, com a garganta seca e a mente infestada de coisinhas obscenas. Ainda assim, deitou-se ao lado dela, bem pertinho, sedento para tocá-la e fascinado com a delicadeza de seus lábios, louco para descobrir o gosto deles.

"O que o Urahara tinha na cabeça pra me deixar no mesmo quarto que ela? Ele não percebeu que eu já cresci." - pensava, deitado no chão de madeira, sobre o braço e comprimindo os dedos. "Céus, assim eu vou acabar fazendo uma besteira!"

Piscou de repente, diante desses devaneios, achando até engraçado que conseguisse ocupar a mente com tais bobagens, em face à situação tão séria e complicada na qual se encontravam. Contudo, para conseguir manter o pensamento na preocupante situação, precisou virar de costas a ela.

– Tonto - xingou-se baixo.

"Mas como será que conseguiram mexer na cabeça de tantas pessoas? Yoruichi, Ukitake, Byakuya, Renji."

Levantou-se e, depois esticar bem o corpo, veio até a janela. A lua estava alta no céu, era uma noite fresca.

Quando chegaram ali, Rukia já recobrara a consciência, mas mesmo na presença de Kisuke e de Yoruichi, não os reconheceu e, ao contrário do que acontecera com a líder da _Onmitsukidou_, ela não fora acometida de dores de cabeça ou de quaisquer disfunções fisiológicas. Assim, enquanto ele colocava os ex-capitães a par de tudo que descobrira na _Soul Society, _ela ficou aos cuidados de Tessai e Ururu, que providenciaram a _gigai_, banho, roupa, sapato, comida.

Ichigo contara que havia constatado que todos que conheciam Rukia, de fato, não se lembravam dela como sendo pertencente ao clã Kuchiki e nem uma _shinigami_ integrante da Equipe Treze. Falara também sobre o interesse de Byakuya em desposá-la, o que deixou Kisuke e Yoruichi totalmente perplexos. Em contrapartida, fora informado de que os exames feitos em Yoruichi não revelaram vestígios de toxinas; e uma hipnose em tão larga escala também não teria sido possível, pois em nenhuma ocasião, nos últimos dias, todas as pessoas afetadas tinham sido reunidas num mesmo local.

Além disso, Urahara pensava que tivesse sido a vinda do mundo espiritual para o real que tivesse restaurado a memória de Yoruichi, mas como o mesmo não ocorreu com Rukia, isso não se confirmou e se converteu numa grande incógnita. O fato de a existência da Rukia que conheciam ter sido substituída por outra era tudo de que dispunham. Assim, após uma demorada discussão, a melhor hipótese que puderam formular foi que um ser, dotado de um poder similar ao de Orihime Inoue, ou seja, capaz de alterar toda uma realidade, devia ser o responsável por tudo. Mas o que seria esse ser? Um _shinigami_, um _hollow_ ou um humano com poderes espirituais? E em qual dos mundos estaria? Não faziam a menor ideia e nem tinham qualquer suspeito até então, e era neste pé que a situação estava.

Naquele momento, entretanto, o que mais o preocupava era a questão com Byakuya. O líder Kuchiki estava mergulhado de cabeça naquela nova realidade, totalmente intratável e enfurecido. E a ideia de que ele pudesse chegar ali a qualquer momento, disposto a levar Rukia, não deixava Ichigo pregar os olhos.

– Ele que tente encostar um dedo nela que eu decepo o braço dele - mirabolava baixo, provavelmente influenciado pelo sono. – E proíbo a Inoue de reverter o dano!

Balançou levemente a cabeça como que para afastar essas tolices do pensamento, então se voltou para a direção em que a pequena nobre estava e logo sorria, enlevado. Puxou seu _futon_ para mais perto do dela e se deitou.

– Pode ficar tranquila, Rukia, eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

xxx xxx xxx

Ela abriu os olhos, descansados por uma boa noite de sono, e imediatamente tomou um susto ao se ver diante de um moço sem camisa, deitado a menos de um palmo a sua frente. Enrubesceu na hora e piscou encabuladíssima, então fechou os olhos com força, tentando reordenar as ideias. As lembranças da cruciante perseguição do dia anterior foram voltando a sua memória e o nome daquele rapaz - que a salvara dos homens de capuz e a trouxera a esse estranho lugar chamado Karakura - reverberou tão forte em sua mente que acabou proferindo esse nome, porém num tom baixo:

– Ichigo...

Mas ela logo ficou alarmada com a ideia de que pudesse acordá-lo com isso e tratou de virar o corpo no _futon_, ficando de costas para ele.

– E o que vai ser agora? Se aqui é o Mundo Real, como a senhorita Suzumi vai me achar? - perguntava-se baixinho, mas então notou que Ichigo estava se mexendo.

Estremeceu e se encolheu, apreensiva, sem saber o que fazer. Passados alguns instantes, não ouvia mais nada. A curiosidade começou a alfinetá-la e não conseguiu se conter: tornou a virar-se. Outra vez, a visão da robustez e dos músculos dele a deixou corada, mas tratou de manter os olhos no rosto dele. Contemplou-o dormindo então, parecia tão sereno e calmo.

"Por que sinto como se já o conhecesse?", pensativa, não notou o tempo transcorrendo, então os olhos dele se abriram, bem devagar. Mesmo depois de os orbes amendoados estarem totalmente abertos, ele permaneceu quieto, deitado na mesma posição. Seus olhos mergulharam no brilho dos dele, mas então ele piscou e se ergueu num ímpeto.

– Já acordou? - exclamou e sentou-se bem perto de si, não parecia nada incomodado em exibir aquele peitoral desnudo.

Toda sua resposta foi encará-lo, estava desconcertada demais para falar.

– Rukia, eu tenho muito pra te explicar - ela estreitou os olhos diante de sua informalidade em chamá-la pelo nome –, mas agora vou ter que ir num lugar e você terá que vir comigo.

– Como assim? - retrucou meio mau-humorada e logo se sentou também, porém não de frente para ele.

– Não posso te deixar sozinha nem por um segundo. É perigoso. Precisa acreditar em mim.

– Escute, antes que o senhor se vista apropriadamente, não quero ouvir mais nada! - exigiu, de nariz empinado.

Após um breve silêncio, ouviu ele dar uma risadinha.

– Agora sua voz saiu do jeito que estou acostumado - foi a coisa sem sentido que ele falou.

Mesmo sem olhar, percebeu que ele se remexia por ali.

– Pronto, já vesti minha camisa. Agora vira pra cá que eu preciso te explicar uma coisa.

Voltou-se à contra-gosto, indignada com o tom atrevido dele.

– Isso é jeito de falar com uma nobre? - repreendeu severa.

Ele entreabriu os lábios como se fosse retrucar, mas não o fez. Então se dirigiu a um canto do quarto. Acompanhava-o com os olhos.

– Aqui, _tá_ vendo essa roupa? - ignorou totalmente sua reclamação, exibindo dois trajes estranhos, um de cor branca e outro cinza. – Você vai ter que vesti-la.

Balançou a cabeça em negação e anunciou:

– Me recuso! E, por certo, isso nem serve em mim.

– Serve sim, é seu - retrucou, mas diante de seu estranhamento, se emendou: – Digo... seu... Seu número!

– E o que significa isso? - devolveu de pronto.

– Quer dizer que é adequado ao seu tamanho - ele deu uma piscadela.

– Hum... mas cadê o resto?

– Resto? Não, não tem resto é só isso mesmo - silenciou um pouco. – Ah, tem as meias. Devem estar aqui em algum lugar... É, estão aqui. E os sapatos... - procurou ao redor - os sapatos devem estar lá na entrada.

– Mas isso sequer irá cobrir as minhas - ela enrubesceu de novo – pernas - completou e abaixou a cabeça.

– Não precisa se preocupar, todas as meninas estarão usando o mesmo lá.

– Como assim?! - levantou imediatamente o rosto a ele. – Por acaso irá me levar a uma prisão?

Notou que ele parecia fazer um grande esforço para conter a vontade de rir e isso a estava deixando muitíssimo irritada.

– Não... - disse, claramente se divertindo a suas custas. – Olha, como o caminho daqui até esse lugar é meio longo, terei tempo suficiente para te explicar tudo. Então, por favor, apenas faça o que estou te pedindo.

Olhou-o com desconfiança. Era assim desde que chegara a esse lugar. Estavam sendo atenciosos e gentis com ela, era verdade, porém não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que todos ali estavam lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

– Vai mesmo me explicar o que está acontecendo? - indagou depois de um tempo.

– Vou sim - garantiu e lhe sorriu.

– E quando poderei voltar à _Soul_ _Society_? Minha mentora deve estar preocupada.

– Tudo a seu tempo, Rukia.

– Senhorita Shihouin, quero que me chame de senhorita Shihouin.

– Ah, sem essa - outro comentário sem sentido, estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade com o dialeto dele.

Um olhar intenso e muito sério foi sua resposta.

– _Tá! _Senhorita Shihouin. Consegue se arrumar sozinha ou quer que eu chame a Ururu, senhorita Shihouin?

– Ururu? - ela puxou pela memória. – Aquela menininha de ontem?

– Ela mesma.

– É, seria bom.

– OK.

Depois de ficar uns instantes a encarando, ele lhe sorriu de novo e, em seguida, saiu.

– Mas que moço abusado - bronqueou. Porém, estando sozinha, não pôde deixar de se intrigar com o fato de que aquele jeito espontâneo dele de sorrir a estivesse deixando tão desconcertada.

xxx xxx xxx

Seus olhos estavam fitos na tela de um grande monitor, quando ele sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro. Virou-se um pouco, erguendo o rosto.

– Ah, capitão. Nem vi quando saiu... aonde foi?

– Até a Equipe de Desenvolvimento, encomendar nossas _gigais_ - respondeu Byakuya na costumeira frieza.

– _Gigais_? O senhor acha que será necessário?

– É sempre melhor se precaver; chega de surpresas. O que descobriu? - o tom exigente transparecia alguma impaciência.

Renji moveu a cadeira giratória na direção em que ele havia se assentado e, dentro de alguns instantes, começou a falar:

– Quando o senhor fez a descrição física do rapaz, eu estranhei um pouco, porque, há uns quatro dias, um moço de aparência idêntica esteve aqui e fazendo perguntas acerca de uma certa Rukia, mas não essa que o senhor conhece.

– Mas como assim? Por que não fui informado disso antes?

– Bem, o senhor disse que não queria ser incomodado, pois tratava de assuntos particulares naqueles dias.

Notou ele bufar, claramente descontente, mas não se importou, afinal de contas, seguira com precisão suas ordens.

– Sim, prossiga.

– Ele se apresentou sob o nome de Ichigo Kurosaki e se dizia um "_shinigami_ substituto" e até mostrou um distintivo; eu nem sabia que existia esse cargo. Ele insistiu muito em querer falar com o senhor. Era bastante abusado e tivemos um certo desentendimento, porém eu o coloquei pra correr.

Renji pigarreou, diante da expressão impassível de Byakuya, e continuou:

– Bom, sabendo seu nome, fiz uma consulta no banco de dados central. Não havia quase nada sobre ele, mas o pouco que descobri é que ele fez uma chamada desse mesmo distrito de Karakura, alguns dias atrás.

– Ele é o responsável por esse distrito?

– Na verdade, passou a ser considerado, visto que não havia nenhum outro nome associado a essa região.

– E o que se sabe sobre essa região?

– Parece ser uma cidade comum. A única coisa relevante é que há uns vinte anos, aquele _hollow_ monstro, o Grand Fisher, foi visto zanzando por lá. Existe um posto de abastecimento para _shinigami_ não muito recomendado lá, o dono é Kisuke Urahara.

Percebendo que ele parecia ponderar, aguardou um tempo.

– Então este será nosso ponto de partida - ele anunciou então. – O tal Kurosaki deve usar este posto de abastecimento. Agora, me explique direito essa história de ele ter vindo aqui à procura de uma Rukia que não é... a minha Rukia.

Renji assentiu com os olhos e, em seguida, deu início a um relato mais detalhado.

xxx xxx xxx

Ichigo olhava na direção em que Ururu saíra, quando escutou algumas vozes familiares no sentido contrário. Seguiu até a sala em que sempre se reuniam, e lá estavam Yuzu, Karin e Kon, ao lado de Kisuke e Jinta.

– Ei, Ichi-nii! - exclamou Karin.

– Maninho! - Yuzu se jogou contra o corpo dele, abraçando-o pela cintura. – O Jinta me contou tudo. Que coisa horrível! - exclamou num tom dramático.

Ichigo estreitou os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção do adolescente, como quem dissesse: "Seu fofoqueiro!"

– É, horrível - concordou num muxoxo.

– E onde ela está? - perguntou Karin, objetiva como sempre.

– É! Onde está a Rukia lindinha? - choramingou Kon.

– Ela está se arrumando. Gente, ela não lembra de ninguém, hein. Não vão dar mancada. E outra coisa, vou precisar ir até o colégio e pretendo levá-la comigo.

– Vai no colégio? - estranhou Yuzu, erguendo os olhos a ele. – Maninho, eu sei que tenho cobrado isso de você, mas agora não é hora, né?

– Acredite, eu mais do que ninguém adoraria mandar tudo isso pras cuias, mas não posso deixar o pessoal na mão - explicou, se desvencilhando dos bracinhos miúdos da irmã. – Faltou entregar uma porcaria de uma lista de exercícios, atividade em grupo. E essas antas as quais me junto não tiveram capacidade nem pra pedir uma força pro "casal supergênios": Inoue e Ishida. É dose, se não sou eu pra avisar, aqueles lesos nem respiram por si mesmos. Tenho que ir, não tem jeito, são os últimos dias de aula, antes das férias de verão. O Keigo me mandou uma mensagem ontem, desesperado.

– Mas - começou Yuzu –, quando você vai ter tempo de resolver esses exercícios?

– É por isso que tenho que me apressar.

Os olhos da loira cintilaram de admiração ante a genialidade de seu irmão.

– Você é tão incrível, maninho! - exclamou ela, fazendo Karin rir e Jinta balançar a cabeça em negação.

– Yuzu, você podia me ajudar com uma coisa... - falou Ichigo.

– Claro, maninho! - disse animada.

– Quero que ligue pro pessoal da minha sala, não precisa ser todo mundo, só os que sabem da verdadeira identidade da Rukia, e avise pra eles que não devem mais chamá-la de senhorita Kuchiki, mas de senhorita Shihouin. Toma, fica com meu celular.

– Senhorita Shihouin? - estranhou ela.

– É, Yuzu - agilizou a morena. – Eu te ajudo com isso.

As duas nem bem tinham se organizado e então Rukia chegou ali, acompanhada de Ururu.

– Bom dia... a todos - falou pausado, por certo, surpresa em ver tantas pessoas ali.

– Lindinha! - berrou Kon e não se conteve: atirou-se em direção à nobre, mas Ichigo o pegou no pulo.

– O que é essa coisa? - Rukia indagou, pasmada e de olhos vidrados.

– É meu brinquedo - Yuzu arrancou Kon das mãos do irmão e o escondeu atrás das costas, cuidando de espremer bem a cabeça dele. – Você deve ser a senhorita Rukia Shihouin. Meu nome é Yuzu Kurosaki, sou a irmã mais nova de Ichigo - ela se apresentou, curvando-se respeitosamente.

– Ah, prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Kurosaki - a nobre sorriu levemente e retribuiu o gesto, olhando momentaneamente na direção de Ichigo, que também olhava para ela.

– Ah, você pode me chamar de Yuzu.

– E eu sou Karin - se apresentou a morena, curvando-se também.

– Maninho, não deviam estar tomando o café? - alertou a loira.

– Ah, Rukia... digo, senhorita Shihouin, pode ir tomando o café, enquanto eu me apronto. Não vou demorar.

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

– Sim, coma, senhorita Shihouin! - incentivou o dono da casa, que até então apenas ouvia o falatório. – O senhor Tessai fez essa comida especialmente pra você! - anunciou, deixando Rukia levemente corada. – As senhoritas também, por favor, nos acompanhem.

– Obrigada, senhor Urahara - Yuzu começou –, mas não se incomode conosco, já comemos em casa e temos uma coisa importante para fazer - disse e balançou o celular de Ichigo. – Vamos né, Karin.

– Acompanho vocês até a porta! - Jinta se prontificou. Mesmo em meio à agitação, Ichigo estava bem atento ao modo que ele olhava para Yuzu.

Logo as meninas se foram e um tanto depois, quando Ichigo retornou, apenas Urahara, Yoruichi e Rukia continuavam na sala.

– Muito simpáticas suas irmãs, senhor Kurosaki - foi assim que ela o recebeu. Definitivamente, era horrível todo aquele formalismo.

– São sim. Então, podemos ir?

– E eu tenho escolha? - retrucou ela, com um olhar congelante. – Mas o senhor não vai se alimentar?

– Não. Estou sem fome - disse meio sem jeito, diante de sua evidente má vontade. – Compro alguma coisa pelo caminho.

Muito comedida, ela se levantou então.

– Ah, jovem Kurosaki, seu celular - Urahara entregou-lhe um outro aparelho –, não vá esquecer. Ichigo compreendeu que ele queria ter um meio de contatá-lo, talvez já tivesse alguma notícia sobre Byakuya.

– Claro. Então nós já vamos. Obrigado por tudo, Urahara.

– É um prazer ajudar.

Yoruichi se despediu dos dois com um aceno.

Ao chegar lá fora, Ichigo pensou como seria bom ter sua moto naquela hora, e chegou a cerrar um dos punhos com raiva de Ishida, mas logo relevou.

Olhando de esguelha para a pequena a seu lado, se sentiu contente. Desde o fim da batalha contra Sousuke Aizen, ele não a via mais com aquele uniforme escolar. Achou que o traje lhe caíra melhor agora do que antes, mas logo compreendeu que era seu modo de observar que se tornara mais apurado. Andar daquele jeito, ao lado dela, foi como voltar no tempo.

– Será mais ou menos uns vinte minutos de caminhada, mas podemos tomar um ônibus, se a senhorita preferir.

– Estou acostumada a caminhadas longas, nem sempre fui uma nobre - ele percebeu, pelo tom ríspido, que ela ainda estava muito mau-humorada.

– É mesmo? - devolveu meio sem graça.

– O senhor já pode começar as explicações - desconversou ela.

Ichigo piscou, pego de surpresa. Urahara o instruíra a não contar a verdade a ela, ao menos, não a princípio, argumentando que seria menos traumático a ela se continuassem tratando-a como a nobre da família Shihouin, até que descobrissem um meio de restaurar sua memória. Ele havia concordado com isso, porém esteve tão ocupado em contemplá-la, durante a noite, que se esquecera de pensar no que exatamente iria dizer a ela.

Como permanecesse calado, Rukia acabou fazendo uma exigência fulminante:

– Conte-me tudo que sabe sobre o capitão Kuchiki.

Expirou fundo e pensou: "Já vi que isso vai ser mais complicado que os exercícios."

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Capítulo mais descontraído, não? Rukia muito OOC? É, né. Mas não tinha como ser diferente, a memória dela foi toda modificada. Mas cá entre nós, meninas, como ela conseguiu não agarrar o Ichi naquela hora?_

_Bom, mais uma vez, agradeço muito todos os comentários! Esse incentivo tem sido determinante! Um mega abraço a todos que estão acompanhando, em breve tem mais!_

**Nota:** Não, o "Ichi-nii" da Karin não passou despercebido. Acontece que esse modo de ela o chamar é um trocadilho, é como um apelido, assim não convém traduzir. Quem não entendeu, me pergunta depois.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 11**

Enquanto seu vice-capitão concluía os últimos preparativos para a abertura do portal _Senkaimon_ que os levaria à cidade de Karakura, no Mundo Real, Byakuya refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Tentara contatar Suzumi para descobrir o que mais ela sabia sobre o rapaz que havia sequestrado sua noiva, mas, ao retornar à mansão Shihouin, não a encontrou lá. Avisaram-lhe que ela havia se ausentado logo após ter estado com ele.

Não estava certo de que Suzumi soubesse de fato da existência daquele rapaz, e passara à noite tentando decifrar tudo que ouvira dele, além de ter fiado muito surpreso com suas habilidades em combate.

"Como alguém aparentemente tão jovem pode possuir um _Bankai_? E por que ele afirmou já ter lutado contra mim?"

– Já está tudo pronto, capitão - Renji anunciou, interrompendo suas divagações. – Posso?

Compreendendo que ele se referia ao destravamento do portal, Byakuya assentiu com um gesto. Em seguida, Renji desembainhou a _zanpakutou_, item normalmente usado para a abertura da passagem dimensional, porém, sem qualquer motivo aparente, ele parou no lugar, sem nada fazer.

– O que foi? - estranhou Byakuya.

Após balançar a cabeça em negação, ele se justificou:

– É que tive uma sensação esquisita agora, como se isso já tivesse acontecido - então sim deu continuidade ao procedimento.

Byakuya não disse nada a respeito e, diante da luz ofuscante e prateada do portal que se abria, e das duas Borboletas do Submundo que vinham em direção a eles, pensou que obteria todas as respostas às suas dúvidas do outro lado.

xxx xxx xxx

Acompanhando suas passadas, Rukia continuava aguardando uma resposta. Estralando os dedos, Ichigo resolveu dizer algo evasivo, para ganhar algum tempo.

– Eu não sei muito sobre o... capitão Kuchiki - por pouco não se referiu ao dito cujo pelo nome.

– Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso - ela retrucou de imediato –, quando foi o senhor mesmo quem demonstrou conhecê-lo, e sendo que foi capaz de evitar os golpes dele e até afirmou que a acusação de ele ter assassinado a própria esposa era uma mentira?

Retraindo-se um pouco, permaneceu quieto, assim, ela acrescentou:

– E o que mais me intriga é que, se ambos são _shinigami_ a serviço da _Soul_ _Society_, por que lutaram um contra o outro?

Manteve-se em silêncio por mais alguns instantes. Não queria ter que mentir para ela. Desde que se conheceram, os segredos ficavam entre eles dois e os outros, quase nunca entre ele e ela, mas, diante de seu tom exigente, compreendeu que teria que dizer algo mais plausível.

– Uns anos atrás, eu e o capitão Kuchiki nos enfrentamos, sim - começou um tanto hesitante. – Tinha uma pessoa que estava para ser executada injustamente. Só que ele não sabia disso. Outra pessoa enganou não apenas ele, mas todos os capitães das Treze Equipes.

A saída, uma meia verdade, até que não lhe soou tão ruim.

– Prossiga - ela pediu.

– Bom... - continuou com mais segurança agora – o capitão Kuchiki estava à frente do caso, a sentença de execução foi anunciada primeiramente a ele. Eu me opus porque sabia que era uma injustiça! - enfatizou com veemência. – Então nós dois lutamos. Eu o derrotei e, com a ajuda de alguns outros, conseguimos provar a inocência daquela pessoa.

Rukia se manteve quieta por algum tempo.

– Mas se foi algo tão sério assim, por que o capitão Kuchiki agiu como se não lhe conhecesse?

– Então... senhorita Shihouin, é como conversamos ontem: há coisas estranhas e inexplicáveis acontecendo e essa é uma delas. Eu também não entendo por que ele agiu daquele jeito.

Vendo-a assentir com a cabeça, expirou aliviado, mas isso não durou muito.

– E quem era essa pessoa que ia ser executada?

– Uma _shinigami_, minha companheira nos trabalhos - disse com certa nostalgia.

– Mas que ligação essa sua parceira tinha com o capitão Kuchiki? Ela era da Equipe dele?

Ichigo não respondeu de imediato.

– Não. Mas ele era quem estava à frente do caso.

– Mas por que?

– Ora, isso não importa - ele tentava desconversar.

– Como não? Exijo que me explique o que essa mulher significava pra ele! - exclamou exaltada.

Indignado ao supor que o tom dela, ao se referir a tal mulher, continha um rastro de ciúme, e pelo costume de viver discutindo aos berros com ela, retrucou com idêntica braveza:

– Não escutou a parte que se _eu_ não tivesse impedido ele teria deixado ela morrer?

– O senhor não grite comigo! - devolveu furiosa. – E trate de responder o que estou perguntando!

Ichigo sentiu vontade de quebrar um poste com a cabeça. Não suportava a ideia de ela estar com ciúme de Byakuya. Enraivecido, continuou calado.

– Senhor Kurosaki...

– Ichigo! Me chama de Ichigo.

– Senhor Kurosaki, o senhor não disse que iria me contar tudo? Quando vai começar a honrar sua palavra?

Fremindo de raiva, ele esbravejou:

– Ligação nenhuma! Byakuya que é um obcecado por regras e ordens. Mandaram que ele executasse a ordem e ele não pensou duas vezes!

Ante sua explosão, Rukia parou no lugar, levando-o a fazer o mesmo. Agoniado, afirmou consigo em pensamento que precisava se controlar.

– Qual o nome dessa mulher? - ela indagou altiva, mostrando que não ficara tão intimidada, porém ele não respondeu. – Diga-me o nome. Com isso poderei pedir para a senhorita Suzumi um dossiê desse caso. Certamente os oficiais do clã Shihouin não terão dificuldade em obter isso.

Diante da determinação em sua fala, suspirou receoso do que pretendia responder.

– Tudo que sua mentora pôde fazer para te ajudar foi te mandar fugir - mesmo notando o abalo na expressão dela, continuou: – Você não pode contar com o clã, ao menos não agora. Sei que tem razões para estar desconfiada, mas acredite: se tem alguém que pode te ajudar, este alguém sou eu.

O semblante altivo dela se desfez, por baixo dessa máscara, surgiu uma expressão tão fragilizada e acuada que fez o sangue dele ferver, e uma vontade desenfreada de abraçá-la contra o corpo dominá-lo.

– Sim, o senhor tem razão - ela começou num tom rendido –, eu não posso contar com o clã Shihouin, pois não passo de uma agregada. A senhorita Suzumi até fez muito em me avisar do perigo.

Como se já não estivesse sendo terrível fitar seu rosto triste, o tom aflito e até levemente choroso dela, dilacerou o coração dele.

– Não, não fica assim - alentou tocando-a no ombro. – Claro que isso tudo é um grande mal entendido. E é nisso que temos que nos concentrar agora, entende? Deixe essas histórias do passado pra depois.

Apesar de sua face exibir ainda mais tristeza, ela concordou com um menear de cabeça. Em seguida, retomaram as passadas.

– Nem quero imaginar o que teria acontecido comigo se aqueles homens tivessem me pegado. Senhor Kurosaki, será que pode me perdoar pela ingratidão que venho tendo?

– Ora, deixe de bobagem - riu levemente. – Mas bem que você podia parar de me chamar assim - propôs brincalhão e ficou radiante ao vê-la assentir com um discreto sorriso.

Andaram mais alguns metros, em silêncio, então ela voltou a falar.

– Por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim... Ichigo?

Ele estremeceu com a pergunta. Acabou interrompendo de novo a caminhada e esperou que ela parasse também. Então, quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele respondeu:

– Existe um motivo, Rukia - seu tom brando fez com que ela enrubescesse. – Mas não posso te contar agora. Pode confiar em mim mesmo assim?

– Acho que não tenho escolha, mas não nego que seja um tanto complicado.

– Eu imagino...

Com um ar retraído, ela abaixou a cabeça.

– Posso perguntar só mais uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Quanto à acusação de que o capitão Kuchiki teria matado a própria esposa, você pode mesmo me garantir que ele é inocente?

Desconcertado, se odiou por ter tido um surto de raiva contra Byakuya; isso provavelmente só contribuiu para lançar mais dúvidas em relação a ele na cabecinha já bem confusa dela.

– Sim, isso é um absurdo - confirmou seriamente. – Claro que ele amava a senhorita Hisana. E se ele fosse um assassino, não poderia ser um dos capitães das Treze Equipes, certo?

– Eu penso que não... Você sabe até o nome da falecida esposa dele, deve mesmo estar dizendo a verdade.

Sentindo-a mais amena e avistando um quiosque de uma confeitaria, falou:

– Vamos fazer uma parada ali - e apontou o local.

Um tanto depois, Ichigo pagava por uma lata de chá gelado para si e um doce para ela. No restante do trajeto, ele contou que estavam indo a um colégio. Explicou também que a maioria das pessoas acreditaria que ela era uma estudante comum, devido ao Modificador de Memórias que ele usaria ao chegarem lá. Tudo que ela precisaria fazer era fingir prestar atenção na aula. Bem mais cooperativa, Rukia não contestou.

xxx xxx xxx

Rukia ficou impressionada com o local, era imenso. E, de fato, todas as moças estavam usando o mesmo traje que ela. De repente, como num _flash,_ viu em sua mente um lugar semelhante e a si mesma usando um _kimono_ branco e um _hakama_ vermelho. Piscou, voltando à realidade, ao ouvir Ichigo lhe chamar.

– Senhorita? É por aqui.

Caminhou adiante e cruzaram um pátio amplo. Conforme seguiam, Ichigo era amistosamente cumprimentado por rapazes e moças. Ao adentrarem o prédio, ela se espantou com a quantidade de gente e tratou de ficar bem junto de seu guia, com medo de se perder. Os jovens esbarravam neles e o falatório era alto.

Após o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, enfim chegaram a uma sala. Ichigo entrou primeiro, ela se deteve à porta, enquanto ele usava o tal Modificador de Memórias novamente; tinha feito o mesmo um pouco antes. Ela achou curioso que as pessoas não notassem isso.

– Vem, pode entrar - ele a chamou.

Tinham dado apenas alguns passos sala adentro, então uma moça de longos cabelos ruivos e de seios impossíveis de não serem notados de tão grandes, se aproximou depressa e exclamou:

– Jovem Kurosaki! Bom dia!

– Oi, Inoue. Tudo certo? Não vai cumprimentar a Shihouin?

– Mas é claro! - respondeu com um largo sorriso. – Bom dia, senhorita Shihouin! - saudou, se curvando. – É um prazer tê-la aqui conosco!

– Bom dia - respondeu hesitante, acanhada devido à empolgação dela, reparando também em um rapaz de óculos e cabelos escuros que se aproximava.

– Kurosaki - disse este, em tom de cumprimento. – Senhorita Shihouin, bom dia.

– Bom dia - ela respondeu, ainda no mesmo estado.

– Bom dia, Ishida - disse Ichigo. – É com você mesmo que eu quero falar!

– Se é sobre a moto, já está consertada. A seguradora deixou na sua casa.

Rukia reparou que a notícia pareceu deixar Ichigo muito contente.

– He, as coisas estão melhorando! Mas não, não era sobre isso. Preciso de uma explicação relâmpago sobre aqueles exercícios de cálculo.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, porém sugeriu:

– Não é mais simples copiar a resolução?

– _Tá_ me tirando? Um gênio como eu não faz isso! - retrucou, fazendo o colega rolar os olhos.

Ela estranhava tanto a comunicação empregada ali, a ponto de sentir que todos estivessem falando em outra língua.

– Rukia, fica com a Inoue um pouco, enquanto eu vejo isso. Ok? - Ichigo lhe falou, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava da sacola um livro.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, perguntando-se justamente se a razão daqueles dois jovens agirem como se já a conhecessem era o efeito do Modificador de Memórias, mas compreendeu que não, quando, num gesto repentino, a ruiva se agarrou em seu braço e aproximando o rosto de seu ouvido, falou num cochicho:

– Não se preocupe, sabemos que o jovem Kurosaki é um _shinigami_ e que você não pertence a este mundo.

Bastante surpresa, Rukia arregalou os olhos, mas logo fez um gesto em concordância, então a moça prosseguiu:

– Vou lhe explicar como é a rotina por aqui - e puxou-a um pouco de lado. – Essa é sua carteira - desvencilhando-se de si, ela indicou uma mesinha na fileira ao lado da qual Ichigo tinha largado os materiais. – A primeira aula será de Cultura Estrangeira. O professor não deve demorar.

Tentava assimilar o que a ruiva dizia, quando uma outra moça chegou ali, essa tinha cabelos curtos e escuros.

– Bom dia, Inoue, Shihouin - ela saudou e se posicionou bem ao lado da ruiva, que respondeu ao cumprimento num tom muito gentil.

– Bom dia, Tatsuki.

Rukia, por sua vez, fez apenas um gesto em sinal de cumprimento. Logo em seguida, reparou que dois rapazes se achegavam também; um tinha o cabelo escuro e o outro, castanho.

– Muito bom dia, senhorita Shihouin! - saudou entusiasmado o de cabelos castanhos.

– Bom dia - devolveu normalmente e logo se assustou com o modo com que esse moço passou a encará-la, medindo-a de alto a baixo. Totalmente desconcertada com isso, enrubesceu e não pôde deixar de pensar que aquilo era a consequencia de estar - no seu entender - vestida de modo tão indecente.

– Meus olhos se deliciam ante vossa insólita beleza, senhorita Shihouin - o mesmo gracejou, desavergonhado. – Ah, se eu já não fosse comprometido... - acrescentou como quem lamenta e deu um tapinha no ombro daquela morena chamada Tatsuki.

Sem querer ser rude, apesar do constrangimento, Rukia achou que devia agradecer o elogio:

– Obrigada, senhor... - calou-se, não sabia o nome dele.

– Keigo Asano, a seu dispor - elucidou ele e se curvou exageradamente.

– _Tô_ vendo a hora do Ichigo te socar, Keigo - alertou a morena.

– É, jovem Asano, comporte-se - ajuntou a ruiva. – O jovem Kurosaki não gosta... - antes que ela concluísse a frase, o moço se condoeu alto de um cascudo que levou na cabeça; fora Ichigo e ele não parou por aí:

– Descarado! _Tá_ querendo conhecer o céu? Te mando pra lá agora mesmo! - bronqueou feroz, deixando Rukia ainda mais desconcertada.

– Bom dia pra você também, Ichigo - o agredido choramingou em resposta.

Como quem quisesse findar a hostilidade entre os dois, aquele segundo rapaz resolveu se pronunciar:

– Que prazer revê-la, senhorita Shihouin. Há tempos não aparecia por aqui. Recorda-se de mim, Mizuiro Kojima?

– Claro... - ela achou melhor mentir e, meio sem saber direito por que, tentando imitar o jeito deles, respondeu num tom cantado: – Tive alguns contratempos, sabe?

Olhando momentaneamente para Ichigo, ela percebeu um riso discreto nos lábios dele e Pensou consigo: "Lá vai ele, ficar rindo das coisas que eu falo."

– Eu imagino - respondeu o rapaz e sorriu.

O plácido sorriso deste último pareceu mais insinuante a ela do que o gracejo direto do outro, mas, para seu alívio, Ichigo os afugentou, dizendo:

– Chega de babação! Deixem ela em paz, seus safados!

Risadinhas zombeteiras foi o que os dois devolveram, porém não deixaram de se encaminhar a seus respectivos lugares. A morena também rumou a seu lugar e a ruiva orientou que ela fizesse o mesmo. Assim que se assentou, Inoue tomou o lugar a sua frente, porém ficou virada para si, então lhe pediu licença de abrir sua sacola, tirou de lá um livro e retomou as explicações.

Rukia tentava se manter atenta ao que ela dizia, mas virou o rosto de lado, ao notar um rapaz se aproximar de onde Ichigo e o moço de óculos estavam. Ele tinha a pele bronzeada e era extremamente alto e, ao reparar que o olhava, lhe acenou em cumprimento.

– Aquele é o jovem Sado, nosso amigo também - esclareceu Inoue. – Ele, eu, a Tatsuki, o jovem Kurosaki, o Uryuu - ela apontou o moço de óculos –, que é meu namorado, o Keigo, o Mizuiro, sempre estudamos juntos - e mais baixo, ajuntou: – e todos sabemos daquilo.

– Ah... - devolveu em tom de descobrimento.

Enfim o professor chegou, os alunos se assentaram e logo a aula teve início.

Transcorridos alguns minutos, Rukia se distraiu com o tema de estudo. Estava achando tão interessante que até deixou de se incomodar com o fato de Ichigo olhar em sua direção de tempo em tempo. Porém, diferente dela, ele não estava prestando atenção no professor e, ao contrário dos demais alunos, quando não estava lhe olhando, escrevia alguma coisa.

– Tem algo a dizer sobre os aborígenes, Kurosaki? - indagou de repente o professor.

Rukia se alarmou por ele, imaginando que seria repreendido, pois certamente não saberia responder. Porém, ele ergueu a cabeça e disse tranquilamente:

– Serve que vivem na Austrália e no Canadá e que o animismo é sua principal linha religiosa?

Incerta se aquilo estava correto ou não, ela voltou o olhar para o professor, que após um leve suspiro, retrucou:

– E em qual capítulo deste seu livro de cálculo está escrito isso?

– Neste em lugar nenhum, mas no da sua matéria, se estou bem lembrado, é no capítulo nove. Mas o que eu disse serviu, né?

– Pra variar - o homem confirmou, resignado, e Ichigo replicou:

– O que significa que até fazendo outra lição na sua aula, eu entendo mais dessa matéria que esse bando que presta atenção e ainda consegue tirar menos que sete na prova!

Ele tomou uma vaia dos colegas, mas não pareceu se importar e até deu risada. A cada instante, Rukia se sentia mais abismada com esse jeito dele, atrevido, quase petulante, ele parecia realmente se divertir em desafiar as autoridades.

O professor, que continuava olhando na direção dele, falou então:

– Se sabe que vai tirar outro dez na prova, por que não vai até a sala de estudo terminar isso?

– É que presença em sala também conta. Faltei uma semana. De todo modo, sou grato pela preocupação - sorriu matreiro e então fechou o livro. – Foi mal, mestre Noriyuki.

Boquiaberta, Rukia ficou impressionada e notou que não fora a única. Ichigo voltou o rosto em sua direção, deu-lhe uma piscadela e alargou mais o sorriso. Outra vez, este gesto dele lhe pareceu extremamente desconcertante. Que agitado começo de dia ela estava tendo.

xxx xxx xxx

No telhado de uma edificação, Byakuya fitava um outro prédio, à frente e mais abaixo.

– Por que eles estariam num lugar assim? - ele questionou ao vice-capitão. – Esse rastreador não está avariado?

– Não, não está. Isso parece um colégio, não?

– A que distância estamos do posto de abastecimento?

– Cerca de dois quilômetros. É estranho, o sensor indica a presença de outros indivíduos com nível de energia espiritual elevado aqui. O banco de dados deve estar desatualizado, essa não é uma região comum.

Sem prestar muita atenção ao que o subordinado dizia, fechando os olhos, ele se concentrou na intenção de identificar a energia espiritual da jovem Rukia e, após alguns instantes, disse:

– Não sinto a presença dela, mas posso captar um leve traço do poder espiritual daquele delinqüente.

– É verdade... eu também posso sentir.

Com um olhar determinado, o nobre pensou consigo: "Ichigo Kurosaki, minha _zanpakutou_ mal pode esperar para beber seu sangue. Pagará caro por ter cruzado meu caminho e se colocado entre Rukia e eu."

– E então? - indagou Renji. – Averiguamos ou seguimos até o tal posto de abastecimento?

Ao invés de responder, Byakuya se impulsionou à frente, saltando em direção ao pátio do suposto colégio. Renji bufou e logo o seguiu.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

**Senkaimon**: Portal de entrada ao mundo

_Antes de mais nada, me desculpem pela demora. E não, não é enrolação, gente. Quero que chegue na parte da porrada tanto quanto vocês! Mas não podia deixar nossa amada turminha de fora, né? E também não pude deixar de mostrar que a Yuzu tem razão de se orgulhar de seu super-irmão: bonito e inteligente!_

_Eu agradeço muito a todos que têm comentado! Obrigada de coração mesmo! Até o próximo!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 12**

Era uma transição entre aulas. Ichigo, ao lado de Rukia, e seus amigos caminhavam ao longo de um corredor do colégio. Ele explicava aos colegas que já estava de partida e que, provavelmente, só voltaria a reencontrá-los depois das férias de verão; a lista de atividades que o forçara a vir até ali repousava entre as folhas do caderno de um aliviado Keigo.

Ao mesmo tempo, flutuando ao lado da vidraça adjacente a esse corredor, Byakuya procurava com os olhos pelo tal _shinigami_ substituto, guiado por sua _reiraku_, rogando para que Rukia estivesse com ele, assim não precisaria passar pelo infortúnio de descobrir seu paradeiro em meio aquela cidade humana.

Porém, sua mente não estava preparada para aquilo que seus olhos avistaram: Rukia caminhava ao lado do rapaz de cabelos laranja, numa gigai, sem sombra de dúvida, trajando vestes do Mundo Real, munida de uma bolsa nas mãos, com uma expressão descontraída e um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

"Mas o que significa isso?", indagou-se e logo balançava a cabeça em negação, sem acreditar no que via. Cerrou o punho, furioso. Lançando o bom senso a um canto longínquo de sua mente, adentrou o prédio, entrecortando o caminho do grupo.

– Capitão Kuchiki! - Rukia foi a primeira a exclamar, reparando também que ele não trazia sua capa, somente o _shihakusho_ e o costumeiro cachecol.

– Byakuya! - ajuntou Ichigo.

– _Shinigami_ substituto Ichigo Kurosaki - começou o capitão –, nem quero imaginar o que tem feito. Apenas saiba que lhe trago uma intimação - anunciou, deixando a todos espantados. – Por ordem da _Soul_ _Society_, você deve comparecer à corte judicial e tentar, se puder, justificar seus crimes. E quanto a você... - dizia ele, mas Ichigo o interrompeu.

– Crimes? Que crimes?

Byakuya franziu o cenho diante da interrupção e respondeu ríspido:

– Desacato a autoridade e sequestro - ele fitou pesadamente o semblante de Rukia, deixando-a extremamente acuada.

– Absurdo... - bufou Ichigo e olhando ao redor, ficou preocupado que estivessem atraindo a atenção das pessoas, pois já não tinha cargas do Modificador de Memórias.

– Rukia, você deve vir comigo - exigiu Byakuya.

– De jeito nenhum! - Ichigo se opôs num grito.

Perplexa, Rukia não disse nada e moveu a cabeça numa leve negativa, deixando Byakuya mais descontente do que já estava. Os amigos de Ichigo também não ousavam dizer nada, apenas mantinham os olhares atentos ao capitão _shinigami_; sua altivez e frieza eram intimidantes.

– É inútil resistir - retomou o capitão, em seu tom arrastado e expressão severa –, meu oficial se encarregará desse rebelde e você, senhorita Shihouin, deve me acompanhar.

– Deixa de conversa, Byakuya! Eu não sou nenhum "rebelde", e posso provar!

– Pois faça isso diante da corte. Quanto a mim, tudo que quero é que fique longe de minha noiva - anunciou no mesmo tom, porém mais enfático.

Rukia arregalou os olhos, constrangida. A cada instante, seu temor com a presença do capitão crescia de um modo inexplicável. Apenas em encará-lo sentia como se um amargor enchesse sua boca e o corpo tenso como se uma cascavel estivesse a espreitando.

Ichigo, por sua vez, quando ouviu aquela declaração de Byakuya, desejou estar em sua forma _shinigami_ para poder acertar um soco bem no meio da cara dele. Num tom agressivo e abafado, ele retrucou:

– Se tem alguém aqui que precisa ficar longe dela, esse alguém é você.

Byakuya estreitou os olhos nele, levemente intrigado com essa afirmação, porém logo desviou o olhar, e se dirigiu a sua dileta.

– Rukia, você deve vir comigo. Não me obrigue a ser drástico.

Se ela já se sentia acuada, diante dessa ameaçadora exigência, prendeu o fôlego. Ichigo foi quem respondeu, berrando:

– Eu já disse que ela não vai com você de jeito nenhum!

Várias pessoas andavam por ali e a grande maioria delas não podia ignorar o estranho comportamento daqueles oito jovens, estacados no lugar como se olhassem para algo ou alguém que não estava ali.

Em contrapartida, os amigos de Ichigo exibiam perplexidade nas faces exatamente por estarem vendo o que os demais não podiam. Aquele homem a sua frente não fazia jus à reputação do austero e comedido Byakuya Kuchiki, a quem conheciam de vista e pelos seus feitos nas lutas dos _shinigamis_.

– Definitivamente não estou disposto a tolerar sua impertinência hoje, rapaz - respondeu em toda sua autoridade e somente Ichigo parecia não se intimidar.

– Estou dizendo - replicou o ruivo –, Rukia não vai com você. Não me obrigue a ser drástico - citou o outro em patente provocação.

Ultrajado com a afronta, Byakuya tentou, verdadeiramente, se conter, mas a fúria, e também o ciúme, o subjugaram, levando-o a puxar Senbonzakura.

Rukia ficou alarmada. Orihime e Tatsuki compartilharam desse sentimento com ela. Keigo estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e Mizuiro, embora mais discreto, ficou assustado também. Ichigo, já perplexo com o aparecimento do capitão ali, ao vê-lo desembainhar a _zanpakutou_ ficou absolutamente atônito.

– O que pretende? - ele indagou, descrente.

Byakuya apontou a lâmina a ele e declarou friamente:

– Não medirei esforços para atingir meus objetivos.

Ishida olhou de esguelha para Ichigo, então, virando o rosto na direção oposta, trocou um rápido olhar com Sado. Através desse gesto, combinaram que iriam intervir se o capitão atacasse de fato.

– Olhe ao redor, Byakuya! Não podemos lutar aqui! - desesperou-se Ichigo, ao senti-lo expandir seu poder espiritual.

– O clã Kuchiki irá ressarcir os danos! - devolveu de pronto e com essa curta justificativa, cegado pela raiva, não hesitou em avançar contra o rapaz. Mas, antes que o atacasse, dois moços se interpuseram na frente do ruivo.

– Some daqui, Kurosaki! - alertou Ishida. – Esqueceu que não pode com ele em sua forma humana?

Rememorado pelo alerta, Ichigo fechou a mão no pulso de Rukia, mas hesitou em fugir.

– Cuidaremos dele, Ichigo! - exclamou Sado, então sim, o ruivo não perdeu mais tempo, puxou a pequena consigo e saiu correndo.

Keigo e Mizuiro, abismados demais se mantiveram lá, apenas olhando, mas Orihime e Tatsuki não demoraram a correr atrás dos dois que haviam fugido.

Desperto do estado de torpor, pelo fato de aqueles humanos estarem enxergando-o, Byakuya viu que Rukia e o ruivo se afastavam. Imediatamente, apontou o dedo na direção dos dois jovens a sua frente e, numa tonalidade baixa, lançou um _kidou:_

– _Hadou _número quatro:_ Byakurai_.

Foram dois raios de luz que voaram cada qual na direção de Sado e Ishida, porém nenhum nem outro sofreu dano algum. Byakuya vidrou os olhos, espantado.

– Não somos humanos comuns - anunciou Ishida, ajeitando os óculos.

Byakuya até pensou em lançar um _kidou_ mais potente, mas logo se convenceu que ir atrás daqueles dois era mais importante do que entender o que se passava ali, assim o que fez foi saltar por sobre os rapazes. Entretanto, rente ao teto, ele notou, em uma fração de segundo, um brilho vindo do braço do moço mais alto e, por puro reflexo, se esquivou de uma rajada de energia, mas não completamente.

– Não podemos deixá-lo passar - a voz grave de Sado se fez ouvir.

O nobre pousou ao chão, segurando o braço, atingido de raspão, incerto quanto ao que fazer, quando sentiu a presença de seu subordinado.

– Capitão! - Renji gritou ao chegar ali e logo estava boquiaberto diante do quadro: seu capitão com a _zanpakutou_ em punho e dois jovens de um notório poder espiritual o afrontando.

– Renji - Byakuya o chamou num tom alto –, cuide desses dois. Eu vou atrás do Kurosaki. Ele fugiu levando a Rukia.

Meio apatetado, o vice-capitão assentiu com a cabeça e foi sacando Zabimaru.

– Não estou entendendo nada, mas tudo bem!

Antes de se afastar com um _shunpo_, Byakuya recomendou a ele: – Tome cuidado. Essas não são pessoas comuns como você havia constatado - e então sumiu.

Rukia e Ichigo não tinham se distanciado muito; Ichigo não podia usar _shunpo_ estando em seu corpo humano. Assim, em questão de instantes, Byakuya estava no encalço deles.

– Ele está vindo, jovem Kurosaki! - desesperou-se Inoue.

Ichigo olhou por sobre o ombro e depois para Rukia, ela já estava esbaforida e daquele jeito seriam pegos em dois tempos.

– Inoue, Tatsuki - berrou ele -, cuidem dos nossos corpos! - ele usou então seu distintivo de _shinigami_ substituto, passando à forma espiritual. Seu corpo sem alma, tombou no lugar e Tatsuki logo se abaixava para apanhá-lo.

Concomitantemente_,_ Ichigo usou o dispositivo em Rukia. Byakuya acompanhava tudo, cada vez mais de perto. Quando a _gigai_ inerte de Rukia tombou, Inoue se apressou para pegá-la. Ela e Tatsuki tiveram apenas o tempo de sair do caminho, pois Byakuya passou voando baixo entre elas, seguindo Ichigo que agora carregava Rukia nos braços.

– Por Deus, o capitão Kuchiki está alucinado! - exclamou Inoue.

– Com certeza! Vem, Orihime, temos que esconder os corpos deles - chamou Tatsuki.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ichigo saia por uma das vidraças, voando velozmente, rente ao prédio e em direção ascendente, rumo ao terraço do colégio. Byakuya já quase os alcançava.

"Isso, me segue, me segue!" - tencionava o ruivo.

Após se afastar alguns quilômetros do perímetro do colégio, Ichigo freou bruscamente no ar e, em seguida, desceu veloz até a cobertura de um armazém. Num instante, Byakuya pousou logo atrás dele.

Vendo o rapaz descer a jovem ao chão, o nobre deu um passo adiante.

– Seu miserável... - soprava entre dentes, mas silenciou quando o rapaz se voltou a ele de súbito. Eles se fitaram com hostilidade por alguns instantes, mas então Ichigo desapareceu.

– O que? - exclamou Byakuya e logo deduzia que ele usara outro _shunpo;_ no entanto, sentiu que a presença dele desvanecia muito mais rápido daquilo que se esperava de um passo rápido convencional.

Apesar do estranhamento, deixou isso de lado e se voltou para a jovem Rukia e, no exato instante em que seus olhos pousaram no corpo pequeno, a imagem dela desapareceu, sobrando ali apenas um laço vermelho. Ele piscou, atônito.

– Uma ilusão? - e não parecia se tratar de uma ilusão qualquer, assemelhava-se a um tipo que ele conhecia muito bem. – Técnicas da _Onmitsukidou_? Mas como aquele...

Silenciou e seus olhos arderam em fúria. A descrença com a situação foi tamanha que fez com que gastasse alguns preciosos instantes tentando se convencer do que acontecera, até que finalmente tratou de se mover, voltando na direção do colégio.

xxx xxx xxx

Inoue e Tatsuki entraram numa sala vazia qualquer. Após ter arrastado pelas axilas o corpo de Ichigo, Tatsuki deixou o mesmo estirado no chão. Inoue ajeitava a _gigai_ de Rukia numa cadeira, quando ambas sentiram a ventania de Ichigo entrando pela janela desta sala.

– Jovem Kurosaki! - exclamou a ruiva e logo em seguida: – Cadê a senhorita Kuchiki?

– Você deixou ele levar ela? - a morena foi mais objetiva.

– Claro que não! - respondeu como se fosse muito óbvio. – Não cheguei a usar o dispositivo nela naquela hora. Só quis que ele achasse que sim - e em seguida retornou a seu corpo humano.

Confusa e ainda segurando a suposta _gigai_ vazia pelos ombros, Inoue exclamou:

– Mas eu vi a alma dela saindo! - e recebeu um gesto em concordância de Tatsuki,

Ichigo se levantou e se aproximou delas.

– Foi uma ilusão. Ela só está paralisada... - explicava ele, mas se calou ao perceber a pequena se mexendo. – ...está se soltando do _bakudou_? - isso ele falou sozinho.

Num repente, Rukia abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto, assustando bastante Inoue e Tatsuki com isso. Ichigo a encarava com certo assombro também.

"Ela conseguiu se libertar sozinha.", pensava ele. "É... perda da memória não tem que implicar em perda de poder. Além do que não foi nada além de um _Sai_. Coisa que ela tira de letra."

– O que você fez comigo? - Rukia perguntou ao ruivo e seu tom saiu cansado; por qualquer razão sentia-se exausta. Toda a resposta dele foi encará-la.

– O que está acontecendo? - Inoue queria muito entender.

– Meninas, explicações mais tarde - disse Ichigo, ao perceber que o mísero tempo que havia ganhado se escoava a cada instante.

Estendendo a mão a uma Rukia ainda bem confusa, ele falou:

– Rukia, vem comigo. A gente precisa sair daqui, agora!

– Mas, Ichigo...

– Não discute. Eu explico depois - cortou ele e foi arrastando ela consigo.

Inoue e Tatsuki os acompanharam até a saída da sala.

– Podemos ajudar de alguma forma, jovem Kurosaki? - perguntou Inoue, prestativa.

– Já ajudaram bastante. Eu me viro agora...

Ambas assentiram com a cabeça e logo acompanhavam com os olhos os dois correndo apressados pelos corredores.

Renji, que havia sido arremessado ao pátio por Sado, e que ainda estava às voltas tanto com este como com Ishida, avistou então a jovem Rukia e o tal do _shinigami_ substituto correndo em direção à saída do colégio e exclamou:

– Estão escapando!

Ele intentou seguí-los, mas foi detido pelo jovem de óculos, que lhe acertou uma flecha no ombro, deixando-o atordoado por alguns instantes.

– Merda... - praguejou e em pensamento acrescentou: "Mas quem são esses caras?". Foi então que avistou Byakuya voando há uns dez metros acima. Abandonando a contenda com os rapazes, Renji se impulsionou ao céu também.

– Capitão, os dois saíram por ali!

– O que? - exclamou o nobre. – Mas como assim você deixou que saíssem dessa área? - trovejou possesso.

– Aqueles dois me atrapalharam! O senhor viu: não eram pessoas comuns.

Puxando-o pelas vestes, Byakuya perguntou, exasperado:

– O Kurosaki estava como um _shinigami_ ou como um humano?

– Hã? Como assim?

– O miserável estava vestindo um _shihakusho_?

– Não... - respondeu meio hesitante e confuso. – Ele está usando uma _gigai_.

Soltando-o de qualquer jeito, o capitão exigiu bem seco:

– Me dê aquele rastreador.

Renji se retraiu antes de dizer:

– O moleque do arco destruiu o rastreador.

– O quê? - devolveu exaltado, com ímpetos de esganá-lo, tamanha sua raiva. Tentando se controlar, apertou os olhos e falou do modo mais contido que pôde: – Consiga outro.

– Certo - gaguejou e já se preparava para abrir o portal.

– Espere - Byakuya o chamou de volta. – Aquele elemento é cheio dos truques. Ele pode muito bem conseguir camuflar a presença agora que sabe que estamos aqui...

Renji apenas o encarava.

– Volte à _Soul_ _Society_ sim, e traga além do rastreador um grupo de ninjas. Vai ser preciso mais gente para procurá-los.

– Sim! - ele já ia partindo, mas antes resolveu perguntar: – E quanto ao senhor?

Ao invés de responder, Byakuya sumiu num _shunpo_.

xxx xxx xxx

Rukia empregava toda sua força na vã tentativa de fazer Ichigo parar.

– Ali, aquele é um bom lugar! - ele exclamou e a arrastou para dentro de um estabelecimento faraônico, cheio de lojas, vitrines e pessoas.

Correram um bom tanto ainda até que finalmente, ele se voltou em sua direção.

– Tudo bem? - perguntou e não fosse sua expressão preocupada, teria cedido ao ímpeto de dar-lhe um belo bofete.

– Claro que não! - respondeu muito brava, e até ela mesma se espantou com o timbre grave com que sua voz saiu.

– Foi mal... Mas você viu, não tinha outro jeito.

– Não existe mesmo outro meio de resolver isso? Por que você se opõe tanto que eu vá com ele? O que há de tão ruim nisso? Você não disse que ele não é perigoso? - desatou num só fôlego. Eram observações pertinentes, mas, em seu íntimo, algo lhe dizia, com a mesma relutância que Ichigo demonstrava, que não podia fazer isso.

– _Tá_, ele não é perigoso, mas ele está perigoso agora. Não viu que ele empunhou a _zanpakutou_ naquele lugar cheio de gente?

Ela se encolheu amuada e não deu resposta.

– Não posso deixar você ir com ele, Rukia - insistiu, olhando ao redor. – Acredita em mim.

– E que escolha eu tenho?

– Ah, não começa... - devolveu irritado, então puxou um aparelho eletrônico do bolso e começou a apertar os botões. Colou o mesmo ao ouvido, esperou qualquer coisa, então bronqueou. Repetiu tudo de novo e então reclamou outra vez: – Droga, por que não completa? Isso é um celular mesmo?

Ela apenas o olhava.

– Oi? Ishida? - silenciou uns instantes. – Estamos aqui no shopping... é, acho difícil ele conseguir perceber nossa presença aqui.

Rukia suspirou, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar.

– Tentei ligar pro Urahara, mas essa droga de aparelho não completa a ligação. De todo jeito, eu vou pra lá, só ele deve saber um jeito de fazer o Byakuya voltar ao normal - silenciou um tempo. – Você acha que ele iria pra lá? - após alguns instantes: – É, faz sentido... mas o que eu faço então?

Enquanto escutava um falatório do outro lado da linha, Ichigo olhou para Rukia, ela estava recostada numa pilastra, com as mãos ao lado do corpo.

– Fala, Ishida - disse ele, mostrando que o ouvia. – Do Mizuiro? Sério? E como faço pra chegar lá? ...não, não conheço muito bem... Vou fazer assim: vou pra minha casa, pego a moto e passo na casa dele então, daí ele me explica melhor... Ok, mas, por favor, tentem entrar em contato com o Urahara. Valeu então! - dito isso ele desligou o aparelho.

Rukia o encarou com uma expressão aflita.

– Diga alguma coisa! - ela pediu suplicante.

– Olha, seja o que for que está acontecendo com o Byakuya é sério demais. No normal ele nunca faria uma loucura daquela.

– E?

– E enquanto ele não voltar ao normal, tenho que te manter escondida dele.

– Me manter escondida?

– É, preciso te deixar num lugar seguro. A casa do Urahara já não serve - disse e, erguendo o rosto acima da cabeça dela, notou uma loja de roupas.

Rukia levantou o rosto a ele e falou:

– Ainda não entendi o porque disso, Ichigo.

– Confia em mim. Olha, fiquei sabendo agora de um lugar. É pra lá que vamos. Mas antes temos que comprar umas coisas ali - e apontou aquela loja.

xxx xxx xxx

_Horas mais tarde._

– Kisuke - chamou Yoruichi ao adentrar a sala –, Isshin acabou de ligar. Ichigo está a caminho da rodovia, ele pretende esconder a Rukia numa casa no interior, naquela região de Shonan.

– Bem pensado. Shonan? Então deve ser uma casa de praia, não? - devolveu e ela confirmou com um gesto. – Só espero que Byakuya não tenha acionado a polícia local.

A morena o olhou de canto.

– E por que não? Se ele já chegou ao ponto de encher a cidade de ninjas?

– Será? Como ele está irreconhecível e intratável... Eu vi a hora dele voar no meu pescoço - contou com temor fingido. – Foi difícil despistá-lo e penso que ele só se foi porque sentiu que estava perdendo tempo aqui.

– Preocupante. Muito preocupante. Ele fala com tanta insistência dessa coisa da Rukia ser a noiva dele. Não entendo por que alguém iria querer fazê-lo se apaixonar pela própria irmã - ponderava ela, com um ar pensativo.

Urahara estreitou os olhos e lançou num tom insinuante:

– Não vai dizer que está com ciúme.

Piscando desconcertada, Yoruichi logo soltou uma risada alta e devolveu:

– Mas que besteira foi essa?

– Nada. Ou melhor, nada além disso: uma besteira - e a encarou com um olhar indecifrável –, mas voltando, o que exatamente Ichigo tem em mente?

– Por hora ele só quer manter a Rukia longe do Byakuya.

– Entendi. E ele deve estar contando com a gente para restaurar a memória do nosso nobrezinho enlouquecido?

– Por certo.

– Muito bem, deixe as coisas por aqui comigo. Quero que volte à _Soul Society_ e tente conversar com sua prima Suzumi. Talvez ela tenha alguma pista que nos leve ao responsável por essa confusão de memórias.

– Você manda - assentiu ela e ia saindo, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso e falou:

– Mas tome cuidado.

Num gesto afetuoso, ela pousou a mão no rosto alvo dele e disse:

– Não se preocupe. Eu quero colocar minhas mãos nesse miserável tanto quanto o Ichigo.

Soltando vagarosamente o braço dela, Kisuke meneou a cabeça em concordância. Em pouco tempo, Yoruichi se foi.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

Vocabulário

**Reiraku** = (técnica) Fita Espiritual. Trata-se de uma técnica que permite a seu usuário visualizar a energia espiritual de uma pessoa ou de um _shinigami_ na forma de uma fita, no caso dos _shinigamis_ essa fita tem cor vermelha.

**Byakurai** = (magia de ataque) Relâmpago pálido.

**Sai** = (magia de defesa) Contenção, aprisionamento. É o _bakudou_ número um.

_Casa na praia? He, algo me diz que no próximo capítulo só vai dar IchiRukia... Vamos torcer! Estimo que a fic tenha chegado à metade agora, gente._

_Meu muito obrigado a todos que tem acompanhado e comentado! Um grande abraço!_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 13**

Embora inutilmente, Ichigo lutava para manter o pensamento longe da exaltação que as mãozinhas delicadas de Rukia, apertando seu abdômen, estava gerando em si. Fazia uns vinte minutos que rodavam pela estrada escura e de asfalto irregular. Era quase nove da noite.

Ele riu discreto ao recordar, de um tempo atrás, do tanto que Rukia o advertira quando ele comentou que iria comprar uma moto, ela dizia temer que sofresse algum acidente e parecia até uma irmã mais velha o aconselhando. Não houve ocasião, antes da desse momento, de convidá-la para um passeio e ele lamentava por isso. Em circunstâncias normais, habituada que estava com as vias e os meios de transporte do Mundo Real, Rukia certamente não estaria demonstrando tanto desconforto quanto aparentava agora.

– Daqui uma meia hora chegaremos lá - ele falou alto, afastando as lembranças, porém ela nada disse em resposta. Ficou indeciso se ainda estaria brava, mas logo nem pôde se inquietar com isso, pois um guarda rodoviário sinalizou para que parasse.

– Não acredito! Justo a gente? - bronqueou, dirigindo-se ao acostamento.

– O que acontece? - Rukia perguntou, meio alarmada.

– Não deve ser nada sério. Procedimento de rotina, com certeza. Apenas aja normalmente - ele instruiu.

– Como se fosse fácil nesse mundo estranho - devolveu num muxoxo e desceu da moto, para que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo em seguida.

Eram três guardas, um deles caminhava na direção de Ichigo, enquanto os outros, mais adiante, ficaram conversando com as faces abaixadas a um papel. Conforme o homem se aproximava, Ichigo foi pegando sua habilitação e a exibiu antes mesmo de ser solicitada. Após inspecionar a foto e o nome no documento, o guarda indagou austero:

– E quem é a pessoa com o senhor, senhor Kurosaki?

– Minha amiga - respondeu e gesticulou para que Rukia também tirasse o capacete.

Notando o homem franzir o cenho ao vê-la, Ichigo captou algo estranho no ar. Percebeu então os outros se aproximando e pôde avistar sua figura e a de Rukia naquele papel. Compreendeu então que aquilo não era um procedimento de rotina, estavam sendo interceptados.

– Senhor Kurosaki, o senhor está preso por... - anunciava o primeiro guarda, estendendo uma algema, mas Ichigo não deixou que completasse o intento.

– Espere! - ele se esquivou agilmente. – Isso é um engano - falou para ganhar tempo, pensando em como despistá-los. Sendo que a estrada estava pouco movimentada, nem precisou pensar muito: empurrou o guarda que estava com a algema encima dos dois que se aproximavam e usou o Modificador de Memórias.

Enquanto os homens ficaram como que três patetas, sem compreenderem o que faziam ali, Ichigo vestiu novamente seu capacete, pulou na moto e gritou à Rukia:

– Sobe, sobe!

Assim que ela se ajeitou, ele saiu rasgando e cantando pneu. Porém o motivo de tanta pressa não era apenas aqueles simplórios humanos, e sim a presença de, pelo menos, quatro indivíduos com poderes espirituais que ele imediatamente percebeu, e os quais passaram a segui-los em hiper-velocidade.

Virando a cabeça para trás, Rukia avistou uma pessoa usando o mesmo tipo de traje que seus perseguidores usavam quando ela saiu foragida da mansão de Suzumi.

– São aqueles homens da outra vez! - ela gritou ao ruivo.

– Eu vi! Se segura!

Sentindo que ele aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade, Rukia estreitou o aperto em torno da cintura dele, com o coração disparado, então, sem mais nem menos, Ichigo cortou para o lado, se embrenhando pelo matão da beira da estrada.

– Você ficou louco? - desesperou-se ela.

– Calma. Eu tenho um plano! - e logo parou a moto bruscamente.

Rukia apeou depressa e ele mais ainda.

– Fica aqui perto da moto! - ele mandou, arrancando o capacete e, num instante, passou a forma _shinigami_. Ela se achava tão desconcertada que se manteve estática, de fato.

Afastando-se um pouco e concentrando poder espiritual, Ichigo usou sua energia como isca para atrair os ninjas, enquanto conjurava um _bakudou_, em tom de sussurro:

– "Desintegre-se, cão negro de Rondanini. Analise, reduza tudo a cinzas e rasgue a própria garganta." - e conforme planejara, o bando avançou em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que ele finalizava o encantamento: – _Bakudou_ número nove: _Hourin_!

Dos dedos de Ichigo saíram faixas de energia mística de um brilho alaranjado e prateado, que enlaçaram juntos os quatro ninjas, clareando um bocado o espaço ao redor.

Findada ação, diante de uma Rukia impressionada, Ichigo se aproximou dos capturados.

– Qual de vocês vai dizer pra quem estão trabalhando? - inquiriu ameaçador.

– Para o senhor Byakuya Kuchiki! - exclamou um deles com tanta prontidão, que o fez dar um leve sobressalto.

Atônita, Rukia vidrou os olhos e pensou consigo: "Então os homens que me perseguiram estavam mesmo a serviço do capitão Kuchiki?" Possivelmente intrigado pela mesma dúvida e notando o assombro na expressão dela, Ichigo falou:

– Tá aí mais uma coisa que não faz o menor sentido - em seguida, ele usou Zangetsu para abater de uma vez o bando. Logo depois, voltou a seu corpo humano.

Rukia continuava atônita. Aproximando-se da moto, Ichigo levantou o assento, tirando de lá uma sacola plástica e, enquanto procurava algo em seu interior, comentou:

– Não achei que íamos precisar dos disfarces tão cedo - e estendeu uma peruca loira a ela.

– Não vou usar isso! - contestou enérgica.

– Olha... não deve estar longe, mas não podemos arriscar que nos parem de novo. Viu? Eu também vou colocar - e meteu uma peruca de fios negros na cabeça.

Ao vê-lo com os cabelos escuros, naquela penumbra, Rukia ficou paralisada e vidrou os olhos. Aquela sensação de já o conhecer, e que não a abandonava, se tornou ainda mais forte.

– Por favor, Rukia - ele a despertou, empurrando a cabeleira de fios sintéticos em sua mão.

Ela mordeu o canto da boca, mas acabou concordando.

– Se você rir de mim, vou te dar um soco... - ela dizia, mas se calou, perplexa com o próprio linguajar. – Digo, vou... - como não conseguiu encerrar a frase, ele tomou a palavra.

– Eu, rir? Por quê? Vai ficar uma gracinha - brincou, sem disfarçar a ironia.

Ela estremeceu aborrecida, porém logo se aquietou ao ver a expressão brincalhona dele tornar-se séria e apreensiva.

– O importante é que não nos reconheçam. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse colocar esses caras atrás da gente.

Ela o encarou um pouco e compartilhava de sua apreensão, embora não da mesma forma, então vestiu a peruca.

– Pronto? - ele perguntou e ao vê-la assentir, subiu na moto.

Dentro de mais alguns minutos, voltavam à estrada.

xxx xxx xxx

– É aqui - Ichigo falou, mirando o sobrenome "Kojima" na placa ao lado do portão, que velava por completo o interior da propriedade.

Tirou do bolso da jaqueta um controle-remoto que acionava o portão. Ao passarem pelo mesmo, se depararam com uma casa térrea e uma trilha de pedras, sobre um tapete de grama, que conduzia até a entrada. A fachada era adornada com pedras e a pintura de um bege claro; uma porta larga, de madeira maciça e duas folhas; esquadrias negras nas janelas, vidraças em tom fume; garagem para dois automóveis.

Mesmo após ele ter desligado a moto, Rukia continuou olhando ao redor e demorou um pouco para perceber que ele a olhava por sobre o ombro. Entendendo a deixa, ela desceu da moto então e, sem se afastar muito, livrou-se do capacete com alívio.

– Vamos entrar primeiro e depois eu pego as coisas - ele resolveu, buscando a chaves no bolso da calça.

Adentraram então e ainda no hall de entrada, Ichigo soltou um assobio de admiração e pensou consigo: "Nada mal ter amigos ricos." Embora não tenha comentado nada, a expressão de Rukia também trazia admiração com o lugar.

– A casa é ótima. Mas ainda bem que trouxemos comida - Ichigo comentou. – Não vi um mercado na vizinhança, só casas. Está com fome?

– Não.

– Quer tomar um banho? - o tom dele foi normal, mas Rukia achou a pergunta indiscreta, por isso virou o rosto de lado antes de responder.

– Seria bom.

– Certo - devolveu, livrando-se daquela peruca. – Vamos descobrir onde tem banheiro por aqui. Espero que tenha água.

Ele foi andando casa a dentro e ela o seguia. Então viu ele se virar em sua direção.

– Gostou de ser loira? - brincou, se referindo à peruca que ela ainda usava.

Corada, ela puxou aquilo da cabeça.

– Cada coisa que você me faz passar... Se eu não fosse uma pessoa tão calma, já teria tido um surto.

Ele riu levemente, mas logo reconheceu que ela estava coberta de razão.

– Vejamos, pelo padrão da casa, deve ter um banheiro em pelo menos um dos quartos - considerou e abriu uma das portas. Deu uma espiada dentro, avistando uma cama de casal enorme e, mais adiante, uma porta. – Perfeito! Vem, Rukia, você vai ficar aqui. Deixa só eu ver se tem água.

Ao entrar, ela correu as vistas ao redor, atenta à mobília e pensou consigo: "É bem diferente da casa do capitão Kuchiki, mas não deixa de ser harmonioso." Ouvindo então o ruivo chamá-la, se encaminhou até onde ele estava.

– _Tá_ vendo esse registro? É só abrir que sai água quente - ele fez uma breve demonstração.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Vou lá pegar as coisas e já volto - disse e saiu de lado.

– Ichigo? - ela esperou ele se voltar. – Por quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?

– Um ou dois dias, no máximo. Do jeito que o Byakuya está nos procurando, acho difícil que ele demore a nos encontrar mesmo aqui.

Meneando a cabeça, ela concordou, então ele saiu do quarto.

Rukia sentou-se à beira da cama e suspirou fatigada. Sozinha ali não pôde deixar de recordar de tudo que acontecera naquele dia tão longo: primeiro a ida ao colégio, seguida da aparição do capitão Kuchiki, depois as compras no shopping, a estada na casa da família Kurosaki e, por fim, essa curta viagem, perturbada pelos homens encapuzados.

Ainda mais extenuada, deitou-se atravessada na cama e era tão pequena e a cama tão grande, que foi praticamente o mesmo que se tivesse deitado na posição normal. Por qualquer razão, pensou na diferença de poder entre Ichigo e os perseguidores e sentiu-se admirada. De olhos fechados, vislumbrou em sua mente uma imagem dele lhe sorrindo.

Achou desconcertante como tudo nele a deixava admirada: o sorriso, a força, a voz, o físico. Essa última constatação a fez ficar levemente corada. Contudo, era realmente inegável o tanto que ele mexia com ela, e ter viajado quase uma hora, praticamente agarrada a ele, só tornou isso mais evidente.

Esticou-se, ficando de barriga para cima, e deixou um braço sobre os olhos. De repente, se pegou desejando que sua vida fosse outra. Desejou morar de fato naquela tal cidade de Karakura, ser amiga de Ichigo e até estudar naquele colégio. Subitamente, esse seu desejo não lhe pareceu algo novo, muito pelo contrário, teve plena certeza de já ter desejado coisa semelhante antes, porém não pôde refletir a respeito, pois Ichigo retornou ao quarto.

– As roupas - ele falou, exibindo uma sacola de pano.

– Ah obrigada - disse e se levantou.

– Eu vou dormir no quarto do lado. Qualquer coisa você me chama.

– Sim - seu tom foi tão sumido, que o preocupou.

– Tudo bem?

Após um longo suspirar, ela falou:

– Eu gostaria de dizer que sim, mas não está... Me pergunto quando poderei finalmente voltar pra casa.

O coração dele se angustiou no peito. Foi horrível pensar que aquele "voltar pra casa", não correspondesse ao lar dela de verdade. Aproximando-se, tocou-a no ombro num gesto de encorajamento.

– Não fica assim. Logo tudo estará resolvido, eu prometo.

Ela lhe sorriu levemente.

– Vai tomar seu banho e depois tenta descansar.

– Sim... - concordou abatida.

Os dedos de Ichigo fremiam de vontade de abraçá-la, mas o bom senso o levou a sair de lá antes que cometesse essa imprudência, pois sabia que não se contentaria só com isso.

Do lado de fora do quarto, escorado à porta que ele próprio fechara, expirou forte e reafirmou a si mesmo a promessa que acabara de fazer, numa tentativa de refrear os instintos mais que aflorados, porém não adiantou muito. O simples fato de estarem sozinhos ali naquela casa o estava transtornando de excitação; a qual não tardou em se fazer notória em seu baixo ventre, agravando muito mais sua angústia.

xxx xxx xxx

Plenamente restabelecido - depois de um banho quase frio e umas batidas de cabeça na parede -, vestindo bermuda, camiseta regata e com uma tolha de rosto estirada na nuca, Ichigo estava sentado no meio de um largo sofá de três lugares, conversando com alguém pelo celular.

– Urahara, se você não der um jeito de limpar minha ficha na polícia, eu vou derrubar sua casa e disparar um _Cero_ nas ruínas - cobrou num tom contido e a ameaça teve um naco de seriedade.

"_Sei, mas isso se sua irmã não te pulverizar antes.", _foi a resposta do outro lado da linha.

– Muito engraçado... E o que me conta?

"_Yoruichi foi até a Soul Society conversar com a nobre Suzumi Shihouin. Essa mulher é o único elo que temos com essa 'nova' Rukia. Quero saber se a versão dela da história confere com a que sabemos até agora."_

– _Tá,_ mas enquanto isso eu fico nessa de fugir do Byakuya? Não tem como, né?

"_Mas, tirando Yoruichi, não há quem nos dê auxílio na Soul Society, ao passo que Byakuya, por ser um capitão, e ainda um nobre, tem inúmeras regalias."_

– Percebi. Mas não dá pra dar um choque na cabeça dele e ele voltar ao normal? Por que se eu ouvir mais uma vez ele chamando a Rukia de "minha noiva", não respondo por mim.

Escutando a risada do outro lado, Ichigo já ia soltar um impropério, porém o celular até escapou de sua mão quando viu Rukia aparecer ali, vestida com nada além de uma camiseta, que inclusive era dele; branca na parte do corpo e preta nas mangas.

A silhueta dela, suficientemente perceptível contra a luz que vinha do corredor adiante, e sua expressão confusa detiveram toda a atenção dele por alguns instantes, até que a compreensão de que devia ter trocado as mochilas cruzou seu pensar, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Rukia começou:

– Eu não... - ela dizia, mas ele, se lembrando da ligação, fez um gesto para que aguardasse e logo alcançou o celular.

– Ligo depois! - após largar de qualquer jeito o aparelho, falou: – Desculpa, o que você ia dizer?

– Não encontrei aquele traje que você me comprou - disse, referindo-se a um pijama comprado naquela loja do shopping – e nem... - ela enrubesceu um pouco – as peças de baixo que sua irmã me mostrou. Só tinha isso. Não sei se é apropriado.

Ichigo vidrou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Não fosse o nítido constrangimento que lia na expressão dela e a ingenuidade em seu falar, seu corpo já teria desperto de excitação novamente. Desviou o rosto de lado e respondeu:

– Eu misturei as sacolas. Deve ter sido naquela hora que nos pararam.

Arrastou a toalha da nuca, deixando-a no sofá e se levantou.

– Só um instante que já resolvo isso - falou e ao passar por ela, o esforço que fez para não ceder ao ímpeto de agarrá-la foi verdadeiramente homérico.

Não tinha se afastado quase, quando ela o chamou:

– Ichigo, não foi exatamente por causa das vestes que vim aqui falar com você.

Voltou-se a ela, com o cenho franzido e um tanto preocupado.

– Pelo que então?

Ficaram de frente um ao outro. Rukia o encarou por alguns instantes, mas quando começou a falar, abaixou a cabeça.

– Eu sinto... - ela hesitou ainda – uma coisa muito forte aqui dentro do peito quando olho pra você.

Ele estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e até enrubesceu levemente.

– Você insiste que é aliado do clã Shihouin e que por isso tem me ajudado, mas pra mim está claro que você me conhece há mais tempo do que admite - declarou, fazendo-o engolir em seco. – Não tem como ser diferente - ela levantou o rosto a ele. – Me diz então por que eu não me lembro de você? O que aconteceu afinal?

Desconjuntado, ele nem soube o que pensar, quanto mais o que responder e, para aumentar seu abalo, Rukia ainda se aproximou mais.

– Você precisa me dizer - ela acrescentou suplicante. – Não é justo que me esconda isso.

Ele ficou tonto por causa da proximidade. Era coisas demais ao mesmo tempo: estarem sozinhos ali, ela daquele jeito, o fato de não poder ainda revelar a verdade. Parte de si só pensava em tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la, enquanto a outra se afligia com o problema.

– Por que, Ichigo? O que existe entre a gente? Algo me diz que posso confiar minha vida em suas mãos, mas isso me assusta.

Abaixando o rosto, ele falou:

– Você pode.

– Isso eu já percebi, mas se coloca no meu lugar...

Ele demorou uma eternidade para voltar a falar e quando o fez, foi para mudar de assunto:

– Vou buscar as coisas.

Ele deu as costas a ela e ia saindo, mas antes que escapasse, Rukia o segurou pelo pulso.

Já estava sendo uma superação para Ichigo se conter com a proximidade, mas tendo ela o tocado, seu bom senso foi pelos ares. Virando-se devagar, ele pousou sua mão sobre a dela e logo deslizou a mesma até o cotovelo de Rukia, puxando-a um tanto mais para perto.

O olhar dela exibia espanto, sua pele ficou toda arrepiada, porém não recuou um passo sequer. Isso o fez pensar que ela realmente confiava muito nele e serviu para que encontrasse forças para soltá-la. Ainda sim, Rukia continuou parada no lugar, tão próxima, sustentando seu olhar vidrado. Desse modo, a razão lhe escapuliu outra vez, então ele se inclinou um pouco e pousou uma mão no rosto dela. Fitou-a com olhos vulpinos, enfeitiçado com sua graça e beleza, louco para provar seus lábios avermelhados.

Rukia pensava que devia se afastar, mas suas pernas simplesmente não se moviam. Então num súbito, Ichigo enlaçou sua cintura e suspendeu seu corpo do chão. Antes até que abrisse a boca para expressar um susto, sentiu os lábios dele se encostarem nos seus.

Piscou desconcertada, corou e sentiu como se frio e calor se espalhassem por seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Contudo, meio sem saber porque, talvez num ato meramente instintivo, ela entreabriu os lábios recebendo a língua morna dele dentro de sua boca. O abraço dele se tornou mais apertado e o calor de seu corpo fluía para o dela, de um modo irresistível e tranquilizante. Enlevada, segurou-se nos ombros fortes dele e moveu um pouco a cabeça de lado, consentindo que o beijo se aprofundasse ainda mais.

Beijavam-se e Ichigo mal podia acreditar que estava acontecendo. Vinha sonhando com esse momento há muito tempo. Pois fora na mesma época em que tomou consciência de seu amor por Rukia, que a convivência deles se tornou mais rara: ela sempre ocupada na _Soul Society _e ele defendendo Karakura.

Quando a escassez de ar já virava quase um incomodo, ele afastou devagar os lábios dos dela, vendo-se obrigado a voltar à confusa realidade que estavam vivendo. Esperava encontrar censura, indignação, revolta, nos olhos azuis dela, mas qual não foi sua surpresa, ao sentir Rukia deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e o abraçar. Sentia que devia dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas fechou mais os braços em volta dela.

Rukia se sentiu confortada e segura. Todas suas aflições desapareceram como num passe de mágica. E essa sensação, de segurança e conforto, foi tão intensa que lhe roubou as forças, suas mãos escorregaram pelas costas de Ichigo, não conseguiu mais manter os olhos abertos e seu corpo amoleceu inteiro nos braços dele.

Percebendo que ela estava a um triz de desmaiar, Ichigo pegou-a no colo, aninhando carinhosamente sua cabeça junto ao peito. Em seguida, ele se sentou com ela, no canto do sofá.

Apesar daquela camiseta ser comprida para ela, o detalhe do tanto que a mesma subiu, expondo ainda mais as pernas delgadas, não pôde passar despercebido por ele nesse instante, mas a preocupação gerada com a dúvida se ela estaria sentindo alguma dor ou mal-estar, ajudou-o a manter um fiapo de auto-controle. Assim, limitou-se em afagar levemente os cabelos dela por um tempo.

– Rukia? - chamou então, num sussurro, mas só isso bastou para despertá-la.

Ela ergueu o corpo, mas permaneceu ali, sentada em suas coxas. Parecia confusa e ele imaginou que devia mesmo ter perdido os sentidos por alguns instantes. Desvencilhou os braços da cintura dela, olhando-a encantado, como se diante de uma fada.

– Minha mente me diz que você é um desconhecido - ela falou de repente, num tom baixo –, mas meu coração grita, grita...

Ichigo estreitou os olhos, o corpo inteiro em febre, e perguntou:

– O que ele grita?

– Grita o seu nome - respondeu ainda mais sussurrado.

Ele fechou os olhos, novamente afligido por uma tontura, mas logo os abriu, ao ouvi-la falar:

– Já nos conhecemos, não é? - ela tocou os próprios lábios. – Você não me beijaria se não fosse assim.

Naquele momento, ele lamentou um pouco que seu primeiro beijo houvesse sido sob àquelas circunstâncias, e sem um reconhecimento pleno da parte dela, no entanto, o fato de ela ter se mostrado tão solicita, o fez ter a certeza da profundidade da ligação que compartilhavam. No entanto, ele não quis confirmar a, mais que acertada, dedução dela.

– Seu nome também está gravado aqui, Rukia - ele apontou o lado direito do peito. – Isso eu posso te dizer.

Após uma muda exclamação, a surpresa deixou a face dela e um pequeno sorriso desabrochou em seus lábios. Ichigo lhe sorriu também. Olharam-se um tempo, ambos os corações descompassados no peito, então, como se uma força atrativa tivesse começado a atuar, sobretudo entre seus lábios, foram aproximando os rostos.

No derradeiro instante que suas bocas iriam se unir outra vez, Ichigo soube que haviam sido subjugados por Eros e que, àquela altura, seria impossível parar.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

**Vocabulário:**

Hourin = (magia de defesa) círculos de desintegração

_Are? Parou? Bem agora? Vai dizer que não imaginam por quê?_

_É, no próximo capítulo farei valer essa classificação. Os menores de 18 podem passar reto, pois não comprometerá o entendimento da história. Os maiores (e/ou aos menores devidamente conscientizados) fiquem sabendo: vai ter Hentai._

_Bom, agradeço mais uma vez os comentários e gostaria de dizer que estou impressionada com a fidelidade da galera que tem comentado. Obrigada de coração, pessoal! E agradeço também todos que estão acompanhando! Até o próximo! ^_~_

**wanessa shiba**, muito obrigada pelo lindo review!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 14**

Os lábios se encostaram devagar e o beijo começou manso, mas bastou que as línguas se tocassem para que sua intensidade aumentasse exponencialmente; assim, aquilo que tivera um início singelo logo se tornou ardoroso.

Apertaram-se com força, Rukia com os braços em volta do pescoço de Ichigo, que deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela numa carícia vagarosa. Descendo até a curva da cintura, ele apertou-a ali por um tempo, o beijo persistia, então pousou as mãos cada qual em uma das coxas dela. O toque quente fez Rukia escapar dos lábios vorazes para soltar um leve gemido. Deliciado, Ichigo estreitou a vista nela, reparando na pele alva toda arrepiada, sorriu levemente e pousou os lábios no pescoço dela. Mordeu-a de leve e, logo em seguida, beijou o mesmo local, ouvindo-a ofegar, sentindo-a apertar sua nuca.

Permaneceram agarrados até que, num movimento repentino, Ichigo alçou o corpo pequeno, erguendo-o um tanto, em busca de espaço para se virar de lado, depois foi tombando Rukia no sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava por cima dela. Com os olhos fitos nos dele, Rukia lançou-lhe um sorriso estreito, como quem desse o aval à investida, contudo seu acanhamento era notório, no tremor de seus lábios e queixo, e nas maçãs do rosto tingidas de vermelho. Ichigo achou-a absolutamente linda nesse momento e, após breves instantes de contemplação, tomou-lhe os lábios novamente.

Rukia reagiu pouco dessa vez, deixando apenas que ele explorasse o interior de sua boca ao bel prazer, prensada sob a forte musculatura, com as pernas finas entre as torneadas dele. Algo dentro de si tentava alertá-la para a seriedade do que se sucedia, mas em vão. E por quê? Simplesmente porque estar junto daquele ruivo, que sua razão insistia ser um desconhecido enquanto seu coração teimava no oposto, parecia tão certo. Tão certo como o nascer do sol ou como o brilho da lua.

E essa certeza a absorveu de tal modo que até se esqueceu da necessidade de respirar. Felizmente, Ichigo, menos relapso, colocou fim à ardência de seus pulmões, permitindo que o ar voltasse a preenchê-los, porém, ele próprio não fez tanta questão disso, pois passou a beijá-la no rosto, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados por sua face, até chegar ao pescoço, do lado oposto ao que havia mordiscado antes, fazendo o mesmo ali.

Um alto gemido escapou dos lábios de Rukia, aumentando a já desmedida excitação de Ichigo, e não sem motivo: estava junto daquela que tanto amava e, a despeito da situação que enfrentavam, ela se entregava por completo, levando-o até se esquecer de sua perda de memória. Ademais, não havia lugar em sua mente para pormenores, todo seu ser estava focado no corpo dela sob o seu, em sua beleza extrema e maciez sedosa; tudo o mais se tornara pálido e de pouca relevância.

Trocaram outro beijo bem demorado, antes do término, Ichigo puxou-a para si, vindo agora à outra extremidade do sofá, de modo que Rukia ficou por cima dele. Descolaram os lábios. Debruçada sobre ele, ela o encarou, recebendo um sorriso maroto e um carinhoso afagar nos cabelos. Os gestos dele eram gentis, porém de seu olhar jorrava um desejo abrasador. Tão intenso que a levou a abaixar a cabeça, mas ergueu imediatamente o rosto ao ouvi-lo dizer:

– Você é tão linda.

O tom dele foi sussurrado e a deixou mais trêmula do que já estava, e enrubesceu mais também. Ficou feliz, é claro, em saber que ele a admirava tanto, mas tão desconcertada também, que abaixou a cabeça outra vez, em seguida, foi abaixando o corpo e deitou no peito dele, bem quieta.

A imobilidade dela levou Ichigo a se questionar se não era hora de parar com aquilo - deveras já tinham indo longe demais - mas a força do instinto operava em seu ser além de qualquer medida de sensatez. E o fato era que amava Rukia e o mesmo sentimento tinha que residir no coração dela também. Não fosse assim, ela não teria correspondido a seus beijos e carícias. Convencido pela lógica desse raciocínio, ele foi se virando, tal qual um felino e, num instante, Rukia estava embaixo dele de novo.

Por certo, o impetuoso desejo que reluzia em seu olhar, trouxe um certo temor ao semblante dela. Beijou-a na testa então, para acalmá-la, e depois selou seus lábios levemente, então se afastou, mas só um pouco. Aproveitando a proximidade, Rukia reproduziu o gesto dele. Pronto, eis a confirmação de que precisava.

Tornou a beijá-la, agora com muito mais ardor que antes, e foi escorregando as mãos pelo tronco dela. Chegando à barra da camiseta, foi a vez dele se ver agitado por um tremor mais forte. Uma mera peça de pano o separava da visão que habitava seus sonhos mais secretos, e estava a um instante de transpor tal obstáculo, bastava suspender aquela veste, algo simples, mas que, de repente, lhe pareceu tão complicado, que a fera dentro de si assumiu o controle, rasgando a veste ao meio, de cima abaixo.

Uma exclamação assustada foi a primeira reação de Rukia. E, ao fitar o rosto do ruivo, ela jurou ter visto dois orbes âmbar no meio de olhos totalmente negros, mas isso durou só um instante, e após piscar desconcertada, pela exposição, fechou depressa os braços sobre o corpo. A breve visão da nudez dela fez a garganta de Ichigo secar. A obstrução dos braços finos não bastou para esconder o delta da feminilidade dela, e nem seu delicado umbigo.

Absolutamente fascinado, ele se inclinou e, num gesto provocante, depositou um beijo na região pouco acima do umbigo dela. Rukia se retesou, em agonia, assustada com a intensidade das sensações que reverberaram em seu corpo por conta deste beijo ousado, diretamente em sua pele febril.

Com evidente malícia no olhar, Ichigo alcançou os braços cruzados e os abriu, afastando-os para os lados. Tudo que Rukia pôde fazer foi acompanhar a ação dele, com os olhos vidrados. Aquela cor negra, que sabia não ter sido fruto de sua imaginação, não tornou a aparecer nos olhos dele, porém seu olhar não era menos intimidador. Parecia perscrutar até seus ossos e a fez fechar os olhos, acuada.

Ainda segurando os pulsos dela, Ichigo ficou paralisado ante a visão dos biquinhos rosados e idênticos, e tão logo saiu desse estado, avançou na direção de um deles, tocando-o bem de leve com a ponta da língua. Rukia soltou um gemido alto, o mais alto de todos até ali. Os cabelos rebeldes dele lhe acariciavam o pescoço e sentia os lábios molhados sorvendo aquela área tão sensível de seu corpo e, ao sentir o seio todinho dentro da boca dele, cerrou os olhos e os punhos com força, afogueada pelo prazer que esse beijo erótico lhe proporcionou.

Ichigo puxou-lhe uma das mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos, e logo despendia o mesmo trato no outro seio. Ela cravou as unhas na mão dele, arfando e, por um instante, desejou poder trocar de posição com ele e contra-atacar da mesmíssima forma, só para ver se conseguia deixá-lo tão vulnerável quanto ela se achava. Mas logo sua mente estava tão tomada pelo prazer que nem pôde divagar com outra coisa que não aquela língua atrevida deslizando por sobre e entre seus seios.

A cada rouco gemido dela, Ichigo sentia o ventre pulsar e repuxar mais, por isso teve o cuidado de separar um tanto as pernas delgadas e se manter no meio destas - julgava cedo ainda para deixá-la perceber o quanto estava excitado. E também queria registrar bem na memória a deliciosa sensação que era desbravar aquele corpo miúdo através dos beijos; estava embevecido com sua maciez, já intuía isso, mas conceber pelo imaginar era muitíssimo inferior a sentir de fato.

Tomando uma dose de coragem, Rukia meteu os dedos por entre as mechas do alto da cabeça dele, alisando-as, depois escorregou as mãos pelos ombros largos e depois pelas costas, numa carícia cada vez mais suave. Em função disso, o ritmo acelerado das batidas de ambos os corações diminuiu um pouco. Na calmaria que precede a tempestade, ficaram apenas trocando beijos breves e carícias.

Mas então, subitamente, Ichigo se ergueu um tanto. Livrou-se com pressa da regata, porém o short de malha foi apenas arriado o suficiente para liberar seu sexo. Rukia não chegou a ver essa última etapa, estava ainda inerte com o repentino levantar dele, então ele avançou contra sua boca, num ímpeto voraz. Ela o correspondeu do melhor modo que pôde, deliciada em sentir o peito desnudo dele contra o seu, e o bater de seu coração quase na mesma frequência que o dela.

A exaltação foi aumentando, a febre de seus corpos elevou-se ainda. Naturalmente, o instinto sexual despertava com todo vigor tanto nele quanto nela. Suas almas já estavam indissoluvelmente unidas e seus corpos trilhavam pela mesma senda. Ichigo finalmente abandonou os lábios rubros, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Rukia, e se remexeu um tanto, buscando uma posição ideal. Era o instinto que o movia, não havia como ser nada além, afinal nunca tinha estado com ninguém dessa forma e nem conseguia sequer se imaginar com outra.

Rukia sentiu a fervente ereção dele resvalar na parte interna de sua coxa e, de imediato, soube qual era o destino desta. Teve medo, mas logo se achou tola por sentir-se assim, afinal ele não chegara até ali sozinho. Nesse momento, porém, o estrondoso clamor da voz de seu coração, deixou de abafar o sumido murmúrio de sua razão, levando-a a se lembrar de que estivera disposta a pertencer a outro homem. Por uma fração de segundo, a lembrança do capitão _shinigami_ perpassou sua mente, então um temor tão horrível foi despejado em sua alma, fazendo-a se agarrar mais forte em Ichigo. Tendo estranhado a estranha perturbação dela, ele a acolheu entre os braços por alguns instantes, então perguntou:

– O que foi?

Apesar do abalo e do susto com a voz dele, depressa meneou a cabeça e respondeu:

– Nada...

Ele não se convenceu de todo e se afligiu com a ideia de ela querer desistir àquela altura, porque ainda que lhe pedisse expressamente para parar, não se julgava capaz de atendê-la. Mas ao sentir Rukia enlaçar seu pescoço, soube que não se tratava disso. Suspirou aliviado e depois voltou a beijá-la. Diferente dos outros esse beijo foi rápido, pois uma nova instância do desejo, sedenta por mais contato, passou a conduzi-lo.

Assim, o momento crucial chegou: o enlace mais sublime que dois seres podem compartilhar estava para acontecer entre eles. Somente seus gemidos extasiados se ouvia naquela sala, no instante em que suas intimidades enfim se tocaram. Nada além de um toque e, tanto Ichigo como Rukia, quase foram arrebatados pelo prazer que tal contato lhes causou. Precisaram de vários instantes, inspirando e expirando ruidosamente, para então sim prosseguirem. E eis que ele avançou, penetrando-a com todo esmero e cuidado.

Rukia se esforçava ao máximo para não gritar, mesmo sem conceber nada melhor para aliviar sua angústia. Durante a invasão, o tempo lhe pareceu distorcido, sentiu o fôlego curto e dor, mas nem um "ai" de reclamação escapou de seus lábios. De olhos cerrados, buscava relaxar o corpo, de modo a facilitar as coisas, mas de repente gritou alto. Sem sombra de dúvida, algo se rompia no interior dela. Sua respiração ficou em suspenso e a boca entreaberta por breves instantes, ela podia sentir o membro invasor inteiramente dentro de si.

Permaneceram estáticos por um tempo. E este momento iria ficar marcado para sempre em suas memórias. Uma união única, especial e impossível de ser repetida. O ideal da partida da virgindade, com o nascimento de um elo vitalício entre os dois, fora plenamente consumado.

Quando Ichigo começou a se mover, Rukia não soube como reagir de imediato, mas logo o instinto veio em seu auxílio e passou a movimentar-se no mesmo ritmo que ele. E esse ritmo logo se tornou mais convulso. Ela já sentia poucos resquícios da dor de antes, pois um prazer inefável se sobrepunha a tudo. Ichigo balbuciou seu nome, ao pé de seu ouvido, precedido de um possessivo "minha". Apaixonadamente, ela se agarrou aos ombros dele.

Desse modo, o enlace, já bem prolongado, prosseguia, rumo ao clímax eminente. Foi então que alcançaram o gozo, juntos, de um modo pleno e belo. A avassaladora paixão fora saciada enfim, deixando neles uma enorme exaustão como efeito colateral.

Trocaram um riso cúmplice e a expressão satisfeita de Ichigo foi a última coisa que os olhos de Rukia viram, antes que ela os fechasse, tomada por um sono imbatível.

xxx xxx xxx

Quando Rukia voltou a abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um teto diferente e compreendeu que estava no mesmo quarto de antes. Por um instante pensou se tudo não teria passado de um vibrante sonho, mas virando a cabeça um pouco de lado, percebeu que não estava sozinha ali, naquela cama enorme. Ichigo estava logo a seu lado, dormindo tranquilo, feito uma criança.

Sorriu e se virou na direção dele, para contemplá-lo melhor. Reparou também que tanto ele como ela estavam devidamente vestidos, e que o mesmo perfume suave exalava de seus corpos. Um edredom macio os envolvia, a janela estava entreaberta e por ela entrava um vento com cheiro de mar. Ela não pôde deixar de se intrigar com o fato de não ter acordado, enquanto ele providenciava tudo isso. Tocando de leve o rosto bonito, enrubesceu ao pensar no que tinham feito. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, então sentiu a mão dele se fechar na sua.

– O que foi, princesa? Teve um pesadelo?

O coração dela deu um sobressalto. Ligeiramente surpreendida, logo sorriu a ele e falou, num tom ameno:

– ...como eu poderia?

Seus olhos se fixaram. Ele lançou um sorriso a ela, mostrando que captara o que ficara implícito, deu um beijo nas costas da mão dela e depois pousou a mesma delicadamente no colchão. Contente e reconfortada, Rukia encostou-se nele e em poucos instantes caiu no sono de novo. Ichigo não demorou a adormecer também.

Era um merecido descanso depois de um dia alucinante e uma noite inesquecível, entretanto essa tranquilidade que desfrutavam estava seguramente com as horas contadas.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Capítulo desafiador, gente. Escrever hentai não é nada simples. Não demorou por acaso... _''_

_Como sempre quero agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado e comentado! E para quem está sentindo falta do Byakuya, podem esperar que no próximo ele vem com tudo._

_Por fim..._

_...uma coisinha que não posso deixar de dizer (quem me conhece melhor, entende), se você for uma shinigami de mais de 50 anos e seu amado for um rapaz muito precoce, vocês até podem transar mesmo não estando casados, mas do contrário não façam aquilo antes disso. ^_~_

**wanessa shiba**, desculpe e demora (você encontra meu e-mail lá no meu perfil, se quiser, me escreve, assim poderei responder melhor seus reviews)


	15. Capítulo 15

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 15**

Diante da janela do quarto, com vista para a praia, Ichigo acompanhava a chegada do sol, num começo de dia que prometia ser quente. Atrás dele, Rukia ainda dormia, calma e tranquilamente.

Um vento repentino soprou, fazendo-o fitar, com mais afinco, a linha da junção imaginária entre céu e mar, e um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Planejava deixar Rukia escondida ali e ir ter com Byakuya, porém começava a abandonar esse plano, pois algo dentro de si lhe dizia para não levar isso adiante.

Deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro. "Nada mal ficarmos aqui, oras.", pensou com certa malícia, mas logo riu de si mesmo.

Claro que tudo estaria perfeito se Rukia não estivesse desmemoriada. Imaginava mesmo que seria uma questão de tempo até que ela desconfiasse do passado entre eles, mas não esperava que acontecesse tão depressa; razão pela qual sentia-se pressionado a deixar de lado a paixão recém confessada e avançar para resolver aquele problema. Mas o que fazer?

Suspirando, afastou-se da janela. Veio até Rukia e sentou-se a seu lado. Contemplou-a dormindo uns instantes, então deu um beijo na testa dela, por cima da franja do cabelo.

Pelejando contra a vontade de permanecer velando seu sono tão tranquilo, ele tornou a se levantar, indo lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Logo depois, deixava o quarto, na intenção de preparar uma refeição para si, e também cogitando trazer algo para ela, ali na cama.

– Espero que a Yoruichi já esteja sabendo de alguma coisa.

xxx xxx xxx

– Resquícios de um _bakudou_ - constatou Byakuya, rente ao chão, em meio a um matão ao lado de uma estrada rodoviária.

– Então foi por isso que o senhor desviou pra esse lado - Renji comentou, sem desgrudar os olhos do novo rastreador, até que algo no chão chamou sua atenção. Abaixando-se, pegou o item, um tipo de capuz. – O que é isso?

Byakuya se endireitou, fitando o item, então respondeu:

– Parte de uma veste ninja.

– Ninjas? Mas não dos do clã Kuchiki, certo?

– Não. Os nossos usam vestes em tons de púrpura e roxo, vestes negras são típicas da _Onmitsukidou_ - elucidou e logo ele próprio ficou intrigado com isso, porém não disse mais nada. Estava prestes a sumir dali, quando sentiu seu subordinado o segurar pelo braço.

– Espere, capitão! - Renji chamou num ímpeto, mas logo achava-se acuado com a expressão fechada exibida pelo outro, então cuidou de soltá-lo e foi se explicando: – Veja - exibiu a tela do rastreador –, nosso alvo não tem se afastado muito desse quadrante.

– Por isso mesmo devíamos nos apressar - retrucou, sem nem olhar o aparelho.

– Claro, mas ir chegando assim... não me parece muito sensato - após uma pequena hesitação, indagou: – Não acha que está sendo meio impulsivo, capitão? - Byakuya o fuzilou com o olhar, mas arranjando coragem, ele continuou: – É que já fomos surpreendidos antes. Não seria prudente traçarmos um plano mais eficaz dessa vez? - e para não ficar em maus lençóis, ajuntou: – Ao menos, é assim que o senhor tem me ensinado.

– O que sugere? - o capitão devolveu, objetivo.

Renji não contava ter que responder tão de pronto, mas precisou apenas de alguns instantes para se recompor e propor:

– Deixe o tal Kurosaki comigo e apenas leve a moça.

Impetuoso, Byakuya contestou friamente:

– Se você não deu conta de dois meros humanos, como espera conseguir deter aquele deliquente cheio de truques?

O ruivo rangeu os dentes com a dura reprimenda, mas contra-atacando depressa, respondeu tão friamente quanto seu líder:

– Não me subestime, capitão. E aqueles dois não eram "meros humanos". Eu apenas fui pego de surpresa, mas isso não se repetirá.

Byakuya ponderou, com um olhar impassível. Precisou reconhecer que, de fato, andava impulsivo por demais. Aquela chamada serviu para que percebesse o quanto Renji o estava ajudando. Sentiu-se até afortunado por ter alguém tão leal e esforçado quanto ele como seu vice-capitão e admitiu que, em função da avassaladora paixão pela jovem Rukia, não vinha tratando-o muito bem.

O mais moço já começava a se angustiar com o silêncio, quando o capitão falou enfim:

– Certo, faremos do seu jeito.

Satisfeito, Renji tomou a frente, por estar com o rastreador, e então seguiram usando _shunpo_.

xxx xxx xxx

Ela se achava na varanda de um quarto amplo, olhando para um céu azul e límpido. Tinha um ar preocupado, quando percebeu, tarde demais, a aproximação de alguém. Este alguém pousou os lábios em seu pescoço, num beijinho rápido, porém carinhoso e, em seguida, a envolveu pelos braços.

– Desculpe-me fazê-la esperar.

A voz sussurrada e branda chegou agradavelmente aos ouvidos dela. Confortada pelo calor dos braços fortes, afastou as preocupações por breves instantes e apenas desfrutou da amistosa acolhida.

– Que mania você tem de se desculpar por tudo. Como se eu não soubesse como é a sua vida.

Sentiu ele estreitar mais o abraço e cheirar-lhe os cabelos.

– Fico feliz em vê-la sã e salva.

Com um riso desdenhoso, ela se desvencilhou do abraço e voltou-se a ele.

– Ha, Kisuke! Não me diga que achou que me derrubariam fácil como da outra vez?

– Evidente que não, minha cara.

Chegou a ficar indecisa se a resposta houvesse sido simplesmente irônica ou exageradamente preocupada; mas havia coisas mais urgentes para ocupar a cabeça. Afastando-se de lado, ela se sentou no chão, escorando-se à parede, e logo ele se sentou também, a sua frente, deixando os joelhos apoiados no chão.

– O que descobriu? - perguntou ansioso.

– Absolutamente nada - ela fez uma breve pausa. – A versão da história de Suzumi confere com a "inserida" na cabeça da Rukia, até nos mínimos detalhes.

– Pela sua expressão, imagino que esperava ter constatado algo diferente.

– Você realmente me lê como a um livro.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso lindo em resposta.

– Pois bem, foi justamente o fato de Suzumi não ter levantado qualquer suspeita que corroborou minha suspeita em relação a ela. E também já tínhamos descartado todas as outras possibilidades de um suspeito, ao menos na _Soul Society_.

Ele apenas a encarou, com um olhar de quem queria ouvir mais antes de se manifestar.

– Conversei com ela por horas e fiz muitas perguntas. A placidez com que ela me respondia, me deixava intrigada. A sensação que eu tinha era que ela sabia as duas versões da história e, exatamente por isso, não cometia deslizes, nem caia em contradição. Sem contar que a maneira como ela falava da Rukia era tão... emotiva, que até parecia ensaiada.

– Muito curioso. Mas você diz tudo isso com base apenas em sua intuição?

– Sim, mas lembre-se: minha intuição não costuma falhar.

– De fato e não iremos menosprezar isso. Essa sua prima sabe lutar? Ela pode ser vista como uma ameaça nesse sentido?

– Não sei dizer. Mas praticamente toda a família Shihouin conhece ou domina artes marciais e místicas. Nem todos usam isso em favor da _Seireitei_, mas possuem o conhecimento.

– Entendi. E se fosse para apontar alguma dessas artes, em qual você apostaria?

– Para alguém como Suzumi, coisas como encantamento ou hipnose caem como uma luva.

– Isso não. Nem Aizen com sua formidável Kyouka Suigetsu alcançou um efeito desse.

– Sim, mas e se a hipnose fosse apenas parte de algo maior? Isso teria possibilitado ao responsável usar algo mais sofisticado.

Ponderando uns instantes, o loiro meneou a cabeça.

– Faz sentido. Bem, vamos raciocinar melhor nessa hipótese. Mas antes disso, eu preciso contatar o Ichigo.

– Sim, faça isso e diga a ele que Byakuya continua por aqui. O Abarai esteve na _Soul Society_ e pelo que eu soube, ele solicitou um rastreador de alta precisão à Equipe de Desenvolvimento.

Após um breve silêncio, Kisuke comentou:

– Estão empenhados... assim será só uma questão de tempo até que eles encontrem os dois.

– Sim, a não ser que possamos segurar o Byakuya - ela emendou, com um certo brilho no olhar.

– Como assim? - rebateu desconfiado.

– Por que não capturamos ele?

Kisuke deu um sobressalto.

– Capturá-lo? Mas pra quê?

– Para que você o examine, é claro!

– Não vejo necessidade disso. Já sabemos que nada foi injetado nas pessoas afetadas.

– Sim, mas minha intuição também me leva a crer que Byakuya seja o hipnotizado da história. E isso poderia estabelecer uma conexão com Suzumi, já que ele vinha mantendo contato com ela, por causa da Rukia.

Ele ponderou e Yoruichi notou que sua expressão não era de todo contente, porém ela julgava o plano bom.

– Se esse for o caso, minha cara, não imagino como libertá-lo disso, mas, de todo modo, aliviará as coisas para o Ichigo.

– Exato! Muito bem, eu posso capturá-lo facilmente.

– Não, não, não! - exaltou-se ele. – Deixe isso comigo.

– Qual é, Kisuke? - rebateu, risonha. – De novo me tomando por "papa-anjo"? Não fica bem em você bancar o ciumento. E também o guri do Byakuya está babando pela Rukia. Nem que eu ficasse nua na frente dele, ele não faria caso.

– Mas não convém arriscar - contestou de pronto –, em absoluto. Deixe que eu me encarrego do capitão Seis. Você, pode cuidar do jovem Abarai.

Ela virou o rosto de lado e continuou rindo; tanto pelo tom de insegurança demonstrado, como por ele nem ter contestado ser taxado de ciumento.

– OK! Você manda - concordou então e, no instante seguinte, se colocou em pé. – Até! - despediu-se e desapareceu num _shunpo_.

Porém, Yoruichi e Urahara não imaginavam que já fosse tarde para colocar tais medidas em prática.

xxx xxx xxx

Rukia avançou depressa pelo quintal, sorrindo, contente. Ela e Ichigo voltavam de uma descontraída caminhada pela praia. Quando ele comentara que tinha um local para escondê-la, ela imaginou algo como um claustro abandonado; nunca teria pensado em uma mansão num local paradisíaco como aquele.

– Isso é um pega-pega? - ele comentou, caminhando mais atrás.

Matreira, mostrou-lhe a língua e depois voltou a andar rápido, rumo à entrada da casa, levando as sandálias na mão. Usava um vestido lilás, frente única e um chapéu branco, de abas compridas.

Quando Ichigo a alcançou, ela se virou em sua direção, esperando que ele destrancasse a porta, escorada à mesma; antes de fazer isso, ele prensou-a contra a madeira e inclinou o corpo, em busca de um beijo. Ela não lhe consentiu nada além de um selinho, então virou o rosto, rindo e se queixando de sede.

Assim que ele abriu a porta, Rukia se precipitou soleira à dentro, e foi então que se deparou com alguém no meio da sala e soltou um grito estridente. Logo atrás dela, Ichigo só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos, antes de ser acometido de uma dor lacerante nas costas.

Petrificada, Rukia observava Byakuya vindo até ela, quando escutou Ichigo balbuciar algo incompreensível. Voltou-se a ele na mesma hora. Achou-o com a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados; às costas dele, havia o vulto de um homem alto.

– Foge... - ele se esforçou para murmurar, então tombou de lado.

– Ichigo! - ela gritou a plenos pulmões e se esparramou no chão para ajudá-lo, mas, antes que o tocasse, foi erguida pela cintura. – Me larga! - gritou, se debatendo furiosamente, no entanto, era o mesmo que nada.

Tomando-a nos braços, o capitão _shinigami_ passou pelo corpo caído e ensanguentado de Ichigo, e falou ao homem alto:

– Não precisa ter misericórdia, Renji.

Ela gritava desesperadamente para que o nobre fizesse alguma coisa, que não deixasse Ichigo naquele estado, mas ele a ignorou por completo. Caminhou consigo, pela trilha de pedra, deixou a propriedade e avançou só um pouco pela calçada, então soltou-a no chão.

Rukia tentou fugir, mas viu que estava paralisada. Observou o nobre vestindo uma luva vermelha, a qual ele logo pousou em sua testa e deu um leve empurrão para trás. Como resultado, seu corpo espiritual, recoberto por um _kimono_ branco, se desprendeu da _gigai_. Percebendo que estava liberta da paralisia, tentou novamente escapar, porém ele a segurou pelo pulso, com muita força.

– Por quê, capitão Kuchiki? Por que ordenou aquilo? O Ichigo não é um inimigo!

– Cale-se!

Mais que autoritária a voz dele soou-lhe atordoante. Estremeceu inteira, aterrorizada.

– Não há com o que se preocupar, Rukia - a clara tentativa dele de ser um pouco mais cortês não foi das melhores; transpirava raiva e fúria. – Está segura agora.

Pois ela estava certa de nunca ter se sentido em tamanho perigo como naquele momento. Estava cativa pelo olhar intimidador dele, mas então pensou em Ichigo. Piscou, quebrando o contato, e exclamou:

– Por favor, eu lhe suplico, capitão Kuchiki, detenha aquele homem!

Estreitando os olhos, ele avançou em sua direção e a tomou nos braços novamente.

– Me larga! - ela tornou a se debater. – Eu exijo que me ponha no chão!

– Não está em condição de exigir qualquer coisa, senhorita Shihouin.

– Me solta! Me solta!

– Fique quieta. Não entendo por que está agindo assim. Parece até que está com medo de mim, que absurdo. Você é aquela que meu coração escolheu, dentre todas as beldades e nobres de nascença que tinha à disposição.

Apesar de ter falado tudo isso mais serenamente, a acidez das palavras a fez pensar que ele devia ter visto o beijo trocado há pouco e isso a deixou bem constrangida. Ainda assim, ela não hesitou em se humilhar e implorar:

– Se eu achei graça a seus olhos, meu prezado senhor, em nome disso, suplico que poupe a vida do Ichigo.

Ele franziu o cenho e abriu a boca como quem ia retrucar, mas permaneceu calado, fitando-a com estranhamento.

– Sinto como se isso já houvesse acontecido... - ele sussurrou. – Esqueça-o, Rukia - isso ele falou mais alto. – Eu sou seu destino.

Ela se angustiou com a convicção da declaração e antes que contestasse, Byakuya apertou seu rosto contra o peito. Imediatamente a escuridão tomou-lhe as vistas para, em seguida, roubar-lhe a consciência também.

**Continua...**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

Notas: sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos, classificação recomendada: 18 anos.

**Capítulo 16**

Fora um ataque certeiro. Perfeito. Renji quis cortá-lo; realmente quis. Uma sorte seu lado _hollow_ ter emanado energia suficiente para proteger o invólucro de sua alma.

– He, não deu nem pra suar - cantou vitória o vice-capitão, concedendo tempo suficiente para Ichigo desaparecer da vista dele e assumir a forma _shinigami_.

Sangue ainda escorria do corte, porém apenas por poucos instantes, pois a regeneração _hollow_ acelerada entrou em ação. Muito mais que ferido, ele estava abismado com a desleal e violenta abordagem.

– Ho... é como o capitão falou: você é cheio de truques - Abarai comentou, passada sua estupefação com a surpreendente recuperação do outro.

– Por que isso, Renji? - perguntou entre dentes. – Não sou inimigo e você sabe!

– De que vale ser um "_shinigami_ substituto" - disse com desdém -, a serviço da _Soul Society_, se não pode acatar as ordens dos titulares? Mas não perderei tempo listando as acusações contra você, garoto - declarou, preparando a _katana_. – Rosne, Zabimaru!

Moroso, Ichigo sacou Zangetsu. Como conhecia bem os ataques de Renji, julgava que seria simples evitá-los, e essa expectativa foi a razão pela qual ficou tão espantado quando se viu atingido outra vez, agora no abdômen.

"O que há? Por que ele está conseguindo me acertar? Não vai dizer que tem a ver com a perda da memória?", indagou-se em pensamento, tocando o corte transversal.

– Hum, esquivou-se antes de Zabimaru te rasgar ao meio. Mas na próxima será diferente! - exclamou com notório sadismo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que seu oponente avançava, Ichigo pensou em Rukia e no quanto ela devia estar assustada e perdida, à mercê de um Byakuya tão desmemoriado e enlouquecido quanto Renji. Esse pensamento fez um brilho prateado perpassar seus olhos amendoados. Erguendo a _katana_ ele afirmou consigo: "Não posso continuar perdendo tempo aqui!"

xxx xxx xxx

Byakuya adentrou seu espaçoso aposento, pela varanda que levava ao jardim do mesmo, e acomodou displicentemente a pequena Rukia no _futon_ no centro do cômodo - _futon_ este sobre o qual ele próprio costumava repousar. Usara essa rota dos fundos para não ter que se defrontar com os empregados da mansão.

Um tanto apressado, puxou a estola branca do pescoço e desatou da cintura a fita que prendia a bainha de Senbonzakura, guardando-a em seguida. Ajoelhando-se ao lado da desfalecida, expirou fundo e apertou a têmpora.

Estava sobremodo zangado, mesmo que tivesse a moça consigo, não conseguia se acalmar. Por mais que pensasse, não encontrava uma explicação para o que acontecia e nem se conformava com a ideia de Rukia ter querido trocá-lo por outro homem.

Cerrou os punhos. A lembrança, que o assombrara durante todo o trajeto até ali, daquele olhar cúmplice dos dois e do beijo, o fez socar o chão de madeira.

– Aquele miserável... eu mesmo devia ter me encarregado de decapitá-lo!

Após um tempo, olhou para Rukia. Ela estava inerte por causa do _kidou_ atordoante e sua face carregava resquícios da aflição de quase uma hora atrás. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto, carinhosamente. Fitou os lábios avermelhados, fascinado, e tocou-os, bem de leve.

Uma voz parecia ecoar em sua cabeça, sussurrante e lascívia, incitando-o a possuí-la, ali mesmo - como se algo dessa alçada fosse seu direito -, em resposta, seu corpo começou a se curvar para frente, sua boca seguindo na direção da boca de Rukia.

A um milímetro do contato, ele se deteve e se afastou devagar. Uma sensação incômoda e inexplicável comprimiu seu coração. Sentiu-se horrível, como se estivesse para cometer um crime abominável. Mas expulsando esses sentimentos, tratou de raciocinar nas muitas pendências que tinha: precisava avisar Suzumi; inteirar-se das pautas das reuniões na corte; dar ordens aos empregados; aprisionar Rukia.

– Aprisioná-la? - murmurou de si para si, um tanto espantado. Tal sugestão também pareceu fruto daquela vozinha em sua mente.

"Sim, independente de ela aceitar de bom grado ou não se tornar minha esposa, não deixará mais a mansão Kuchiki.", ele se decidiu, sem se importar com quaisquer contestações.

Gastou ainda alguns instantes, contemplando o estado desfalecido de Rukia até, finalmente, encontrar ânimo para deixá-la.

xxx xxx xxx

"Incrível. Se ele está atacando dentro do limite de contenção, por que seus ataques estão tão fortes? Ele evoluiu tanto assim desde aquela vez?"

Ichigo estava num impasse: usando seu poder _shinigami_ também ficava limitado à contenção do poder espiritual dos _shinigami_ no Mundo Real, porém se usasse seu poder _hollow,_ além de causar desestabilidades para cidade, poderia ferir Renji além da conta, e não queria isso, mas precisava ser rápido.

– Até que você é resistente - comentou Renji –, mas se eu pudesse usar meu _bankai_, você já estaria morto.

Ichigo estreitou os olhos, indignado, já estava nervoso demais com o sequestro para suportar provocações. Moveu-se com velocidade muito superior a de um _shunpo_ convencional e eis que encostou a ponta de Zangetsu na testa de Renji.

– Só pra constar - começou num tom intimidador –, se eu não estivesse me segurando, quem estaria morto aqui seria você.

Uma gotícula de sangue nasceu sob a ponta da lâmina, Renji engoliu em seco, mas, numa fração de segundo, desapareceu. Ichigo piscou desconcertado, por ter o perdido de vista e só percebeu ele a ponto de contra-atacar quando já era tarde.

Zabimaru e Zangetsu se chocaram com uma pressão impressionante, tão forte que rachou o piso da casa, na sequencia, os dois trocaram inúmeros golpes. A preocupação com o que estaria acontecendo a Rukia comprometia a concentração de Ichigo e Renji estava sabendo se aproveitar muito bem disso, galgando um e outro corte, ferindo-o a valer. Assim, Ichigo se viu sem alternativa.

Antes de partir para o golpe decisivo, ele tomou uma pequena distância e com a espada erguida, falou:

– Foi mal, Renji. Espero te fazer entender logo.

O vice-capitão demonstrou estranhamento, então um homem de _kimono_ branco surgiu a sua frente. Numa fração de segundo, foi atingido e após sentir uma dor lacerante nas entranhas, tombou vencido.

Voltando à normalidade, e após ter fitado momentaneamente o amigo tombado, Ichigo atentou-se aos próprios danos. Definitivamente, Renji não era mais o mesmo, aquele confronto poderia ter tido um péssimo desfecho não fosse seu lado _hollow_. Era degradante ter que recorrer a isso, mas não havia tempo para se lamuriar. Suspirou fundo e foi atrás do celular; precisava contatar Urahara com urgência.

xxx xxx xxx

Urahara estava a um passo de adentrar sua loja, quando captou a presença de Yoruichi, bem a seu lado. Sem nem cumprimentá-lo, ela foi anunciando:

– Byakuya levou a Rukia.

A primeira reação dele foi um arregalar de olhos.

– Como assim?

– Levou levando, oras. Ichigo vacilou. Eu chegava em Shonan quando senti a _reiatsu_ do Byakuya desaparecer. Imaginei que ele havia voltado para a _Soul Society_ e já ia seguindo atrás dele, mas então a Soifon apareceu na minha frente e me contou uma coisa muito importante.

Urahara fez um gesto para que ela se detivesse e indicou a entrada. Seguiram a uma das salas, onde a ex-líder da Equipe Dois pôde expor a situação com mais comodidade.

– Bom, a história é a seguinte: segundo a Soifon houve uma ação fora do comum de uma divisão _ninja_ a serviço da família Shihouin. Ela não sabe ainda quem foi o mandante, mas o fato é que um grupo _ninja_ esteve aqui no Mundo Real, na região de Shonan, ontem. Pra mim está claro que esse foi o grupo que perseguiu o Ichigo na rodovia.

– Mas Ichigo falou que eles disseram ser servos de Byakuya.

– É lógico que alguém está mentindo, meu caro.

Após ponderar cuidadosamente por um tempo, o loiro falou:

– Isso pode ser uma evidência contra sua prima.

– Exato! Eu não disse que ela estava envolvida?

Ele concordou com uma piscadela.

– OK, não devemos estar longe de desvendar esse mistério. Mas o que eu ainda não consegui conceber é: como o Ichigo permitiu que o capitão Seis levasse a pequena? Desde quando ele se tornou tão descuidado assim?

Yoruichi deu de ombros e, em seguida, se colocou de pé.

– Bom - começou ela –, eu vou pra _Soul Society._ Quero saber se a Soifon descobriu mais alguma coisa.

Urahara assentiu e acrescentou:

– Seja cautelosa com o que diz, Soifon também não deve se lembrar da verdadeira Rukia.

– Pode deixar.

Naquele momento, Jinta entrou na sala, com um aparelho telefônico na mão.

– O cabeça-laranja quer falar com você, chefe.

– Ah, já não era sem tempo.

xxx xxx xxx

– Coma - ordenou Byakuya.

– Me recuso - Rukia respondeu, friamente.

– É impossível que não esteja faminta. Para pessoas destreinadas, a travessia dos mundos consome energia e já é tarde - ele argumentou, porém ela não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Estava assentada a sua frente, ambos a uma mesa baixa, sobre a qual uma abastada refeição jazia intocada. Seus servos tinham mudado os trajes dela, vestindo-a com um belo _kimono_. Ele a encarava insistentemente, com um olhar perscrutador, afiado como navalha, mas ela se mantinha impassível, tal qual uma estátua de mármore, e isso o deixava admirado e raivoso ao mesmo tempo.

– Coma - ele insistiu.

– Não.

– Duvido que prefira um coquetel de vitaminas e sais minerais, intravenoso. Não seria do meu agrado recorrer a algo extremo assim, mas não pense que irei assistir placidamente enquanto a senhorita coloca em risco sua saúde.

– Ah, eu estou certa de que não irá - devolveu sarcástica.

Byakuya virou o rosto de lado, começava a se impacientar.

– Agindo assim nem parece aquela moça tão amena que tive tanto prazer em conhecer - acusou ele.

– Pois posso dizer o mesmo em relação ao senhor - ela retrucou de pronto.

Estreitando os olhos, ultrajado, ele se esforçou bravamente para não revidar com rispidez. Claro, essa não seria a melhor maneira de reconquistar a estima e confiança dela, assim, um pesado silêncio se estendeu.

– Capitão Kuchiki - Rukia começou, hesitante –, se o senhor me assegura que os homens que têm me perseguido não estão sob suas ordens e se o senhor tem... real apresso pela minha pessoa...

– Muito mais que apresso, Rukia - entrecortou ele, num tom insinuante. – Você bem o sabe.

Enrubescida, ela continuou:

– Mas se é assim, então foi um erro aquilo que o senhor ordenou a seu oficial, em relação ao Ichigo - à menção do nome, ele franziu o cenho e ela se emendou: - digo, ao senhor Kurosaki.

– Erro nenhum. Aquele moço me deu motivos de sobra para encará-lo como uma ameaça.

– Mas se não fosse por ele eu poderia estar morta! Foi ele quem me salvou, por duas vezes!

Byakuya a encarou demoradamente, como quem considerasse. Em função do silêncio dele, Rukia insistiu ainda:

– Ele não me fez mal algum. Não há razão para taxá-lo de inimigo. Por favor, capitão Kuchiki, por tudo que lhe seja mais caro, eu imploro que interceda em favor dele.

– Não perca seu tempo. A essa altura ele já está morto - rebateu seco.

– Não - ela remexeu a cabeça em negativa – Não está! Eu sei!

– Como pode saber? - devolveu friamente.

– Eu apenas sei - disse e abaixou a cabeça, sua máscara de pedra se desfazendo, e uma lágrima furtiva refletiu a luz cálida do recinto.

Byakuya sentiu uma pontada no peito ao vê-la sofrendo daquele jeito, porem contestou:

– Senhorita Shihouin, como pode dizer que aquele sujeito não lhe fez mal algum? Acaso ele não a afastou de mim, seu noivo, sem qualquer motivo? Não a levou para lugares estranhos no Mundo Real? Não a obrigou se vestir de modo adverso a sua realidade? E quanto àquilo que presenciei...

– O senhor não é meu noivo ainda - ela o cortou, num tom baixo e muito sério.

– Pequeno detalhe que será remediado o mais rápido possível.

– E minha vontade? - retrucou altiva. – Não será levada em consideração?

Ele soltou uma muda exclamação, sem acreditar que ela estivesse cogitando desistir do casamento. Passou a encará-la ainda mais fixamente que antes e, por vários instantes, seus olhares ficaram cativos um no outro.

– Você estava bastante satisfeita antes desse tal Kurosaki vir transtornar sua cabeça e seu coração - pontuou amargo, mas tão logo disse isso, repreendeu a si mesmo: estava deixando o ciúme que o corroia transparecer por demais.

Raciocinando depressa, ele se convenceu que precisava dominar esse sentimento e retomar o controle da situação, então, perfeitamente impassível, perguntou:

– Diga-me, você já o conhecia?

Rukia deu um sobressalto e entreabriu os lábios, mas ficou indecisa quanto ao que responder.

– Claro que não - ele se adiantou. – Eu teria sabido se fosse assim.

Ela não deu resposta, compreendendo que o nobre devia ter investigado toda sua vida e também estranhando que a ideia de ele saber tudo a seu respeito não tivesse o sabor de uma descoberta.

– Mas muito bem, se a senhorita insiste tanto que ele não é um inimigo e que está em débito com ele, se ele ainda estiver vivo, eu irei retirar as acusações.

– Faria isso, capitão Kuchiki?

– Sim - confirmou com firmeza, porém mentia.

– Se fizer mesmo isso, capitão, serei eternamente grata ao senhor!

Num primeiro momento ele estranhou o tom dela que foi mais forte e firme ao que estava habituado, depois, diante de seu evidente contentamento, sentiu outra pontada no peito, afinal plantara um falso alento nela, mas logo afastou esse pensamento.

– Irei agora mesmo pedir que meu oficial reporte a situação. Por que não tenta descansar um pouco enquanto isso? talvez assim recobre seu apetite.

– Sim, senhor... - concordou, levemente corada.

Então Byakuya deixou o local. Logo ele dava ordens a um subordinado para que fosse em busca de Enri - a serva que já cuidara de Rukia na primeira estada dela na mansão Kuchiki -, e só então partiu para entrar em contato com Renji. Queria sim saber do tal Kurosaki, não para confortar a jovem, mas para ter a confirmação de que seu vice-capitão o livrara daquele infortúnio.

Rukia continuou no recinto, com um ar esperançoso, até ser conduzida de volta ao quarto, onde permaneceu aguardando por boas notícias que jamais chegariam, ao menos não dos lábios do capitão Kuchiki.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Está feia coisa pro lado da Rukia, não?_

_Fazia tempo que eu não atualizava, eu sei... está muito corrido, gente. E não tenho previsão para o próximo, mas espero que não desistam de acompanhar._

_Como sempre, agradeço pelos comentários e a todos que estão acompanhando. Um mega abraço e até a próxima!_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 17**

Escutando um ruído ao longe, Renji acordou lentamente. Achava-se ainda naquela casa de praia, tombado no chão, com Zabimaru, em _shikai_, a seu lado.

Cogitando-se se acaso não teria sido atropelado por um caminhão, ele se ergueu. Não se recordava muito bem de onde estava e do que havia acontecido. Esforçava-se para organizar as lembranças, mas então percebeu o chamado de seu comunicador.

– Ah, capitão, pois não? - atendeu, bem desorientado ainda e somente quando seu superior indagou por que não atendera antes e sobre o resultado da luta, que ele se recordou do que viera fazer ali.

Reunindo as forças, respondeu:

– Minhas imprestáveis desculpas, capitão, mas o delinquente escapou - após um breve silêncio, ouviu uma atroz repreensão por incompetência, sem direito à defesa. – Não sei dizer se ele partiu para a _Soul Society_ - e, depois de ouvir outra dura represaria, encerrou: – Sim, capitão, estarei aí o mais rápido possível.

xxx xxx xxx

Pouco depois de ter se inteirado com Urahara das novas acerca do paradeiro de Rukia e Byakuya, Ichigo estava prestes a partir para a _Soul Society_. Começava a anoitecer e os dois se achavam no saguão da loja.

– Eu também acho que essa Suzumi deve estar envolvida - ele comentou, enquanto Urahara concluía os preparos para a abertura do portal _Seikaimon_.

– Quase não restam dúvidas - devolveu o loiro, que mantinha sua típica placidez, apesar de achar-se bastante preocupado com a situação. – E é o que Yoruichi está investigando nesse exato instante. Se tudo correu bem, a capitã Soifon deve estar auxiliando-a.

– Eu tenho que ir pra lá logo!

– Sim, não irei mais atrasá-lo. Dessa vez você poderá atravessar por um portal comum. Yoruichi conseguiu um passe pra você.

– Agradeça a ela por mim, mas vamos com isso, Urahara.

Concordando com um gesto, o loiro abriu o portal, o qual Ichigo atravessou velozmente.

"_Aguente, Rukia! Estou indo!"_

Assim que o portal se fechou, Kisuke se sentiu invadido por um horrível pressentimento.

xxx xxx xxx

Movendo-se depressa em saltos esparsos, Yoruichi volveu o corpo para trás, ao perceber que sua aliada não mais lhe seguia.

– O que foi, Soifon?

Ela hesitou uns instantes antes de responder.

– Minha senhora Yoruichi... você acha prudente espionar membros da família Shihouin? e se tentarem usar isso para difamá-la outra vez?

– Agradeço pela preocupação, Soifon. Mas, entenda, essa é uma situação delicada. Se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, Suzumi Shihouin pode ser uma ameaça à _Soul Society_. Sendo assim, é nosso dever detê-la.

– Sim! - respondeu, plenamente convencida então.

Dentro em pouco estavam no perímetro da mansão, à espreita. Soifon mantinha os olhos fitos na entrada principal, até que, olhando por sobre o ombro, notou que Yoruichi estava agachada ao chão. Usando um pequenino frasco de vidro, a ex-capitã recolheu uma amostra de algo que encontrara ali no jardim.

Aproximando-se dela, Soifon anunciou:

– Deixe isso comigo que em duas horas saberá exatamente do que se trata.

– Não se incomode, Kisuke poderá cuidar disso depois - respondeu calmamente. – A nossa meta agora é ficar de olho na Suzumi. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai fazer algo suspeito.

Soifon obedeceu, ainda que contrariada. Como sombras ambas vasculharam o perímetro da mansão, porém logo constataram que a dona da casa não estava.

– E agora? - questionou Soifon. – Não seria melhor voltar e entregar aquilo que a senhora encontrou aos peritos da Onmitsukidou?

– Se aquilo for o que estou imaginando que é, encontrando Suzumi talvez nem precisemos perder tempo com análises.

– Mas o que pensa que seja?

– Depois eu explico.

xxx xxx xxx

Enquanto conversava com um subordinado através de um aparelho semelhante a um telefone celular, ela desviava-se cuidadosamente dos cacos de vidro no chão imundo.

– Outra vez ele foi até aí? Como é insistente. De todo modo, não posso voltar agora. Dispense-o novamente - e encerrou a chamada.

"_Contratempos, tantos contratempos. Não era pra isso ter se prolongado tanto assim. Tenho me arriscado muito. No fim, o tal Kurosaki realmente atrapalhou tudo"._

Descontente, deu ainda alguns passos até parar num certo ponto.

"_Esse sequestro mexeu demais com Byakuya. Eu não imaginava que ele pudesse se mostrar tão ciumento. Está muito diferente do homem sério e calmo que todos conhecem. Não era bem isso o que eu queria"._

Fitando fixamente uma estrutura de aço a sua frente, ela prosseguiu com suas considerações.

"_Mas há um ponto positivo. Desse jeito as chances de Byakuya não levar a obsessão que plantei nele até as últimas consequências são quase nulas"._

– Ah como eu gostaria de ver, com estes meus olhos, o momento em que o irmãozinho superprotetor irá ceder aos mais devassos ímpetos e macular o corpo e os sonhos de sua preciosa irmãzinha fajuta.

Após murmurar tais palavras, Suzumi riu levemente, para em seguida voltar a marcar os minutos que a impossibilitavam de retornar ao seu aconchegante lar.

xxx xxx xxx

Pouco depois de Soifon e Yoruichi terem deixado as redondezas da mansão Shihouin, Byakuya chegou à recepção da mesma.

– Como assim Suzumi não está? - ele esbravejou com o serviçal que o atendia.

– Não está - repetiu o homem.

– Antes de partir ao Mundo Real, eu deixei avisado que precisava falar com ela com a máxima urgência. Por que ela ignorou meu recado?

– Minhas insignificantes desculpas, ilustríssimo senhor Kuchiki; este servo não sabe responder por quê.

– Muito bem, Suzumi me força a isso: deixarei meus _ninjas_ acampados aqui até que ela retorne e eles a manterão cativa até que eu venha.

– Este servo não seria capaz de dissuadi-lo, meu ilustríssimo senhor, porém tem a obrigação de alertá-lo que se a senhorita Shihouin não se dispor a vê-lo, os _ninjas_ dela apostarão a vida para fazer prevalecer sua vontade.

– Então é bom que ela se disponha, do contrário eles certamente morrerão.

Com toda sua altivez, ele deu as costas ao homem e logo desapareceu num _shunpo_.

xxx xxx xxx

Enquanto Byakuya não retornava, Rukia aguardava no quarto, na companhia da jovem Enri. Aflita e agitada ela esbravejava com a moça:

– Como pode, senhorita Enri? Já é noite e o capitão Kuchiki saiu à tarde. Não é possível que ele não tenha conseguido notícias até essa hora!

– Sinto muito, senhorita Shihouin. Eu realmente não sei do que a senhorita está falando.

Impaciente, a pequena cerrou os punhos.

"_Mas se foi ele quem ordenou a morte de Ichigo, por que iria querer saber de outra noticia senão a confirmação do óbito? Como fui estúpida! Ele me enganou"._

– Senhorita Enri, não me sinto bem. Poderia me preparar um banho?

– Claro, senhorita Shihouin. Providenciarei tudo agora mesmo! - exclamou sorridente, saindo em direção a um biombo próximo.

Sorrateira, Rukia aproveitou o momento para escapar pela varanda do quarto. Antes que Enri percebesse o embuste, ela já estava longe.

E Rukia correu e correu, ligeira como o vento. Recordava-se do quanto o terreno da mansão era vasto, mas estava decidida a deixar a propriedade a qualquer custo. Não tinha ideia do que faria depois, primeiro precisava fugir.

Uns bons minutos depois, achava-se oculta atrás de um casebre - casebre esse que em breve descobriria ser um depósito de ferramentas -, e dali podia avistar dois homens fazendo ronda. Pensava em um modo de despistá-los, mas, de repente, seu coração disparou, quando ela ouviu alguém dizer:

– Aonde pensa que vai?

Aterrorizada e com os olhos vidrados, ela reconheceu aquela voz. A voz do capitão Kuchiki. Girou o corpo devagar e o encarou então. Ele tinha uma expressão severa, os punhos cerrados e um olhar hostil; vestia seu _shihakusho_, mas sem a capa de capitão.

– Eu - Rukia começou, gaguejando – só estava dando uma volta pelo jardim.

– Não minta! - ele vociferou. – É evidente que estava fugindo.

– Não, eu...

Vendo-o dar um passo em sua direção, Rukia recuou a mesma medida.

Byakuya reparou na tremedeira dela e podia ler muito medo em seus olhos. Atormentava-o vê-la assim, ainda mais consciente de que a razão de todo esse medo fosse sua mera presença; isso afligia seu coração. Por outro lado, sentia-se furioso com a rejeição dela também. Assim, era como se dois sentimentos antagônicos se digladiassem em seu ser, e não estava sendo nada fácil suportar essa batalha.

Desviando o pensamento, reparou também que ela não levava consigo nem roupas ou comida, nada. Exibia tão somente o _kimono_ estampado com o qual vestiram-na mais cedo, as meias brancas já estavam sujas de terra, bem como os chinelos de dedo. Ainda o olhava, petrificada, então ele se aproximou e tocou delicadamente seu rosto níveo.

– Rukia - começou com voz mais branda –, por quê?

Ela entreabriu os lábios, mas não achou o que dizer. Ele notou seus olhos brilhando e temeu que ela cedesse ao pranto, agravando assim a furiosa batalha em seu coração confuso.

– Venha comigo - ele chamou. – Cuidarei bem de você. Vou protegê-la.

Mesmo que o toque dele em seu rosto fosse gentil, e a mão dele, macia como veludo, Rukia sentia-se tocada por um ser das trevas. Se o medo não estivesse mantendo-a paralisada no lugar, sairia correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Mas ela sentia que estava tudo errado. Que havia algo muito errado com ele, com ela. Não deveria sentir medo daquele homem, nem se sentir oprimida em sua presença, nem duvidar de sua palavra, nem fugir dele. Nenhum desses sentimentos pareciam corretos.

Contudo estavam todos ali, em seu coração. E não conseguia fazer frente a eles.

Olhavam-se, quando a mão dele escorregou por seu rosto. Pareceu-lhe apenas uma ousada carícia, mas imediatamente depois, ela se sentiu zonza e suas pernas fraquejaram. Como quem já esperasse por isso, Byakuya a amparou e, num instante, pegou-a no colo.

A mão dela pendeu no ar, suas pálpebras pesavam como chumbo, ainda assim se esforçou muito para não fechá-las de vez.

– Está tudo errado - balbuciou debilmente, perdida e cansada.

– É verdade - ele concordou, os olhos percorrendo sagazmente o volume do busto, o pescoço esticado e os lábios dela –, mas eu sei como consertar tudo.

Ela se permitiu ter um fio de esperança, então, fechando os olhos, pensou em Ichigo. Porém, tendo estranhado a movimentação do nobre, Rukia forçou-se a abrir os olhos novamente. Ouviu então o ranger de uma porta - a porta do depósito de ferramentas - e com um ar confuso, inquiriu ao capitão:

– O que o senhor pretende?

Toda a resposta dele foi adentrar o casebre e fechar a porta atrás de si.

– O que significa isso, capitão Kuchiki? - ela começava a se desesperar.

– Eu segui todos os protocolos - ele falava num tom abafado –, fiz tudo do modo como deveria e como você me retribuiu? Fugindo com outro!

Encarando-o, assustada, Rukia notou que os olhos dele não mais pareciam claros e sim negros; e eram terríveis.

– Me coloca no chão - ela pediu, tentando, inutilmente, se convencer de que ele não lhe faria mal algum.

– Como quiser - ele rebateu em tom de zombaria, então deitando-a de costas no chão todo empoeirado, rápido como um felino, se debruçou por cima dela, segurando seus pulsos no alto e dos lados da cabeça.

– Não... - ela murmurou aflita, tentando soltar-se das mãos dele.

– Eu não precisaria estar agindo assim se você não tivesse me dado tanto desgosto, fugindo com aquele miserável pro Mundo Real - acusou e, depois de ter usado um _kidou_ para manter os braços dela esticados, apertou grosseiramente o queixo dela. – Por que permitiu que aquele miserável te beijasse? Por quê?

– Sai de cima de mim - ela retrucou entre dentes, do melhor modo que pôde em virtude do apertão dos dedos dele.

– Você tem sido uma mocinha muito, muito, muito rebelde... Rukia - ele sibilou.

Presa sob o corpo robusto, apertando o pulso dele, Rukia remexia o corpo nervosamente, mas era o mesmo que nada: ele era muito alto, muito forte.

Soltando o queixo dela, Byakuya aproximou o rosto até seus lábios quase se tocarem. Transtornada, Rukia virou o rosto de lado, então ele beijou e mordiscou seu pescoço, enquanto deslizava uma mão pelo lado de seu corpo pequeno.

– Não... - ela implorou, sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

Avançando num ímpeto, Byakuya invadiu a boca dela com uma língua ávida e faminta. Rukia achou que sufocasse tamanha a voracidade do nobre. Daria tudo para ser acordada de tão nefasto pesadelo.

Absolutamente subjugado pelo desejo, tendo-a sob seu corpo, ele sentiu que a batalha em seu íntimo finalmente dava-lhe uma trégua. Não se importou com o fato de Rukia estar se debatendo ou que ela não correspondesse seu beijo, na realidade, não percebia nada disso, tudo que conseguia pensar era em satisfazer o desejo que o corroia, tal qual vermes a um cadáver.

Rukia sentia que o calor de seu corpo escapava como se houvesse sido lançada em uma nevasca e certa de estar além de qualquer escapatória, entregou-se ao mais puro desespero.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

**Se Ichigo chegar agora, ele vai, no mínimo, matar o Byakuya.**

**Mas se ele não chegar, Rukia será violentxxx...**

**E agora? Deixe sua opinião e ajude a ficwriter a decidir...**

_**Agradeço muito todos os comentários e a todos que estão acompanhando!**_

_**Um grande abraço e até a próxima!**_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 18**

**D e s e j o insensível ao  
**e**  
**s  
e  
s  
p  
e  
r  
o

_**How you turn my world**_

_**You precious thing**_

_**You starve and near exhaust me**_

O motivo você me pergunta?

Porque desde o momento em que eu coloquei meus olhos em você, tudo mudou. Eu estava só, mas relativamente bem. O fato de não existir nada além de um túmulo para receber o muito amor que eu tinha a oferecer, não me incomodava.

O destino, porém, coisinha preciosa, (manipulado talvez) armou para que nos encontrássemos e não pude permanecer alheio. Num piscar de olhos, tornei-me outro. E fiquei tão sedento de você, que conter, a cada encontro, o ímpeto de tomá-la, me deixava exausto.

_**Everything I've done,**_

_**I've done for you**_

_**I moved the stars for no one**_

Garanto que não te buscava, coisinha preciosa, mas uma vez que nos encontramos, me vi impelido a te conquistar, fazendo até mesmo o que jamais fiz por ninguém.

Sim, eu fiz tanto por você. E como você me retribuiu?

Com desprezo!

_**You've run so long**_

_**You've run so far**_

_**Your eyes can be so cruel**_

_**Just as I can be so cruel**_

_**Oh, I do believe in you**_

_**Yes, I do**_

Você fugiu de mim, do nosso mundo, com aquele qualquer. Isso gerou em mim uma fúria tão inexpugnável, que agora me obriga a ser cruel. Mas eu não sou cruel, não, coisinha preciosa, foi você quem traiu minha confiança, e pouco se importou com a minha devoção, meus sentimentos.

Meus nobres sentimentos...

_**Live without the sunlight**_

_**Love without your heartbeat**_

Estar longe de você é, indubitavelmente, pior do que viver na sempiterna escuridão. E sendo que um coração morto não retém amor, libertá-la agora, coisinha preciosa, faria do meu coração algo incapaz de amar.

_**I... I...**_

_**Can't live... within you**_

Mesmo sabendo da impossibilidade de viver para sempre dentro de você, este é justamente o meu desejo no momento.

Você é aquela que eu escolhi para dar meu amor. Receba-o. Entregue-se. Pare de resistir, é inútil. Sempre que eu desejo alguma coisa, coisinha preciosa, eu consigo. E, deve se lembrar, que eu disse antes que sou o seu destino.

Nessa hora, em que perpetro nossa união, só estou te provando isso.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Música: Within you - Intérprete: David Bowie, tema do filme Labirinto._


	19. Capítulo 19

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 19**

Os roucos suspiros que até então ressoavam no empoeirado depósito de ferramentas, por fim cessaram. Instantes depois, tudo o que se ouvia ali eram duas respirações levemente entrecortadas.

Foi então que Byakuya ergueu-se, arqueando o corpo - o qual parecia agir involuntariamente nesse momento - e, de mãos apoiadas no chão, abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com uma moça abaixo de si, seminua, estirada em um _kimono _estampado, este todo aberto e desfeito.

Piscou, perturbado, notando os olhos lacrimosos e inexpressivos dela. Havia também marcas de dentes no pescoço, ombros, além de alguns arranhões ao longo do corpo miúdo. Nada de sumamente agressivo, mas impossível de não ser notado também.

Desconcertado, ante essa visão tétrica, ele se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo, mas ao notar que o mesmo sêmen que ainda gotejava de si, também se achava entre as pernas dela, soube a resposta. Arfou, ainda mais perturbado, então a viu endireitar o rosto, antes virado de lado. Dilatando os olhos graúdos, ela passou a encará-lo fixamente. Não soube como interpretar esse olhar; indagava-se se seria de ódio ou medo, quando ela entreabriu os lábios.

Inexplicavelmente, ele soube que algo terrível estava por vir e, nessa partícula de segundo, sentiu-se como se transportado ao inóspito _Hueco Mundo_, tamanha a desolação que invadiu sua alma, mas, isso não foi nada comparado ao choque que sentiu quando ela finalmente falou:

– Irmão?

xxx xxx xxx

Ichigo deteve sua veloz corrida de repente e, angustiado, ergueu os olhos ao céu sem estrelas, quando um trovão rasgou a noite. Achava-se nas dependências da mansão Kuchiki, e nenhum dos vigias tinha condição de suspeitar de sua presença, tamanha era a rapidez com que se movia.

Vinha seguindo o poder espiritual de Byakuya e podia captar o poder de Rukia também, fato este que o deixava tanto intrigado quanto esperançoso. Intrigado porque, nos dias passados, sentia a emanação do poder dela muito tênue, como se o mesmo estivesse ocultado; e esperançoso porque este poderia ser um indício de que ela houvesse recuperado a memória.

Endireitando-se, ainda mais angustiado, por conta do temporal que se insinuava, ele retomou a corrida.

Ao mesmo tempo, no depósito, Byakuya, ainda arqueado sobre Rukia - a quem reconhecia plenamente agora - remexia nervosamente a cabeça, balbuciando:

– Não, não, não... - então, apesar do entorpecimento que o afligia, ele se levantou num ímpeto, segurando no cós do _hakama_. Cingiu-se displicentemente com a amarra do mesmo e deu alguns passos de lado, evitando olhar para Rukia, em seguida, tratou de ajeitar no corpo o _kimono_ negro_,_ que antes lhe escorregava pelos ombros.

Rukia, por sua vez, puxou e uniu as bandas do _kimono_ estampado, este em pior imundice agora, e sentou-se sobre os joelhos. Também não ousava olhar para Byakuya, toda sua concentração estava em achar a fita do traje.

Tanto um como outro, raciocinava atribuladamente tentando encontrar uma explicação para o que acontecia, mas eis que volveram seus rostos à porta do local, quando esta foi violentamente arrombada: Ichigo enfim os encontrara.

– Rukia? - ele gritou, mas, em seguida, emudeceu diante do quadro.

Um desconcerto ainda maior ficou impresso no semblante de Byakuya; pensava que o _shinigami_ substituto era a última pessoa no mundo que poderia ter aparecido ali. Em completo assombro, só pôde sustentar o olhar interrogativo dele; ao passo que Rukia ficou boquiaberta.

Percebendo de imediato os trajes desalinhados dos dois, Ichigo se esforçou para perguntar:

– O que houve aqui? - ele engoliu em seco. – O que você fez, Byakuya? - esbravejou.

Baixando a fronte, o nobre permaneceu calado, e nada precisava ser dito, a resposta era evidente.

Um silêncio mortuário reinou entre eles enquanto Ichigo, a cada instante mais transtornado, examinava meticulosamente as marcas avermelhadas pelo corpo de Rukia, até que, balançando nervosamente a cabeça, ele se voltou ao nobre:

– Seu desgraçado! - vociferou.

Byakuya permaneceu paralisado pela vergonha; vergonha essa que já atingira um nível muito além do suportável quando apenas Rukia estava ali e que, com a chegada do jovem humano, definitivamente o petrificou.

Embora se recordasse de todo o ocorrido, Rukia ainda não entendia a razão pela qual se sucedera, mas algo em seu íntimo lhe dava plena convicção de que Byakuya não poderia ter culpa alguma e, sentindo que o poder espiritual de Ichigo crescia vertiginosamente, só uma coisa cruzou seu pensamento: precisava acalmá-lo.

Dos três, Ichigo era o que mais tinha conhecimento da situação, contudo o que se achava mais transtornado; e isso se manifestou no negror de seus olhos, os quais assumiram o tom âmbar. Estava tão raivoso, furioso e possesso, que Zangetsu passou da forma _shikai_ para _bankai_, sem que ele sequer fizesse a invocação.

– Vou te matar - ele soprou com voz de _hollow_ ao nobre e avançou.

A fúria lhe conferia uma velocidade superior a qualquer _shunpo_, _sonido_ ou técnica similar, de modo que num intervalo muito mais curto do que um piscar de olhos, ele estava à frente de Byakuya, com a _zanpakutou_ erguida, disposto - realmente disposto - a decapitá-lo.

Sendo tão habilidoso também, em termos de velocidade, Byakuya acompanhou a aproximação do jovem e sabia exatamente sua posição, mas escolheu não se esquivar. Pensava que merecia a morte e até a almejava. Ouvindo o zunido do ar, causado pelo deslocamento da espada, ele balbuciou um contido "cuide dela".

Gritando ferozmente, Ichigo desferiu o ataque, porém, na eminência da fatalidade, Rukia exclamou:

– _Enkosen_!

De olhos vidrados, Byakuya viu a mortífera lâmina negra se chocar com um escudo de _kidou_. Engoliu em seco, custando a acreditar que Rukia fora capaz de conjurar uma magia daquele nível, sem nem mesmo recitar seu respectivo encantamento.

Furioso, Ichigo girou o corpo na direção da pequena. Ia xingá-la por ter interferido, mas bastou que seus olhos saltados encontrassem o semblante rijo e destemido dela, para que o ímpeto lunático que o movia fosse completamente freado.

Voltando a si, ele deu uns passos para trás. Olhou para Byakuya e, em seguida, para o próprio punho. Assustando-se com Zangetsu naquela forma, soltou-a no chão, como se a guarda estivesse em brasa. Rukia até quis se aproximar dele, alguns poucos passos os separavam, no entanto, assim como seu irmão, ficou perplexa demais com o próprio feito para se mover; certamente, agira por instinto.

Aquele _bakudou,_ além de ter salvado Byakuya, serviu para trazê-lo de volta à normalidade também. Então, ele se lembrou de sua procedência, de seu posto, do seu relacionamento com os dois ali, enfim de quem era verdadeiramente. Estava bastante perdido ainda, mas sua mente começou a trabalhar muito depressa.

Compreendeu que, num momento de descuido, mostrou-se vulnerável a ponto de alguém conseguir manipulá-lo inteiramente, e, o mais grave, que Rukia foi quem arcou com as consequências dessa sua vulnerabilidade. Cerrando o punho, convencido de que não poderia simplesmente morrer, ele começou:

– Ichigo Kurosaki - não apenas este, mas Rukia também o olhou –, é imperdoável o que eu fiz. Por isso aceitarei de bom grado a morte por suas mãos, mas, antes, eu te suplico que espere até que eu encontre o responsável por tudo isso. Juro pelo meu orgulho que irei aniquilar esse miserável seja quem for e assim lavarei a honra de Rukia Kuchiki.

Não houve uma mínima oscilação no tom dele, falou tudo com a placidez típica, como quem estivesse muito calmo e centrado, sendo um fato o extremo oposto disso. Ichigo piscou os olhos, atônito. Não sabia o que pensar, só conseguia insistir em negar a realidade e desejar que tudo aquilo fosse um hediondo delírio.

Ao passo que os dois se olhavam, Rukia começou a ofegar, perturbada. Um trecho daquela declaração do irmão martelando em sua cabeça: àquele em que ele afirmara ser imperdoável o que tinha feito.

Que o mais velho estivesse fora de si, ficou estampado na expressão confusa com que a encarara há pouco, razão pela qual ela deduziu que estivesse hipnotizado e, portanto, não mantinha qualquer lembrança do que se passara. Porém, tendo ele classificado seu ato como imperdoável, a crua realidade de que se lembrava tanto quanto ela do ocorrido, a engolfou como uma devastadora _tsunami_ e a vergonha a revestiu como um manto.

Sem acercar-se do abalo da irmã de consideração e aflito com o silêncio do rapaz, Byakuya insistiu, num tom de urgência:

– O que me diz, Kurosaki?

Ichigo rangeu os dentes. Parte de si entendia que o nobre também era uma vítima das circunstâncias, mas àquela confissão teve um efeito devastador nele também e fez despertar sua fúria novamente. Porém, antes que esboçasse qualquer reação, ele notou, alarmado, Rukia quedando-se ao chão.

Totalmente inconsolável, ela deu vazão a um choro profundamente sentido.

xxx xxx xxx

_Um pouco antes_...

Sentada em um caixote, com um aparelho semelhante a um _notebook_ nas pernas, Suzumi tinha um riso lascivo nos lábios, e isso há algum tempo. Com os olhos claros fitos na tela do monitor, saboreava satisfeita sua praticamente consumada vitória.

– Mudoh, esteja preparado. Não demora e ele vai atingir o gozo, meu feitiço será quebrado nessa hora e nesse momento você deverá apagar a história que reescrevemos para Rukia Kuchiki.

O ser chamado Mudoh, que se achava encerrado numa jaula, diante da nobre, executou o ordenado com total presteza e exatidão. Assim, dentro de poucos instantes, Suzumi escutava, pelo monitor, Rukia chamando Byakuya de irmão.

Um sorriso perverso foi se alargando na boca dela e logo ela ria sozinha, porém antes que sua risada se tornasse uma gargalhada efusiva, a porta de aço do local em que se achava foi estourada por um _hadou_. Levantando-se sobressaltada, ficou pálida de susto ao se defrontar com sua prima e uma das capitãs das Treze Equipes de Proteção.

– Eu sabia que se ficasse na espreita ia te pegar, Suzumi - Yoruichi falou entre dentes.

A nobre se manteve muda, apertando o aparelho contra o corpo.

– Aquela coisa é um _hollow_? - questionou Soifon, apontando para a jaula.

– Com toda certeza - Yoruichi se adiantou. – E essa é a peça que faltava no meu quebra-cabeças.

A capitã deu alguns passos em direção à jaula, observando o cativo: um _hollow_ do porte de um _Vasto Lorde, _muito esguio, de cabelos vermelhos e uma máscara melancólica; estava com cadeias nos tornozelos, algemas nos pulsos, essas ligadas à correntes presas ao chão, além de uma coleira de ferro no pescoço. Ele fitava-as silenciosamente. Soifon o encarava com perplexidade, se perguntando como algo de tal magnitude vinha estando encoberto, até que voltou a atenção à antiga líder da sua equipe, quando esta falou:

– Eu ainda não entendi como você conseguiu tudo isso, Suzumi, mas já que temos a noite toda pela frente, é bom que comece a explicar. Talvez assim amenize sua sentença.

Um olhar hostil foi o que Suzumi lançou à sua parente, mas tinha consciência de que se encontrava em um sério apuro.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Enkosen_ = Escudo de arco. É um _bakudou_ (magia de defesa) e seu número é 39. Foi usado por Kira Izuru no capítulo 322 do mangá.

_Agradecimento especial para __**Sereia-Lu**__ e __**Hinalle**__ pela ajuda no capítulo 18._

_Não pensem que eu não levei em conta que a maioria dos leitores (que têm comentado) votou para que o capítulo fosse diferente e que o abuso não acontecesse. É que pensando antes no quanto seria difícil pra mim narrar essa cena, eu cogitava realmente em desistir dela, mas não consegui, porque foi precisamente dela que "Escondida no coração" nasceu._

_Então quero compartilhar com vocês que me emocionei bastante escrevendo estes dois capítulos e, no fim, percebi que os subseqüentes não teriam o mesmo impacto de outro modo._

_Bom, desde o início, venho alertando para a censura e, usando aquela interrupção brusca no capítulo 17, pretendi prepará-los para este momento. Por isso, torço para que não tenham ficado chocados demais. Além de entretê-los, tenho a intenção de deixar algumas mensagens para reflexão com essa história também, mensagens estas que acredito perceberão no final._

_Encerrando a nota... agradeço muito mesmo quem tem acompanhado, todos os comentários, o apoio e o carinho de vocês! Mais do que nunca, fiquem na paz e um abraço enorme!_

=^.^=


	20. Capítulo 20

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 20**

Depois de um curto inspirar, Suzumi largou seu monitor sobre o caixote e, cabisbaixa, falou:

– Novamente nos encontramos, Yoruichi. Será que não se cansa de ser um transtorno à família?

Antes que a prima respondesse, a outra mulher presente ali, que era bem mais baixa e usava uma capa branca por cima de um _shihakusho_, se e adiantou, soprando-lhe entre dentes:

– Meça suas palavras, senhorita nobre.

Após gesticular à aliada, como quem dissesse "acalme-se", Yoruichi lhe intimou:

– Não nos faça perder tempo, Suzumi! Explique-se!

Erguendo o rosto às duas, ela retrucou, num tom bastante arrastado:

– Ora, mas por que toda essa agressividade?

– Acaso lhe parece pouco - rebateu Yoruichi - ter sido encontrada nessa região restrita, em um galpão condenado e, sobretudo, mantendo um _hollow_ cativo?

Permaneceu em silêncio, ponderando. Apesar de ter sido pega de surpresa, não estava de todo despreparada para lidar com esse tipo de situação. Mantinha aquele _hollow_ há muitos anos e sabia perfeitamente dos riscos que corria, que se fosse pega seria irremediavelmente condenada à morte. Tinha, portanto, duas alternativas em mente para escapar da tal circunstância. A primeira era de execução mais simples e consistia em tentar driblar o adversário, valendo-se de um tom hipnótico e então fugir. A segunda, porém, era bem mais drástica e lhe traria certas complicações, por isso buscava evitá-la.

Lendo impaciência na expressão da prima e na da mulher ao lado desta, disse qualquer coisa, apenas para ganhar mais tempo:

– Sei que deve lhe parecer estranho, Yoruichi, mas, posso garantir que se trata apenas de um... inofensivo experimento.

A afirmação foi contestada de imediato pela prima.

– Experimento? Sob ordem de quem? Porque você deve saber que experimentos com _hollows_ são sumamente proibidos na _Soul_ _Society_.

Abatida com a prontidão da resposta, devolveu, sem firmeza alguma na voz:

– Não posso dizer, é algo sigiloso.

– Se houvesse qualquer tipo de experiência sendo conduzida aqui - intrometeu-se a mulher mais baixa - nós da _Onmitsukidou_ saberíamos. E até mesmo se estivesse relacionada com o Centro de Pesquisas e Desenvolvimento do capitão Kurotsuchi.

A menção da renomada _Onmitsukidou_ fez o coração de Suzumi se sobressaltar. Pelo tanto que sabia da referida organização, deduziu que não seria nada fácil ludibriar aquelas duas; por certo deviam ter grande experiência com interrogatórios e investigações. E a apreensão que já a afligia aumentou ainda, ao considerar a possibilidade de vir a ser submetida a algum tipo de tortura.

– Eu sou inocente - balbuciou nervosa, ante a expressão austera da prima.

Dando alguns passos adiante, Yoruichi começou:

– Bem, eu acho meio difícil acreditar nisso, Suzumi. Estávamos a sua procura e rodeando sua mansão, encontrei alguns fragmentos de alma condensada. Só tive certeza de que se tratava disso agora que vi esse _hollow_, pois li a respeito de uma toxina capaz de fragmentar uma alma e que esses fragmentos eram usados para alimentar _hollows_.

– Então foi isso que a senhora achou naquela hora - comentou a mulher de capa, recebendo da outra um gesto em concordância.

Suzumi se inquietou ainda mais, com essa amostra da capacidade investigativa da prima.

– E isso não é tudo - prosseguiu Yoruichi. – Desconfio que você hipnotizou Byakuya Kuchiki e que modificou a memória dele e de várias outras pessoas. Ou melhor, de todas as pessoas ligadas a ele e à Rukia Kuchiki, fazendo-os acreditar que Rukia nunca fora uma _shinigami_.

– Como é que é? - interpôs a mais baixa. – Mas por que a irmã do capitão Kuchiki?

Na mesma hora, Yoruichi se voltou à aliada e indagou:

– Você se lembra da verdadeira Rukia agora, Soifon?

– Como assim? Fala da irmã de criação do capitão Kuchiki, certo? - a morena assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas quando foi que me esqueci dela?

– Bem, na verdade, isso não faz muita diferença agora - respondeu e voltou a encarar Suzumi, à espera das explicações. Soifon logo fez o mesmo.

Arfando, Suzumi recuou uns dois passos, preocupadíssima. Para seu infortúnio, aquelas duas estavam sabendo demais.

– Até quando vai nos fazer esperar, Suzumi? - cutucou Yoruichi.

– Ora, se você já sabe de tudo isso, então eu não preciso dizer mais nada - rebateu com petulância, recebendo um olhar muito hostil da mais baixa.

– Não, falta muita coisa ainda. Permita-me auxiliá-la, sim. Pode começar explicando como conseguiu mexer nas memórias de pessoas com as quais certamente nunca esteve.

Vidrou os olhos, sentindo-se totalmente encurralada, não achava o que dizer.

– Mas, minha senhora Yoruichi - começou a mais baixa –, mesmo que essa mulher seja uma nobre, ter sido pega em flagrante mantendo um _hollow_ aprisionado já é razão suficiente para que seja tomada como um indivíduo perigoso.

– Onde quer chegar, Soifon? - questionou a morena.

– Vamos fazê-la falar usando um soro da verdade.

Alarmada, Suzumi remexeu a cabeça em negativa. Para ambas as tentativas de fuga que tinha em mente, não poderia estar dopada ou sedada, mas sim consciente e em plenas condições mentais.

– Isso não será necessário - falou gaguejando e, tentando dar um tom mais firme a voz, ajuntou: – Eu contarei tudo. Por favor, minha prima, rogo que honre sua palavra de que isso seja levado em conta quando meu caso for levado à corte marcial.

A morena cruzou os braços, assentindo com os olhos.

– Sim, eu hipnotizei o capitão Kuchiki. Tudo por causa de um desentendimento que tivemos. Agi cegada pelo impulso da vingança, mas estou muito arrependida do que fiz - anunciou com certa dramaticidade, buscando se fazer de vítima.

Mas ante a expressão impassível da prima, soube que falhara miseravelmente na tentativa. Muito séria, Yoruichi contestou:

– Como alguém como você conseguiu hipnotizar um capitão do nível dele?

Suzumi ofegou, seu nervosismo e apreensão aumentavam a cada instante. Custava a acreditar que estivesse passando por tudo aquilo. Sempre se gabara de sua astúcia, pois jamais alguém havia suspeitado de suas atividades ilícitas. Não conseguia parar de tremer e a ideia de que poderia realmente vir a ser executada por causa de Byakuya Kuchiki, fez seu ódio por ele crescer ainda mais. Brandiu os punhos, amaldiçoando o dia em que o encontrou. Sim, desde que seus caminhos se cruzaram, só obteve desgosto e agora se via à beira da ruína.

– Isso é perda de tempo, minha senhora Yoruichi. Ela não vai falar.

Suzumi permaneceu em silêncio, com um ar perdido.

– Acho que tem razão, Soifon.

Este comentário da prima, somado àqueles pensamentos revoltosos, deixaram Suzumi ainda mais acuada, mas logo todo seu medo começou a se converter em puro ódio. Fremindo, ela soprou entre dentes então:

– Pois está muito enganada se acha que uma mulher como eu não seria capaz de hipnotizar um homem da alçada dele - havia muito desdém no tom dela.

Alheia à fúria que nela crescia, a mais baixa se impacientou e, num tom alto, exigiu:

– Diga o que fez de uma vez!

Ultrajada com a ousadia daquela mulher, Suzumi explodiu então:

– Sim, eu hipnotizei aquele desgraçado!

Ambas se sobressaltaram com a confissão, mas logo Yoruichi retrucou:

– Como? E por que?

– Para fazê-lo sofrer! - vociferou ela. – Para que ele sentisse na pele a dor de uma rejeição!

– O que isso tem a ver, raios? - devolveu Yoruichi, em tom exaltado também. – E esse _hollow_? Onde ele se encaixa nisso?

Muito perturbada, talvez até perto de um acesso de loucura, Suzumi acabou revelando todo o ardil:

– Onde o _hollow_ se encaixa? - seu tom era debochado. – Eu explico. Graças a ele tudo ficou muito mais melodramático! Minha hipnose serviu para manipular os irmãozinhos, conforme meu propósito, mas o grande show ficou por conta desse meu _hollow_ - deu as costas às duas e fitando a jaula, falou num tom mais contido: – Este _hollow_ pode alterar a história da vida de uma pessoa. E eu usei esse poder para mudar a história da vida de Rukia Kuchiki.

Um silêncio profundo se estendeu por um bom tempo, até que Yoruichi tornou a cobrar:

– Por que, Suzumi? Por que todo esse circo? Eu ainda não entendo!

Voltando-se a ela, devagar, a nobre encarou a prima, seu semblante parecia até desfigurado, então respondeu:

– Tendo alterado a história dos dois, armei para que se envolvessem afetivamente. E quando estavam prestes a se tornarem noivos, eu difamei a imagem de Byakuya para Rukia e a hipnotizei para que passasse a sentir aversão dele. Depois, hipnotizei ele para que ficasse obcecado por ela.

O assombro das duas era proporcional à baixeza das confissões, e a nobre continuou:

– Nunca imaginei que ela fosse fugir pro Mundo Real. Isso foi um contratempo, mas no fim, deu tudo certo.

– O que? O que deu certo? - exclamou Yoruichi.

O tom evidentemente preocupado da prima, fez Suzumi rememorar o sabor de sua vitória e, muito perversamente, ela fez questão de contar o que havia presenciado há pouco.

– Ele acabou de estuprar a idiota da irmãzinha - ela transpirava sadismo –, e com isso a carreia de que tanto se orgulha com toda certeza será arruinada. Posso apostar que ele acabará se suicidando.

Soifon levou a mão à boca, em choque, e o corpo de Yoruichi até deu um solavanco pelo susto que a revelação lhe causou.

– Mas a troco de que tudo isso? O que ele lhe fez afinal? - exasperou-se Yoruichi.

Estreitando os olhos, Suzumi respondeu, num tom contido, solene e muito frio:

– Ele me submeteu a maior humilhação que uma mulher pode passar. Por ter me rejeitado, recusando-se a me desposar, Byakuya Kuchiki mereceu tudo isso.

Diante do nítido assombro impresso nas expressões das duas e tendo extravasado todo seu ódio ao expressar tudo aquilo, Suzumi sentiu o coração se acalmando, tal qual o mar depois de uma terrível tempestade.

– Você é louca - sentenciou Soifon.

Ela franziu o cenho, porém nada disse. O natural seria que estivesse apreensiva quanto a seu futuro - afinal confessara seus atos criminosos a duas mulheres que certamente não podia enfrentar - no entanto, este não era seu estado, pois se decidira quanto ao que fazer então.

Entreabriu os lábios, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, viu a mulher de capa espalmar a mão em sua direção. Deduzindo que ela intentava disparar um _kidou_, ameaçou-a com extrema altivez:

– Se não quiser por em risco também a sua carreira de _shinigami_, é melhor abaixar esse braço, garota. Você não vai me querer como sua inimiga, não se esqueça que eu sou uma Shihouin.

Suzumi nunca saberia que fora o último trecho de sua ameaça que fez Soifon se deter de fato. Ajeitando então uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e retesando a postura, ela falou:

– Eu não sei como você conseguiu não ser afetada pelo poder do meu monstrinho, Yoruichi. Não entendo o que deu errado, mas uma coisa posso garantir: não vai acontecer de novo.

A antiga e a atual líder da Equipe Dois, nada entenderam, e eis que Suzumi decretou:

– Mudoh, reescreva a _minha_ história, agora. Você sabe _como_ deve fazer.

xxx xxx xxx

Ele observou em silêncio o rapaz se achegar à sua irmã e a envolver pelos ombros, abraçando-a. O corpo pequeno de Rukia estava agitado pelo choro e Ichigo também chorava amargamente. Angustiado, notou Rukia apertando o _shihakusho_ do rapaz, enquanto ele comprimia a cabeça dela contra o peito.

Reunindo o que lhe restava de forças, Byakuya colocou todo seu ser no firme propósito de não permitir que nem mesmo uma única lágrima escorresse por seu rosto, marcado pela vergonha e pela dor - ele não se julgava no direito desse refrigério.

– Leve-a daqui, por favor - ele pediu ao rapaz.

No instante seguinte, os dois já não estavam lá.

Sozinho então, ele cerrou os punhos e os bateu contra a parede próxima. A aflição que o assolava era similar a estar esmagado sob o peso de uma montanha. Pensamentos, imagens, previsões nefastas, deduções precipitadas, tudo isso se revolvia convulsivamente em sua cabeça, levando-o ao limite da sanidade e da exaustão.

Sabia que precisava sair dali e enfrentar as consequências de sua fraqueza, mas a mera ideia de encarar os empregados da mansão já o deixava a ponto de desvanecer. O que seria então se defrontar com os anciões do clã, com seu avô, com os subalternos ou com os outros capitães? Pensava que uma mancha inexpugnável havia sido impressa a fogo em seu peito e que qualquer um, simplesmente de olhá-lo, poderia enxergar seu pecado.

Tal aflição já o atormentava de modo atroz, quando ele ainda se lembrou de Hisana. O nó em sua garganta então quase o asfixiou de vez. Sem mal conseguir respirar, rijo como pedra e com os olhos muito vidrados, titubeou por um instante, resgatando aquele pensamento de que a morte era sua única saída.

Mas não. Chorar, morrer, nada disso lhe era permitido. Eis a conclusão que chegou quando o juramento que fizera a pouco ecoou em seu íntimo. Sim, só isso e por isso teria que continuar vivendo. Lembrar de Hisana fez seus olhos aderem demais, como se em brasas, porém mesmo assim, se obrigou a não ceder ao pranto, ainda que ninguém mais estivesse ali.

– Não importa se eu nunca mais puder erguer minha cabeça... - falou de si para si, num fio de voz – basta que a honra de nossa Rukia seja lavada, só isso basta... Que eu tenha forças para conseguir ao menos isso.

Tendo assim rogado a si mesmo, ele se dirigiu à saída do casebre, convicto de que estaria completamente sozinho nessa horrível senda que o destino o forçava a trilhar.

xxx xxx xxx

Puxando uma corrente comprida, perfazendo o mesmo percurso que Rukia fizera há alguns dias, por entre o arvoredo da mata que separava sua mansão do vilarejo próximo, Suzumi seguia, com Mudoh sob uma capa, a qual camuflava a presença e o poder espiritual dele.

Ela trazia uma expressão apreensiva no rosto e, a despeito do relevo acidentado, dos galhos caídos e pedregulhos, caminhava realmente muito depressa. Estava confusa e perdida, mas tinha uma ligeira ideia do que devia ter acontecido.

– Não sei como aquelas duas _shinigami_ acharam aquele lugar. E essa desorientação que estou sentindo só pode significar que devo ter mandado você usar seu poder em mim.

– Eu só segui suas ordens, mestra... - lamuriou o _hollow_ sob a capa.

– Eu sei seu imbecil! - vociferou ela e empurrou grosseiramente o acorrentado contra uma árvore. – Por acaso eu te dei permissão pra falar, heim?

Trêmulo, o _hollow_ em sua cega devoção, não ousou encará-la.

Depois de dar um safanão na cabeça dele, Suzumi se pôs a pensar no ocorrido.

– Uma delas usava capa e tive a impressão de já conhecer a outra - meditava, enquanto repuxava a corrente. – Aqueles olhos dourados não me eram estranhos...

Desistindo de continuar tentando entender, ela retomou as passadas, arrastando o _hollow_ consigo.

– Isso não importa agora. Mesmo que o efeito da hipnose passe, aquelas duas não terão como saber o que faziam lá e muito menos como suspeitar de mim. Claro, nem devem se lembrar de mim. Com toda certeza eu já devia ter tudo isso planejado.

Apertou mais o passo.

– Sim, quando eu chegar em casa entenderei tudo.

xxx xxx xxx

_Cerca de uma hora depois..._

Já era madrugada, mas Kisuke não conseguia pregar os olhos. Estava em seu quarto, cabisbaixo e ajoelhado num _futon_, quando sentiu o poder espiritual de Yoruichi. Ergueu bruscamente a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que ela, na forma de gato, saltava da janela para o meio do quarto.

– Já voltou? - exclamou, bem surpreso com a repentina chegada.

Erguendo a cabeçinha em sua direção, o gato preto fitou-o, porém não disse nada.

– O que descobriu? - ele perguntou, totalmente ansioso.

– Como assim?

– Encontrou a Suzumi? O Ichigo, a Rukia? O que aconteceu, oras?

– Suzumi? - devolveu com estranhamento o bichano. – Qual Suzumi?

O loiro vidrou os olhos, sua mente sagaz precisou de poucos segundos para apreender o significado daquelas inoportunas indagações.

Socando o chão de madeira, ele praguejou:

– Mas que droga!

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Mais de dois meses sem atualizar, caramba! E no dia 17 de janeiro *Escondida no coração* completou 1 ano desde sua primeira postagem! Bom, cabe aqui uma breve justificativa. A razão desse grande atraso, não é que eu desisti da fic (não, de modo algum!), foi a correria do final de ano e os outros projetos que tenho em paralelo. E também esse foi um capítulo de revelações e por isso exigiu um pouco mais de mim. _

_Então àqueles que ainda estiverem com pique de continuar acompanhando, digo que talvez as postagens continuem espaçadas, porque esse ano vou voltar a estudar, mas garanto que vou concluir a fic!_

_Bem... qualquer semelhança da Suzumi com o Light Yagami (Death Note) foi mera coincidência. Agora, as semelhanças com o movie *Fade to Black* não foram meras coincidências. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo em que nossa despeitada antagonista foi desmascarada, mas conseguiu se safar! Aguardo comentários, por favor ^_~_

_Grande abraço e um bom começo de ano a todos!_


	21. Capítulo 21

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Classificação etária recomendada: Para maiores de 18 anos._

**Capítulo 21**

Carregando Rukia aninhada em seu peito, Ichigo saltava pelas construções da imponente _Seireitei._ Seguia sem rumo, sob o aleatório brilho dos trovões que iluminavam a noite momentaneamente. Rukia se mantinha muito quieta e ele não achava coragem de lhe dizer ou perguntar qualquer coisa. Contudo, precisava decidir seu destino, e logo, pois, a qualquer instante, a chuva poderia despencar. Eis então que ele pensou na capitã Unohana e rapidamente se convenceu de que ela poderia acolhê-los e, certamente, saberia como ajudá-los. Sentindo-se mais animado, acelerou o ritmo dos saltos.

Chegando aos arredores da Equipe Quatro, julgava que Rukia estivesse adormecida, porém ela o surpreendeu, ao levantar o rosto a ele e dizer:

– Não precisava ter me trazido aqui... eu me curei usando _kidou_.

Ele achou a voz dela rouca, apesar de já trazer o timbre sério de sempre.

– Tudo bem - respondeu, após uns instantes. – Mas, de todo modo, precisamos de um lugar para passar a noite. Seria bom se você conseguisse dormir um pouco.

Apesar de não ter contestado, ela não se declarou satisfeita também. Tendo-a ainda nos braços, ele adentrou a sede. Conforme imaginara, foi recebido com certo espanto, devido ao horário avançado, mas amistosamente também, tanto pelos oficiais de baixa patente, como pela vice-capitã Isane e o amigo Hanatarou. Constatou com isso que, fosse o que fosse aquilo que havia feito todos se esquecerem dele, definitivamente, havia sido anulado.

Pouco depois, a própria Unohana examinava Rukia. Nesse ínterim, embora Unohana tenha tentado sondar a jovem nobre para saber o que teria acontecido - pois sendo tão perspicaz, deduzira que algo no mínimo sério devia ter acontecido -, não foi capaz de arrancar mais que monossílabos dela. Ichigo também se manteve bem quieto a maior parte do tempo; o pouco que ele falou foi para pedir que a médica aplicasse um sedativo na amiga.

Assim, só coube à capitã respeitar o desejo de ambos de não revelarem nada naquele momento. Então, ela acomodou Rukia num quarto isolado e disse que mandaria um serviçal trazer uma refeição a Ichigo. Ele recusou, dizendo que não se incomodasse, mas como ela insistiu, concordou sob a condição de poder permanecer ao lado de Rukia pelo resto da noite; Unohana consentiu sem ressalvas.

Por certo, nem o mais poderoso dos sedativos o teria derrubado, porque o temor que algo ruim tornasse a acontecer com Rukia, o deixou em estado de alerta pela noite inteira.

xxx xxx xxx

Ela abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um teto estranho. Reparou que o ambiente não estava muito escuro, apesar das luzes apagadas. Virou o rosto para o lado, encontrando a silhueta de alguém defronte da janela entreaberta do recinto, silhueta essa recortada por um brilho pálido; provavelmente o brilho da alvorada. Estava ciente de quem era, porém os últimos eventos lhe escapuliram da mente. Continuou a olhar para aquele lado, enquanto as lembranças tomavam lugar em sua memória, mas antes que atingisse o pleno entendimento da situação, a pessoa se virou em sua direção e, ao vê-la desperta, comentou com surpresa:

– Já acordou?

Ouvindo a voz sempre tão agradável dele, Rukia voltou à realidade, reconhecendo então o lugar e o porquê de estar ali. Entreabriu os lábios, mas antes que dissesse algo, Ichigo ocupou a cadeira deixada ao lado de seu leito, e falou:

– Logo vai amanhecer. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.

O tom dele, notoriamente preocupado, a deixou tensa e uma tremenda vontade de chorar a invadiu. Seus olhos arderam como se em fogo e um nó lhe apertou a garganta. Num ímpeto, virou a cabeça de lado e cerrou as pálpebras, mas logo se assustou ao sentir um toque de Ichigo em seu ombro.

– Rukia...

Ele não disse nada além, mas a angustia em sua voz, reforçou a evidência do quanto devia estar preocupado. Envergonhada de si mesma, se voltou a ele, lentamente. Encararam-se, lendo sofreguidão um nos olhos do outro. Por fim, Rukia se ergueu do leito, buscando os braços dele, os quais, em perfeita sincronia, se abriram para recebê-la.

– Por que, Ichigo? - murmurou, esforçando-se para não cair no pranto.

Ele moveu a cabeça numa negativa e, depois de uns instantes, respondeu serenamente:

– O motivo eu não sei, mas sei que vou atrás do culpado nem que seja no inferno.

– ...e meu irmão? - a voz dela ainda era baixa. – Como ele vai conseguir lidar...

– Não pensa nisso agora - ele a cortou, mansamente.

Exaltando-se, Rukia bradou em resposta:

– Como não vou pensar? - desvencilhou-se do enlace, para fitá-lo nos olhos, e emendou: – Não vê que me usaram pra atingir ele? Será que não entende que eu não passo de uma fraca?

– Deixa disso - ele pediu, na mesma mansidão.

Indiferente, ela cerrou um dos punhos e prosseguiu, com voz rancorosa:

– Uma fraca! Um fardo, uma imprestável...

Ichigo tomou-lhe o punho cerrado, abriu-o e depois apertou levemente sua mão entre os dedos. Ainda assim, ela continuou, na mesma revolta:

– Foi tudo minha culpa, Ichigo. Minha culpa... - a voz voltou a abaixar.

– Pára... - ele insistia.

– O meu irmão... - pestanejou – não merecia uma coisa dessas...

Foi então que Ichigo deu-lhe uns chacoalhões pelos ombros e esbravejou:

– Pára! Não fica se culpando desse jeito! Um monte de coisa estranha tem acontecido por aqui. A gente tem que investigar isso e achar o culpado!

Alarmado, talvez, com a própria explosão, ele soltou os ombros dela, um tanto sem jeito. Rukia o encarou, atônita e boquiaberta, e, um pouco depois, respondeu:

– Tem razão...

Apesar de ter lhe sorrido em sinal de concordância, Ichigo se afastou, voltando para perto da janela. Algum tempo se passou. Rukia tentava conter a torrente de pensamentos que a açoitava, mas então algo se sobressaiu a todo o resto, como uma fagulha de luz em meio às trevas. Fitou novamente as costas do ruivo e, aparentemente, sem qualquer razão, enrubesceu.

– Ichigo? - chamou, mas ele só resmungou em resposta e não se virou. – Foi um sonho - ela prosseguiu, hesitante - ou estivemos juntos no Mundo Real, naquela casa?

Tendo os olhos fixos nele, o viu estremecer inteiro com a pergunta e, em função disso, seu rubor aumentou. Pouco depois, ele respondeu:

– Não foi um sonho... ao menos, não literalmente. Mas, pra mim, essa parece ser uma boa maneira de definir aquela noite.

Rukia levou à mão aos lábios com a surpresa. Ficou realmente desconcertada, não esperava por tal resposta, muito embora, em outros tempos, tivesse sido algo que teria adorado ouvir.

Ichigo continuou:

– ...mas, se for ver bem, eu também me perdi na situação, igual seu irmão, me aproveitei da circunstância...

Ela não gostou nada do raciocínio, sobretudo, quando as lembranças da noite em questão começaram a passar em sua mente como um filme; cada carícia, cada toque, cada beijo... Após um leve suspirar, emocionada, ela retrucou:

– Então você também gostava de mim, seu bobo? - e escondeu o rosto na palma da mão. – Por que não falou antes?

Estando com o rosto abaixado, ela não pode ver ele se voltando em sua direção, lívido de espanto, mas com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação também. Mais que depressa, ele veio para junto dela novamente e, dessa vez, não se assentou na cadeira, mas a seu lado no leito.

Olharam-se fixamente.

– Por que não falei antes? E em que momento eu poderia ter dito? Quando a confusão não era aqui, era em Karakura. Sem contar que - ele hesitou um momento - eu também tinha medo da sua reação.

Surpresa e um pouco desconcertada com a proximidade, ela desviou o olhar, virando a cabeça de lado. Mas não ficou muito tempo assim, pois passou a fitá-lo, com os olhos muito vidrados, quando ele acrescentou:

– Quem mais poderia ser a dona do meu coração, senão você? Rukia...

A ternura, a placidez e, principalmente, a simplicidade daquelas palavras, deixaram-na ainda mais emocionada. Num gesto mutuo, eles se abraçaram fortemente. Pelo tempo desse abraço, Rukia deixou de lado tudo que lhe afligia, para desfrutar da sensação de abrigo e paz que os braços de Ichigo lhe transmitiam.

– Estou contigo - ele falou, com a determinação que ela conhecia tão bem, capaz de mudar a realidade. – Sempre. Sempre. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Abraçando-o com mais força ainda, ela implorou:

– Esteja mesmo comigo, Ichigo. E me ajude. Por favor!

– Isso nem precisava pedir, sua boba...

xxx xxx xxx

_Horas atrás._

A desordem no espaçoso aposento era completa: papéis, livros e objetos espalhados pelo chão, além de cobertores e mudas de roupas. Em pé, no meio do cômodo, cabisbaixa e de punho cerrado, Suzumi tentava obstinadamente pensar em algum outro lugar para vasculhar.

De repente, ela ergueu o rosto e fitou um ponto acima do espelho redondo de sua penteadeira. Aproximou-se hesitante, com a mão estendida, e eis que seus dedos desvendaram uma pequena abertura, esmeradamente camuflada. Um singelo sorriso desabrochou em seus lábios rosados, enquanto sua mão adentrava a cavidade para, logo em seguida, alcançar o tão procurado item.

Tirou dali, então, uma caderneta. Após um expirar de alívio, apertando a caderneta junto ao peito, tornou ao centro do quarto e sentou-se sobre as pernas. Abriu as páginas e, por algum tempo, apenas contemplou as linhas verticais de uma caligrafia perfeita - a sua caligrafia. Logo, lia o conteúdo com a mesma voracidade de um faminto diante de um banquete.

Com uma surpreendente riqueza de detalhes, ela havia relatado, naquele pequeno caderno, toda a trajetória de eventos pelos quais passara no último mês. Assim, soube que, há algumas semanas, havia encontrado um homem num evento da elite nobre; o herdeiro do clã Kuchiki e capitão de uma das Equipes de Proteção dos _Shinigami: _Byakuya Kuchiki. Propôs-lhe matrimônio, mas ele a rejeitou. Buscou se vingar, usando seu escravo _hollow_ para reescrever a história de um ente querido de Byakuya - a irmã de criação dele, Rukia. A história reescrita para essa jovem ditava que ela não seria mais irmã do capitão e sim uma agregada dela própria. Armou para que os dois se encontrassem e os induziu a um envolvimento amoroso. Hipnotizou Byakuya para que cobiçasse a jovem desenfreadamente e depois hipnotizou a jovem também, para que sentisse repulsa dele. A trama culminaria com a tal Rukia sendo violentada pelo nobre; essa iria ser a condição para que as hipnoses fossem desfeitas e, também, a partir desse evento, tudo deveria voltar à normalidade, com os dois se lembrando de seu real parentesco.

Por ter ordenado a seu _hollow_ que reescrevesse sua história, naquele momento, Suzumi não tinha qualquer lembrança de tudo aquilo, mas, mesmo após tamanha descoberta, ela pouco se espantou. O fato era que, ainda que estivessem relatados ali os mais vis e abjetos crimes, nada disso lhe espantaria; ela se conhecia. Ademais, não era a primeira vez que recorria ao poder de seu escravo _hollow_. Entrementes, o que realmente queria saber - e, evidentemente, estaria escrito ali - era os detalhes da história reescrita para si mesma.

Avançando mais um pouco, encontrou o que buscava.

Tendo terminado a leitura, pousou lentamente a caderneta à sua frente no chão e ficou a mirá-la com olhos arregalados. Estava absolutamente admirada, ou melhor, maravilhada, com a própria maquinação.

– Mas é claro - começou com um ar pertinaz –, agora tudo faz sentido. Para me livrar de suspeitas, bastaria eu ter escolhido nunca ter conhecido o miserável do Byakuya. Mas, se tivesse feito isso, ia ser como se o abuso nunca tivesse acontecido, já que nenhum deles iria se lembrar, e todo o propósito do meu plano ficaria fadado ao esquecimento.

Endireitando a postura, ela sorriu consigo mesma, gabando-se em pensamento de sua astúcia. Deveras tinha razão de se gabar, pois até um formidável detetive teria tido trabalho para compreender seu sinuoso ardil.

De antemão, havia elaborado o roteiro de sua nova história, caso precisasse recorrer a essa medida tão extrema. Essa história então, entre outros detalhes, ditava que tudo aquilo que ela tivesse causado a Byakuya deveria ser transferido a outrem, de modo que sua identidade fosse removida do cenário, mas a trama toda se mantivesse intacta, apenas com outra pessoa protagonizando seu papel. E mais, essa pessoa não seria um bode expiatório, em quem a culpa recairia e em quem os afetados poderiam se vingar, mas deveria ser uma falsa existência.

Portanto, no instante em que Mudoh reescreveu sua história, sua face, na mente de cada um dos envolvidos, foi trocada pela de outra mulher, cujo aspecto em nada remetia ao seu. Um rosto imaginário que só iria existir na cabeça das pessoas que interagiram com ela naquele período de quase um mês. Ao cabo de tudo, o preço que precisou pagar - a perda das próprias memórias - foi relativamente baixo em vista do fato de estar então totalmente desligada da trama e, consequentemente, fora de qualquer suspeita.

Com um riso largo, decretou vitoriosa:

– Simplesmente magnífico. Digno de mim.

Então começou a rir, a princípio contida, mas logo gargalhava eufórica e só se recompôs quando mais um detalhe relampejou em seu pensar.

– E o melhor - pontuou a si mesma –, Byakuya jamais poderá encontrar alguém que não existe. Só lhe caberá viver assombrado por esse fantasma pelo resto de seus dias!

Pegando a caderneta, ela se colocou de pé. Aproximando-se novamente da penteadeira, tornou a guardar a caderneta na cavidade secreta. Depois ajeitou as mangas do quimono - o mesmo com o qual fugira do armazém - e rumou à porta que dava para o jardim adjunto ao quarto, onde ficou postada, observando um vulto largado no meio do gramado.

– Muito bem, preciso encontrar um novo cativeiro pra esse meu bichinho. Pelos próximos dias, não seria nada sensato correr o risco de me pegarem com ele. Ficar uns seis meses sem comida não vai matá-lo.

Sorridente e em uma genuína leveza de espírito, ela continuou olhando Mudoh, encoberto pela capa que ocultava sua presença e sob a forte chuva.

xxx xxx xxx

_Ao mesmo tempo, no mundo real..._

Yoruichi despertou num susto, deparando-se com o rosto de Urahara a menos de um palmo de distância do seu.

– Como se sente? - ele quis saber.

– Péssima! - esbravejou, notando que se achava estirada numa mesa cirúrgica, munida de uma veste similar a um avental hospitalar. – O que se passa?

Rindo levemente da resposta dela, o loiro alcançou uma seringa, numa mesa metálica ao lado, e respondeu:

– Precisei me certificar de que não tivesse sido dopada ou coisa do tipo.

– E? - retrucou de pronto, sentando-se rapidamente e de modo a escapar da eminente picada.

– Felizmente não. Contudo, não precisei examinar muito a fundo para constatar que está sob efeito de uma hipnose - ele esclareceu e tomou seu braço, querendo prosseguir com a aplicação da injeção.

Esquivando-se, ela reclamou:

– Eu? Hipnotizada? Sem essa, Kisuke!

– Pois pode acreditar. Mas, não se preocupe, é fácil reverter isso. E já irei fazê-lo, se, por favor, parar de se mexer, sim.

Antes que tivesse tempo de fazer mais perguntas, ele aplicou a doída injeção em seu braço. Então, em questão de segundos, ela sentiu as vistas nublarem e logo perdeu os sentidos.

Urahara a aparou delicadamente e a deitou ali outra vez.

– Muito bem, minha cara, amanhã estará plenamente restabelecida e então iremos desvendar esse caso custe o que custar.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

Suzumi para Byakuya: Não contava com minha astúcia!

Urahara para Suzumi: Idem.

_Piadinhas à parte, é... pessoal, demorou quase 2 meses de novo. Mas, não desistam de acompanhar, porque eu não vou desistir de terminar essa fic, e ainda esse ano! ^_^_

_Agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado e os lindos comentários. Valeu mesmo, pessoal! Até a próxima!_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 22**

A água morna, recém despejada, escorreu por seu peito e tórax amenizando a persistente tensão em seus músculos, mas não por completo. Demorava-se naquele banho - o segundo desde que voltara à mansão -, demorava-se mesmo ciente da inutilidade disso, afinal a imundice que julgava o impregnar não era física. Entretanto, o temor de enfrentar a situação era o que o impelia a retardar o inevitável. Sim, só de pensar em estar face a face com Rukia, sentia um aperto na garganta à beira da asfixia. Mas, definitivamente, não poderia ficar encerrado ali, esperando que os problemas se resolvessem sozinhos.

Pouco depois, já devidamente vestido com seu traje de capitão, ele se manteve de pé no centro do quarto, pensativo. Devia se dirigir à sede de sua equipe e interrogar seu vice-capitão com toda urgência, pois o que havia constatado, junto aos empregados da mansão, fora inexplicável.

Aconteceu que assim que chegou em casa - e já estranhando a movimentação quase nula ali, sendo que, ao sair atrás de Rukia, havia deixado certo alvoroço na mansão -, ele se deparou com um único empregado, o qual ficou imensamente surpreso em vê-lo. Seus trajes desalinhados tiveram uma parcela nisso, no entanto, a justificativa do moço foi não ter visto quando ele teria saído. A exaustão e o estado abalado em que se achava, fizeram com que simplesmente ignorasse o empregado e seguisse em direção a seu quarto.

Caminhando pelo corredor, porém, Byakuya reparou na porta entreaberta de um quarto e, instintivamente, se desviou para lá. Ainda à porta, viu que era o quarto em que Rukia estivera hospedada naquele dia; e tudo estava exatamente do mesmo modo que ele se lembrava - quando chegara ali e descobrira que ela havia fugido. Ia saindo, porém uma das governantas o surpreendeu ali. Assim como o outro empregado, ela estranhou sua presença e notando o quarto perguntou, com nítido assombro, se ele o estava usando. Antes que ele respondesse, correndo as vistas pelo interior e reparando num _kimono_ feminino pendurado no ornado biombo, a mulher acabou questionando quem estava hospedado ali. Com isso, ele percebeu que havia algo estranho acontecendo.

Apesar do horário avançado, tratou então de chamar os outros empregados e logo constatou que todos agiam da mesma forma, ou melhor, todos ignoravam a estada de Rukia na mansão, e não apenas a estada dela como toda a questão do suposto noivado. Nenhum deles sabia explicar porque o tal quarto - que julgavam estar vazio e fora de uso - estava arrumado como se alguém estivesse hospedado lá.

Naturalmente, o fato lhe trouxe o alento de que, talvez, todo aquele horror que se desenrolara no casebre de ferramentas houvesse sido apenas um nefasto pesadelo, mas, bem depressa, sua razão o advertiu que se iludia pensando assim. Claro, a lembrança de Ichigo levando Rukia do casebre estava bem vívida em sua memória; e o quarto arrumado constituía uma evidência irrefutável. Contudo, o fato de não precisar se explicar aos subordinados o deixou minimamente aliviado e foi, talvez, a razão de ele ter conseguido dormir por algumas poucas horas.

Mas, uma vez desperto, passara o resto da noite em claro, ora se torturando com as lembranças, ora tentando colocar as peças daquele quebra-cabeças no lugar. E, dentre as tantas coisas em que pensara, a que ainda estava a latejar em seu raciocínio, naquele momento, era quanto a nobre dos Shihouin, que, durante o tempo daquela loucura, alegava ser a mentora de Rukia. Seria ela apenas uma vítima ou deveria ser tomada como uma suspeita?

Inspirou fundo, não adiantava continuar ali entre aquelas quatro paredes, não seria assim que encontraria as respostas para aquelas perguntas. Então ele se foi e, tão logo deixou seu aposento, se deparou com seu conselheiro, o velho Mitsunori.

– Ah, bom dia, meu ilustríssimo senhor Kuchiki! Que bom que ainda o encontrei por aqui...

– Senhor Mitsunori, o que faz aqui? - retrucou visivelmente espantado.

– Achei por bem, meu senhor, vir pessoalmente lhe comunicar que o presente que o senhor solicitou que fosse enviado à nobre da família Shihouin, já foi providenciado e será entregue hoje mesmo.

Sem nada entender, Byakuya apenas encarou o velho, mas para evitar prolongar a conversa, optou por uma resposta evasiva:

– Muito bem, senhor Mitsunori. Conversaremos melhor quando eu voltar. Tenha um bom dia.

– Como quiser, meu senhor. E que o senhor tenha um bom dia também.

Conforme se afastava do ancião, revirava a memória tentando entender o que se passava. Ficou tão intrigado que desistiu de se alimentar; e também não tinha o menor apetite. Assim, resolveu seguir direto para a sede de sua equipe.

Passando pelo quarto em que o altar fúnebre de Hisana se encontrava, desviou o rosto e fechou momentaneamente os olhos, incapaz de fitar o olhar dela naquele porta-retrato. Saindo da mansão, protegeu os olhos com as mãos do sol forte e rumou à área da Equipe Seis com passadas firmes e apressadas.

xxx xxx xxx

Yoruichi apertou a têmpora e gemeu baixinho, evidenciando a dor de cabeça que sentia. Estava deitada em um _futon_, com a cabeça em um travesseiro estreito e um acolchoado sobre o corpo. Kisuke se achava ajoelhado a seu lado e há algum tempo a inteirava da situação.

– Mas que confusão, Kisuke... - comentou com voz cansada.

– Sim, minha cara. Uma grande confusão. Mas, resumindo, é isso, de alguma maneira, essa sua prima de nome Suzumi alterou tudo que se sabia sobre a irmã de criação do capitão Kuchiki e armou uma situação muito dramática entre eles.

– OK, já me lembrei dessa investigação, Kisuke. A Soifon estava me ajudando, não é? Foi, nós duas revistamos uma casa, eu encontrei algumas pistas... seguimos a um armazém e nos deparamos mesmo com uma mulher. Mas, posso te garantir, não era a Suzumi, ao menos não a Suzumi Shihouin minha prima. Era uma mulher totalmente diferente, loira, de cabelos curtos e olhos negros. Ela é uma nobre também, da família Shihouin, mas seu nome é Haruka.

– Isso é muito estranho. Por que essa mudança nos nomes agora? Além dessa mulher, tinha mais alguma coisa nesse armazém?

– Bem, tinha um _hollow_ e parece que ele é a peça chave no esquema, mas quanto a isso estou um pouco incerta agora.

O loiro assentiu com um menear de cabeça e um olhar gentil.

– Embora esteja livre da hipnose, é natural que esteja se sentindo desorientada. Descanse um pouco mais, sim, enquanto isso eu vou reunir e reorganizar os dados de que dispomos. Isso vai ajudá-la a se inteirar melhor.

– Faça isso. Também seria bom chamarmos a Soifon aqui.

– Certo. Vou providenciar isso também.

xxx xxx xxx

Ao chegar à sede da Equipe Seis, Byakuya reparou que tudo ali parecia estar na mais corriqueira normalidade. Seus subalternos não pareciam surpresos com sua presença, nem faziam qualquer alusão a seu retorno depois de tantos dias de ausência. Estranhou o fato, mas depois do ocorrido na mansão, já esperava por algo assim. Chegando a seu gabinete, tão logo se acomodou, seu quarto posto adentrou o local. Ficou descontente com isso, pois era Renji quem queria ver.

– Bom dia, capitão Kuchiki... - saudava o jovem, porém Byakuya entrecortou:

– Onde está o vice-capitão?

Possivelmente confuso com a pergunta, o moço demorou uns instantes para responder:

– O vice-capitão Abarai saiu ontem em missão com nosso terceiro posto, capitão Kuchiki.

Foi a vez de Byakuya demonstrar confusão.

– Missão? - ele retrucou involuntariamente.

– Sim, capitão. Eles devem retornar dentro de uma semana.

De cenho franzido, o nobre se manteve em silêncio, tentando interpretar o dado, mas logo foi interrompido pelo jovem:

– Capitão Kuchiki, tem uma pessoa aqui aguardando para falar com o senhor.

– Quem?

– É a quarto posto (*) da Equipe Treze, a senhorita Kiyone Kotetsu.

Sendo alguém da equipe de Rukia, de imediato, ele imaginou que vinha lhe trazer notícias, por isso respondeu com certa rispidez:

– Faça-a entrar imediatamente.

– Sim, senhor!

Pouco depois, a visitante adentrou a sala, exibindo um semblante acuado.

– Bom dia, capitão Kuchiki.

– Bom dia, senhorita Kotetsu. O que a traz aqui?

Num tom um tanto gaguejante a jovem respondeu:

– Capitão Kuchiki eu vim aqui perguntar se o senhor sabe da senhorita Kuchiki?

Ele se espantou, esperava receber notícias, não ter que fornecê-las.

– Como assim, senhorita Kotetsu?

– É que ela comentou por alto comigo, ontem, que ia fazer uma visita ao senhor, só que até agora ela não voltou. E nem dormiu na sede.

"Ontem"? Byakuya repetiu a si mentalmente. Forçando um tanto a memória, ele se lembrou daquela manhã em que tomava seu desjejum com Rukia. Após uma noite em reflexão e com esse novo dado, acabou por chegar a uma conclusão, porém não pôde pensar quase a respeito, pois, ante seu prolongado silêncio, a moça indagou:

– O senhor sabe de alguma coisa, capitão Kuchiki? Claro que não quero alarmá-lo. Não deve ser nada sério - desembestou a jovem – mas, o senhor sabe, a senhorita é a terceiro posto agora e, portanto, a primeira em comando depois do capitão Ukitake. É muito raro ela passar a noite fora...

Fazendo um gesto, como quem pedisse a palavra, ele respondeu:

– Bom, é fato que Rukia veio me visitar, mas eu não sabia que não tinha voltado à sede.

Afoita, a jovem se ergueu de súbito e declarou alto:

– Pois então eu vou continuar procurando por ela!

– Espere - rebateu o nobre, tão autoritário que fez a moça se sentar novamente.

– Senhor?

– Deixe o caso comigo, senhorita Kotetsu. Eu tenho um palpite de onde ela possa estar. Você pode voltar a seu posto.

– O senhor mesmo vai... - dizia ela em tom hesitante, mas ele a cortou.

– Sim, vou cuidar disso pessoalmente, fique tranquila. E caso o capitão Ukitake questione alguma coisa, diga-lhe que, até o final do dia, ele terá notícias de Rukia.

– Sim, senhor!

Tão logo Kiyone o deixou, sentindo-se sufocado, Byakuya escancarou a janela da sala e veio se sentar no parapeito da mesma. A situação era mais estranha do que imaginava. Tudo levava a crer que o tempo houvesse retrocedido, mas claro que isso era impossível.

Recordando então da evidência do quarto na mansão, pensou que talvez encontrasse outras provas do ocorrido na sala de Renji. Sem demora, rumou para lá. Já na sala do vice-capitão, não precisou vasculhar muito para, de fato, encontrar indícios das pesquisas feitas por Renji em busca de informações sobre Ichigo Kurosaki.

– Como imaginei... o quarto posto apenas acha que Renji está em missão porque não se lembra que isso foi há dias atrás, exatamente como os empregados da mansão. Mas onde Renji está afinal? E do que ele se lembra?

Um tanto apreensivo, decidiu que o primeiro passo seria encontrar Renji e depois descobrir se Ichigo e Rukia teriam permanecido na _Soul Society_ ou partido ao Mundo Real; ao menos já sabia que não estavam na Equipe Treze.

xxx xxx xxx

Sentado à cadeira, ao lado do leito de Rukia, Ichigo escutava o relato dela sobre as coisas que teriam acontecido antes deles dois se reencontrarem. Achavam-se ainda naquele quarto restrito, na Equipe Quatro.

– ...então quando eu estava voltando pra minha equipe, vi um vulto e depois tudo ficou preto. Depois disso, o absurdo começa... e me vejo vivendo uma outra vida, na qual não sou _shinigami_, mas afilhada de uma nobre da família Shihouin.

– E o nome dessa nobre é Haruka, certo?

– Isso mesmo. O meu irmão foi nos visitar - eu não lembrava que ele era meu irmão - no meio da visita, eu desmaiei e por causa disso ele quis me levar para ser examinada na Equipe Quatro - ela engoliu em seco. – E a coisa fica mais absurda quando começamos a nos envolver... Ele me pediu em casamento, eu aceitei e, no dia da oficialização do noivado, Haruka me contou que ele era um assassino - balançando a cabeça em negativa, ela acrescentou num tom mais baixo –, que fora ele quem tinha matado a própria esposa - depois de uma demorada pausa, ela prosseguiu: – Então Haruka me mandou fugir e aqueles ninjas me perseguiram, daí você apareceu e me salvou...

– Sim, daí pra frente já sei como continua. Estávamos nos escondendo no Mundo Real, mas Byakuya nos achou e levou você. Demorei pra te achar e quando achei, já era tarde...

Rukia baixou a fronte.

– É tão estranho, Ichigo... se você não estivesse aqui me confirmando, eu poderia jurar que tudo não passou de um sonho horrível.

– Quem dera...?

Silenciaram um tempo.

– Acho que o melhor - recomeçou o rapaz – vai ser a gente falar com o Urahara. A Yoruichi também estava investigando o caso.

A pequena assentiu. Sentia-se mais animada, além de revigorada por conta da medicação e da boa noite de sono. Todavia, sua mente estava em cacos e, se pensava no ocorrido no casebre, sentia-se totalmente vulnerável e impotente.

– Vamos, sai dessa cama - chamou Ichigo, estendendo a mão a ela. – Não vai adiantar ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

Surpresa com o fato de ele ter parecido ler sua mente, ela concordou e apoiou a mão na dele, e, nesse exato instante, os dois ouviram uma voz grave e bem conhecida dizer:

– Kurosaki, Rukia... temos que conversar.

Rukia estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Era Byakuya, ele acabara de entrar pela janela. Com os olhos muito arregalados, ela o encarou. Ichigo também o olhava, boquiaberto. Rukia reparou que ele não usava a capa de capitão. Seu timbre fora o costumeiro, mas ela não precisou encará-lo muito para perceber a aflição quase palpável nos olhos claros dele, marcados por olheiras escuras.

– Com certeza - interpôs Ichigo, desvencilhando a mão da de Rukia e dando um passo à frente – temos mesmo.

A vontade de Rukia foi sumir dali. Não estava preparada para vê-lo, não ainda. A pouca disposição que a tinha envolvido evaporou como um pingo d'água num chão escaldante. Esforçou-se para não chorar - preferia a morte a chorar na frente dele -, mas o esforço foi tão atroz que chegou a lhe causar uma vertigem, por isso se manteve quieta e de cabeça baixa. Ichigo foi quem falou então:

– Eu e Rukia pensávamos em ir agora mesmo ao Mundo Real. Urahara e Yoruichi estão a par de todo o caso.

– Antes de irem... deixe-me lhes dar uma informação.

Mesmo tendo ficado curiosa, Rukia sentiu que sua cabeça pesava demais para erguê-la.

– Ninguém além de nós três - começou Byakuya –, aqui na _Soul Society_, parece se recordar daquilo que aconteceu nas últimas semanas. Todos ignoram nosso suposto... noivado, Rukia, e que estivemos no Mundo Real. Renji não se lembra de ter lutado contra você, Kurosaki, enfim... nada do que aconteceu, desde que eu e Rukia passamos a ignorar nosso parentesco, parece ter sido computado pelos que convivem conosco.

Então sim, ela ergueu a cabeça, um rastro de surpresa na face pálida.

– Menos mal - foi a resposta objetiva de Ichigo.

– Sim - retrucou o nobre –, mas não muda o fato de que aconteceu, disso nenhum de nós tem dúvidas.

A revelação não foi uma surpresa de todo para Rukia, pois fora praticamente a mesma conclusão que ela chegara quando conversara com Isane, poucos minutos atrás, e essa comentara que não a via há meses - afinal, isso não batia com o fato da pequena ter estado ali há algumas semanas, na ocasião em que foi examinada pela própria Isane. Apesar da relevância do dado, logo Rukia só conseguia pensar que não queria estar perto de Byakuya. Nem encará-lo, nem ouvir a voz dele. Sentia-se inexoravelmente dominada pelo ultraje e pela repulsa e, em função disso, sua musculatura ficou tão rígida que chegava a doer, ademais cerrava os punhos e os dentes.

Uma raiva irracional misturada a um medo indizível a cerceava. Estando cara a cara com ele, não foi nada simples considerá-lo como uma vítima também, nem se culpar pela própria fraqueza - como fizera poucas horas atrás, defendendo piedosamente Byakuya na frente de Ichigo. Para seu tormento, e mesmo se odiando com o fato, não conseguia parar de sentir raiva do irmão. Raiva e medo, ao mesmo tempo. Por isso, ao vê-lo se aproximando, ela se desesperou e estremeceu, porém, ele fez algo bem inesperado: se ajoelhou a sua frente.

– Rukia - começou ele, num tom brando –, espero que se lembre que jurei, pela minha honra e meu orgulho, que irei encontrar o responsável por todo esse mal e que não descansarei enquanto sua honra não for lavada. E é por essa razão que ouso lhe pedir que deixe tudo por minha conta.

– Sem essa, Byakuya! - intrometeu-se Ichigo. – Queremos arrebentar a cara desse miserável tanto quanto você.

O nobre não retrucou ao rapaz e, sentindo o olhar interrogativo dele em sua direção, Rukia só conseguiu desviar o rosto em resposta.

– Compreendo - disse Byakuya –, vejo que não posso impedi-la de buscar suas próprias respostas.

Os três se mantiveram em silêncio por um tempo, então Byakuya tornou a se dirigir a pequena:

– Só há mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe dizer, Rukia - ele não ousou encará-la. – Sei que não sou digno de seu perdão e nem o busco, mas não duvide que lavarei sua honra custe o que custar.

Ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquilo e uma ardência terrível tomou seus olhos graúdos, então soltou um espasmo involuntário; o choro heroicamente contido ameaçava irromper. Tendo ficado profundamente comovida com o fato de ele se julgar além de seu perdão, ela se odiou por não encontrar forças para contradizê-lo.

– Muito bem, não irei mais incomodá-los com minha presença. Já disse tudo que tinha para dizer - e levantando-se, deu as costas aos dois.

Rukia estendeu a mão na direção dele, mas logo esse gesto se desfez. Byakuya se foi, e quando ele já estava muito longe - devido ao _shunpo_ que usara - ela conseguiu sussurrar duas míseras palavras:

– Meu irmão...

Antes que ela pensasse em buscar os braços de Ichigo, ele veio até ela e a envolveu pelos ombros carinhosamente. Desolada, Rukia comprimiu a face contra o peito dele.

– Não precisa se conter - disse ele. – Chora...

E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Deveras tanto eles dois, quanto o jovem líder Kuchiki, se achavam numa situação horrível e a busca desses três por respostas estava apenas começando.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

Nota (*): Conforme o capítulo 1, Rukia passara ao cargo de terceiro posto de sua equipe.

_A ficwriter que faz aniversário e são seus leitores que ganham presente! Caraca, depois de quase 90 dias enfim uma atualização! Mas, agora é sério pessoal, pretendo me dedicar especialmente ao término de "Escondida no coração ". Os próximos capítulos já estão esboçados e pretendo postar um por semana, toda sexta-feira. Então, espero vocês, hein!_

_E aí? Gostaram desse capítulo? E do momento sou lindo, gostoso e azarado do Byakuya? E do nome falso da Suzumi? Ela não deu o ar da graça neste, mas não se preocupem, a hora dela está chegando..._

_Agradeço muito a todos que tem acompanhado até aqui! Tudo de bom, galera! Até, até..._

_=^.^=_


	23. Capítulo 23

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 23**

Aguardando pela chegada da capitã da Equipe Dois, Kisuke e Yoruichi se achavam na sala principal da residência; ele sentado à mesa baixa, no centro do cômodo, ela, em pé e de braços cruzados, escorada no batente da porta de correr. Além de Soifon, esperavam também por Ichigo e Rukia - pouco antes de Kisuke ter solicitado a presença de Soifon, Ichigo o contatara, então ele o orientou que viessem todos juntos.

Kisuke estava compenetrado nos muitos papéis referentes à investigação espalhados ali sobre a mesa; queria muito desvendar aquele caso. Já tinha algumas hipóteses formuladas, porém nenhuma suficientemente conclusiva. Estava bem próximo da verdade, mas apenas interrogando os demais conseguiria preencher as lacunas que restavam. Desviando momentaneamente os olhos cinzentos dos papéis, ele fitou a morena e sorriu ante a expressão introspectiva dela, admirando-a em sua quietude.

– Fazia tempo que não trabalhávamos tanto numa investigação, não é mesmo, minha cara?

– É verdade... - respondeu sem olhá-lo.

Ele continuou a contemplá-la até que acabou atraindo a atenção dela com isso.

– Que foi? - estranhou ela.

Por alguma razão, ele se sentiu como alguém pego fazendo algo indevido, enrubesceu, mas escondeu esse acanhamento baixando mais o chapéu.

– Nada - respondeu, sem graça.

Antes que a morena pudesse cobrar uma justificativa mais convincente, o jovem Jinta entrou na sala na intenção de avisar que os esperados tinham chegado, porém nem foi preciso: adentrando o local na sombra do garoto, Soifon já foi se anunciando:

– Boa tarde, minha senhora Yoruichi. Vim o mais rápido que pude.

Logo atrás dela Ichigo acenou aos dois e a saudação de Rukia foi um menear de cabeça.

– Ah, sejam todos bem vindos! - Kisuke os saudou na típica cordialidade, ao mesmo tempo em que Yoruichi tomava um lugar à mesa. – Sintam-se a vontade! Aceitam um chá?

– Sem rodeios, Kisuke Urahara - rateou Soifon. – Do que se trata?

– Estamos bem, Urahara - apaziguou Ichigo.

Pigarreando levemente, o loiro retomou:

– Bom, antes de mais nada, capitã Soifon, eu preciso que venha comigo.

– Como assim? - devolveu mal-humorada.

Ante a expressão desconfiada dela, Yoruichi achou por bem intervir:

– Não tenha medo, Soifon. Isso será necessário, pois você está sob efeito de uma hipnose. Kisuke irá lhe injetar uma substância que vai restaurar a área manipulada de sua mente. Dentro de umas duas horas, você estará recuperada e então daremos prosseguimento às coisas.

Claro que tão pouco não foi suficiente para convencer Soifon e só bem depois ela concordou. Enquanto ela era submetida a um tratamento similar ao que Yoruichi o fora no dia anterior, esta fez companhia a Ichigo e Rukia e lhes adiantou algumas informações sobre a investigação. Assim, um belo crepúsculo se via pela janela, quando todo o grupo de _shinigami_ se reuniu novamente; e Kisuke era quem tinha a palavra. Diante de quatro expressões muito atentas, ele esboçava os principais tópicos de suas conclusões num quadro-branco:

– Como podem ver, assim tudo se encaixa e obtemos o "quem?", o "por quê?" e o "como?". A causadora de tudo então foi a nobre Suzumi Shihouin. O motivo, a recusa do capitão Kuchiki em casar-se com ela. E o modo, através de um _hollow_ que se achava aprisionado por ela não se sabe há quanto tempo. Foi a própria Suzumi quem confessou tudo isso a Yoruichi e a capitã Soifon, quando foi pega em flagrante por elas, mas conseguiu escapar, hipnotizando-as.

Após uma breve pausa, ele continuou:

– Felizmente, não foi uma hipnose muito profunda. E esse foi o detalhe que nos permitiu chegar até aqui. Uma vez livres da hipnose, Yoruichi e a capitã Soifon puderam se lembrar de tudo que descobriram. Temos até, com base na descrição delas, como preparar um retrato do _hollow_.

– Ok, Kisuke... - interpôs a morena – Agora só falta você explicar porque ao invés da imagem da Suzumi é a dessa Haruka que todos nós temos na cabeça.

– Na verdade, eu nem cheguei a vê-la - comentou Ichigo – só sabia seu nome.

Assentindo ao rapaz, o loiro respondeu:

– Bem, meus caros, embora o que irei dizer agora seja apenas uma dedução, as evidências apontam nesse sentido. A própria Suzumi disse que usou o _hollow_ para, nas palavras dela, "reescrever a história de Rukia Kuchiki", e depois, mandou esse ser fazer o mesmo com a história dela própria. Então o que temos agora não é uma situação similar? Aquilo que se sabia sobre Suzumi Shihouin foi alterado, ou reescrito, de modo que quem ocupa o lugar dela agora é essa tal de Haruka.

– Entendi... - disse Yoruichi. – E, se você estiver certo, essa tal de Haruka talvez nem exista.

– Sim, minha cara, essa é uma possibilidade.

– Haruka Shihouin existe sim, senhora Yoruichi! Eu me lembro bem dela - decretou a capitã.

– Eu também, Soifon, mas isso pode ter sido colocado na nossa cabeça pelo poder do _hollow_.

– Exato - emendou Kisuke –, e é justamente isso que tornará difícil provar que Suzumi é a verdadeira culpada. Afinal, todos na _Soul Society_ irão continuar acreditando na existência dessa Haruka enquanto o processo não for revertido, exatamente como acreditaram que Rukia não era uma _shinigami_.

– Mas por que eu fui afetado dessa vez, Urahara? - questionou Ichigo.

– Eu penso que foi porque você estava na _Soul Society_, Kurosaki. O raio de abrangência do poder desse _hollow_ deve se limitar à _Soul Society_. Afinal, isso explicaria porque Yoruichi foi parcialmente afetada da outra vez, já que ela estava na transição entre os mundos.

Um tanto perdida com a imensa quantidade de informações, Rukia se manteve a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, porém muito atenta.

– Mas seja como for - começou Soifon –, a honra da família Shihouin está em jogo. O que devemos fazer, minha senhora Yoruichi?

Após ponderar um pouco, Yoruichi respondeu:

– A situação é muito delicada. O que descobrimos são coisas que devem ser mantidas no maior sigilo possível, do contrário será terrível para a família Kuchiki e para o próprio Byakuya - ao dizer isso, ela lançou um olhar piedoso à Rukia, que se retraiu um pouco. – Eu sugiro o seguinte: vamos nos ater na questão do _hollow_ e sob essa suspeita solicitar que seja expedido um mandato de vigilância aos nobres da família Shihouin.

– Isso será impossível, senhora Yoruichi! - exasperou-se a capitã.

– Calma, Soifon, essa será a justificativa que apresentaremos a Suzumi. Não vamos constranger qualquer outro nobre, quando muito a tal Haruka, se ela realmente existir. Bom, terei que falar com o capitão comandante e ele, provavelmente, vai me mandar até os velhos da Sala 46. Tudo isso vai levar algum tempo.

– E como podemos ajudar, senhorita Yoruichi? - perguntou Ichigo.

– Alguém precisa ficar na espreita de Suzumi, enquanto não consigo esse intimato.

– Deixe isso comigo, senhora Yoruichi - adiantou-se a capitã.

– Não, Soifon, tenho outra coisa em mente pra você. Quero que encontre Byakuya e que o coloque a par de toda a situação, ele precisa saber. Mas depois que você contar tudo a ele, tem que dar um jeito de impedir que ele vá atrás de Suzumi. Você sabe, ele tem fama de ser meio impaciente, e não podemos arriscar que ele coloque tudo a perder agora. Enquanto as coisas não voltarem ao normal, Suzumi está acima de qualquer suspeita.

– Sim, senhora! Não falharei!

– Mas e quanto ao _hollow_? - Rukia finalmente se manifestou.

– Bem lembrado, senhorita Kuchiki - rebateu Kisuke e, após uns instantes de reflexão, emendou: – Bom, se o _hollow_ estava sendo mantido num cativeiro antes, podemos supor que tenha sido transferido a outro.

– Mas quem teria feito isso? - contestou Yoruichi. – Você acha que Suzumi tem algum cúmplice?

– Não, eu arisco dizer que a própria Suzumi pode ter feito isso.

– Mas como? Ela também não foi afetada pelo poder do _hollow_?

– Sim, essa é uma inferência válida, minha cara, mas, não sabemos até que ponto isso se deu. Sem sombra de dúvidas, o _hollow_ é a peça chave de todo o caso.

– Se é assim - começou Soifon –, depois que eu falar com o capitão Kuchiki, seguirei a procura do _hollow_.

– Boa ideia, Soifon! - exclamou Yoruichi, claramente satisfeita.

Apenas a visão muito perspicaz de Kisuke pôde captar a ligeira curva de sorriso que se insinuou nos lábios da capitã, em face ao entusiasmo da morena; se ele não compreendesse que estes pequenos gestos só corroboravam a extrema lealdade que Soifon mantinha por Yoruichi, até sentiria ciúmes.

– Então eu já vou - anunciou Soifon e se levantou. E, antes de deixar a sala, lançou um "boa sorte a todos" por sobre o ombro.

Pouco depois da capitã ter partido, Yoruichi se voltou à pequena Kuchiki:

– Rukia... você passou um inferno esses dias, não foi? Imagino o quanto deve estar aflita para que a culpada seja pega, mas, entenda, estamos bem encaminhados agora. Como já escureceu, não vai adiantar voltarmos à _Soul Society_ hoje. Então por que não passa essa noite na casa do Ichigo?

Visivelmente surpresa com a sugestão, Rukia meneou a cabeça e disse:

– Se a senhora acha melhor, tudo bem.

– Sim, eu acho. Como iremos nos separar, preciso deixar algumas informações sobre a Suzumi com vocês; coisas como a localização exata de sua casa e, se possível, alguma foto dela. Vou aproveitar esse tempo para fazer isso. Certo?

Tanto Ichigo, como Rukia assentiram com a cabeça e a pequena acrescentou:

– Eu te agradeço muito pela ajuda, senhora Yoruichi.

Um sorriso sincero foi toda a resposta da morena.

– Então, quer que eu busque a sua _gigai_, senhorita Kuchiki?

– Não, não será necessário, Urahara. Se já vamos amanhã, posso passar a noite no corpo espiritual mesmo.

– Ah, Rukia - rateou Ichigo. – Você sabe como a Yuzu é. Estando lá em casa, ela vai ficar chateada se você não comer a comida dela.

A pequena pareceu ficar tão desconcertada com o comentário que demorou a dar resposta.

– Não precisamos perder tempo com isso, Ichigo.

– Não é contratempo algum, senhorita Kuchiki. Nós recuperamos aquela excelente _gigai_ que eu lhe preparei quando esteve aqui há alguns dias. Está lembrada?

– Então vamos usá-la, Urahara - adiantou-se Ichigo.

Dando de ombros, Rukia não contestou. Depois disso, Kisuke fez mais algumas recomendações aos dois e, logo em seguida, eles partiram também.

Então quando Urahara e Yoruichi ficaram a sós, o loiro comentou:

– Posso lhe oferecer um chá, minha cara?

– É, vai ser bom. Temos uma longa noite pela frente.

xxx xxx xxx

Sob a luz artificial das luminárias dos postes urbanos, Ichigo e Rukia caminhavam vagarosos pela larga calçada que conduzia à residência da família Kurosaki.

– Você _tá_ tão quieta... Não queria ter vindo?

– Não é isso! - ela exclamou alto e emendou mais contida: – Desculpa, eu só estava... pensando nas coisas.

– Sei...

Notando descrença no tom dele, ela explicou:

– É que eu ainda não consigo conceber como essa mulher foi chegar num ponto desses só por ter sido rejeitada.

– Que é difícil de acreditar, é. Mas não se ouve falar de gente que faz tanta loucura em nome do amor? Em todas as épocas, em qualquer que seja o mundo...

– Amor? Isso está mais pra obsessão.

– Com certeza...

Parando de repente, ele se virou a ela.

– Então já voltou a ficar preocupada com seu irmão...

Rukia foi pega de surpresa com o comentário.

– É... acho que depois de saber da história toda, minha mente transcendeu aquele medo sem sentido que eu estava sentindo dele. Mas, ainda é horrível... lembrar daquilo.

– Claro que deve ser. E por isso mesmo, não se sinta mal por se sentir assim.

Ela sorriu levemente em resposta.

Chegando à casa, os dois foram recebidos pela família Kurosaki com espanto, mas satisfação também. Ichigo se apressou em dissipar o alvoroço e pediu que deixassem Rukia descansar, comentando por alto que a crise que enfrentavam era séria e que ambos estavam exaustos - ele muito mais que ela, na verdade. Como de costume, Yuzu não sossegou enquanto não cozinhou algo para Rukia. Isshin preferiu agir como um pateta, mas, certamente, devia estar à par do problema, por intermédio de Urahara. Karin se prontificou em arrumar seu quarto para a hóspede, mas Ichigo interveio dizendo que Rukia ficaria no quarto dele e ele dormiria na sala, e assim foi.

Por estar tão cansado, Ichigo logo se rendeu ao sono, Rukia, porém, passou mais de uma hora em claro, então acabou indo até ele. Sentindo a presença dela, um tanto surpreso, ele acordou e a encontrou sentada no chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

– Ei - disse ele –, há quanto tempo cê _tá_ aí? Por que não me chamou?

– Não tive coragem, você estava dormindo tão tranquilo - respondeu baixo.

– Boba... - passando displicentemente a mão pelo alto da cabeça dela, ele chamou: – Vem cá.

Inerte, Rukia continuou no mesmo lugar. Ichigo afastou os cobertores e insistiu:

– Vem...

Um tanto acanhada, ela se levantou morosamente. Cabisbaixa e evitando encará-lo nos olhos, se embrenhou sob os acolchoados e repousou o corpo sobre o corpo dele, deitando a cabeça na robustez do peito forte. Ichigo vestia uma calça de moletom e uma regata.

Deslizando momentaneamente as mãos pelos ombros dela, por cima do pijama, e notando uma folga muito grande no tecido, ele comentou do modo mais casual que pôde - visto que a largueza da veste o permitiu vislumbrar a pele clara dela e isso, naturalmente, agitou seus hormônios:

– Você encolheu?

Ela suspirou antes de responder:

– Eu continuo do mesmo tamanho, mas suas irmãs estão crescendo. Yuzu falou que tinha reservado um pijama menor pra mim, mas como fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha aqui, ela insistiu que não podia me deixar usá-lo antes de lavar, então eu pedi pra ela me emprestar um de seus novos mesmo.

Dentro de um riso matreiro e afagando os cabelos negros dela, ele provocou:

– Nanica...

Rukia apenas riu levemente.

– Só você pra me fazer rir num momento desses.

– Naniquinha, mas mesmo assim linda.

Beijando o alto da cabeça dela, ele falou pela última vez naquela madrugada:

– Eu te amo...

A surpresa fez com que Rukia ficasse estática por um tempo e quando enfim ergueu o rosto, constatou que o jovem havia adormecido novamente. Sorriu enlevada e se ajeitando melhor entre os braços dele, aquietou-se até conseguir pegar no sono também, pouco tempo depois.

xxx xxx xxx

– Finalmente o encontrei, capitão Kuchiki - Soifon exclamou alto, obtendo, logo em seguida, a atenção do nobre.

– O que quer comigo, capitã Soifon? - ele retrucou com nítido estranhamento.

Fitando momentaneamente o sol pálido no meio de um céu alaranjado de um tímido alvorecer, encarando fixamente o altivo homem a sua frente, ela respondeu num só fôlego:

– Sei de todo o ocorrido e trago informações do vosso interesse.

Byakuya mirou-a demoradamente, como quem meditasse muito bem em cada uma daquelas palavras, então, num tom tão objetivo quanto o dela havia sido, ele exigiu:

– Pois então comece a falar.

Surpresa e até levemente admirada com a resposta, Soifon assentiu com a cabeça.

– Antes disso, diga-me, o senhor se encaminhava a algum lugar em especial?

– Não responderei essa pergunta antes de ouvi-la.

Ela estreitou os olhos. Objetivo e prudente, deveras ele estava a surpreendê-la. Pensou se devia convidá-lo a algum lugar mais reservado, mas logo abandonou a ideia, então começou com o que julgava ser o mais importante.

– O nome da pessoa que lhe causou tantos infortúnios é Suzumi Shihouin.

A primeira reação dele foi um leve vidrar de olhos e, logo após, contestou:

– Só pode estar enganada. Suzumi é uma pessoa inofensiva; se estou bem lembrado, uma das poucas que jamais se interessou pela carreira de _shinigami_ na família Shihouin. Vejo que não está tão bem informada quanto tentou me fazer acreditar, capitã.

– Responda-me, capitão Kuchiki, que interesse eu poderia ter em vir aqui lhe contar mentiras? - rebateu ácida. – Escute tudo o que tenho a dizer primeiro e depois tire suas deduções.

Ela sustentou o olhar claramente feroz dele, imaginando consigo que ele conseguia intimidar pessoas comuns com aquilo facilmente, mas com ela seria diferente. Manter-se em silêncio foi a sinalização dele para que ela continuasse, então Soifon começou seu relato. Foi imparcial tal qual um perito e muito sucinta, contando tudo que Yoruichi e Urahara haviam descoberto com absoluta exatidão.

Tendo terminado o relato, apenas encarava o nobre. Pensava que ele devia estar transtornado, contudo, a única evidência que percebia de alguma perturbação era ele ter um dos punhos cerrados. Novamente, ela o admirou. Como ele nada dissesse, ela retomou:

– Temos a nosso favor que podemos agir livremente, uma vez que ninguém desconfia do que aconteceu e nem a própria infeliz deve imaginar que alguém poderá incriminá-la.

– Como assim "temos"? - ele contestou, friamente. – Por que age como se isso fosse um problema seu? Este é um fardo que só compete aos Kuchiki carregar.

A amargura que ela sentiu fluir nas palavras dele fez com que se mantivesse em silêncio um tempo. Teve com isso um vislumbre do quanto a situação era terrível para ele. Sim, para um homem de sua estirpe, ter a honra violada da forma que a dele havia sido, devia ser uma afronta inúmeras vezes pior que a morte.

– Desculpe minha impertinência... - disse ela, num tom baixo e brando.

Indiferente, Byakuya deu-lhe as costas.

– Um _hollow_ desse nível não pode ser tão difícil de rastrear - ele comentou como quem falasse sozinho, porém foi alto o bastante para ela ouvir.

– O senhor pretende procurar o _hollow_? - ele não confirmou, mas era evidente que sim. – Espere, capitão Kuchiki, deixe-me ajudá-lo. Na verdade, era precisamente isso que eu pensava em fazer agora.

– Eu já não falei que isso... - ele dizia, mas Soifon o interrompeu:

– Eu ouvi o que o senhor falou, mas tenho meus motivos também. A honra da família Shihouin está em jogo. Não posso ficar de braços cruzados num momento como esse!

O nobre continuou estacado lá, de costas para ela, por um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Sentiu-se estúpida por ter cogitado que ele fosse concordar em trabalharem juntos, afinal no muito pouco que sabia sobre ele, o ser orgulhoso demais para aceitar ajuda era um item de destaque. Por isso, ficou tão desconcertada, quando o ouviu dizer, ainda que muito secamente:

– Apenas não me atrapalhe.

E Soifon teria ficado muito mais tempo estarrecida, se Byakuya não tivesse usado um _shunpo_ e sumido dali, então ela se apressou a fazer o mesmo.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Conforme combinado, mais um capítulo na área! Não percam, no próximo capítulo: Byakuya e Soifon encontram Mudoh e o cerco fecha para Suzumi._

_É isso aí, pessoal. Agradeço muito pelos comentários e espero que estejam gostando desses momentos finais! Mega mega abraço e até a semana que vem!_


	24. Capítulo 24

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 24**

Embora a soma das pessoas das famílias nobres ali resultasse num número bem inferior ao dos cidadãos comuns, eram os primeiros que detinham a maior parcela daquela vistosa região. Olhando do alto, ele contemplou hectares e mais hectares de área verde que se estendiam como um tapete natural, rapado das árvores e salpicado por ostentosos casarões; dentre eles certamente estava o de Suzumi Shihouin. Mas não era este seu destino, no momento, todo seu interesse estava precisamente naqueles verdejantes arredores. Impulsionou-se adiante, mas então ouviu a pessoa que o seguia chamá-lo:

– Capitão Kuchiki? - ela esperou até que se voltasse para então dizer: – Não estamos cobrindo essa área muito superficialmente?

– A capitã não disse que o armazém onde o _hollow_ estava aprisionado ficava além dos limites do povoado, e este depois daquela floresta? - retrucou apontando adiante.

– Exato, mas então é para lá que o capitão está indo?

– Certamente deve haver vestígios da presença do _hollow_ nesse armazém.

– Mas se for só por isso não temos que ir até lá, capitão. Eu vi o _hollow_ com meus próprios olhos; posso identificar sua presença facilmente.

– Pois bem, isso facilitará as coisas, capitã, mas não muda o fato de que Suzumi só pode ter escondido o _hollow_ nas imediações desse armazém. Ela não teve tempo para agir de outra forma, afinal tudo aconteceu há dois dias apenas.

– O capitão acha realmente que ela deixaria a criatura numa posição tão óbvia? Não estamos lidando com uma amadora. Isso eu posso lhe garantir.

Ponderando, ele a encarou, então retrucou de súbito:

– O que sugere então?

Sobressaltando-se com a pergunta direta, ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder:

– Bem, são cerca de seis quilômetros do armazém até a área verde dos nobres, não é tanto mesmo se for para percorrer a pé e, talvez, ela soubesse usar _shunpo_. Façamos a mesma varredura que o capitão pensou, mas ao invés de começarmos pelo armazém, vamos tomar como ponto de partida a área dos nobres.

De cenho franzido, ele refletiu um pouco. Ainda que relutasse, a cada instante, via-se forçado a reconhecer que a capitã o estava ajudando um bocado. Ela analisava a situação com mais frieza, ao passo que ele ainda se achava abalado demais com o ocorrido. Contudo, claro que preferia cuidar da questão sozinho, mas buscou se convencer que este era um luxo que não tinha o direito de desfrutar; a situação era urgente demais para que se preocupasse com as próprias vontades.

– Muito bem, capitã, me parece razoável. Mas então outra coisa que se deve levar em consideração é que, se essa mulher realmente não for uma amadora, ela deve estar usando algo muito eficaz para ocultar a _reiatsu_ desse _hollow_.

– Por certo. Mas só há pessoas comuns ou nobres ociosos por essas bandas; se Suzumi levou isso em conta, talvez não tenha usado nada muito sofisticado para ocultar a presença do _hollow_. Por outro lado, se ela usou, pelo contraste com esse lugar tão pacato, seremos capazes de detectar resquícios de _kidou_ com relativa facilidade.

– Bem pensado.

Ela não fez mais do que assentir com um gesto. Ele achou isso ótimo, pois quisera ter deixado o comentário apenas no pensamento, porém, sua língua fora mais rápida. Findada então a conversa, ele se lançou abaixo, vindo aterrissar num ponto no descampado distante de uns sessenta metros do limite das árvores. Soifon veio em sua sombra.

Uma vez no chão, eles constataram o quanto mato ali era alto, por pouco não ultrapassava a cintura da capitã. Mesmo um tanto limitados pela vegetação, seguiram depressa e silenciosos em direção ao arvoredo adiante.

– Capitão Kuchiki? - Soifon o chamou novamente.

Virando-se, ele notou que ela havia ficado alguns passos atrás.

– O que foi?

– Tem algo estranho aqui.

– Aqui? - devolveu com clara descrença. – Onde?

– Bem aqui - ela sinalizou uma porção na altura dos próprios olhos, à direita da direção em que antes seguiam. – É impressão minha ou o topo desse mato está se movendo numa fase diferente do resto?

Aproximando-se, ele examinou com toda atenção.

– Sim, há uma certa deformação, mas é ínfima. Isso pode ser uma ilusão criada pela ausência de fundo aqui.

– Pode ser, mas vamos tirar a prova...

Ele observou Soifon trazer sua _zanpakutou_ à forma _shikai._ Nesta forma, Suzumebachi não se transformava numa espada e sim numa luva dourada semelhante a um ferrão de abelha. Com ela, a capitã fez uma linha imaginária no ar. A princípio, nada pareceu acontecer, mas, em mais alguns instantes, ambos viram aquela linha ganhar uma luminosidade gradativa, até se tornar um risco de luz.

– Eu já vi isso... - ela comentou e fez outro risco, transversal ao primeiro. Pouco depois, havia uma cruz luminosa flutuando no ar.

– Entendo. Isso também me é familiar. Trata-se de uma técnica de camuflagem.

– Exato. E é típica dos Shihouin. Encontramos!

Subitamente, Byakuya deu um soco na rachadura em forma de cruz e ambos ouviram um som similar ao de vidro se quebrando; descobriram então uma tranca.

– Uma fechadura espiritual - elucidou ele.

– Isso! Vou destravá-la - emendou a capitã e usou novamente sua _zanpakutou_, porém não obteve êxito dessa vez.

– Ela deve ter usado outro item para selá-la - ele comentou na típica placidez.

– Lógico, ela não deve ter uma _zanpakutou_, mas ainda assim nunca ouvi falar de uma trava que uma _zanpakutou_ não pudesse abrir.

– Agora já sabe que existe. Com isso constatamos que estava certa, capitã: não estamos lidando com uma amadora. Vejamos, talvez isso funcione - ele espalmou a mão direita e recitou um curto encantamento, finalizando-o com a ordem: – Destravar.

Pelos poucos instantes que a trava demorou para se abrir, Soifon comentou:

– Esse encantamento eu não conhecia.

– Pois então cobre daquela Yoruichi.

Antes que Soifon esbravejasse por causa do tom pejorativo com que ele se referiu à antiga líder de sua equipe, uma porta surgiu à frente deles e logo se abriu. Byakuya esperava encontrar o _hollow_ confinado em seu interior, mas tudo que avistou foi outra porta. Trocou um rápido olhar com a capitã, que logo em seguida comentou:

– Definitivamente, ela não é uma amadora.

– Isso não é a prisão, mas pode ser a passagem para a mesma - arriscou ele.

– Sim, e por isso a deformação. E agora? Vamos entrar? Pode ser uma armadilha.

– Ainda que seja uma armadilha, não poderá nos conter. Ademais, não creio que ela teve tempo de elaborar algo ainda mais sofisticado.

– Tem razão...

Adentraram o estreito espaço da primeira porta e imediatamente uma densa escuridão os rodeou, tudo que se via lá dentro era o brilho pálido da segunda porta. Após uma breve inspecionada, Byakuya sacou Senbonzakura e com ela liberou o acesso. Tão logo a porta se abriu avistaram árvores do mesmo tipo da floresta que quase alcançavam lá fora. Firmando a vista no tronco de uma árvore de proporções milenares, o nobre divisou uma silhueta.

– Lá está ele! - exclamou a capitã.

Por serem _shinigami_ do mais alto posto, ambos puderam enxergar através de uma última obstrução: um véu de camuflagem que pendia de um galho da imensa árvore. Com um encantamento tão simples e eficaz quanto aquele que Byakuya usara, Soifon incinerou o véu, assim puderam enfim ter uma visão direta do _hollow_.

Ele estava sentado no chão, recostado à árvore, com uma das pernas estendida e a outra de joelho flexionado, tinha o semblante cabisbaixo e levemente tombado de lado, um dos braços estirado e mais afastado do corpo e o outro junto ao corpo. Vestia uma túnica cinzenta e sua máscara branca exibia um desenho negro sob o buraco do olho esquerdo - um _Vasto Lorde_ sem sombra de dúvidas, reparou Byakuya. Os cabelos de um ruivo pálido caíam pra além dos ombros. Botas negras nos pés, uma argola de ferro no pescoço, algemas nos pulsos, porém não havia nenhuma corrente.

Por um instante, Byakuya sentiu um ímpeto feroz de atravessar o crânio daquela criatura com sua espada, mas, felizmente, se conteve ao ouvir a capitã murmurar:

– É exatamente como me lembro. Mas por que ele não está preso? - estranhou ela.

– Estou - respondeu a criatura, surpreendendo os capitães com sua voz arrastada. – Estou preso à passagem; é a minha _reiatsu_ que a mantém. Haruka me queria bem longe de sua casa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ter um meio de chegar até mim muito rápido.

– Já sabemos que a pessoa que o domina é Suzumi Shihouin! - decretou austera a capitã.

– Vejo que nem tudo saiu conforme ela planejou... - retrucou o _hollow_.

– Aquela passagem é um túnel que liga dois pontos no espaço - deduziu Byakuya.

– Exatamente - confirmou o ser. – Já que está aqui, capitão _shinigami_, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

– O que o faz pensar que eu iria sequer querer ouvir?

– Talvez o fato de que minha aniquilação não resolverá seus problemas.

– Ignore-o - interpôs Soifon. – Vou usar um _bakudou_ para prendê-lo. Já avisei o capitão Kurotsuchi que o levaríamos a ele.

Como o nobre se manteve em silêncio, o _hollow_ tornou a falar, em seu tom arrastado e provocativo:

– Não seria formidável se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido, capitão _shinigami_? Com meu poder posso fazer com que todos esqueçam tudo. Será como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

– Como ousa me tentar, criatura desprezível? - ele soprou entre dentes.

– Ouso porque seria vantajoso a todos nós. Por mais que eu ame Suzumi e ainda que nada me deixe mais vazio do que a ideia de ter que deixá-la, essa será a única forma de salvá-la. Pondere, capitão... crê realmente que conseguirá viver com o remorso de seu ato repulsivo? Crê que sua irmã levará uma vida normal depois daquilo?

Byakuya se sobressaltou. Mesmo ciente de que a capitã devia estar sabendo do abuso - muito embora ela nada houvesse mencionado em seu relato -, ele ficou muitíssimo alarmado com o fato dela estar ouvindo aquilo. Aproveitando-se de seu silêncio, o _hollow_ prosseguiu com a provocação:

– Por que submetê-la a isso? E por que se submeter a isso?

– Não dê ouvidos a ele, capitão Kuchiki! - vociferou Soifon.

Muito tenso, por alguns instantes, Byakuya não fez nada além de encarar a figura esguia, quase cadavérica, mas então endireitou a postura e posicionou a _zanpakutou_ à frente do corpo. Soifon, bem a seu lado, também endireitou o corpo, fitando intensamente o _hollow_. Mas, num repente, o nobre se virou na direção da capitã e, muito rápido, disparou uma fortíssima rajada de _reiatsu_ contra ela.

Pega de surpresa, Soifon não teve como se esquivar e esmoreceu totalmente atordoada. Byakuya a amparou antes que ela tombasse no chão. Guardando a espada, ele se agachou com a capitã inerte no braço - mas com os olhos azuis abertos e muito vidrados -, desenrolou a echarpe branca do pescoço, amontôo-a no chão e repousou a cabeça de Soifon sobre o tecido fino.

– Já ajudou bastante, capitã.

Erguendo-se ele apenas encarou o _hollow_.

– Vejo que optou pelo mais sensato, capitão _shinigami_. É tudo muito simples. Será como voltar no tempo. No dia daquele baile, Suzumi não virá até o senhor. Não trocarão uma só palavra e assim não haverá motivo para qualquer vingança.

Toda a resposta do nobre foi continuar encarando o ser, com um olhar indecifrável.

– Acredite, é a maneira mais simples de remediar tudo. Ninguém jamais desconfiará de nada e nem a sua própria consciência poderá acusá-lo.

– Monstro miserável... - disse e sacou Senbonzakura novamente.

– Deixe de lado esse orgulho tolo. Sei o quanto quer aceitar. Enxergo isso em sua alma.

– Cale-se... - revidou num tom contido.

– Quem aqui poderia compreender sua dor? Quem teria o direito de julgá-lo? Você bem sabe que não conseguirá continuar vivendo lembrando daquilo? Dos gritos agonizantes dela, de seu olhar amedrontado.

– Cale-se! - ele vociferou furioso.

Houve um breve silêncio, então Byakuya passou a ouvir uma risada baixa e desdenhosa vinda do _hollow_, então sua fúria irrompeu.

– Despetale-se, Senbonzakura.

Por fim não se importou com mais nada, só pensava em destruí-lo. Daria um jeito de chegar a Suzumi depois, mas não permitiria que aquele ser bestial continuasse vivo por mais um segundo. Invocou uma parede de lâminas de flor de cerejeira e direcionou-a adiante. As pétalas mortíferas estavam a um palmo de atingir o alvo, mas, ao avistar o _hollow_ baixando a fronte, num claro sinal de resignação, Byakuya compreendeu que era exatamente aquilo que o mostro queria que ele fizesse.

Sim, mesmo sem ver o riso satisfeito que o ser melancólico tinha sob a máscara, ele recobrou a razão a tempo; por pouco a insensatez não o vencera. Abrindo os braços, fez a parede de pétalas dividir-se ao meio, evitando assim o espaço em que _hollow_ se achava e vindo se chocar contra o largo tronco da árvore. Na mesma hora, Mudoh ergueu a cabeça e Byakuya captou sua apreensão. Num gesto rápido, ele embainhou a espada e bradou:

– _Bakudou_ número 63, _Sajo Sabaku_.

Eis que diversas argolas de uma luz prateada rodearam o _hollow_ e ligaram poderosamente os braços finos atrás de seu corpo esguio.

– Solte-me! - desesperou-se o monstro.

– Eu, Byakuya Kuchiki, não sou covarde para fugir das consequências de meus atos. Apenas um fraco escolheria o esquecimento. Esse seu maldito poder não me interessa. Sua única serventia, antes de desaparecer, será fazer com que as provas contra Suzumi venham à tona para que ela seja julgada e condenada.

– Nunca! - vociferou o _hollow_ com vigor impressionante dada sua notória debilidade. – Não importa que tipo de tortura me inflijam, jamais entregarei Suzumi!

Indiferente aos brados furiosos do _hollow_, Byakuya, tornou a se abaixar junto de Soifon, achou o aparelho comunicador entre as vestes dela e contatou alguém.

– Capitão Kurotsuchi? - tendo ouvido a confirmação do outro lado, continuou: – Anote as coordenadas que irei dizer e dirija-se ao referido local o mais rápido que puder. Acabo de capturar um espécime que certamente será de seu interesse.

xxx xxx xxx

O sol estava a pino, escondidos atrás dos arbustos de uma cerca-viva muito bem cuidada, Ichigo e Rukia espreitavam Suzumi Shihouin, a espera da chegada de Yoruichi.

Graças a Urahara cada um trazia uma capa que ocultava totalmente seu poder espiritual, mas, mesmo que não estivessem usando esse conveniente aparato, dificilmente seriam percebidos pela nobre, que, muito tranquilamente, se achava entretida na leitura de um livro, desfrutando de um saboroso chá, acompanhado de doces e guloseimas.

– Eu me lembro muito bem dessa casa - murmurou Rukia –, desse jardim, de tudo, menos do rosto dela. Como pode uma coisa dessas?

– E como é o rosto de que se lembra? - Ichigo perguntou no mesmo tom.

– É praticamente o oposto deste. A mulher na minha memória tem cabelos loiros e bem curtos, a pele mais corada, olhos escuros, profundos e misteriosos.

– É, nada a ver com essa aí.

– Nada... - ela suspirou e desviou o olhar um pouco. – Num ponto isso é bom: já está sendo bem difícil me segurar estando tão perto assim, se ainda por cima fosse a face de que me lembro, não sei se aguentaria ficar só olhando... - disse e cerrou fortemente um dos punhos.

Ichigo a olhou por um tempo. Não se recordava de ter ouvido Rukia falar com tanto rancor antes. Pousando calorosamente a mão por cima do punho cerrado dela, ele falou:

– Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem...

Mal ele concluiu sua fala e avistaram um empregado se aproximando da mulher. Da meia distância que estavam puderam ver claramente a tal arregalando os olhos com o que quer que tenha sido anunciado.

– Chegaram - deduziu Rukia.

Suzumi se colocou de pé, com uma expressão indignada e aborrecida. O empregado se acuou com a reação dela, mas essa situação não se prolongou muito porque logo três homens munidos de katanas e vestindo _shihakusho_, seguindo na sombra de uma mulher, chegaram ali.

– É a Yoruichi! - Ichigo apontou.

Rukia assentiu com a cabeça e ficou muito atenta ao que acontecia.

– Senhorita Suzumi Shihouin, por ordem do capitão-comandante Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, eu Yoruichi Shihouin, da _Onmitsukidou_, declaro que a partir desse momento, a senhorita está terminantemente proibida de deixar essa residência, devendo cumprir prisão domiciliar até a segunda ordem.

Visivelmente abalada, a nobre balbuciou:

– Prisão? - e tremendo, ajuntou: – Mas, minha senhora, permita-me humildemente perguntar a razão disso?

– Muitos nobres do clã Shihouin estão sob investigação devido um grave incidente desencadeado pela abertura indevida de um portal dimensional. Não sabemos quem está por trás disso, mas uma fonte segura nos assegurou que o causador foi alguém do clã Shihouin.

– Mas, minha senhora, por que suspeitar de alguém como eu? Apesar de pertencer ao clã Shihouin, essa sua serva jamais tomou parte nos assuntos dos _shinigami_.

Rukia fitava com toda a atenção o semblante da nobre, tentando obstinadamente resgatar em sua memória alguma lembrança, mas era inútil. Diante daquela mulher de aspecto tão frágil, acuada tal qual um gatinho indefeso, sentiu-se tomada por certa pena e por um instante duvidou que estivessem fazendo a coisa certa.

– Sabemos disso, senhorita - continuou Yoruichi. – Eu particularmente duvido que tenha algo a ver com o caso, mas ordens são ordens. Porém esteja tranquila, contando que coopere, não lhe faremos mal algum.

– Eu rogo que não, minha senhora.

Nesse momento, Ichigo desviou a atenção de Rukia, ao sussurrar próximo ao ouvido dela:

– Tá, e o que acontece agora?

– Não sei. Mas espero que a senhora Yoruichi saiba o que está fazendo e que tudo isso não seja uma perda de tempo.

Sem outra alternativa, os dois permaneceram bem quietos em suas posições, aguardando por um sinal que lhes indicasse o momento certo de agir.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

**Vocabulário:**

_Bakudou nº 63, Sajo Sabaku_ = Bloqueio das listras escravizadoras. Esta magia prende os braços de um alvo e é similar ao Bakudou nº 4, porém bem mais forte.

_Atrasei um pouquinho mas aqui está! Gostaram? Por favor, não deixem de comentar. No próximo capítulo: Toda trama revelada e a responsável... bem, só lendo para descobrir._

_Então é isso aí, um grande abraço a todos e até a semana que vem!_


	25. Capítulo 25

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 25**

Não fosse a espantosa rapidez com que a vice-capitã Nemu Kurotsuchi havia chegado ao local, Byakuya teria ficado muito mais indignado com o descaso do capitão dela. Engolindo objeções, ele se achegou outra vez à inconsciente Soifon, ergueu-lhe o tronco para alcançar sua echarpe embolada no chão, pendurou esta no ombro e depois tomou a capitã nos braços.

Enquanto isso, e após ter sedado o _hollow_, Nemu usava um aparelho similar a um _scaner_ de mão, com o qual, provavelmente, analisava o nível de _reiatsu_ e a forma estrutural da criatura. O _kidou_ de contenção que Byakuya usara, ainda envolvia o _hollow _agora num estado vegetativo. Vendo-a tão concentrada na tarefa, foi impossível até mesmo para ele não estranhar o fato de Nemu aindanão o ter questionado acerca do estado da capitã Soifon; e não dava indícios de que o faria.

– O capitão pode deixar isso por minha conta - ela lhe falou, curvada sobre o _hollow_.

– Irei contigo até a Equipe Doze - retrucou autoritário.

– Como quiser, capitão - ela replicou num tom impassível.

Ambas as portas que os levaram aquele quadrante da floresta estavam abertas de modo que de um lado - o que os três estavam - via-se uma clareira rodeada de árvores enormes, entre as duas portas, uma passagem escura de uns dois metros, e do outro lado, via-se um céu límpido e uma faixa de mato verde vivo. O mais incrível era que aqueles poucos metros captados pelos olhos, na realidade, se estendiam por uma distância de quase oitenta quilômetros, porém Byakuya só descobriria isso tempos depois, e apenas pela comparação das coordenadas, porque tão logo cruzaram as portas e pisaram no matagal - ele, carregando Soifon e Nemu, o hollow -, as portas e a passagem encolheram numa impressionante deformação e logo se consumiram.

Sem exteriorizar o menor sinal de espanto ante o ocorrido, Nemu se apressou em usar um _shunpo_ e foi imediatamente seguida por Byakuya da mesma forma. Após uma boa sucessão desses saltos, chegaram à sede da Equipe Doze. Caminhando sempre atrás dela, Byakuya corria a vista pelo salão principal da sede, quando sentiu Soifon se remexer em seus braços.

Baixou os olhos a ela, porém antes que tivesse a total confirmação de que ela recobrava a consciência, a aproximação de um oficial desviou sua atenção.

– A sala de dissecação já está pronta, vice-capitã - anunciou o recém-chegado.

– Muito obrigada pela presteza, Akon.

– Deixe isso comigo - devolveu ele, referindo-se ao _hollow_ e logo livrando a superior da carga.

Voltando-se ao nobre, Nemu falou:

– O senhor pode esperar aqui, capitão Kuchiki.

Ela já ia se retirando, mas ele a chamou:

– Espere. Eu preciso falar com seu capitão; esse _hollow_ não deverá ser simplesmente dissecado.

– Mas são essas as minhas ordens.

– Não me faça perder tempo com explicações, vice-capitã. Traga Kurotsuchi aqui imediatamente.

– Não creio que o mestre Mayuri irá querer ouvi-lo, capitão Kuchiki.

– Pois então eu terei que obrigá-lo - devolveu em tom de ameaça.

Antes que Nemu retrucasse, outra voz feminina se fez ouvir:

– Me coloca no chão, capitão Kuchiki - pediu Soifon, um tanto atordoada ainda.

Byakuya a olhou por um instante, talvez à espera de algum questionamento, mas como ela se mantivesse em silêncio, ele a soltou sem muitos cuidados e tornou a fitar a vice-capitã com declarada hostilidade. Nemu entreabriu os lábios, mas não chegou a dizer nada, dessa vez devido à chegada de outra pessoa ali.

– Mas que balburdia é essa aqui? - bradou Mayuri com tamanho descontentamento impregnado na voz que mais parecia ter chego à arena de um circo.

– Que bom que apareceu, Kurotsuchi - respondeu Byakuya. – Vamos, deixe de se fazer de desentendido, não disponho de tempo para suas insolências.

– Quanta arrogância... Você acha mesmo que só porque é nobre pode vir aqui e ir... - pirraçava Mayuri até ser abruptamente interrompido por Soifon, que havia se postado ao lado de Byakuya.

– A situação é séria, capitão Kurotsuchi! - vociferou ela. – Você deve cooperar.

Olhando-os com desdém e irreverência, Mayuri retrucou:

– Ah, então aquilo é o tal espécime de que falou, capitão Seis? - e apontou na direção em que Akon ainda estava. – O que há de tão interessante nele?

– Se esse _hollow_ lhe terá alguma serventia pouco me importa - retrucou Byakuya –, tudo que preciso é que descubra como o poder dele funciona e o meio de reverter seus efeitos.

– E se eu me recusar? - provocou Mayuri.

– Ora, seu... - esbravejava Soifon, mas Byakuya colocou um braço na frente dela para que se calasse, então ele mesmo respondeu:

– Se você se recusar, só irá corroborar minha tese de que este seu centro de pesquisas não passa de um desperdício de recursos. E como boa parte desses recursos vem...

– Já chega! - berrou Mayuri. – Você deve estar mesmo muito desesperado para ter a pachorra de me dizer uma coisa dessas... Muito bem, pode voltar pra sua equipe; dentro de duas horas estará recebendo suas respostas.

– Prefiro esperar aqui.

Dando as costas aos dois e deixando o salão, Mayuri finalizou dizendo:

– Pois faça como quiser.

Sem mais nada dizerem aos dois que ali ficavam, Nemu e Akon seguiram seu capitão.

xxx xxx xxx

Já fazia alguns minutos que o _hollow_ tinha sido levado a qualquer uma daquelas estranhas salas, sem alternativa a não ser aguardar, Byakuya se escorou em uma das paredes do salão e cruzou os braços. Soifon ficou por perto. Ela ainda não tinha lhe dirigido a palavra e ele rogava para que continuasse assim. Foi então que ambos ouviram o bip de um comunicador.

Muito quieto, o nobre observou a capitã procurando no bolso interno de seu _hakama_ o aparelho e, como não o encontrou, ela logo se voltou a ele com uma expressão interrogativa. Porém, ao invés de se explicar, ele mesmo pegou o aparelho e atendeu a chamada.

"_Soifon?"_ Ele ouviu do outro lado da linha. _"Encontrou o Byakuya?"_

– Aqui é Byakuya - respondeu seco. – O que quer, Yoruichi?

"_Byakuya? Hn, pode ser com você mesmo... Não, espera... mas cadê a Soifon?"_

– Está aqui - disse, reparando na expressão ansiosa da aliada, que numa vã tentativa de ouvir alguma coisa, se aproximou mais dele.

"_Estão juntos?"_

– Sim.

"_Entendi. Bem, eu só queria avisar que já me confirmaram que a suposta nobre Haruka Shihouin é nada além de uma personagem fictícia criada pelo poder do hollow; resumindo: ela não existe. Então, mais do que nunca, precisam achar o hollow, do contrário, jamais conseguiremos provar que Suzumi é a verdadeira culpada."_

– O _hollow_ já foi capturado - contou ele. – Estamos no Centro de Desenvolvimento aguardando a ação do capitão Kurotsuchi.

"_Ho... acharam ele rápido. Fizeram uma boa dupla, hein! Então assim que terminarem aí, venham para a mansão de Suzumi, estou montando guarda aqui. Rukia e Ichigo estão comigo. Suzumi não tem como escapar."_

– Não aja como se estivesse no comando - retrucou amargo.

"_Mas eu estou, Byakuya guri."_ Ela não poupou sarcasmo. _"Sigo na espera. Até!" _E encerrou a ligação. Instantes depois, ele simplesmente estendeu o aparelho à capitã e não deu qualquer satisfação.

Sem fazer caso do dispositivo, Soifon indagou alto e exaltadíssima:

– O que ela falou?

Após um curto suspiro, ele respondeu:

– Que nos espera na residência de Suzumi.

xxx xxx xxx

Passado um tempo, na sala de dissecação, Mayuri meditava na análise há pouco formulada por Nemu feita com base naquilo que ela havia extraído da memória do _hollow_.

– Que poder interessante... - ele divagou num tom lascivo. – Eu poderia usá-lo para fazer de mim o novo capitão-comandante e do arrogante do Byakuya meu lacaio...

Indiferente ao comentário, Nemu indagou:

– Mestre Mayuri, devo usar o soro ou a coleira para controlar o espécime?

Abandonando seu devaneio, o cientista respondeu calmamente:

– Por hora nenhum dos dois. Desperte-o, quero falar com ele.

– Sim, mestre Mayuri.

Após um forte choque nas sinapses, o _hollow_ soltou um grito agonizante e abriu os olhos. Minimamente recuperado, percebeu que se achava estirado numa mesa gelada e que três largas amarras mantinham seu corpo firmemente preso.

– Olhe bem, infeliz, esse será o lugar de sua morte - provocou Mayuri – mas, antes de seu doloroso e amargo fim, diga-me como chegou à _Soul Society_? E há quanto tempo?

– Pouco me importa o que fará comigo, não direi nada!

Suspirando, Mayuri se voltou sua vice-capitã e disse:

– Já tem sua resposta, Nemu.

– Sim, mestre Mayuri - disse e pouco depois injetou um líquido azulado no _hollow_.

O capitão cientista contemplou com absoluto enfado o _hollow_ se debater, urrar, espumar e, por fim, se aquietar subjugado.

– Que demora - ele reclamou.

– Minhas imprestáveis desculpas, mestre Mayuri, é que se trata de um _Vasto Lorde_.

Bufando, ele se aproximou mais e baixou seu rosto maquiado até ficar bem próximo da máscara branca do _hollow_.

– Como chegou à _Soul Society_? - indagou e, pouco depois, se endireitou.

Num tom falho e sofrível, contra a própria vontade, o _hollow_ respondeu:

– Graças a um portal diferente que um dos aliados de Sousuke Aizen deixou ativo no _Hueco Mundo_, vinte anos atrás.

Nemu comentou simploriamente:

– Esse portal devia ser uma _garganta_.

– Óbvio - Mayuri rebateu seco. – Que mania você tem de dizer coisas óbvias, Nemu - e encarando de novo o _hollow_, ele exigiu: – Diga, infeliz, como essa rapariga que vimos na sua cabeça conseguiu ocultar sua _reiatsu_ por tanto tempo?

– Ela dispunha... de aparatos roubados dos _shinigami_ da família Shihouin. E eu também... mantinha meu poder oculto.

– A troco de que ele?

– De poder estar ao lado dela.

– Que raio de resposta é essa? - esbravejou o cientista. – Seja objetivo!

Um sangue negro escorreu da máscara melancólica, tanto da região da boca, quanto da dos olhos. Mudoh lutava tenazmente para conter as palavras, mas era literalmente impossível:

– Eu fazia tudo que Suzumi me ordenava... A mando dela manipulei vidas, reescrevendo histórias; matei nobres de baixa linhagem para que ela... se apossasse de seus bens; provi os meios para que obtivesse... aparatos tecnológicos e místicos que nenhum outro nobre dissociado dos _shinigami_ poderia; tecemos intrigas entre famílias... - cuspia as palavras, mas Mayuri se sobrepôs.

– Basta! Nada disso me interessa, diga logo como essa miserável conseguia controlá-lo?

A injúria do cientista a sua amada foi como uma chicotada em Mudoh.

– Ela não me controlava - falou se contorcendo. – Fiz tudo por amor, porque eu a amo.

Mayuri deu um sobressalto e balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal de zanga.

– Nemu, que merda de soro foi esse que você injetou nesse infeliz?

– Soro da verdade, mestre Mayuri.

– Nemu, embora seja inadmissível - ele começou num tom contido –, não duvido que você tenha errado na dose - e erguendo o tom, vociferou: –, já que um _hollow_ dizendo amar alguém, não tem por onde!

– Mas eu lhe asseguro que injetei soro da verdade, mestre Mayuri.

– Ah, que se dane... Não sei porque estou perdendo meu tempo com essa palhaçada - e foi saindo de lado. – Resolvam isso, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

– Sim, senhor.

xxx xxx xxx

Sentada na varanda do mesmo jardim em que fora abordada pelos agentes da Onmitsukidou, Suzumi mirava fixamente o semblante da morena que se anunciara sob o nome de Yoruichi, a qual se achava escorada no tronco da frondosa árvore de seu jardim; os três homens que com ela vieram estavam dois a seu lado e o último próximo à porta que conduzia ao interior da casa.

"_Claro que é a mesma pessoa que estava no armazém naquele dia..."_ pensava ela _"...mas eu tenho a impressão de já conhecê-la de outro lugar. Se temos o mesmo sobrenome, devemos ser parentes; mas isso não importa. Eu tenho certeza que hipnotizei essa mulher, ela e uma outra que estava lá também. Droga, não deviam suspeitar de mim! O que saiu errado? Será que essa história de portal é mesmo verdade? Mas tem que ser, é a única explicação. Seja como for, preciso tomar muito cuidado com o que falo, qualquer deslize será fatal. "_

Mordendo os lábios e retesando o corpo, ela baixou a fronte, prosseguiu com as ponderações:

"_Tenho que chegar até Mudoh, já não importa essa vingança contra o desgraçado do Kuchiki, preciso modificar mais minha história, muito mais."_

Decidida, ela se colocou de pé e se aproximou da morena.

– Minha senhora - falou e curvou-se reverentemente –, essa sua serva está mui extenuada em virtude desse calor. Rogo que conceda que eu me recolha aos meus aposentos.

– Tudo bem, senhorita. Mas meus homens ficarão de prontidão na porta do quarto.

– Sim, senhora.

Então Suzumi se retirou, sendo seguida por dois dos ninjas. Caminhando devagar pelo longo corredor, ela já tinha um plano esquematizado e tudo de que precisava estava em seu quarto: iria hipnotizar aqueles dois homens, deixar uma _gigai_ em seu lugar, pegar sua capa de ocultamento, correr ao local onde havia escondido Mudoh e usar o poder dele novamente.

Assim, sem suspeitar que outros além daqueles que sua visão enxergava estivessem vigiando, ela sorriu discretamente consigo, convicta de que muito em breve estaria totalmente a salvo.

xxx xxx xxx

Rukia pressionou o fone em seu ouvido, ao escutar Yoruichi lhe chamando por aquele pequeno rádio.

– Na escuta, senhora Yoruichi, pode falar - disse num tom bem baixo e, após ter escutado a breve instrução de vigiar a nobre de perto, respondeu: – Sim!

Fazendo um gesto a Ichigo, a pequena indicou a casa e, puxando o capuz da capa que vestia para cima da cabeça, fez com que sua imagem desaparecesse sob o manto. Entendendo a deixa, Ichigo procedeu da mesma forma.

Pouco depois, eles alcançaram a nobre e os dois ninjas que a escoltavam. O interior da casa estava mergulhado em silêncio, pelo que tiveram que redobrar a cautela no caminhar, para que não fossem percebidos. Seguiam cada qual rente a uma das paredes do corredor - Rukia à direita, Ichigo à esquerda -, e, como não enxergavam um ao outro, vez por outra, resvalavam as mãos para saberem exatamente a posição em que cada um estava.

A uma meia-distância, eles viram a nobre parar diante de uma porta bem larga e escutaram razoavelmente bem ela dizer aos dois homens:

– Vocês não irão deter nada que saia ou que entre nesse quarto.

– Não iremos - os dois repetiram em uníssono, como zumbis.

Rukia estranhou aquilo e, bem intrigada, observou a nobre adentrar o quarto e fechar a porta. Aproximando-se então de Ichigo, puxou-o pelo pescoço e falou no ouvido dele:

– Não vai ter como entrar lá sem que nos percebam. Vamos procurar uma janela.

– OK.

Passado um tempo, empoleirados num mesmo galho daquela árvore do jardim, espreitavam a nobre pela estreita janela do quarto.

Alheia a presença dos dois, Suzumi desencaixou algumas ripas do assoalho e tirou de lá uma caixa média. Ocultou esta sob o _futon_ no centro do quarto e rumou apressada ao biombo próximo. Despiu-se do vistoso _kimono_ e logo reapareceu com uma veste similar a roupa dos ninjas.

– O que ela está tramando? - murmurou Rukia.

Notando, só nesse instante, a janela aberta, a nobre se aproximou e logo a fechou por completo. Rukia praguejou em pensamento e, pensando rápido, cochichou com o parceiro:

– Ela vai fazer alguma coisa, vamos voltar pra porta do quarto.

Minutos depois, os dois chegavam novamente aos arredores do quarto de Suzumi, mas, de repente, Rukia sentiu as vistas escurecerem por um instante. Remexeu a cabeça incomodada, mas logo o incômodo passou. Sem nada ter percebido, Ichigo continuava na aproximação, mas se deteve ao ouvir a voz de Rukia:

– Mas que lugar é esse? - exclamou ela, sem mais nem menos.

Alarmado, ele olhou na direção em que ela devia estar e depois para os ninjas. Estranhou que eles continuassem estáticos, como se nada tivessem escutado - o que ele julgou inexplicável, pois a voz dela soara alta -, mas se aproveitando do fato, puxou Rukia para si pela mão.

– O que deu em você? - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– Não sei - respondeu num murmúrio –, apaguei por um instante.

Estavam praticamente abraçados, quando viram a porta do quarto se abrindo, contudo, não enxergaram ninguém lá. O rapaz continuou olhando na direção da porta, mas Rukia percebendo passadas invisíveis no assoalho, logo deduziu que alguém saia dali com uma capa de ocultamento.

Desvencilhando-se depressa de Ichigo, Rukia correu para deter quem quer que fosse. Certeira, ela arrancou o capuz da pessoa, que reagiu com um grito estridente e assustado. Tirando o próprio capuz e estreitando os olhos nas costas da pessoa de silhueta esguia e um tanto mais alta, Rukia contemplou os fios longos, amarrados por uma fita, de um cabelo tão negro quanto o seu. Puxou com força a pessoa pelo braço, então ficaram cara a cara.

– Rukia? - exclamou a pessoa. – Como chegou aqui sua moleca?

Fitando os olhos verdes e o semblante ainda mais pálido da mulher a sua frente, Rukia retrucou num tom baixo e de reconhecimento:

– Você... É você... - então vociferou a plenos pulmões: – Foi você que me fez esquecer do meu irmão e que me falou aquelas mentiras sobre ele!

Balançando a cabeça em negativa, a nobre tentou desesperadamente se soltar, mas o aperto da _shinigami_ em seu pulso era tão eficaz quanto uma algema.

Absolutamente consumida pela fúria, Rukia trocou a mão com que segurava a nobre, sacou Sode no Shirayuki e bradou possessa:

– Vou acabar com sua raça, sua miserável!

Saindo do estado de espanto, Ichigo reagiu velozmente e segurou a pequena pelos ombros, antes que ela cometesse uma loucura.

– Pára com isso, Rukia!

– Me larga, Ichigo! Me larga!

Vendo-se livre, Suzumi saiu correndo tão rápido quanto pôde.

– Ela _tá_ fugindo! - Rukia berrava em desatino. – Me solta! Me solta, Ichigo!

– Yoruichi está lá! - ele gritou. – Você quase pôs tudo a perder agora!

Sem escutá-lo e debatendo-se furiosamente, Rukia só pensava em se soltar, mas Ichigo a ergueu do chão e, como se fosse uma boneca de pano, lançou-a no ombro, depois, saiu correndo em direção ao jardim.

Uma vez fora da casa, Rukia não precisou mais pedir que ele a soltasse. Postaram-se à varanda e tão logo ela se recompôs, soltou uma exclamação desconcertada ao se deparar com seu irmão e a capitã Soifon. Ichigo também ficou petrificado diante do quadro: Yoruichi mantinha a nobre presa pelos pulsos, unidos atrás do corpo, e ela gritava histericamente:

– Não podem fazer isso comigo! Não podem! Seus miseráveis! Eu sou uma nobre! Exijo que me soltem!

Rukia deu um passo adiante, seu sangue fervia e a revolta que sentia era insuportável.

– Não gaste saliva, Suzumi - recomendou Yoruichi. – Guarde para seu julgamento - e voltando-se a Soifon, ela perguntou: – E quanto ao _hollow_?

– Há essa altura deve estar sendo dissecado pela corja do Kurotsuchi - respondeu a capitã.

– Que? - sobressaltou-se Suzumi, debatendo-se com mais força. – Vocês mataram meu bichinho? Desgraçados! Ordinários! Vou destruir todos vocês!

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Rukia se aproximou da nobre histérica. Cerrou um dos punhos e ia com certeza socá-la, porém teve o pulso segurado por alguém.

– Sei o quanto deve ser difícil pra você, mas não deve fazer isso - orientou Byakuya.

Erguendo os olhos ao irmão, Rukia foi capaz de captar o quanto ele próprio devia estar se contendo. Seus olhos graúdos marejaram na mesma hora, baixou a fronte e soltou-se com certa rispidez, afastando-se logo em seguida.

– Pensava mesmo em me agredir, sua molequinha sem vergonha? - Suzumi provocou.

Rukia virou a cabeça para o lado oposto ao que ela estava, invocando todas suas forças para não ceder à provocação. Assim, não viu Soifon injetando qualquer coisa na nobre.

– O que está fazendo, sua _shiniga_-... - foram as últimas palavras da nobre antes de desmaiar.

Rukia olhou com espanto para a capitã, que se justificou dizendo:

– Iremos alegar que ela foi sedada por resistir à prisão.

Tendo aprovado a medida, Yoruichi alcançou a nobre, que se esparramara pela grama, jogou-a no ombro e, voltando-se na direção da pequena, falou:

– Rukia, seu irmão e a Soifon encontraram o _hollow_ e conseguiram concertar as coisas. Não se preocupe, Suzumi não tem mais qualquer escapatória - e virando na direção de seu irmão, indagou: – Você tem alguma objeção de que ela fique detida na Equipe Dois até o julgamento, Byakuya?

– Não, nenhuma.

– Muito bem, então vamos levá-la, Soifon.

– Sim, senhora...

Indiferente à movimentação que se seguiu, Rukia veio se assentar num dos degraus da varanda da casa, cabisbaixa e extenuada. Ichigo ficou perto dela, porém em pé e escorado no cercado que circundava a entrada. Byakuya estava logo a sua frente.

– Assim que aquela mulher for condenada - começou o nobre, naquele tom sério e impassível que ela conhecia tão bem –, minha promessa estará cumprida e a honra de Rukia terá sido lavada. Então, trataremos daquele nosso acordo, Kurosaki.

Erguendo o rosto, Rukia encarou o irmão, tentando trazer à memória a que exatamente ele se referia, mas, antes de alcançar o intento, desviou o olhar para Ichigo por conta de sua resposta:

– Deixa disso, Byakuya... Não acha que a sua irmã já sofreu demais por um dia? E até parece que ela irá se sentir melhor se eu te matar.

Compreendendo então do que eles falavam, Rukia tornou a abaixar a cabeça e ajuntou:

– Claro que não...

– Por hora, ainda há muito o que fazer - foi a curta resposta de Byakuya, antes de desaparecer de lá.

Inspirando fundo, Rukia entendeu que parte do problema estava resolvida, porém a que restava e a mais complicada - sua relação com o irmão - não seria sanada tão facilmente.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Galera, eu não esperava que esse capítulo fosse ficar tão grande... bem, isso afetou um pouco minhas contas,mas é certo que a fic não chegará a trinta capítulos... Foi culpa do Mayurim e sua corja (como disse a Soifon). Amo todos eles! E descobrimos alguém mais obcecado por trabalho do que Byakuya e Soifon: Nemu!_

_Tenho me surpreendido com os comentários relacionados à combinação ByaSoi, hehehe. Estão curtindo, é? Legal! Também acho que combinem, mas depois do novo trauma que Byakuya viveu aqui, penso que ele ficará outros 50 anos sem pensar em mulher. Isso sim que é desperdício de recursos... Er, péssima hora pra eu inventar de fazer uma nota grande..._

_Enfim, agradeço de coração todos que tem acompanhado! É isso aí, até breve, pessoal!_


	26. Capítulo 26

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 26**

Pouco depois de Yoruichi e Soifon levarem Suzumi cativa e de Byakuya ter deixado a mansão, Rukia continuava sentada em um dos degraus da entrada, quando seus companheiros de equipe Kiyone Kotetsu e Sentarou Kotsubaki chegaram ali a sua procura, por ordem do capitão Ukitake. Ichigo temia que ela não fosse reagir, mas, contrariando essa expectativa dele, Rukia se levantou e disse aos dois que deveriam voltar à sede da Equipe Treze o quanto antes, pois ela tinha algo importante para relatar a seu capitão. O jovem ficou surpreso e até admirado com a firmeza que sentiu nela.

Seguiram todos então, porém Kiyone e Sentarou acompanharam os dois apenas até a entrada da residência de Juushirou e depois os deixaram, retornando cada qual ao seu respectivo posto. Face a face com seu capitão, e com Ichigo ao seu lado, Rukia contou sobre a investigação que Yoruichi coordenara contra Suzumi; ao passo que ela falava, Ichigo acrescentava um ou outro dado que julgava relevante. Mesmo já estando minimamente inteirado do assunto pela própria Yoruichi, somente após ter escutado atenciosamente os dois, Juushirou se pronunciou, dizendo:

– Bem, as provas contra essa mulher são irrefutáveis, por isso acredito que ela deverá ser julgada muito em breve. Na verdade, não estranharei se os capitães forem convocados para uma reunião extraordinária hoje ainda.

– Entendo... - rebateu a Kuchiki.

– Pode ter certeza que a justiça será feita, Rukia - assegurou o capitão.

Ela assentiu com um gesto e o silêncio pairou na sala por alguns instantes.

Ichigo não pôde deixar de reparar no olhar piedoso e preocupado que Juushirou lançava à Rukia e sentiu-se reconfortado com isso, pois embora soubesse que tinham valiosos amigos com quem contar, a aura fraterna e protetora que de Juushirou emanava era incomparavelmente acalentadora - um curioso paradoxo em face à fragilidade da saúde dele; o gentil veterano entre os capitães mais parecia carecer de proteção do que ser capaz de fornecê-la.

– Você parece muito abatida, Rukia. Tente descansar um pouco, sim. Surgindo qualquer novidade, irei lhe informar na mesma hora.

– Sim, capitão, irei descansar. E sou-lhe imensamente grata por tudo.

– Jovem Ichigo, você sabe onde fica a casa de hóspedes aqui da nossa sede, não é?

– Sei sim, capitão Ukitake. Já estive lá algumas vezes...

– Pois então acompanhe Rukia até lá e fique com ela.

– Não se preocupe conosco, capitão - retrucou Rukia. – Podemos ficar no alojamento.

– Claro que eu me preocupo. Faço questão que fiquem na casa de hospedagem; estarão melhor acomodados lá e mais próximos na eventualidade de uma convocação.

Acataram ao pedido e logo se foram. A caminhada não foi tão curta e Rukia não disse uma única palavra durante o trajeto, fato este que deixou Ichigo mais apreensivo do que já estava com o estado psicológico dela. Claro que já tinham enfrentado sérias crises, mas a atual era diferente, ele compreendia que o coração dela havia sido cruelmente maculado e por mais que se esforçasse para se convencer que o tempo restauraria tudo, era impossível não se sentir angustiado e até temeroso. Podia suportar a dor de qualquer um e mostrar-se um pilar de apoio para quem quer que fosse, mas em se tratando de Rukia não era tão simples. Normalmente, era ele quem encontrava refúgio nela; era ela que o encorajava, que o motivava, que o fazia ir além dos próprios limites. Não que se julgasse incapaz de atuar no outro papel, mas vê-la tão desanimada e abatida o deixava virtualmente sem rumo.

Ao chegarem à casa - modesta, mas muito aconchegante - foram amistosamente recepcionados por uma mulher de meia idade. Ela lhes falou a localização dos quartos e disse que cada qual poderia escolher o que mais lhe aprouvesse e que, se desejassem tratar de algum assunto reservadamente, poderiam usar o salão principal. Rukia agradeceu pela gentileza e avisou a Ichigo que iria tomar um banho e depois se deitar, recomendando ainda que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ele concordou sem ressalvas.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Ichigo - trajando então um quimono listrado - foi à procura de Rukia, não conseguia ficar longe dela. Encontrou-a no quarto logo à frente ao que ele escolhera; ela se achava deitada num _futon_, com uma colcha sobre as pernas e as mãos pousadas sobre o ventre, os olhos graúdos estavam fitos no teto; vestia um quimono lilás estampado e com motivos de orquídeas.

– _Yo_! - disse ele, atraindo o olhar dela. – Se importa se eu ficar aqui?

– Claro que não...

Sorriu a ela e adentrou o cômodo que, diferente do outro, possuía uma porta que conduzia ao jardim na ala dos fundos da casa. Veio até essa porta e sentou-se ali naquela varanda, ficando de costas para a pequena.

– Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir melhor, Rukia?

A resposta demorou um tempo para vir.

– Já está fazendo.

Incerto, ele se voltou a ela e retrucou:

– Como assim?

– Está comigo. Isso é o bastante.

Endireitando-se novamente, ele ficou um tempo a contemplar as flores do jardim; a tarde logo cederia lugar a uma noite cálida. Inquieto, tornou a girar o corpo na direção de Rukia. Ela permanecia na mesma posição, tal qual uma estátua de mármore. Suspirou profundamente, não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito.

Poucos minutos se passaram, então ele se colocou de pé e veio se assentar bem ao lado da pequena. Ela não esboçou qualquer reação e continuou com os olhos grudados no teto. Ichigo sentiu um ímpeto por acariciar seu rosto e antes que se questionasse se deveria ou não fazer isso, já estava pousando a mão naquela pele tão macia e acetinada. Rukia o encarou com um ar interrogativo. Ele não encontrava o que dizer, só conseguia olhá-la com um semblante aflito, por fim, acabou ficando sem jeito e afastou a mão do rosto dela. Abaixou a cabeça, mas só por alguns instantes, porque tornou a erguê-la quando Rukia falou:

– Sabe, eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes desejei ser apenas uma humana comum e morar no Mundo Real com você e sua família. Então ajudá-los lá na clínica... frequentar o colégio... passear no shopping... iriam ser minhas maiores preocupações.

Ele ficou tão surpreso com a confissão que não soube o que dizer de imediato.

– Que irônico... e eu sempre quis poder largar tudo aquilo e viver aqui com você.

Ela lhe sorriu levemente. Um gesto simples, mas que o despertou por completo para o amor que por ela nutria. Não era um bom momento, ele sabia, mas seu jovem coração apaixonado, sem fazer caso disso, tomou as rédeas de suas emoções. Encaravam-se e ele só pensava em beijá-la. Sentiu um calor se espalhando pelo corpo e isso se intensificou quando Rukia buscou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, mas logo ela se desvencilhou e ergueu o corpo, ficando sentada no _futon_.

Ichigo engoliu em seco, parte de si queria agarrá-la, enquanto a outra o classificava como um desregrado por cogitar algo assim. Como que para agravar sua batalha interna, Rukia inclinou o corpo em sua direção, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Um tanto abobado, acolheu-a com um pequeno afago nos cabelos, mas não foi além disso, pois lembrar da porta entreaberta atrás de si e o fez pensar que a qualquer instante aquela bondosa senhora poderia aparecer ali e flagrá-los. Assim, mantinha-se paralisado, tentando não se deixar vencer pelos furores da mocidade, mas quando Rukia, sem qualquer aviso, puxou sua nuca para baixo, não pôde continuar inerte.

Com o coração disparado no peito, abaixou mais o rosto a ela, ao passo que ela ergueu o rosto a ele. Ante os lábios que quase tocavam os seus, lançou longe o senso de conveniência e puxou com ardor o corpo pequeno contra o seu. No instante em que suas bocas se uniram, ele compreendeu o que verdadeiramente o estava inibindo: já não havia confusão em suas memórias e aquele era o primeiro beijo que trocavam nessa nova condição. A compreensão o fez intensificar o beijo e Rukia o correspondeu da mesma forma.

Foi um beijo bem prolongado e quando teve fim, eles se abraçaram calorosamente. Ao som do canto de uma cigarra, ficaram agarrados por vários instantes, então Ichigo declarou - uma vez mais em tão pouco tempo - que a amava e, com alegria, escutou o mesmo dela.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, com a gente, com seu irmão, você vai ver... - ele falou num tom calmo.

– Se você está dizendo, acho que consigo acreditar.

– Isso, acredite e tenha esperança.

Então ele pegou Rukia no colo e a trouxe até a varanda. Ficou sentado lá, com as costas apoiadas no batente da porta de correr e com a pequena atravessada em suas pernas. Contentaram-se em apenas desfrutar da presença um do outro e, providencialmente, ninguém apareceu ali para incomodá-los pelo resto daquele dia.

xxx xxx xxx

Embora estivesse se sentindo totalmente exausto - por conta da caçada ao _hollow,_ da estada na Equipe de Desenvolvimento e de acompanhar a captura de Suzumi -, Byakuya resolveu voltar à sede de sua própria equipe, tão logo deixou a mansão Shihouin. Achava-se então sozinho em seu gabinete, assentado à mesa de trabalho. Sem que conseguisse evitar, sua mente se revolvia com as lembranças dos últimos dias; dias tão terríveis para ele.

– Se eu não tivesse sido tão egoísta, se tivesse concordado em me casar com aquela infeliz, essa desgraça não teria acontecido - ele se referia ao abuso que infligira à irmã adotiva. – Se eu já sabia que não entregaria meu coração a mais ninguém, ter aquela mulher ou qualquer outra como esposa, iria ser indiferente pra mim, mas teria agradado o clã e provido o herdeiro que tanto me cobram. Tudo tão simples... por que me esquivei? E de que valeu? Agora, o fardo que sou obrigado a carregar tornou-se muito mais pesado do que teria sido a infelicidade de me casar por conveniência.

Fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para frente. O remorso o corroia e a memória teimava em repassar em sua mente as cenas que mais lhe machucavam: as do medo nos olhos de Rukia. Sentia-se sufocado com a ideia de que se tornara uma fonte de medo a ela. Justo ela: a pessoa que mais queria ver feliz, aquela que mais almejava proteger e cuidar, aquela por quem lutava, por quem até morreria. Por certo, não poderia existir uma realidade mais dolorosamente insuportável a ele do que essa.

Apertou os olhos. Não podia ceder ao pranto. Sabia que se sentiria ainda pior com isso. Foi então que ouviu uma batida na porta.

– Entre - disse num tom cansado e, ao erguer a cabeça, se deparou com seu imediato. Aquele também era um rosto bem difícil de encarar. Pensava que jamais teria coragem para contar a Renji o que ele tinha causado à Rukia, mas sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele ficaria sabendo e essa certeza o atormentava desde já.

– Capitão, solicitam sua presença na corte imediatamente, é uma emergência.

– Sim, eu já esperava por isso - disse se colocou em pé.

Estava convicto de que a razão da convocação era a captura da nobre Shihouin. Logicamente, ficou satisfeito que o processo estivesse se desenrolando tão depressa, mas, num instante, ficou horrivelmente angustiado ao pensar até que ponto seus colegas capitães ficariam sabendo de seu envolvimento no caso. Tal indagação fez com que se sentisse pior ainda, então, ele se encaminhou à sala de reuniões na sede da equipe um muito mais abatido.

Uma vez na presença do capitão-comandante e dos demais capitães, ele se manteve apático, apenas respondendo o que lhe perguntavam; totalmente assolado por uma vergonha inimaginável, e mesmo ao final da reunião - que durou cerca de uma hora -, e quando soube que o julgamento da mulher que lhe causara tanto mal aconteceria ainda naquela noite, ele não se sentiu tão reanimado quanto poderia.

Após serem dispensados, caridosa e prestativa, Unohana veio até ele, dizendo que poderia fornecer-lhe algo para a evidente fadiga, mas ele recusou, naturalmente. Também Juushiro se achegou a ele e lhe avisou que Rukia estava em sua equipe e que passava bem; agradeceu pela notícia, deveras estivera apreensivo com o estado dela, em virtude daquele acesso de fúria que ela tivera contra a nobre Shihouin, horas mais cedo.

Ele rumava à saída quando ouviu Soifon lhe chamar.

– Busque recobrar o ânimo - ela recomendou na típica seriedade. – Justiça será feita.

Num primeiro momento, ele teve ímpetos de revidar com aspereza - por ela julgar-se no direito de lhe dar conselhos -, mas acabou compreendendo que a capitã estava demonstrando uma compaixão sincera e isso o desarmou por completo. A vergonha ainda era o sentimento regente em sua alma, mas invadido por uma parca gratidão, seu senso de honra o levou a responder:

– Obrigado pela ajuda, capitã.

Um meneio de cabeça foi a resposta dela, então deu-lhe as costas, mas antes de se retirar, disse ainda:

– Precisando, conte comigo.

O tom muito sério dela o fez pensar que dissera aquilo por mera formalidade, porém, mesmo que minimamente, não pôde deixar de se surpreender. Logo depois, ele deixou a sede e, ao cair da noite, chegava à mansão Kuchiki. Foi um alívio saber que o velho Mitsunori não o aguardava para saber as novas, aquele já havia sido um dia longo demais.

Após um rápido banho, fez uma refeição moderada e avisou os empregados que iria se recolher. Não era tão tarde, a lua ainda era baixa no céu ponteado de estrelas, quando ele se confinou em seu quarto, rogando que as lembranças lhe dessem um minuto de paz. Deitou-se por fim, fechou os olhos e não demorou a adormecer, sob o alento de que a honra de Rukia seria lavada dentro em breve.

xxx xxx xxx

De pé e com os braços ligados por uma algema de madeira e à frente do corpo, sem calçados e munida de nada além de um quimono branco, postada no espaço central dos octógonos formados pelos três níveis de mezaninos onde ficavam dispostas as mesas e as cadeiras dos juízes que decretariam sua sentença, Suzumi remexia o rosto para os lados, mirando as plaquetas que ocultavam, de seu olhar amedrontado, a face de cada um dos acusadores. Completando o cenário macabro, a sala - popularmente conhecida como a Sala Quarenta e Seis - se achava envolta em penumbra e apenas um facho de luz incidia sobre o local em que ela se achava, de modo que era impossível saber se era dia ou noite lá fora.

Num repente, um homem numa cadeira bem à frente de onde a algemada estava começou a falar, com uma voz austera e envelhecida:

– Suzumi Shihouin, por assassinatos, roubos e difamação, você foi julgada culpada. Por manter sob seu domínio um _hollow_ da classe dos _Vasto Lord_ e se beneficiar do poder dessa criatura, foi julgada culpada. E também por essa associação com tal criatura hedionda sua pena é ser atravessada pela Soukyoku.

– Não... - balbuciou, mortificada.

Trêmula e arfando, ela remexeu freneticamente a cabeça por alguns instantes, então se obrigou a pensar numa saída.

– Não podem me condenar - começou gaguejando –, foi aquele _hollow_.Eu juro, foi ele. Ele que me forçou a cometer essas atrocidades, ele me controlava... - com mais firmeza, exclamou alto: – Eu fui uma vítima! - e baixando novamente o tom, ajuntou: – Não tinha meios de me defender...

Ante ao indecifrável silêncio que se seguiu, ela continuou a desesperada argumentação:

– O que faziam vossos _shinigami_ que não me protegeram? O que faziam eles? Fui uma vítima e agora pensam em me condenar? - sua voz soava como a de um doente terminal.

Como ninguém se pronunciasse, ela se sentiu invadida por uma débil esperança, mas que logo desvaneceu quando uma voz feminina se manifestou:

– Que ousadia tentar nos persuadir com essa justificativa tão patética. Com quem pensa que está lidando?

– Sim - emendou outra voz, a de um homem –, todos nós assistimos ao vídeo feito pelo capitão Kurotsuchi em que a criatura, sob o efeito de uma droga infalível, revelou todos os inomináveis crimes da senhorita.

Açoitada com a revelação, Suzumi emudeceu um tempo, mas, invocando todo seu autocontrole, tornou a insistir na defesa:

– Por favor, meus senhores, rogo-lhes que me ouçam: sou inocente. Juro-lhes que todo esse tempo vinha sendo controlada; e tinha total consciência disso para meu maior tormento.

– Cale-se! - exigiu aquele primeiro homem, aparentemente o líder do júri. – Já basta de tantas mentiras. Entre as famílias nobres jamais se encontrou um indivíduo tão inescrupuloso quanto você, Suzumi Shihouin. E agora ainda tem a audácia de colocar à prova a competência dos _shinigami_. Imperdoável

– Que desgraça ao nome dos Shihouin... - ajuntou outra mulher.

Acuada, suando frio e tomada por um imenso desespero, Suzumi continuou insistindo na própria inocência.

– Tudo foi uma armação. Não percebem o... erro que estão cometendo? Por que? Por que estão se deixando enganar assim? Eu sou inocente, precisam acreditar em mim...

– Este júri está absolutamente certo de sua sentença. Portanto, o caso está encerrado: amanhã, ao meio dia, você será atravessada pela Soukyoku! - decretou o líder e logo depois a sala ficou completamente escura.

– Não! - Suzumi gritou histericamente e suplicou por clemência, mas nenhuma outra voz se ouviu naquela sala.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Acho que estou com pena da Suzumi-chan agora *pensa um pouco*. Não..._

_Bom, galera ainda tem alguns dias de férias e pretendo me empenhar para terminar a fic antes da volta às aulas, mas sugiram alguns imprevistos que podem comprometer esse planejamento, mas vamos ver como fica, por hora, só gostaria de lhes pedir um pouquinho mais de paciência.^_^_

_E aí? Curtiram o momento love IchiRuki? Byakuya está tão tristinho, ô dó..._

_Por fim, agradeço a todos que continuam acompanhando e comentando! Mega abraço e até a próxima! =^.~=_


	27. Capítulo 27

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 27**

– Tirem-me daqui! - Suzumi gritava, agarrada às barras de ferro da cela. – Estão cometendo um erro... - exausta e sem forças, ela quedou-se ao chão. Chorava baixo quando escutou passos se aproximando.

Um misto de medo e ânimo a invadiu: poderia ser o algoz ou um salvador. Ergueu a cabeça, os olhos verdes fitos no corredor imerso em sombrias trevas. Uma silhueta elegante surgiu ali, precedida por uma luz tênue. Amedrontada, mirou a _katana_ desembainhada que a pessoa trazia na mão direita; era um _shinigami_. Com o coração agitado no peito, buscou o rosto velado pela escuridão; as sombras relutavam em desvendar sua face. Mas não fazia diferença, antes que seus olhos obtivessem a plena constatação, ela soube quem era.

Acuada de medo, arrastou-se desesperadamente ao fundo da sala, querendo escapar do olhar frio do tal visitante. Remexeu a cabeça em negativa, apavorada. Como um espectro, ele adentrou o espaço da cela, sem destrancar a porta, atravessando as grades e, erguendo a _katana_ acima da cabeça, decretou:

– Pela honra da família Kuchiki, você deve desaparecer.

A voz grave dele não transmitira ódio ou fúria, nem mágoa, nem repulsa, nada; simplesmente soara impassível, impassível tal qual sua expressão austera.

– Por favor, me poupe, Byakuya, sei que posso reparar tudo...

– Pela honra da família Kuchiki, você deve desaparecer.

A lâmina estava perigosamente perto, mas ela, alheia à ameaça, divagou dizendo num tom melancólico:

– Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... E se você tivesse me aceitado... Não entende que eu me apaixonei por você de verdade... eu quis mais que tudo ser sua mulher...

Ela se chocou com as próprias confissões. Por que estava dizendo aquilo? Sentiu-se estranha e confusa, mas não teve tempo de pensar numa explicação porque num movimento impossível de ser percebido por olhos destreinados, o nobre lhe agarrou o pescoço.

O ar em seus pulmões se consumia conforme ele a apertava com uma força inelutável. Ela teve a certeza de que seria estrangulada, mas, num repente, foi erguida do chão. Debateu-se alucinada, tentando escapar, antecipando que a lâmina brilhante não tardaria em transpassá-la.

Mas num piscar de olhos a realidade mudou e, ao invés de estar à mercê do capitão _shinigami_, achava-se simplesmente estirada no chão frio da cela, sozinha.

Junto à compreensão de que fora afligida por um pesadelo, vieram as lágrimas. Até que se refizesse do susto, sua mente ficou entorpecida e o choro escorreu farto por seu rosto alvo. Mas não era um choro de medo, nem de desespero, era o choro de uma pessoa extremamente inconformada. Trancafiada ali, talvez em seus momentos derradeiros e refletindo acerca daquele sonho, Suzumi não pôde manter a tristeza oriunda da desilusão abafada em seu íntimo, tristeza essa que, mesmo ela lutando com todas as suas forças, não conseguia extirpar.

Odiava-se por ter querido Byakuya Kuchiki e por ter realmente se apaixonado por ele. Era horrível a agonia de admitir que por uma ínfima probabilidade de ter sido correspondida, ela teria mudado de vida. Sim, teria abandonado a independência que tanto prezava, assimilando-se a seu amado tal qual um simbionte; talvez, tivesse até buscado um modo de restituir os males que havia causado a outros. Tinha toda certeza que viver um amor genuíno teria mudado a história de sua vida, e de uma forma natural e boa. Tal convicção travava uma guerra declarada contra seu lado racional, que julgava o amor uma bobagem, e eis a razão de se sentir inconformada consigo mesma.

Ao menos, essa fragilidade emocional achava-se enterrada muito no fundo de sua alma e não tinha vigor algum; quando estivesse face a face com o homem responsável por sua tristeza, o ódio prevaleceria, por certo. Mas, ali e até o amanhecer, seria a tristeza e não o ódio que iria imperar em seu coração despedaçado.

xxx xxx xxx

O sol estava a pino. Quatro encapuzados a escoltavam, mantendo-a presa por espessos cordões; os quais saíam da coleira vermelha em seu pescoço. Ela vestia o típico quimono branco e calçava um simplório par de sapatilhas. Caminhando num passo firme, rumo à imponente Soukyoku, manteve a cabeça erguida. Antes que ela chegasse ao temível instrumento de aniquilação de almas, teria que cruzar um vão entre duas fileiras de pessoas.

Na fileira do lado esquerdo estavam homens e umas poucas mulheres, os líderes das famílias de maior destaque da elite nobre da _Soul Society;_ ela conhecia a todos muito bem. Do lado direito, estava o renomado Juushirou Ukitake e ao lado deste estavam, respectivamente, a infeliz Rukia; sua prima Yoruichi; um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados a quem ela não deu atenção; a tal capitã aliada de Yoruichi e que a flagrara no cativeiro de Mudoh - Soifon era o nome, ela se lembrou -; e por fim, ele, Byakuya Kuchiki. Mais próximo à fileira do lado direito, estava o líder máximo das Treze Equipes de Proteção, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto.

Ao passar por Byakuya, Suzumi lançou um olhar agressivo a ele, contudo, o nobre não se dignou a corresponder o gesto. Ela bufou com o desprezo dele, mas já devia esperar por isso.

Genryusai foi bastante breve na repetição de sua sentença, assim, ela logo foi postada bem próxima ao pé do mastro, junto ao qual, dentro em pouco, ficaria suspendida.

– Algo a declarar? - o velho líder lhe indagou por formalidade.

– Sim, senhor.

– Fale.

– Byakuya Kuchiki - chamou alto e em bom som, causando notório espanto nos presentes –, serei aniquilada agora, mas não me importo, porque o venci! Nada mudará isso! Nada!

Ante ao silêncio que se prolongou, um riso lascivo despontou nos lábios rubros de Suzumi. Ela fitou cuidadosamente cada uma daquelas pessoas e depois se ateve aos dois irmãos; Byakuya, a despeito da afronta, permaneceu calado e indiferente, mas a pequena Rukia não exibia tanta frieza, vendo-a abaixar a fronte e cerrar um dos punhos, Suzumi começou a rir. E ela gargalhou, sem qualquer receio, irreverente, desdenhosa.

Detendo enfim a risada, ela voltou a fitar o jovem Kuchiki. Sentindo a euforia da vitória fluindo por todo seu ser, tomou fôlego para falar do estupro por ela engendrado e por ele consumado, mas, no átimo de entreabrir os lábios, viu o moreno virar o rosto em sua direção. Ficou paralisada quando os olhos claros dele se encontraram com os seus. Essa troca de olhares não durou mais que alguns segundos, porém o efeito que causou foi inversamente proporcional à sua duração e teve o poder de demovê-la do intento.

– Que comece a execução - ordenou Genryusai.

À medida que ascendia ao alto - pela _reiatsu_ despendida de três blocos místicos, cada qual flutuando na direção de suas mãos e pés -, Suzumi Shihouin voltou a rir e mesmo diante da gigantesca _zanpakutou_, ela se demorou em por término ao riso. Um pássaro de fogo - similar à ave mitológica - surgiu então, clareando e fervendo o ar a sua volta.

Ela inspirou profundamente, não sentia medo, nem arrependimentos.

Satisfeita, fechou os olhos à sua consciência _post-mortem_ e abriu a mente para a desestruturação de seu espírito. Instantes depois, uma poeira fina, refletindo os fachos do sol, foi tudo o que restou dela, e em bem pouco tempo essa poeira se dissipou.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Próximo: Penúltimo capitulo, o recomeço dos irmãos._

_Agradeço de coração todos que continuam acompanhando e especialmente quem tem comentado, em breve tem mais. Valeu, gente! Grande abraço! =^.^=_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_BLEACH e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 28**

Tessai sentia-se bem contente em receber tantas pessoas, eis a razão dele ter se empenhado ao máximo no preparo da farta e apetitosa refeição com a qual brindava seus convidados; eram eles a família Kurosaki - Isshin inclusive -, Kon e os amigos de Ichigo, Sado, Mizuiro, e os dois casais: Uryuu e Orihime, Keigo e Tatsuki. Estavam todos reunidos ao redor de uma mesa baixa, num espaçoso salão da residência de Urahara, seu chefe e sorridente anfitrião. Além dos visitantes estavam ali também os adolescentes Jinta e Ururu. Era um almoço descontraído e Yoruichi tinha a palavra:

– Ichigo me pediu para avisá-los que ele pretende permanecer na _Soul Society_ durante as férias de verão - Rukia ainda está muito abalada e precisando do apoio dele -, mas ele estará de volta para o recomeço das aulas em agosto.

– Graças aos céus! - exclamou Yuzu, fazendo Jinta rir.

– Mesmo enfrentando uma crise após a outra com os _shinigami_, o Ichigo ainda se preocupa com os estudos - comentou Tatsuki.

– Ah sim, esse falso _bad-boy_, na realidade, não passa de um_ nerd_ - disse Ishida. – E claro que ele não ia querer perder o ano, ainda mais agora que falta tão pouco para nos formarmos.

– Há muito que o Ichigo perdeu a fama de _bad-boy_ - intercedeu Sado.

– Mas _nerd_ ele sempre foi - ajuntou Keigo –, pra minha sorte!

Tatsuki rolou os olhos com o descaramento do comentário do namorado.

– Ora, senhor Asano - começou Mizuiro –, a sua sorte, e a da maioria dos marmanjos daquele colégio, está no fato do Ichigo nunca ter sido um garanhão - com o perdão do termo, senhoritas -, porque com a popularidade que ele sempre teve ninguém ia ter chance com as garotas.

– Claro que o jovem Kurosaki não iria desistir dos estudos numa altura dessas - comentou Orihime –, quanto a isso eu não tinha dúvidas. Agora, com relação à senhorita Kuchiki, acho que posso imaginar mais ou menos como ela deve estar se sentindo, já que vivi algo parecido quando meu irmão se transformou em _hollow_...

Uryuu encarou a namorada com uma expressão piedosa, então apertou-lhe a mão num gesto carinhoso. Aquela mudança de rumo na conversa fez o clima descontraído pesar um pouco.

– Mas a Rukia-lindinha é forte - salientou Kon –, tenho certeza que ela irá superar tudo isso em pouco tempo!

– Sim, o tempo há de restaurar tudo - falou Isshin com ares de homem maduro, para estranhamento de todos.

– O importante é que tudo acabou bem - decretou Yoruichi. – E, no fim, devemos tudo a você, Kisuke! Mais uma vez!

– Ah, que é isso, minha cara - rebateu, todo encabulado. – Fico sempre à distância, você e o jovem Kurosaki que podem ir e vir e colocam meus planos em prática.

– Deixe de falsa modéstia, homem! - ela exclamou bem humorada, fazendo com que risos ressoassem no salão. – Mas voltando ao caso Suzumi - retomou mais séria –, tudo transcorreu bem rápido, felizmente. Ela foi julgada na noite de sua captura e executada no dia seguinte. Mas mesmo isso não pareceu servir muito para melhorar o estado do Byakuya; ele está arrasado.

– Naturalmente... - ajuntou Isshin.

– É, foi uma trama bem intricada - comentou Urahara –, e por pouco a moça Suzumi não triunfou. Felizmente, ela nada sabia sobre o jovem Kurosaki e nem cogitava que o poder daquele _hollow_ se restringisse à _Soul Society_.

– Desculpem-me se não acompanho os detalhes técnicos - começou Karin –, mas então quer dizer que o Ichigo vai passar as férias com a Rukia? Lá na Equipe Treze? Sei... - ela não poupou malícia e de modo brincalhão ajuntou: – Será que ele vai ser tão leso de deixar passar uma oportunidade perfeita como essa?

Mizuiro trocou um olhar maroto com a irmã de Ichigo, como quem dissesse "essa sim se atenta ao que importa".

– Karin! - sobressaltou-se Yuzu. – Eu entendi muito bem essa sua insinuação! Não tem vergonha de dizer algo assim? E ainda na frente do pai!

Isshin soltou uma boa risada.

– Yuzu, Yuzu, minha menina, eu ficarei realmente bem mais preocupado se teu irmão agir de modo contrário ao que a Karin está insinuando.

Uma risada em coro ressoou novamente.

– Ah, vocês dois! - esbravejou a loira.

– Yuzu, por que você tem tanto ciúme do seu irmão? - quis saber Ururu.

– Não é isso, Ururu. Apenas... - ela não encontrou uma justificativa e logo outras vozes se sobrepuseram às suas queixas.

A confraternização seguiu por horas, repleta de conversas animadas e esclarecedoras. Ao final da tarde, após se despedir dos convidados, Tessai se achava cheio da sensação de missão cumprida. Pouco depois, ele notou que seu chefe e a linda Yoruichi seguiam de braços dados a um dos quartos.

– É, por hoje é só pra mim, mas pra esses dois a euforia ainda há de continuar... - comentou e soltou um risinho de canto.

xxx xxx xxx

Com uma expressão séria, possivelmente apreensiva, Rukia fitava a passagem de entrada da sede da Equipe Seis, mas desviou a atenção para Ichigo, que estava bem ao seu lado, quando ele disse:

– Você não precisa fazer isso.

– Preciso sim. E quero entrar para falar com ele sozinha.

– Que seja, mas eu acho...

– Ichigo, eu sei que você só está querendo me proteger, mas precisa entender que há momentos em que não podemos fugir de uma responsabilidade.

– Eu sei muito bem disso, mas não tem nada a ver. O que eu estava querendo dizer é que duvido que você consiga perdoar o Byakuya assim. Pode ser que consiga daqui um tempo, mas agora... Você mal consegue encará-lo, Rukia.

– É, mas eu tenho que transcender isso. Já não ficou provado que ele estava sendo manipulado? Então eu não posso continuar dando vazão ao rancor. Não é justo! Preciso dar um fim nisso, por mim e por ele.

– Claro que sua intenção é boa - boa até demais, eu diria -, mas _tá_ na cara que o que te move não é nada além da obrigação.

– Está enganado...

– Será? Olha, não vou continuar discutindo. Estarei aqui te esperando; qualquer coisa você me chama.

Enternecida com a notória preocupação no semblante dele, ela assentiu, em seguida, deu um passo em direção à passagem, mas antes que adentrasse foi surpreendida por uma pessoa saindo por ali; era seu amigo e o vice-capitão daquela equipe, Renji.

– Rukia? - exclamou ele com surpresa. – E o Ichigo também...

– _Yo_! - saudou o rapaz.

– Vieram ver o capitão? - ele perguntou e ao que Rukia assentiu com a cabeça. – Ele só veio aqui me passar o serviço e já foi embora. Não creio que irá voltar hoje; estava meio abatido... Vocês sabem, toda essa situação não deve estar sendo fácil pra ele. Tudo bem que não estou muito a par das coisas, mas imagino o quanto o capitão deve estar se sentindo mal.

Rukia trocou um olhar lânguido com Ichigo, então falou:

– Renji, você ainda não está sabendo por que aquela mulher hipnotizou o senhor meu irmão?

– Não, o capitão ficou me devendo essa explicação.

– Se é assim - ela hesitou um pouco antes de prosseguir –, eu mesma irei lhe contar os detalhes, se não se importar.

– Claro que não, por mim é indiferente.

– Por enquanto... - sussurrou Ichigo. Sem ter entendido, Renji se voltou a ele e indagou:

– Disse alguma coisa?

– Não, nada.

– Muito bem, então eu vou para a mansão Kuchiki - disse Rukia. – Ichigo, você não precisa me acompanhar até lá; volte para a sede da minha equipe.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho sim. E quanto a você Renji, logo conversaremos.

O ruivo assentiu e depois de se despedir seguiu seu caminho.

– Nos vemos mais tarde então - Ichigo falou antes de deixá-la.

– Sim, até...

xxx xxx xxx

Cerca de meia hora já devia ter se passado desde o momento que Byakuya fora avisado da presença de Rukia ali na mansão, todavia ele ainda não se achava com disposição de deixar o isolamento do quarto e ir ter com ela. Pois que era impossível não notar o mal-estar que dela se apoderava sempre que estavam frente a frente, encará-la tornara-se um autêntico martírio.

Entretanto, era inadmissível, além de indecoroso, continuar se demorando. Muniu-se então de um quimono formal, azul marinho, e um _hakama_ cinza grafite, sobre estes, vestiu um _haori_ na cor azul céu; porém, contrariando seu costume, não ajeitou nos cabelos os apetrechos característicos da linhagem nobre, ao invés disso prendeu os fios negros, um tanto mais compridos, com uma fita branca. Findada a preparação, ele se encaminhou à sala em que Rukia o aguardava.

Ao adentrar o local, encontrou-a cabisbaixa, ajoelhada num _futon_. Notou que ela vestia o _shihakusho_, o que o fez nutrir a expectativa de que a razão de sua presença fosse algum assunto ligado aos ofícios dos _shinigami_, mas, sendo que se tratava da primeira vez que ficavam a sós, desde que tinham recobrado a memória, imaginou que não devia ser nada tão corriqueiro.

– Boa tarde, senhorita Kuchiki - saudou, ganhando a atenção dela. – Desculpe-me fazê-la esperar tanto - disse e se aproximou, vindo a se acomodar no _futon_ disposto em frente ao que ela estava.

– Boa tarde, senhor meu irmão. Não há porque se desculpar.

Num misto de surpresa e reverência, ele reparou na limpidez do tom dela e, dominado pela ansiedade, se adiantou em perguntar:

– O que a traz aqui?

Notou-a pestanejando, por certo devido ao tom exigente que ele injetara à voz, mas, um pouco depois, ela respondeu:

– Primeiramente, gostaria de saber se o senhor está bem?

– Essa pergunta caberia melhor a mim, não?

De cenho franzido, ela rebateu:

– É que estive hoje com vosso vice-capitão e ele me contou que achou o senhor bastante abatido quando esteve na sede de vossa equipe, pela manhã.

– Um equívoco dele, nada mais.

Ela se manteve em silêncio, com um ar pensativo, parecia-lhe acuada também. Essa impressão o levou a suprimir a ansiedade de saber a real razão da visita, e com medo de ouvir novas que provavelmente o deixariam ainda mais depressivo, buscando poupá-la também, ele falou:

– Rukia - repreendeu-se por tê-la chamado pelo nome –, não perca seu tempo comigo. Tudo que tínhamos por conversar, o fizemos logo após a execução. Sua honra foi lavada e isso é tudo que importa.

Ela tornou a franzir o cenho, como quem não gostou do que ouviu, e então retrucou:

– Não, ainda há algo que precisamos tratar, pois percebo que o senhor continua se culpando por aquilo que aconteceu.

– Eu sou culpado, isso é imutável - ele percebeu que ela se abalou com a afirmativa e como nada dissesse, ele acrescentou: – E posso sentir o quanto é horrível pra você estar aqui a me encarar.

– Não vou negar - ela rebateu de pronto, para seu tormento, mas após uns instantes, exclamou: – Mas não quero que as coisas continuem assim! - e mais contida, ajuntou: – Isso com certeza entristeceria o coração da minha honorável irmã, Hisana.

Ele vacilou um momento, ouvir o nome da amada esposa da boca dela foi uma terrível apunhalada. Encarou-a com os olhos sem brilho e retrucou com amargura:

– Penso sinceramente que não há muito que se possa fazer.

Baixou momentaneamente o rosto, Rukia permanecia em silêncio. Justo quando voltou a olhá-la, notou que ela cerrava os punhos sobre os joelhos.

– Vá embora - ele pediu, querendo colocar fim ao suplício, de ambos.

– Não, não antes de dizer o que vim dizer.

– E o que seria?

– O que quero que o senhor saiba não é outra coisa senão que entendo que só fez aquilo porque estava sendo manipulado; pelo que só cabe a mim perdoá-lo.

A princípio, ele recebeu a declaração com estranheza, pois soara tão ensaiada, tão artificial, que não se recordava de ter escutado Rukia falando daquela forma antes; após um minuto de reflexão, sua musculatura, até então rígida como aço, se alterou para um estado de uma tremedeira involuntária.

– Veio aqui dizer que me perdoa?

Era-lhe tão inconcebível que precisou confirmar.

– Sim, senhor.

Perplexo, ele vidrou os olhos. Por um instante, não mais que um instante, ele se alegrou com o dito e até sentiu que o fardo em seus ombros houvesse sido removido, mas se apartando da emoção e se enchendo de racionalidade, obstinadamente, se desviou do oásis surgido no deserto de seu coração, muito convicto de que não passava de uma miragem.

– Ora, se isso fosse realmente verdade - começou ele –, então não haveria palavras para expressar minha gratidão, mas é evidente que não é assim.

– Está enganado... - ela contestou num tom baixo.

Byakuya esperou que ela apresentasse mais argumentos, um único teria ascendido uma fagulha de esperança nele, mas ela não o fez. Indeciso, abaixou a cabeça e ponderou. Ora, repetir que duvidava dela seria não apenas rude, mas petulante. Uma vez que ela se prestara a um ato tão abnegado, julgou que o mínimo que podia fazer era acolher de bom grado sua resolução; se o dito perdão era verídico ou não, era outra questão e não estava em pauta.

– Então, sou-lhe grato - respondeu por fim, inexpressivo e formalmente.

Mostrando-se satisfeita, Rukia meneou a cabeça em sinal de assentimento e se colocou de pé. Ele acompanhou com os olhos ela se encaminhando à porta da sala e antes de deixar o local, ela falou ainda, no mesmo tom límpido do início:

– A engrenagem que rege as existências não admite que fiquemos parados. Sendo que chegamos até aqui, precisamos seguir em frente.

Tão logo ela deixou o local, Byakuya inspirou fundo. Seguir em frente? Achou simples de entender, mas bem difícil de colocar em prática. Tentava acreditar no futuro, porém sentia que sua alma desvanecia, sem a menor chance de restauração. Tamanha desesperança fez com que uma lágrima fugitiva escapasse de seus olhos claros, contra sua vontade. E ele permaneceu ali naquela sala por um bom tempo, antes de voltar ao escuro confinamento de seu quarto.

lll lll lll

Cerca de meia hora já devia ter se passado desde o momento que Rukia chegara à mansão Kuchiki e pedira para falar com Byakuya; ela começava a se impacientar com a demora dele. Achava-se ajoelhada em um _futon_ e bem a sua frente havia outro, ambos no centro da sala, que era ampla e estava praticamente vazia. O silêncio reinante a sufocava, sentia-se como se num claustro e só pensava em sumir dali, porém, uma voz em seu íntimo clamava que não podia. Por estar cabisbaixa, não viu quando o nobre enfim adentrou o local.

– Boa tarde, senhorita Kuchiki - ela ergueu o rosto num susto e o encarou. – Desculpe-me fazê-la esperar tanto.

Aguardou até que o nobre se acomodasse no _futon_ a sua frente e em função do estranhamento que a recente tendência dele de não mais chamá-la pelo nome lhe causara - pois compreendia que aquele era um sinal de rebaixamento -, ela demorou uns instantes antes de responder:

– Boa tarde, senhor meu irmão. Não há porque se desculpar.

Permaneceu em silêncio um tempo, reunindo coragem para anunciar o porquê da vinda, mas ele, impaciente que era, não lhe deu tempo o bastante e já foi perguntando:

– O que a traz aqui?

O tom exigente a deixou acuada, tanto que quis dar-se um pouco mais de tempo antes de entrar no assunto principal.

– Primeiramente, gostaria de saber se o senhor está bem?

– Essa pergunta caberia melhor a mim, não?

Franziu o cenho, incomodada com o escárnio dele, mas prosseguiu com o tópico:

– É que estive hoje com vosso vice-capitão e ele me contou que achou o senhor bastante abatido quando esteve na sede de vossa equipe, pela manhã.

– Um equívoco dele, nada mais.

Respostas que não davam margem à discussão era uma especialidade dele. Suspirou, achava difícil ter que lidar com alguém tão frio. Pensava em como começar a verdadeira abordagem, porém ele se adiantou novamente, dizendo:

– Rukia - ele fez uma longa pausa –, não perca seu tempo comigo. Tudo que tínhamos por conversar, o fizemos logo após a execução. Sua honra foi lavada e isso é tudo que importa.

Indignada com a obstinação dele em repeli-la, tornou a franzir o cenho e, julgando que tal papel cabia a ela própria, sem conseguir refrear a braveza na voz, retrucou:

– Não, ainda há algo que precisamos tratar, pois percebo que o senhor continua se culpando por aquilo que aconteceu.

– Eu sou culpado, isso é imutável.

Aturdida, ela vidrou os olhos e algo dentro de si berrou "você bem o sabe". Tentava calar esse brado, mas antes que conseguisse, o nobre acrescentou:

– E posso sentir o quanto é horrível pra você estar aqui a me encarar.

– Não vou negar - falou sem pensar e, arrependida, logo exclamou: – Mas não quero que as coisas continuem assim! - num tom mais contido, ajuntou: – Isso com certeza entristeceria o coração da minha honorável irmã, Hisana.

Reparou que a expressão de pedra dele exibiu uma boa perturbação, quando ela proferiu o nome da irmã, mas a frieza logo voltou a seu semblante e ele retrucou:

– Penso sinceramente que não há muito que se possa fazer.

O tom dele foi melancólico, porém, por mais que ela conseguisse imaginar o quanto a situação devia ser insuportável para ele, não foi capaz de evitar sentir raiva de sua apatia. Cerrou os punhos com toda a força e não conseguiu fazer mais que encará-lo com um olhar aflito.

– Vá embora - ele pediu com ares de súplica, mas de um jeito bem autoritário também.

– Não, não antes de dizer o que vim dizer.

– E o que seria?

– O que quero que o senhor saiba não é outra coisa senão que entendo que só fez aquilo porque estava sendo manipulado; pelo que só cabe a mim perdoá-lo.

Ela pelejara para deixar a voz o mais firme e honesta possível, mas pela descrença que se fez clara nos olhos claros dele, imaginou que devia ter falhado na tentativa.

– Veio aqui dizer que me perdoa?

Deveras, devia soar como um trote.

– Sim, senhor.

Ele a encarou por um tempo, entreabriu os lábios algumas vezes, parecia estar a ponderar muito no que dizer, então, depois do que para ela pareceu uma eternidade, ele falou:

– Ora, se isso fosse realmente verdade, então não haveria palavras para expressar minha gratidão, mas é evidente que não é assim.

– Está enganado...

Ela quis dizer algo mais, realmente quis, contudo, as palavras se entravaram na garganta e por lá ficaram. Ora, viera preparada para dizer que o perdoava, mas não contava ter que ir além. Ichigo estaria certo? Estava exigindo demais de si mesma? Angustiava-se assim, até que ele deu resposta:

– Então, sou-lhe grato - disse simplesmente.

Foi um alívio ouvir aquilo, mas um alívio momentâneo, de alguma forma ela soube que ele dissera aquilo por mera formalidade. Entrementes, afirmou a si mesma que sua parte estava feita e não dispunha de forças ou coragem para ir além daquilo. Assim, ela assentiu com a cabeça e, em seguida, colocou-se de pé. Pretendia deixar a sala sem dizer mais nada, porém acabou fazendo uma última declaração:

– A engrenagem que rege as existências não admite que fiquemos parados. Sendo que chegamos até aqui, precisamos seguir em frente.

Rukia acreditava piamente naquela lógica, mas, naquele momento, não encontrou consolo naquilo. Deixou a sala e enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que levava a saída, se perguntava até quando persistiria o aperto em seu peito. Pensava que tão logo liberasse o perdão fosse se sentir melhor, mas em nada se sentia diferente; o desânimo, a mágoa, o inconformismo ainda preenchiam seu ser; ao menos lhe nascera o alento de que aquilo poderia fazer alguma diferença para o nobre.

– E ainda não acabou: agora é a vez do Renji.

xxx xxx xxx

Ichigo estava sentado na relva da campina dos arredores da Equipe Treze. Pensativo, mirava o céu num tristonho crepúsculo, quando o capitão Ukitake se achegou a ele.

– Boa tarde, jovem Kurosaki.

– Ah, boa tarde, capitão Ukitake! Tudo bem com o senhor?

– Comigo está sim, mas você me parece um pouco abatido.

– Só um pouco preocupado... a Rukia foi conversar com o Byakuya.

– Ah que bom! Eles precisam encontrar um meio de superar esse trauma.

– Sim, mas eu acho que ela está se precipitando, é tudo tão recente...

– Mas por isso mesmo que esse é o momento certo, jovem Kurosaki.

– É? - retrucou com certa surpresa. – Seja como for, eu só torço para que essa conversa faça mais bem do que mal a ela, mas confesso que não estou muito confiante nisso.

– Bem se vê o quanto você gosta dela - comentou dentro de um casto sorriso.

Ichigo enrubesceu todo. Por um instante imaginou que estava com o pai de sua namorada, mas este ainda não sabia do namoro e só por isso o tratava bem. Rindo discretamente, agitou a cabeça, de modo a afastar esse devaneio. Ora, não tinha porque se envergonhar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não só Ukitake, mas todos ficariam sabendo de seu romance com Rukia. O capitão se mantinha em silêncio, compartilhando consigo a visão do fim de tarde, então ele percebeu que aquele era um momento oportuno para tratar de um outro assunto.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta, capitão Ukitake?

– Claro...

– Se a Rukia desenvolvesse um _bankai_, o senhor consentiria que ela passasse ao posto de vice-capitã da sua equipe?

– Que curioso você levantar essa questão... Sabe, há algumas semanas, eu conversava sobre isso com o honorável senhor Ginrei Kuchiki, o avô do Byakuya. Comentei com ele que Rukia vinha se destacando muito na carreira de _shinigami_ e que eu gostaria de promovê-la a vice-capitã tão logo ela aprendesse um _bankai_.

– É mesmo? - rebateu entusiasmado.

– É sim. Mas por que tanto interesse nisso agora?

Ele pestanejou um momento com a pergunta, escolheu bem as palavras e então falou:

– Porque eu acho que se a Rukia não se apegar a alguma coisa, acabará ficando depressiva. E não consigo pensar em algo que possa ter mais significado pra ela do que alcançar o posto de vice-capitã.

– Quanta perspicácia, jovem Kurosaki. Estou surpreso.

O ruivo tornou a corar com vigor, mas prosseguiu:

– Se o senhor concordar, e uma vez que estou autorizado em permanecer um tempo aqui na _Soul Society_, eu gostaria de começar um treinamento com a Rukia com o objetivo de que ela desenvolva o _bankai_. A senhora Yoruichi já havia comentado comigo que ela acredita que a Rukia está hoje no mesmo nível que eu quando fui treinado por ela e alcancei o _bankai_.

– E ela tem razão; eu mesmo já pude constatar isso. Mas o modo como você aprendeu o _bankai_ não foi lá muito ortodoxo... Você tinha um grande potencial nato. Acredita que o método possa ser eficaz com Rukia?

– Isso só começando o treino para descobrir, mas acredito nela.

Ukitake lhe sorriu.

– Então tem meu total apoio, jovem Kurosaki.

– Muito obrigado, capitão Ukitake! Bom, já anoitece e eu combinei que iria encontrar com ela na sede da Equipe Seis.

– Vá lá. Posso aguardá-los para a ceia?

– Ah, por favor, não se incomode em nos esperar. Pode ser que surja algum imprevisto.

– Muito bem, como quiser.

xxx xxx xxx

_Por volta de uma hora atrás..._

Na pouco movimentada varanda de um dos alojamentos da Equipe Seis, Renji ouvia o relato de Rukia acerca da conspiração da nobre Shihouin contra seu capitão. Ele estava sentado na trave do parapeito de madeira que circundava o galpão, ela, no último dos degraus da escada que levava ao corredor da entrada. Conversavam já há um bom tempo; era um fresco fim de tarde. Rukia não seguia uma cronologia muito linear, mas ele, por ter também participado em parte dos eventos, não teve dificuldades para alinhá-los no tempo. Entrementes, o que mais o intrigava naquele momento era a forte sensação que tinha de que Rukia estava lhe escondendo algo, pois se mostrava nervosa e perturbada de um modo como raramente ele tinha visto.

– É tão difícil de acreditar que aquela mulher - que nem tinha um poder espiritual tão considerável, apesar de ter pertencido à família Shihouin -, tenha conseguido hipnotizar o capitão. É simplesmente inacreditável isso.

– Ela mesma não conseguiria jamais. Primeiro, o _hollow_ dela bagunçou as nossas memórias e só então ela nos hipnotizou.

– Ah sim, sempre me esqueço do _hollow_ - ele olhou-a de esguelha e perguntou: – Rukia, o que há? Não é de agora que estou te achando muito esquisita. O que você está escondendo de mim?

Observou-a atentamente, de modo que pôde captar com facilidade um aumento na perturbação de espírito dela.

– Eu já contei tudo, Renji.

– Pois não parece...

Indiferente, ela permaneceu calada. Ele suspirou e achou melhor mudar de assunto.

– E o Ichigo ficou com muito ciúme quando o capitão veio com aquela história de querer se casar com você?

Achou engraçada a expressão de susto que ela exibiu.

– Ciúme? - retrucou abobada. – Como assim?

– Ora, até quando achou que iria conseguir esconder de mim que estão juntos?

Ela bufou em resposta e disse:

– Não estamos juntos há tanto tempo assim, aconteceu no meio dessa confusão toda...

– Dois lerdos - acusou bem humorado –; se gostam há tanto tempo e só agora resolveram assumir...

– Se até hoje você também não arranjou alguém, que moral tem pra falar de mim?

– Boba! Tem muita mulher correndo atrás de mim, eu só não descobri ainda nesse batalhão uma que valesse a pena. E não esqueça que se o Ichigo não tivesse entrado na sua vida, talvez você e eu estivéssemos juntos hoje...

– Como pode dizer uma coisa assim com tanta naturalidade? E nem mesmo fica corado...

Ele riu, mas logo um silêncio solene pairou entre eles.

– Já que estamos falando disso... - retomou ele – foi muito esquisito ser cortejada pelo capitão?

Toda retraída, Rukia abaixou o rosto e respondeu:

– É esquisito hoje, mas na ocasião não tinha nada de esquisito.

– Entendo. Mas também não foi nada muito sério, né? Você disse que nem chegaram a oficializar o noivado.

Ela não deu resposta. Renji estranhou. Conforme os instantes se passavam, ele começava a ficar alarmado que ela não confirmasse de uma vez.

– Rukia, o capitão, não fez nada com você, certo? Sendo um nobre, ele haveria de esperar pelas bodas pra... pra... ah, você sabe!

Nesse momento, aquela sua sensação de que ela estava perturbada se tornou contundente. Viu-a então curvar o corpo e encostar a cabeça nos joelhos. Nenhuma palavra saiu dos lábios dela, mas ele soube de tudo através de seu silêncio; não eram tão ligados quanto antes, mas ainda compartilhavam de imensa empatia. Transtornado, ele saltou do parapeito e sentou-se junto dela. Ergueu-lhe o corpo, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

– Não pode ser - balbuciou, apertando-a pelos ombros –, diz que é mentira. O capitão não seria capaz disso. Nem hipnotizado!

Desviando o olhar, ela retrucou:

– Ninguém mais do que eu gostaria de poder dizer isso.

Horrorizado, ele não fez mais que encará-la, então com imenso rancor na voz ela disse:

– Esse foi o objetivo daquela mulher todo o tempo.

– Céus, mas...

Ele não achava o que dizer. Tudo fez sentido então: a tristeza pungente que fluía de seu capitão, a falta de brilho nos olhos de Rukia, a pouca disposição daquele, o jeito mudado desta. Vendo-a trêmula e tensa, soube que ela se esforçava para não cair no choro. Admirou-a por isso, então, num ímpeto, puxou-a para os braços. Não demorou e ela se agarrou a ele também.

– Me perdoa por ser tão imprestável - ele falou enfim.

– Ninguém tem culpa, Renji - ela chorava.

– Mas você não merecia passar por uma coisa dessas.

– E quem merece? Só que acontece, independente disso. Ninguém é intocável. Estamos todos sujeitos às circunstâncias...

Abraçaram-se mais forte, como há anos não faziam. Um bom tempo se passou e quando Ichigo chegou ali, alegando ter ficado preocupado com a demora, Rukia ainda estava aninhada em seus braços. Renji leu algum ciúme nos olhos castanhos do rapaz, mas não fez caso, ademais, ele sim tinha muitos mais motivos para ter ciúme de Ichigo, uma vez que ele roubara o que antes era seu tempo com ela.

Ao vê-los seguindo de volta à Equipe Treze, Renji se sentia desalentado. Ele caminhou pelo corredor do alojamento com inúmeras considerações tumultuadas na mente. De início, foi inevitável que sentisse alguma raiva de seu capitão, mas isso logo passou e em pouco tempo já não sabia se estava mais preocupado com ele ou com Rukia. Por fim, nem quis mais entrar e se apoiou no parapeito, agora do lado oposto ao que antes estivera. Fitando a lua baixa no céu, ele se perguntou:

– E o que vai ser daqui pra frente?

Um vento frio soprou suavemente como uma enigmática resposta e Renji sentiu seu coração inquieto quanto ao futuro.

**Continua...**

xxx xxx xxx

_Puxa, esse foi o maior capítulo da fic até agora! Será que o último ficará ainda maior? Vamos ver... Mas esse ficou tão grande por conta do _mirror_ da cena da Rukia com o Byakuya. Uma única vez eu li uma fanfic que usou esse esquema de narrar toda uma cena pelo ponto de vista de uma das personagens e, logo em seguida, voltar e narrar tudo de novo pelo ponto de vista da outra. Achei super legal e sempre quis fazer isso nas minhas fics, mas nunca achei uma deixa tão boa quanto a dessa história. Enfim, gostaram? Eu achei que ficou legal._

_Então é isso aí, a todos que tem comentado e aos que não desistiram de acompanhar a despeito das minhas falhas no cronograma, meu muito obrigado! O próximo é o capítulo final, mas terá ainda um epílogo. Espero vocês hein! Mega abraço a todos e fiquem na paz! _


	29. Capítulo 29

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Bleach e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 29: Final**

No curto espaço de tempo de caminhar do assento onde estava até o púlpito, uma porção de cenas passou veloz pela mente de Ichigo e, dentre essas, uma bastante especial: o primeiro dia de aula de Rukia no colégio de Karakura.

Sorridente e muito seguro de si, ele chegou ao palanque e, antes de qualquer coisa, tratou de ajustar para si a altura do microfone. Então sim lançou o olhar à grande platéia adiante, acomodada em muitas e muitas fileiras de cadeiras dispostas por quase toda a extensão do ginásio poliesportivo. Apesar de ter alargado o bonito sorriso nos lábios, ele titubeou um instante ao fitar os rostos conhecidos numa das fileiras; lá estavam sua família, os amigos da loja Urahara e sua amada _shinigami_. Do lado esquerdo de Isshin estavam Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu e Jinta; do lado direito, Yuzu, com Kon no colo, Karin e Rukia.

Rukia lhe acenou, sorrindo graciosamente, tornando sua satisfação ainda mais completa e diluindo o pequeno nervosismo que nele havia se instalado - era sempre assim, enchia-se de paz com a mera presença dela.

– Bom - começou com a voz meio arranhada ainda –, quando me convidaram para ser o orador da turma, eu disse que o Mizuiro era melhor nisso do que eu. Ele concordou, mas insistiu que eu fizesse porque, afinal de contas, sou muito mais popular com as garotas.

Após inúmeras vaias da parte dos garotos e suspiros apaixonados das garotas, ele continuou:

– _Ladies,_ me perdoem por ter que recorrer a algo tão vulgar para conseguir a atenção desses marmanjos - e mais vaias masculinas somadas a risinhos femininos. – OK, falando sério agora, quis começar assim só pra mostrar que nesses meus quase dezenove anos de vida aprendi que nossa passagem neste mundo é cheia disso: momentos descontraídos, momentos sérios, momentos tristes, momentos alegres... Concluímos hoje uma etapa importante e vamos dar o primeiro passo rumo à vida adulta. Até um bem resolvido como eu, fica com o pé atrás nessas horas - aguardou o fim da zoeira para prosseguir. – É bem provável que muitos de nós não nos encontremos mais com tanta frequência, cada qual seguirá sua estrada e buscará explorar seus dons de acordo com as oportunidades que lhes surgirem. Mas, mesmo que o convívio não seja como antes, laços feitos com a fita da verdadeira amizade não devem ser tão fáceis de desatar... - ele lançou um olhar amistoso aos melhores amigos e aos demais formandos de sua turma, bem atrás de si e depois acrescentou: – Ao menos eu espero.

Rukia ficou admirada com as palavras de Ichigo, como ele a surpreendia. Sentia-se emocionada e feliz em poder estar junto dele num momento tão significativo quanto aquele, e um bom momento. E ela não era a única enlevada de emoção, Tatsuki e Orihime também se achavam assim.

O ruivo encerrou dizendo:

– Sejam fortes, cada qual a sua maneira, e não desanimem, é o que desejo a todos! Foi muito bom ter passado esses anos com vocês! Nos vemos por aí!

Naturalmente, ele foi muitíssimo aplaudido.

– Esse é o meu garoto! Nunca me convidaram para fazer um discurso... por que será?

– Você ainda pergunta, pai? - retrucou Yuzu.

Após os discursos dos professores representantes das turmas, a cerimônia culminou com a tão eternizada cena dos formandos lançando aos ares seus capelos.

Pouco depois, Ichigo correu na direção de Rukia.

– _Yo_! Obrigado por ter vindo, não achei que conseguiria - disse reparando no visual dela: saia jeans, _legging_, botas de cano alto, blusinha rendada, jaqueta curtinha e uma presilha nos cabelos.

– Eu não podia faltar - ela respondeu com um sorriso lindo.

Ele correspondeu o gesto da mesma forma, mas então não se conteve e se curvando, puxou-a para um abraço.

– Boas notícias? - ele indagou num cochicho ao ouvido dela.

– Sim - confirmou baixo –, em breve assumirei meu novo posto. Graças a você.

– Só dei uma ajudinha, mas sempre soube que você conseguiria!

Os dois se desvencilharam ao perceber a aproximação dos amigos.

– Senhorita Kuchiki, que bom que pôde vir! - comentou Orihime.

– Olá, Inoue! Ficaste mui bem com esses cachos nos cabelos - elogiou admirada.

– Ah, muito obrigada! É bem fácil de fazer, qualquer hora eu te ensino!

– Ela fica linda de todo jeito - comentou Uryuu.

– Ou seja: ela é o lado olhável do casal - provocou Ichigo. – Por que você, Ishida, de todo jeito é feio!

O que se seguiu foi muitas risadas, piadas e gozações. Passado um tempo, quando a algazarra diminuiu um pouco, Ichigo deu um abraço muito fraterno em Sado, quase enforcou Keigo, apertou levemente a mão de Mizuiro, mas, com Uryuu, só trocou um olhar desafiador. E para selar o tipo "sou o cara e não podem fazer nada a respeito" agarrou Tatsuki e Orihime pelas cinturas ao mesmo tempo, a morena à sua direita e a ruiva à esquerda, e deu um beijo bem molhado nas bochechas de cada uma delas. Revivendo a paixão da adolescência, Orihime corou até as raízes do cabelo. Tatsuki apenas deu risada e não desperdiçou a chance de desferir uma cotovelada no ruivo. Keigo só deu uma risadinha sem graça, pois nunca sabia quem entre os dois lhe dava mais medo. Rukia não fez caso, mas Uryuu ferveu de ciúme e se Sado não o tivesse detido até flechas de _Quincy_ teriam colorido a festa. Mizuiro rolou os olhos e comentou algo que já se tornara habitual: "Vocês nunca vão crescer?"

Yuzu, prestativa como sempre, se prontificou em fazer muitas e muitas fotos de seu adorado irmão junto aos amigos que tanto estimava. Anos depois, duas dessas fotos se tornariam as preferidas de Ichigo, uma com Rukia no centro, Inoue e Ishida de um lado, Sado e ele do outro, o grupo inicial. E a outra, ele e Rukia ao centro, com o trio inicial à esquerda e os três que não se envolveram tão diretamente nas lutas, à direita.

Dessa dita, regada a muito refrigerante, doces e sanduíches, a animada confraternização seguiu até o entardecer. E, ao fim do evento, Ichigo ficou muito contente quando seu pai concordou, sem qualquer ressalva ou comentário embaraçoso, que ele não fosse para casa, mas seguisse ao lado de Rukia para a casa de Urahara; ele só omitiu do pai que Urahara lhes chamara mais para que a casa não ficasse vazia, pois ele e sua trupe tinham outros planos para aquela noite.

xxx xxx xxx

Já era bem tarde quando Ichigo e Rukia adentraram, abraçados, o quarto separado para eles. O jovem se atirou no _futon,_ puxando a pequena consigo, e seus lábios cobiçosos se colaram de imediato.

– Se eles demorassem mais dez minutos pra ir embora, eu ia te agarrar ali mesmo.

Rukia riu levemente.

– Esse seu lado pervertido ainda é novidade pra mim.

– Pode ficar tranquila que essa noite eu te mostro qualquer lado meu que ainda não conheça.

– Bobo! - bronqueou risonha e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

Beijaram-se. Rukia também sentia-se ansiosa por um momento de intimidade com ele, afinal não fazia a menor ideia de quando poderiam estar juntos outra vez. Talvez Ichigo fosse convidado para a cerimônia de honrarias, mas sendo esse um evento que envolveria todas as treze equipes havia uma pequena probabilidade disso não ocorrer, e ainda que Ichigo pudesse estar presente, um evento tão grande por certo demoraria um bom tempo para ser organizado.

– Diz que me ama - ele pediu num tom dengoso que só usava naqueles momentos de completa entrega.

– Eu te amo - ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, mordiscando-o ali.

Abraçaram-se e permaneceram assim um tempo, até que ele passou a despi-la, e ela logo fez o mesmo com ele. Sendo a casa tão ampla, a privacidade do quarto era tal que ainda que não estivessem apenas os dois ali, somente a lua e as estrelas podiam escutar suas juras de amor, beijos estalados, respirar arfante, grunhidos e gemidos, enfim, os sons típicos de um fulgaz enlace amoroso. Assim, eles consumaram o amor que os unia.

Ao amanhecer, a claridade que adentrava a janela fez Ichigo levar a mão à frente dos olhos; esquecera-se de fechá-la durante a noite, tão agitada. Foi então que ele sentiu o corpo miúdo junto de si se mexer.

– Que pena, coelhinha, já é dia...

– Você vai virar um ogro agora?

– Boba!

– Aprendi com o melhor.

Ele suspirou fundo.

– Você tem que voltar para a _Soul__Society,_não é? - perguntou num tom amuado, afagando os cabelos dela.

– Não, me deram dois dias de folga.

– É sério? - retrucou animado. – Você vai passar o dia aqui comigo?

Ela assentiu tranquilamente, alisando a mão dele.

– Ah, o dia começou bem. Muito bem!

Trocaram um beijo demorado e só muito mais tarde quiseram deixar o aconchegante quarto. Depois de uma precária refeição matinal - que falta Tessai fazia -, seguiram dali para um dia repleto das melhores atrações que o mundo humano tinha a oferecer.

Mas apesar de toda a animosidade e calmaria, a conexão que Ichigo mantinha com Rukia o fazia capaz de saber que ela não estava de todo recobrada do trauma. De tempos em tempos, ele dizia que ela não precisava fingir que estava feliz só para não preocupá-lo, pois ele estaria com ela da mesma forma, em meio aos risos ou em meio às lágrimas. Felizmente, as lágrimas, se ainda não eram nulas, vinham diminuindo dia após dia e ela recobrava a alegria e fortaleza de antes, e nada poderia fazê-lo mais feliz do que ajudá-la nesse processo.

Assim, caminhando ao lado de Rukia pelas ruas movimentadas de Karakura, Ichigo se sentia tranquilo quanto ao futuro, pois, desde que estivesse com ela, tudo estaria bem para ele.

xxx xxx xxx

Haviam se passado alguns dias desde a formatura de Ichigo, e já muito antes disso a atividade _hollow_ em Karakura era tão baixa que o ex-_shinigami_ substituto, que atualmente era o titular, podia dar cabo das ocorrências sem problemas, razão pela qual Urahara e Yoruichi já nem se atentavam a isso e apenas se dedicavam ao monitoramento de uma área que mesmo após quase quatro anos ainda oferecia riscos aos cidadãos do distrito: o descampado onde Ichigo e Sousuke Aizen haviam se enfrentado. Porém nesse dia, Yoruichi deixou de acompanhar Kisuke nas expedições de coleta de dados para receber a visita da capitã Soifon, e essa lhe trazia novas preocupantes acerca do capitão da Equipe Seis.

Após sorver um bom gole de chá, Soifon prosseguiu com sua narrativa:

– É lamentável... Ao passo que a carreira da irmã ascende, a dele decai, vertiginosamente. Ele não é nem uma sombra do capitão que já foi. Tem se mostrado totalmente desinteressado e se não for nominalmente cobrado, não assume qualquer responsabilidade ou missão, sendo que antes ele queria estar envolvido em absolutamente tudo.

– Mas que raios... - praguejou a morena. – Até na hora de sofrer o Byakuya tem que querer ser melhor que os outros. Precisamos tomar alguma providência.

– Precisamos? - retrucou com certo espanto.

– Claro! E não se faça de desentendida que eu já notei o quanto você tem estado preocupada com ele. Faz sentido - começou a provocação –, uma vez que você superou sua paixão pelo Kisuke, agora deve estar interessada no Kuchiki. Sim, faz todo o sentido.

Com uma muda exclamação nos lábios, a jovem capitã arregalou os olhos, indignada.

– A senhora não me comece com essas histórias descabidas! - vociferou.

Brincalhona, a morena rebateu:

– Nem adianta ficar brava assim. Sei que estou certa!

– Nada disso! Não é que eu esteja tão preocupada com ele, apenas acho que seria uma grande baixa para a _Soul__Society_ perder um oficial do nível dele.

Yoruichi se colocou em pé e andou pela sala, para disfarçar a própria apreensão.

– Byakuya é um cara extremado. Ele não vai sair dessa sozinho. Já posso até ver: ele irá se isolar de tudo e de todos até definhar por completo - declarou, apertando o peito, tal qual uma mãe aflita.

Em princípio, Soifon se assustou com o prognóstico, mas, vendo a mentora tão preocupada com outra pessoa, logo se sentiu enciumada.

– Ora, também não precisa ficar desse jeito, minha senhora Yoruichi. Se eu imaginasse que a notícia iria deixá-la tão alarmada não teria dito nada.

– Não, você fez bem em me contar. Quero que faça um favor pra mim.

– E o que seria? - rebateu com desconfiança.

– Peça para o Abarai vir até aqui, quero falar com ele.

– Se a senhora acha necessário, muito bem.

– Sim, por favor. Eu não posso ir pra lá agora, tenho que ajudar Kisuke com algumas coisas.

Claramente mal-humorada, a capitã se colocou de pé.

– Que seja!

Depois que Soifon se foi, e sem nem se despedir, Yoruichi riu do jeito dela e comentou consigo:

– É uma pimentinha mesmo.

xxx xxx xxx

Era uma manhã ensolarada em Seireitei, quando Renji recebeu uma borboleta negra trazendo um recado da capitã da Equipe Dois. Ele estava internado e em observação na sede da Equipe Quatro após ter sido ferido enfrentando um _Vasto__Lord_ numa missão - e estava em um quarto particular por cortesia da capitã Unohana.

– Bom dia, vice-capitão Abarai - saudou Isane com um sorriso amigável, ao adentrar o quarto. – Eu trouxe sua refeição! E bem reforçada!

– Atenciosa como sempre, vice-capitã Kotetsu. Sou-lhe grato pelos cuidados - falou com um ar maroto, ainda deitado, e deu uma piscadela.

Isane ficou tão desconcertada que por pouco não derrubou todo o conteúdo da bandeja que trouxera encima do ruivo. Depois que ela preparou tudo ali, ele meneou a cabeça em agradecimento e se sentou no leito.

– Vice-capitã, você saberia me dizer se vou ter alta hoje? Porque acabei de receber um chamado da capitã Soifon.

– Pode até ser, o senhor me parece bem melhor.

– Tudo graças à senhorita - ele gracejou outra vez, fazendo-a enrubescer.

– Eu vou confirmar com a capitã! - exclamou alto, tentando esconder o acanhamento, e seguiu em direção à porta do quarto.

– Senhorita Isane? - ele chamou num tom muito brando.

– Sim? - ela falou por sobre o ombro, bem corada ainda, e até mais por ele tê-la chamado pelo nome.

– Insista com ela, por favor. Não é um bom momento para eu estar afastado, minha equipe precisa de mim.

– Verei o que posso fazer, vice-capitão - falou compreensiva e sorriu.

– Obrigado.

Apesar da disposição e do bom humor que mantinha, os últimos meses vinham sendo conturbados para Renji. Para poupar seu capitão - que parecia ter entrado na pior fase da carreira -, ele tomara para si mais responsabilidades do que conseguia arcar; mesmo que seu poder se aprimorasse a cada dia, a diferença entre ele e o capitão ainda era grande. Embora essa fosse uma realidade também com as outras equipes, Renji parecia não fazer caso disso, estava determinado em manter a boa reputação alcançada por Byakuya para a Equipe Seis ao longo dos anos mesmo a custa do próprio sangue. Agia assim tanto pelo grupo, quanto por Rukia, pois julgava que ela poderia se entristecer com o declínio do _status_ da Equipe Seis, porém, em virtude do trauma vivido, não teria forças em si mesma para fazer muito a respeito.

– Só espero que a capitã Soifon não me venha com mais problemas...

xxx xxx xxx

_Dias__depois_...

Kisuke chegou ao seu lar com um sorriso abobado nos lábios em virtude de uma excelente negociação que acabara de fazer, e esse sorriso se alargou ao encontrar sua querida Yoruichi já de volta à casa também. Sentada à mesa da sala principal, ela lia algo que parecia ser uma carta.

– O que é isso, minha cara?

– Um convite.

– Convite?

– Sim, logo após a próxima cerimônia de honrarias, acontecerá uma festa na mansão Kuchiki em comemoração ao posto de vice-capitã alcançado por Rukia. A propósito, você não foi convidado.

– Ah, eu devia saber que para coisas assim não iriam me chamar - comentou, já sem sorrir.

– Vou lembrar de trazer uns doces pra você.

– Como se esse fosse o maior dos meus problemas. E imagino que seja ocasião para comparecer com traje tradicional?

– Claro que sim. Acho que vou precisar comprar uns quimonos novos... É, e vou comprar alguns para Soifon também!

Ele bufou mal-humorado.

– Kisuke, você não acha que a Soifon e o Byakuya formariam um bom par?

Os olhos do loiro cintilaram com o comentário.

– _Ho_, eu gostei disso! Sim, sim eu acho que sim, me fale mais a respeito.

Após encará-lo com um olhar perscrutador, a morena retrucou:

– Céus, homem, ainda não parou com essa bobagem de sentir ciúme do Byakuya? O que há com você?

Sentando-se no chão e bem ao lado dela, ele depositou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa e respondeu de modo enigmático:

– Você nunca me entenderia, mas talvez a capitã Soifon sim.

xxx xxx xxx

Mal Renji adentrou o gabinete já recebeu uma ordem.

– Sente-se.

– Pois não, capitão.

– Acabei de receber uma solicitação do capitão Kurotsuchi. Ele disse que necessita de mais amostras daquele material coletado junto ao portal próximo ao píer daquela cidade do Mundo Real. Encarregue-se disso.

– Sim, senhor.

– Vou sair em missão hoje e só devo voltar...

– Hoje? - sobressaltou-se o ruivo. – Mas a cerimônia de honrarias da Rukia é amanhã! O senhor precisa estar presente!

– Isso não passa de uma mera formalidade. Não é necessário que eu esteja presente.

– Como assim não é necessário, capitão?

– Não me lembro de ter lhe dado licença para contestações.

Indiferente, o ruivo se levantou e se afastou alguns passos da mesa.

– Você quer fazer o favor de se sentar? - Byakuya exigiu, mas o jovem nem se mexeu. – Eu não vou repetir, Renji.

– Eu sei de tudo - ele falou num tom baixo, então voltou o rosto na direção do capitão, que pestanejou momentaneamente, mas logo retomou o que dizia.

– Depois de coletar esses dados, você irá...

– Eu disse que sei de tudo! - cortou-o, gritando a plenos pulmões. – Rukia me contou!

Byakuya o encarou pesadamente, mas como se mantivesse calado, Renji bateu as mãos na mesa e exclamou com fúria:

– Diga alguma coisa!

– Se já está sabendo, devia apoiar minha resolução. Este será um momento importante pra ela, minha presença só iria estragar tudo.

– Mas será que o senhor não entende?

– E o que há para entender?

– Claro que a Rukia vai querer que o senhor esteja lá! Como pode achar que toda admiração que ela sente pelo senhor tenha acabado? Como _shinigami_ ela e eu nos espelhamos no senhor! Crescemos tendo o senhor como exemplo!

– Renji, por favor... não torne tudo mais difícil.

– O senhor é que está fazendo isso. Está se afastando de nós dia após dia! Onde isso vai parar?

Byakuya abaixou a fronte.

– O senhor não sente orgulho dela? Não está feliz com sua conquista?

– Claro que estou.

– Então como pode pensar em não estar lá? Por favor, capitão, eu lhe imploro: não nos faça uma desfeita dessas.

Byakuya não disse nada, então sem disfarçar o desapontamento, Renji se dirigiu à porta.

– Às vezes me pergunto se não estou na presença de um impostor... Mas vou torcer para que o verdadeiro capitão Byakuya Kuchiki esteja presente amanhã na cerimônia.

E sem qualquer reverência, ele deixou a sala.

xxx xxx xxx

Um sol bonito brilhava naquela típica manhã de primavera, mas se nem mesmo a realidade de não estar em falta com ninguém podia melhorar o ânimo de Byakuya, não seria um clima ameno que iria fazer diferença.

Assentado a uma mesa no jardim da mansão, ele tinha um copo de chá intocado à sua frente enquanto decidia se iria ou não ao evento logo mais. Foi então que começou a lembrar dos tempos em que vivera as mesmas situações pelas quais Rukia vinha passando. Lembrou-se da sua própria formatura na academia de _shinigami_; de sua admissão na Equipe Seis; das raras, porém significativas, felicitações de seu avô; dos treinos com Yoruichi; de sua ascensão de postos até a colocação de vice-capitão; do exílio de Yoruichi, após o banimento de Kisuke Urahara, e do secreto pesar que sentiu com a ausência dela quando conquistou seu _bankai_ e, pouco depois disso, quando foi honrado com o tão cobiçado título de capitão - uma brilhante trajetória em apenas uns cem anos.

Passada quase uma hora, e tendo resolvido que compareceria à cerimônia de honrarias, ele foi se aprontar. Mais tarde, foi um dos últimos a chegar ao salão onde há muitos anos participara daquele mesmo tipo de solenidade. Tão logo se acomodou e foi notado, Rukia trocou um rápido olhar com ele e um estreito sorriso. Ele reparou que Renji e Ichigo estavam o mais próximo que podiam dela e ambos pareciam tão felizes quanto ela própria.

Tudo transcorreu perfeitamente bem e, no fim, ele precisou reconhecer que foi bom ter cedido ao apelo de Renji, ver Rukia tão contente com a braçadeira de vice-capitã da Equipe Treze, a mesma que fora do notável Kaien Shiba, deveras lhe encheu de orgulho; se seu coração não estivesse tão estéril pela tristeza, alguma felicidade poderia ter brotado ali.

– Minhas sinceras felicitações, senhorita Kuchiki - ele a cumprimentou com toda a polidez que a ocasião exigia, e até mais. – Estou certo de que fez por merecer.

– Muito obrigada, senhor meu irmão!

Sentiu algo mudado no agir dela e até ficou um tanto intrigado por ela fitá-lo nos olhos sem qualquer vestígio de constrangimento. Seria o ocorrido uma página realmente virada para ela? Como ele queria acreditar nisso, porém não conseguia.

A cerimônia terminou, a tarde passou rápida e, por fim, a noite chegou. O pátio e os jardins da mansão estavam cheios como há tempos não acontecia. Uma festa realmente glamourosa, um raro encontro entre a milícia _shinigami_ e a elite nobre. Sendo ele o anfitrião, era seu dever saudar e cumprimentar os inúmeros convidados. Munido de um _kuromotsuki_, ostentando o brasão da família Kuchiki, um _hakama_ cinza escuro e seu apetrecho na franja dos cabelos, Byakuya desempenhava seu papel sem qualquer entusiasmo e já começava a se fatigar dessa obrigação - mesmo mal tendo começado - quando Rukia chegou ali.

Ela vinha acompanhada de Ichigo Kurosaki e de Renji, ambos vestidos de modo bem similar - _hakama_, _kimono_ e _haori_. Reparando no requinte do _kimono_ que a pequena exibia, Byakuya ficou admirado - tratava-se de um belo _furisode_ com estampas floridas, cheio de brocados e bordados. Além disso, ela estava com os cabelos presos por um adornado _kanzashi_, ajeitados num penteado clássico. Achou-a linda, tão linda quanto Hisana no dia de seu casamento. Notou também que Rukia se portava com uma nobre autêntica, com gestos calmos e graciosos; Renji também sabia se portar bastante bem, mas Ichigo mostrava-se perdido e pouco à vontade.

No espírito do mais puro dever, ele se aproximou para saudá-los. Rukia estava entre os dois rapazes e sua aproximação causou um constrangimento natural nos três, por isso ele buscou ser bem conciso, dizendo que eram bem vindos e que ficassem à vontade. Antes de se retirar, Byakuya reparou que Rukia usava um anel prateado na mão direita e, voltando discretamente o olhar para os dedos de Ichigo, constatou que ele também tinha um, compreendeu então se tratar de um costume do mundo humano ao qual ela havia aderido por influência do rapaz.

Outra presença que ele não pôde deixar de notar, em virtude do bom gosto da composição de trajes que exibia, foi a da capitã Soifon. Com ela, diferente do que fizera com os jovens, empreendeu uma acolhida mais demorada, saudou-a com a mesma reverência pertinente aos mais nobres e disse que estaria à disposição para qualquer eventualidade. Achou-a mais singela no falar e nos gestos, porém a conversa não se estendeu muito. Quando ele se retirou, Soifon voltou para junto dos demais capitães e foi neste momento que Byakuya deu por falta de Yoruichi; pois se ela estivesse presente, Soifon por certo estaria em sua companhia - bem que ele estranhou ter conseguido despistar Yoruichi tão facilmente na cerimônia; claro que ela, estando na _Soul__Society_, não demoraria a arrumar algo mais obscuro para fazer, foi a explicação que ele encontrou para sua ausência e, bem certo de que não seria nada aprazível confrontá-la, rogou para que continuasse sumida.

As horas se arrastaram até que as fartas iguarias, servidas sem trégua, recebessem mais atenção dos convidados do que ele próprio. Desgastado, ele pensava em fazer sua costumeira caminhada pelo jardim e então se recolher, mas mudou de ideia ao avistar Rukia e Ichigo deixando o salão pela mesma rota que ele intentava - Renji enfim os deixara a sós, mais ocupado em entreter a senhorita Kotetsu. Acerca desses dois últimos, Byakuya escutara uns boatos de que vinham sendo vistos juntos com alguma frequência, em face ao flerte que ali mantinham, constatou que não eram apenas boatos e imaginou que aquilo logo iria gerar uma boa repercussão, sobretudo por Renji ter integrado a Equipe Onze, equipe contra a qual a equipe de Isane mantinha uma declarada rivalidade.

Suspirou fundo e ia se retirando, quando escutou uma nota de _shamisen_. Já sabendo que uma das nobres presentes faria um número de dança, voltou o rosto por sobre o ombro, por mera curiosidade em saber quem fora a eleita. Qual não foi sua surpresa, e desprazer, ao ver Yoruichi com um grande e adornado leque à mão. Logo ela se tornou o centro das atenções em virtude de sua famosa perícia na arte. Foi uma performance impecável, que ele assistiu na íntegra, simplesmente por não ter nada além para fazer.

Tão logo conseguiu se esquivar dos cumprimentos, Yoruichi veio até ele.

– Típico de você mal chegar e já se fazer notar desse jeito - foi a acolhida dele.

– Amistoso como sempre, Byakuya-guri! - ela retrucou e sorriu daquele jeito matreiro que ele conhecia tão bem e detestava. – Que bom que ainda está por aqui. Eu queria mesmo falar contigo.

– Já não me trouxe problemas o suficiente transtornando as ideias do meu vice-capitão? Teve que vir em pessoa me aborrecer com suas bobagens?

– Se você deixasse de ser tão cabeça-dura, evitaria isso.

Ele não deu resposta e só não se retirou sem ao menos ouvi-la, porque percebeu a fisionomia dela se transformando, perdendo a altivez e irreverência e adquirindo uma rara serenidade. Assim, se mantiveram calados, de frente um para o outro, encarando-se e sob o olhar muito atento e apreensivo da capitã Soifon.

– Você precisa reagir, Byakuya - ela quebrou o silêncio, num timbre totalmente diferente de até então, uma voz branda cheia de piedade e preocupação.

Ele já esperava por algo do tipo, mas não conseguiu não ficar abalado, contudo, soube se dominar bem rápido e respondeu com frieza.

– Não faço ideia do que esteja falando.

– Vamos, não seja assim... - ela rebateu num tom baixo.

Só de olhá-la, ele pôde sentir o quanto estava nervosa. Uma reação compreensível sendo que ela se alterava tanto quando tentava ser séria, sobretudo com ele. Nesses raros momentos, ela lhe lançava um olhar piedoso de uma irmã mais velha que na frente dos outros agia como quem só quisesse azucriná-lo, mas que no íntimo vibrava com cada uma de suas conquistas e se inquietava com cada um de seus percalços. Mas isso, longe de fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor, só fez aumentar a tristeza que o consumia.

– Não espere muito mais de mim, Yoruichi - decretou com os olhos sem brilho.

Ela se sobressaltou, claramente chocada, então cruzou os braços, virou o rosto de lado e retrucou:

– Francamente, Byakuya Kuchiki, você é a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço!

Ele chegou a achar engraçado o modo quase infantil com que aquela declaração lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Então, sem qualquer motivo, ele deu um passo adiante e pousou uma mão no rosto dela; um gesto tão inusitado que a olhos desatentos poderia parecer uma carícia.

– Depois que você e Urahara foram inocentados, e sua família recobrou o prestígio, eu devia ter me casado com você - ele falou numa simplicidade ímpar, e logo depois afastou a mão, porém permaneceu onde estava.

Yoruichi demonstrou ter se espantado bem mais do que ele esperava com o comentário, e só depois de uns bons instantes, ela retrucou:

– Por quê? O que isso tem a ver? - seu tom foi impaciente.

– Se eu já fosse casado, talvez aquela mulher não tivesse se interessado por mim.

– Céus, você continua remoendo isso? Passou, Byakuya! Você não pode continuar agarrado ao passado assim - advertiu num tom brando ainda, porém mais firme. – Você é ou não é um Kuchiki? Reaja!

Pois a reação dele foi precisamente não esboçar a menor reação. Bufando inconformada, a morena abaixou a cabeça.

– Sim, já houve vários casamentos entre nossas famílias - ela voltou a falar após um tempo, mas num tom tão sumido e introspectivo, que mais parecia estar falando consigo mesma -, mas nós dois, seria ridículo... Você tem idade pra ser meu filho.

– Curioso como alguém que execute os passos da _Kamigata-mae_ tão bem, possa calcular a diferença entre dois números tão mal.

Ela ergueu o rosto, lançando-lhe um olhar feroz, contudo ele voltou à imobilidade, demonstrando que não ia dar seguimento à discussão. Ao perceber isso e como ainda estavam muito próximos, Yoruichi, num ato mais desesperado, apertou-o com força pelos braços, dizendo por meio desse gesto que não se conformava com sua atitude. Ainda que não tenha reagido de imediato, no sentido de se desvencilhar, sustentando o olhar de angustia dela, com os mesmos olhos sem brilho, Byakuya respondeu:

– Não era você que gostava de dizer que as coisas nem sempre acontecem da maneira que queremos? Pois então trate de aceitar: é o fim pra mim.

Remexendo a cabeça numa negativa enérgica, ela contradisse:

– Se tem alguém aqui precisando aceitar alguma coisa, esse alguém é você! De onde você tirou que pode simplesmente sair das nossas vidas? Quer parar de agir como se fosse um robô que perdeu a serventia? Já chega!

Ainda sustentando o olhar dela, agora inflamado de ira, ele rebateu:

– Exatamente, já chega. Eu não poderia ter dito melhor.

Por fim, desvencilhando-se dos braços dela, ele se foi dali para não ser mais visto naquela noite.

xxx xxx xxx

À borda de um desfiladeiro, no mundo das almas, Rukia correu a vista pela vastidão do terreno rochoso que se estendia à sua frente. Estivera à caça de um _Adjucas_, mas acabara de perder seu rastro.

– É uma significativa vantagem que eu possa usar meu _bankai_ à distância, mas preciso urgentemente aprimorar o _shunpo_.

Fitava seu rastreador, quando captou um sinal atípico.

– O que é isso? Um _shinigami_?

Intrigada, seguiu na direção do sinal. Imaginando que sua aproximação poderia interferir no trabalho de algum colega, achou conveniente ocultar sua _reiatsu_ ao menor nível que conseguia, e obteve um êxito notável nisso - essa era mais uma das habilidades que aperfeiçoara com a ajuda de Ichigo. Foi desse modo que após ter sobrevoado gargantas escarpadas e um imenso cânion que ela captou a _reiatsu_ de Byakuya.

– Mas o que ele faz aqui?

A primeira resposta que lhe ocorreu foi a mais óbvia: estava sendo vigiada por ele. Indignada, ela se perguntou há quanto tempo ele devia estar fazendo aquilo. Não era nenhum segredo a super-proteção que Byakuya exercia em relação à ela. No passado, isso fazia com que se sentisse alentada e até especial, mas, nas atuais circunstâncias, lhe causou uma sensação horrível de perseguição. Engoliu em seco e só quis sumir dali; se não estava mais encontrando o _Adjucas,_podia ser porque o nobre já tinha dado cabo dele.

– Mas espera, não faz sentido... Se ele estivesse me vigiando, não ia deixar a _reiatsu_ exposta desse jeito.

Lembrando que ela sim era quem estava com o poder oculto, usou o rastreador para achar a posição exata do irmão. A varredura do equipamento logo indicou outra presença, e de poder elevado. Ainda mais intrigada, ela retomou a busca. Não precisou procurar muito e encontrou o irmão duelando contra um _hollow_ que se não era um _Arrankar_, era seguramente um _Vasto__Lord._ O _hollow_ devia ter uns três metros de altura, seu corpo era de uma palidez mórbida e muito esguio, e ele usava como espada um canino de uma fera gigante.

Escondendo-se numa fenda de rocha, Rukia ficou observando e de imediato notou que o irmão estava muito diferente no aspecto físico se comparado à última vez que o vira, na festa na mansão. Em função da luta, ele estava ferido e tinha o _shihakusho_ e a capa danificados, porém, muito mais notório que isso era a barba crescida, sua magreza e os cabelos mais longos.

– Mas o que se passa?

Reparando nos golpes imprecisos da _zanpakutou_ dele, ela sentiu que havia algo errado. Claro que se tratava de um adversário difícil, mas depois da batalha contra Aizen, os _shinigami_ haviam se aprimorado muito, e Byakuya não era exceção; ela mesma já tinha presenciado ele derrotar outros _hollows_ do mesmo nível com relativa facilidade.

– Ele não está lutando a sério. Parece que quer ser vencido.

Num lampejo, Rukia levou a mão sobre os lábios, ao compreender o que de fato acontecia; o caso todo tinha sim a ver com ela, mas não da maneira como havia imaginado. Há tempos Renji e Yoruichi vinham lhe advertindo de que seu irmão estava à beira de uma crise depressiva irrecuperável por causa do que havia lhe causado. Mas ela teimou em ignorar esses alertas, porque era mais simples se auto-intitular a grande vítima da circunstância do que enfrentar o verdadeiro problema. Ao passo que ela assim raciocinava, recriminando-se pela covardia, Byakuya e o _hollow_ passaram a trocar golpes numa velocidade que ela não podia acompanhar, mas eis que um estrondo colocou fim as suas reflexões.

Saltando com uma bocarra escancarada na direção do capitão e do outro _hollow_, aquele _Adjucas_ que ela não dera cabo apareceu.

– Não! - ela gritou, denunciando sua presença, e logo se lançou na direção do _Adjucas_.

Ao avistá-la, Byakuya vidrou os olhos e interveio mais que depressa.

– _Kurohitsugi!_- ele conjurou contra o _Adjucas_, fazendo surgiu um invólucro de energia escura que o confinou e o aniquilou em poucos instantes. Tudo muito rápido, mas, ainda assim, tempo demais para se estar à mercê de um _Vasto__Lord_.

Rukia se deteve no lugar, a uns dez metros de distância e, vendo que o _Vasto__Lord_ erguia a arma rústica para degolar seu irmão, precisou agir na rapidez de um pensamento.

– _Bankai_: Hage Sode-no Shirayuki! - bradou ela.

Byakuya se voltou para trás em tempo de ver seu adversário confuso com um brilho ofuscante sob os pés. Num rápido reflexo, o nobre soube que precisava se afastar, então desapareceu num _shunpo_. No instante seguinte, uma mão gigantesca perfurou o solo e apertou o _hollow_ entre os dedos, como se este fosse um pequenino brinquedo.

– O senhor está bem? - Rukia perguntou assim que o irmão surgiu a seu lado.

– Aquilo é... - ele parecia atônito, vendo surgir da terra a figura de uma mulher, de uns trinta metros de altura, entalhada em gelo que se assemelhava a cristal.

A figura, de silhueta esbelta e face inanimada, ergueu seu imenso braço translúcido ao céu e esmagou o _hollow_. Em seguida, começou a se desfazer, em fase com a desfragmentação do derrotado, de modo que uma nuvem de poeira negra misturou-se a uma cintilante até que não restasse nenhuma nem outra.

– Hage Sode-no Shirayuki, meu _bankai_ - Rukia confirmou e abaixou a fronte.

Ainda ao lado dela, estático, ele falou:

– Seu _bankai_... Então não há mais nada que você precise aprender, em pouco tempo poderá assumir meu lugar.

Rukia pestanejou e logo ergueu o rosto a ele.

– Assumir seu lugar? - ponderou um pouco. – Não, eu não posso acreditar nisso - falou, movendo a cabeça em negativa. – O senhor não pode estar querendo desistir de tudo só por causa daquilo que aconteceu. Não pode!

Ele não deu resposta, sequer lhe virou o rosto. Por isso, ela exclamou, em tom de reprovação:

– Mas será que não vê que assim estará dando a vitória praquela mulher por completo?

Ficou olhando na direção dele, inconformada, mas ele persistia em não se manifestar.

– Hein? - reclamou impaciente e então ele lhe deu as costas.

Rukia estreitou a vista no número seis na capa dele e também ficou quieta um tempo, mas logo voltou a falar:

– Por causa da promessa que você fez a sua esposa - o tom dela era sério e solene –, você me tirou do meu caminho. Um caminho no qual eu teria sido uma _shinigami_ mediana de pouca ou nenhuma reputação, e me trouxe para a família Kuchiki.

– Que bobagem... - ele enfim se manifestou, mas de costas ainda. – Ter sido uma _shinigami_ mediana nunca foi seu destino. Mas uma coisa é certa: - hesitou um instante – se eu não tivesse entrado em sua vida, aquela desgraça nunca teria acontecido.

– Ora, isso sim que é uma bobagem... Eu não falei como se estivesse lamentando, o senhor me entendeu errado...

Ele voltou a ficar quieto. Rukia sentiu então que era um momento oportuno para esclarecer as coisas de uma vez, porém ao entreabrir os lábios, ficou tensa e trêmula. Suspirou fundo, buscando se dominar, até que enfim conseguiu prosseguir:

– Vejo que o dano causado por aquela mulher se alastrou no senhor como um câncer... E é tudo minha culpa. É, chega a ser insano que o senhor esteja se atormentando desse jeito quando a verdadeira culpada sou eu.

Imediatamente, Byakuya se voltou a ela, com uma expressão atônita e interrogativa. Como ela permanecesse calada, foi a vez dele exclamar exasperado:

– Você não teve culpa de nada!

Rukia virou o rosto de lado e deu um riso amargo.

– Não tive? É, vinha sendo bem cômodo pra mim seguir acreditando nisso, mas eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a hora de enfrentar esse problema iria chegar - ainda sem olhá-lo, acrescentou em tom mais baixo: – Já faz um bom tempo que eu entendi que você sempre me tratou com frieza e severidade porque queria que eu me tornasse mais forte.

– É verdade, mas agora isso não vem ao caso.

– Claro que vem... - ela voltou a encará-lo. – Não adianta nada o senhor insistir em tomar toda a culpa para si, isso não muda o fato de que aquela mulher me usou para atingir você porque eu fui fraca! - exclamou com raiva de si mesma.

O nobre remexeu a cabeça numa negativa enérgica e, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, Rukia insistiu:

– Não adianta tentar encobrir. Na verdade, toda vez que o senhor age assim, me protegendo desse jeito, eu me sinto ainda pior. Eu fui fraca! - exclamou. – Eu sou uma fraca! Será que não percebe que, por mim mesma, eu nunca teria chegado até aqui?

– Está enganada...

– Enganada coisa nenhuma! - vociferou, mas logo não conseguiu mais encará-lo e abaixou o rosto. – Por ser tão fraca eu só lhe trago problemas. Não passo de uma desgraça na sua vida. Como pode achar que uma parasita como eu poderia te substituir?

Estando com a cabeça abaixada, ela não pôde ver o quanto ele se chocou com aquelas palavras.

– Pare com isso, Rukia.

– Por que, se é a mais pura verdade? - ela levantou o rosto num ímpeto e exclamou: – Olhe pra você! - fitava-o de alto abaixo. – Está se destruindo por minha causa!

Por fim, não conseguindo mais se conter, ela começou a chorar.

Como estavam próximos, Byakuya só precisou dar dois passos adiante para alcançá-la, então, sem qualquer aviso, ele puxou Rukia para os braços, fazendo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito. Em poucos instantes, ela pôde perceber que ele também começou a chorar. Sem se preocupar em esconder esse fato, ele falou:

– Me desculpe... Por tudo. Eu não imaginava... Ao que parece pra mim também estava sendo mais cômodo encará-la como uma moça comum apenas e não como a _shinigami_ cheia de virtudes que é.

Comovida, Rukia se agarrou às vestes dele e deixou que as lágrimas fluíssem com mais vigor. Ficaram unidos como dois irmãos realmente, por um bom tempo, ambos chorando. E naquele choro tão adiado e sentido puderam enfim se libertar da teia de tristeza que os enredava.

Depois que o choro cessou, eles se desvencilharam, então Byakuya se assentou num elevado das pedras e Rukia se sentou no chão, segurando os joelhos.

– Parece muito óbvio agora, por isso não se aborreça por eu perguntar: Mas naquele dia que veio até mim, você realmente me perdoou?

– Sim... Também tive dúvidas de ter sido sincera, mas me apeguei à ideia de que mesmo que aquilo não fizesse diferença pra mim, poderia fazer pra você, só que, com o tempo, começou sim a fazer diferença pra mim. Foi como se aquilo tivesse se tornado um marco que me lembrava de tempo em tempo que eu não podia me entregar e isso tirou o peso dos meus ombros e me fortaleceu. O senhor devia tentar.

– Eu?

– Sim, o senhor precisa si perdoar. Precisa tomar essa atitude pra depois recomeçar.

Byakuya a encarou demoradamente e por fim assentiu. Depois ele se colocou de pé, desembainhou a _zanpakutou_ e abriu um portal.

– Desculpe ter comprometido seu trabalho.

Deduzindo que fosse uma evasiva, Rukia suspirou compreensiva e meneou a cabeça como quem dissesse "tudo bem". Imaginando que ele fosse partir na frente, deu um pequeno sobressalto ao ouvi-lo dizer, por sobre o ombro:

– Me faz companhia até a praça?

Encarou-o com surpresa, por causa do tom espontâneo e, vendo-o esboçar um casto sorriso, ficou ainda mais espantada, mas pouco depois se ergueu e falou:

– Claro.

xxx xxx xxxx

_Dezenove meses depois._

Byakuya protegeu os olhos da claridade, ao despertar com o canto alto de um passarinho. Levantou-se, veio até o jardim e não demorou a encontrar um ninho na calha que circundava seu telhado.

– Isso é lugar de construírem sua casa, sendo que tinham a cerejeira em flor bem ali?

Deu de ombros e retornou ao quarto para se aprontar. Vestiu seu impecável uniforme, ajeitou nos cabelos a relíquia de família, o fino cachecol no pescoço e tomou sua capa. Se fosse para a sede de sua equipe, chegaria muito cedo, então pensou em fazer um trajeto diferente e mais longo para gastar o tempo.

Ao deixar o aposento, foi interpelado por sua governanta:

– Bom dia, honorável senhor Kuchiki. Vós despertastes mais cedo, mas já mandarei servir o desjejum.

– Não é necessário, senhora Sayaka. Pretendo fazer minha refeição na sede.

– Como quiser, meu senhor.

Sem qualquer pressa, ele deixou a mansão sob um sol pálido naquele começo de manhã. Andava ansioso por conta de alguns boatos sobre a nomeação de novos capitães. Já não era sem tempo, há quase cinco anos as equipes três, cinco e nove estavam sob a responsabilidade de seus vice-capitães e, consequentemente, enfrentando dificuldades. Ele não acreditava realmente que algum dos atuais vice-capitães viesse a ser promovido, mas, mesmo assim, pensava em recomendar Renji para uma das três vagas - pois, se haviam _shinigami_ de nível de poder mais elevado do que os vice-capitães, estes se mantinham em total anonimato.

Distraído com esses assuntos, nem percebeu que se afastara em sua rota alternativa mais do que o planejado, então, do alto de uma colina, parando ali pôde notar o aumento progressivo de atividade nas ruas e vielas abaixo em mais um corriqueiro dia em Seireitei. Já estava há alguns bons instantes ali, apenas contemplando, quando avistou ao longe, perto da divisa da área urbana com área não-pavimentada, o jovem Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia estava com ele, naturalmente. Ambos de _shihakusho_, caminhando em lentas passadas, rumo à praça. Não podia ter muita certeza em função da distância, mas deduziu pelas expressões que exibiam que deviam estar conversando sobre algum assunto sério. Repentinamente, porém, Rukia parou no lugar, sorriu ao rapaz, tomou-o pela mão e foi puxando-o apressadamente, apontando uma direção.

Tão logo os perdeu de vista, Byakuya riu sozinho e depois voltou a andar, mas, em pouco tempo, não conseguia parar de pensar na cena; os dois pareciam tão felizes, tão cúmplices. Refletindo a respeito, num repentino _insight_ ele se recordou do valor que um relacionamento podia ter, ao compreender que toda aquela felicidade deles residia no simples fato de terem um ao outro. Então, numa reação quase instintiva, ele simplesmente desejou ter também alguém a seu lado. Acercando-se da situação, chegou a se assustar, mas logo se convenceu de que não havia nada de errado naquilo - deveras, o único empecilho que o impedia de se ariscar novamente no amor tinha sido criado por ele mesmo.

– Mas será que terei tanta sorte quanto ela?

Por hora, essa ainda era uma pergunta sem resposta, mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Byakuya Kuchiki se sentiu apto em alimentar alguma esperança.

**~ FIM ~**

Vocabulário:

**Furisode** = quimono típico de moças solteiras.

**Kuromontuski** = quimono negro usado pelo líder da família, este quimono normalmente traz gravado o brasão da família na região do peito e das costas.

**Kanzashi** = pente de madeira, presilha.

**Shamisen** = instrumento musical de três cordas, similar ao banjo.

**Kamigata-mae** = dança típica japonesa, nascida na região de Kyoto e Osaka, normalmente realizada por mulheres, com um leque e ao som do _shamisen_ ou de seu antecessor _juita._

**Sode-no****Shirayuki** = Neve branca da donzela.

**Hage****Sonde-no****Shirayuki** = Furiosa neve branca da donzela.

**Kurohitsugi** = Caixão negro, magia de ataque (_hadou_) número 90, usado por Aizen contra o capitão Komamura no episódio 176 do mangá.

_Próximos: Epílogo, Bastidores (agradecimentos, notas finais, etc.)._


	30. Capítulo 30

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Bleach e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 30: Epílogo**

A lua bonita no céu era um convite à paz de espírito. Depois de um dia repleto de afazeres, Byakuya achou reconfortante poder apenas descansar sob tão belo luar. Em seu quarto, recostado à ombreira da porta que levava ao jardim, ele suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Foi então que, sem qualquer motivo, uma imagem se imprimiu em sua mente. Nada mais que uma cena, mas tão desconcertante que parte de si chegou a clamar: proibido.

Entretanto, afastá-la se mostrou impossível, então só lhe restou acolhê-la. E, ao fazê-lo, ficou impressionado com o poder dessa entidade chamada memória, pois, mesmo relutando, foi como se ele voltasse no tempo e revivesse o momento registrado pela lembrança detentora daquela imagem, a lembrança dos doces lábios de Rukia.

Consentir que a mente divagasse por essa senda era arriscado, tanto sabia que devia ser a primeira vez, desde a noite fatídica, que ele se permitia recordar do ato, não do abuso. Assim, foi inevitável que detalhes ainda não invocados passassem a se descortinar em sua mente: a textura da pele dela, a maciez dos cabelos, a delicadeza das mãos... Ela inteira ao alcance de seus toques e lábios.

De repente, inquietou-se: Teria Rukia lhe incitado tamanho desejo por causa da semelhança física com Hisana?

– É claro que sim - disse a si mesmo.

Porém o próprio dito lhe soou errôneo e isso o deixou muito intrigado.

Tomando o cuidado de não se deixar afetar pela emoção e buscando ser imparcial, encontrou coragem para pensar na diferença que foi viver no contexto tecido por Suzumi, se comparada à rotina que antes levava. Por tudo se manter íntegro em sua memória - a tão poderosa memória -, ele tinha condição de comparar precisamente os dois momentos: com o coração trancado ao amor, sua vida se assemelhava a um filme em preto e branco; devotado ao amor, tudo se tornou tingido de cores exuberantes e intensas.

Ele havia admitido, há bem pouco tempo, que aquele seu dogma de que a chave de seu coração havia sido levada por Hisana, caíra por terra. Agora, se via impelido a admitir também que o trauma que Suzumi lhe infligira fora pior que um pesadelo, porém tudo que sentiu não poderia ser para sempre menosprezado. Claro que não foi a melhor maneira de descobrir que podia sim amar outro alguém, contudo foi uma maneira.

Outra dúvida o inquietou: E se ao invés de Rukia, outra mulher, ou mesmo a própria Suzumi, houvesse ocupado aquele lugar, suas emoções teriam sido tão intensas?

Ele quis acreditar que sim, mas, no íntimo, tendeu ao não.

Ficou ainda mais intrigado, então, após refletir um pouco mais naquele contexto, acabou se acercando de um detalhe relevante: o ardil de Suzumi, pelo tempo que durou, deixou derribada uma muralha que ele mesmo havia erigido - a muralha que o impedia de se apaixonar por Rukia. Não chegou a ser um choque, mas ficou bem desconcertado ao pensar no quão depressa isso aconteceu, sem a restrição da muralha.

– Mas algo tão intenso daquele jeito em tão pouco tempo? Não, não faz sentido.

Imaginando que o sono e o cansaço já deviam estar lhe confundindo as ideias, virou o rosto de lado e tratou de deixar a reflexão toda em suspenso. Algum tempo se passou, ele já tinha até se erguido, no intuito de ir se deitar, mas eis que, numa fração de segundo, chegou a uma resposta para a aparente contradição.

Compreendeu que a coisa toda se desenrolara de modo tão abrasador por já haver algo enraizado em si. Tratava-se de uma verdade que nem ele mesmo havia percebido antes: no mais secreto de seu ser, uma paixão residia. Intuiu que não era algo novo, mas não conseguiu pontuar exatamente há quanto tempo devia estar lá, pois tal verdade só se tornara manifesta em função da forma como as coisas se deram - conscientemente, ele nunca teria cogitado que Rukia pudesse ser sua mulher, já que havia incutido na mente que isso era algo terminantemente proibido.

– Então era isso? Uma paixão escondida no coração.

Satisfeito por ter chegado a esse entendimento, Byakuya voltou a se recostar ali, tantas considerações afugentaram seu sono. Suspirou novamente e se tranquilizou dizendo que doravante seria mais simples lidar com essa realidade e garantir que aquela paixão não evoluísse. Ele não pretendia alimentá-la, mas não encontrou razão para querer extirpá-la também, bastava que continuasse onde até então havia estado.

xxx xxx xxx

_A seguir: Capítulo extra - Os bastidores, agradecimentos, notas finais..._


	31. Capítulo 31

**Escondida no coração**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Bleach e personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 31: Os bastidores**

Caríssimos leitores, por mais que eu tentasse ser muito sucinta nas notas finais, não ia ter jeito de agradecer e deixar alguns comentários junto com o epílogo, além disso, ia quebrar todo o clima da história, por isso resolvi fazer esse capítulo extra.

Pois bem, foram 30 capítulos em 23 meses de postagens e é claro que tem muita coisa que quero deixar registrada aqui. Só que como são diferentes demais entre si, achei legal fazer isso em tópicos. Então vamos lá!

**Falha nossa, ou melhor, minha...**

- No capítulo 4, quando Byakuya foi buscar Rukia na mansão de Suzumi, foi surreal que Enri já estivesse na carruagem. A ideia era que Rukia ficasse surpresa e aliviada de não ter que viajar sozinha com o Kuchiki, mas, ficou meio estranho. Falando da Enri, o sumiço dela também não foi legal.

- No capítulo 6, quando Rukia está na mansão Kuchiki, Byakuya deixa a pequena inconsciente e, entre outras ousadias, observa com desejo o colo dela pela fresta do traje. Pouco depois, no capítulo 10, Ichigo faz o mesmo. Relendo a história, achei isso muito mais falta de atenção minha do que coincidência.

- Embora não tenha sido de todo inverossímil, no capítulo 9, na luta entre Ichigo e Byakuya, foi bem estranho o Ichigo ter conseguido se esquivar do ataque de Senbozakura e ainda disparar um _Getsuga_ _Tenshou_, segurando a Rukia no braço!

- No capítulo 8, e mesmo eu tendo tentado esclarecer em outros capítulos, acho que não ficou claro que Suzumi mandou os próprios ninjas perseguirem Rukia na floresta, e depois Rukia e Ichigo na rodovia, tudo para incriminar os ninjas do clã Kuchiki. Byakuya também deve ter usado alguns ninjas quando procurava Rukia por Karakura, mas apenas os de Suzumi abordaram o casal.

- Ocorre uma coisa meio forçada no capítulo 15, e eu só notei por causa de um review no Fanfiction Net, da amiga **Pherein Nike**. Que ideia do nosso Morango levar a Rukia para um passeio romântico na praia sendo que na noite anterior os dois haviam sido perseguidos pelos "ninjas do Kuchiki". Eles podiam ter feito algo menos chamativo, não?

- Com relação ao capítulo 20... Que Suzumi ia usar o poder de Mudoh para reescrever a própria história, eu já havia planejado desde o início, só que não levei em conta um detalhe crucial: se ela ordenasse isso a Mudoh no sentido de que ela e Byakuya nunca tivessem se conhecido, todo o dano que ela causara aos irmãos seria esquecido por eles. Ficou (extensivamente) explicado como isso foi possível nos capítulos seguintes, mas o que poucos não devem imaginar, tirando a amiga do Nyah, **Sparky,** é que eu só fui perceber essa falha uma meia hora _depois_ de ter postado o capítulo! Quase surtei! A Sparky acompanhou o drama pelo MSN eu já estava quase arrancando o capítulo do site, quando me veio a luz de que poderia jogar com o fato de que Suzumi era esperta demais para não ter pensado nisso de antemão, mas, confesso, essa falha quase lascou tudo.

- Ainda com relação ao capítulo 20 e posteriores, em virtude de tantos entricamentos, dados técnicos, enfim, pode ter ficado meio difícil de entender de primeira que: 1) Suzumi usou uma hipnose simples em Soifon e Yoruichi após ter mandado Mudoh usar seu poder nela mesma. 2) Suzumi não era Haruka. A Haruka nunca existiu, foi uma pessoa fictícia que surgiu na mente dos envolvidos pelo poder de Mudoh; a pessoa que Ichigo, Rukia e Yoruichi estavam vigiando, no capítulo 24, era a própria vilã, desmemoriada pelo poder de Mudoh, mas ciente dos verdadeiros fatos por causa do registro que fez.

**Comentários (muito) capciosos**

Parte 1 - Comentários entre os personagens e a autora

_Byakuya diz, no capítulo final_: "Mas será que terei tanta sorte quanto ela [Rukia]"?

_Amanda responde_: Com certeza, anota aí meu endereço!

-/-

_Ichigo para Amanda, ao descobrir que chegou tarde demais_: Final Getsuga Tenshou!

_Rukia para Amanda (ressuscitada)_: Muito bem, parece que você conseguiu fazer todos acreditarem que eu não curti a noite no casebre de ferramentas.

_Ichigo exasperado_: RUKIA! _Depois de ser contido pelo Genryuusai, ele reclama_: Se quer felicitar essa sem noção por alguma coisa, agradeça pelo seu _bankai_!

_Rukia responde_: UH! Bem lembrado! Valeu, tia! Arrasei naquele capítulo!

_-/-_

_Suzumi para Amanda_: Pra começar o que foi aquilo de me comparar com o Light Yagami? E você não tinha falado que não ia me fazer passar pelo mico de ficar gargalhando feito louca, como todo vilão que se dá mal no final?

_Amanda responde_: Se eu disse, menti; essa era clássica demais pra deixar de fora. E quanto ao Light, nessa você morreu antes de se tornar comparável a ele... mas estou com um novo projeto em mente, quer participar?

_Suzumi replica_: Me esquece!

-/-

_Urahara para Amanda_: Se tivesse me sacaneado naquela cena da festa na casa do Kuchiki, se tivesse rolado beijo entre a minha nega e aquele mauricinho, você ia ver do que a minha _zanpakutou_ é capaz.

_Amanda responde_: Eu ia ter visto sua _espada_? Raios! Agora que você avisa.

-/-

_Yoruichi para Amanda_: Cumpri minha parte no trato, não agarrei o Kuchiki na hora que ele falou que devia ter casado comigo, agora pode ir passando meus 5 milhões de euros.

_Amanda responde_: Pelo que me consta você agarrou sim, 8 parágrafos abaixo.

_Yoruichi retruca_: Segurar nos braços, que nem a gente faz com criança, não é agarrar!

-/-

E a pérola...

_Byakuya canta para Amanda_: Odeio você / você me odeia / somos uma dupla infeliz...

Parte 2 - Comentários entre os personagens

_Ichigo para Byakuya_: Primeiro! - como o nobre faz cara de quem não está entendendo, o Morango cochicha no ouvido dele: – Eu deflorei a Rukia primeiro.

_Byakuya responde_: _Ho_, isso explica muita coisa... Graças a você ela pôde curtir bem mais comigo. Obrigado!

_-/-_

_Soifon pensando_: O Byakuya gosta de mulher invocada, pobre, baixinha, sem peito e de cabelo escuro! Então eu... tenho chance!

_Urahara após ler o pensamento de Soifon_: Eu estou contando com isso, capitã.

_-/-_

_Rukia para Byakuya_: Foi foda...

_Byakuya concorda triste_: Literalmente, eu sei.

_Rukia replica_: Opa, não só literalmente!

_-/-_

_Byakuya para Rukia_: Adorei seu _bankai_.

_Ichigo se intromete_: Claro que o homem do coração gelado ia se identificar com uma mulher de gelo.

_Rukia comenta_: O coração dele pode até ser gelado, mas o resto...

_Ichigo replica_: Mas quer parar de dar detalhes!

-/-

Para encerrar, a vingança dos Kuchiki...

_Rukia, ao lado de Byakuya, pergunta para Suzumi_: Aqueles velhos babões da Sala 46 não fizeram nada indevido com você, antes do julgamento, né?

_Suzumi responde_: Malditos! Então foi a mando de vocês?

_Byakuya retruca_: Imagine... quem seria rico o bastante para suborná-los?

_Rukia acrescenta_: É, e quem poderia superar você, cara Suzumi, no quesito criatividade?

-/-

OK, as da Rukia com relação ao belo irmãozinho foram capciosas demais. Eu sei a Rukia é a tampa da panela do Ichigo, mas sinto que rola um sentimento entre ela e o Byakuya, não algo forte como com o Ichigo, mas rola... De todo modo, não fiquem achando que eu apóio o incesto, não mesmo.

**Reflexão - Quem pode recriminar?****  
**  
A Suzumi por ter endoidado ao levar o fora do Byakuya? Ela era rica, linda e nobre!

O Mudoh por ser louco por ela?

A Rukia por ter se entregado ao Ichigo mesmo estando desmemoriada?

O Ichigo por ter catado com a Rukia mesmo ela estando desmemoriada?

O Byakuya por ter catado com a Rukia? Ele não lembrava que eram irmãos (de criação)!

O Renji por qualquer coisa que seja, uma vez que ele aturou o Byakuya em todas as fases dessa história, foi um vice-capitão perfeito, um conformado perfeito (ao perder a Rukia para o Morango), um amigo melhor que irmão, um trouxa perfeito, digo... o ser mais perfeito da fic?

A Nemu por ser mais profissional que o Byakuya? Olha o chefe dela!

O Urahara por achar o Byakuya uma ameaça a seu relacionamento?

A autora por ter aderido ao movimento Bya x Soi, iniciado no Brasil pela **Sparky**? Faz sentido, gente!

**Quase acabando... Agradecimentos!****  
**  
Eu não pensava em citar nomes nos agradecimentos só que recebi comentários tão legais, tão criativos, tão furiosos e que me motivaram tanto, mais tanto, que tive que mudar de ideia. Aqui vai a lista então, em ordem alfabética do _nickname_.

Leitores do Nyah! Fanfiction

Amelie-Louise; Amy Kobayashi; Ann_13; BYakuYa (irmão da Sparky); Chaimiere (nii-san); ChihayaKisaragi; Daih_KlasSinger; DalilaC; Dam; Dani_Kuchiki; Dark_Asuka; dayanemanfrere; DinhaBleach; Eve-chan; evelynvg; FlyBrandao; giselebruxinha; j_mendonca; JaqueMartins; jessy-chan; Kahzinhaaa; Karura Suiyama; Kuchiki Manu; kurai k; Kurosaki Lucy; kyou-san; Lady May; Lari_NM; LarissaHK; lory_san; luryane; Mih-Sama; pamila; patyrocha; Raiza; Ray Shimizu; rie-chan; Ruki-chan; Sakuchan18; sakura_gakure; Sereia-Lu; ShihouinEveline; Sparky; sueiko08; Sula; vi uchiha; Yuuki-SakuraDLN.

Leitores do Fanfiction Net

agomeinuy; Andreia Rosa (prima); Bella Potter Malfoy; Claudia Anjos; Daiane; Daianelm; Ephemerom; Jade Khalil; jessy-chan; JJDani; Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki; KurosakiMariana; Lady Yuraa -pptusachan; Luud-chan; Miy*Ka; N F Jones; Nostradamus da Modernidade; Paulinhoo; Pherein Nike; Sullla; wanessa shiba; xxKasuRukiC.

A todos vocês um muito obrigado bem especial!

E quem apenas acompanhou e não quis comentar, seja por timidez ou por falta de tempo ou vontade mesmo, não se sinta menosprezado (e o mesmo vale para quem chegar daqui pra frente), tendo comentado ou não agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam!

**E finalmente, as notas finais...****  
**  
De cara quero fazer uma pergunta: Gostaram de descobrir o porquê do nome da história? Alguém chegou a imaginar que pudesse ser isso? No Nyah, a **Kuchiki Manu** fez uma interpretação, dizendo que, no tempo em que Rukia estava desmemoriada, mas mesmo assim confiava no Ichigo, era como se a verdadeira Rukia estivesse "escondida no coração". Achei essa interpretação genial.

Bom, a gente sempre aprende muito escrevendo fanfics, mas muito mesmo, costumo dizer que é um laboratório on-line de aprendizado. É tão rica essa interação com os leitores e com os outros ficwriters ou escritores, e claro que com *Escondida no coração* não foi diferente; foi realmente enriquecedor e, de quebra, ainda me trouxe novas amizades!

Apenas confesso que gostaria de ter concluído o projeto muito, muito antes. Claro que sempre surge imprevistos, falta de inspiração, site sai do ar, enfim, mas notei que a falta de regularidade nas postagens fez uma boa galera desistir de acompanhar, ou ao menos, deixar de comentar, risos... Seja como for, esse é um quesito que espero conseguir melhorar na próxima.

Falando da fanfic...

No começo, até eu achei chato não usar aqueles sufixos -chan, -kun, -sama no texto, ou o clássico nii-sama da Rukia, mas depois me acostumei. Gostei de experimentar esse esquema sugerido pela senhora minha irmã e ele sempre me fazia lembrar da dublagem de Inuyasha da qual gosto muito, porque a de Bleach não ficou nada legal. A meta era mostrar um aspecto muito interessante do idioma e da sociedade japonesa, as formas de tratamento. Eles têm um modo mais informal ou mais respeitoso de falar dependendo da pessoa com quem estão falando. Nós aqui também, todos sabem que não se deve chamar um juiz federal de "mano" e sim de "excelentíssimo", mas no japonês isso é muito mais forte, não sou a especialista na língua, mas já me disseram que o Urahara, por exemplo, é quem fala da maneira mais humilde na série, no sentido de se rebaixar e exaltar a outra pessoa. Concebem isso? Os mais velhos também tem uma forma de falar bem marcada, Genryuusai, Ukitake, Byakuya e Yoruichi são bons exemplos disso, usam termos arcaicos e verbos na forma mais culta possível. Aquilo que o Renji fala "minhas imprestáveis desculpas" foi um modo de tentar trazer isso para nossa realidade. Enfim, acho tudo isso muito legal.

Fiquei contente, dei muita risada com os acessos de raiva, irritação e surtos que tiveram por causa da Suzumi e suas perversas maquinações, foi demais! Isso foi tão bom quanto escrever IchiRuki! Ri demais de todos os outros surtos também, claro.

Quero que saibam que foi verdadeira e imensamente gratificante saber que se divertiram lendo e também foi ótimo receber tantos reviews - essa foi minha fanfic mais comentada, somando Nyah! e Fanfiction Net. Diversão sempre é um dos principais objetivos ao se compartilhar um texto com outras pessoas. E a mensagem central que pretendi passar com *Escondida no coração* foi o valor do _perdão_; alimentar mágoa, ficar apegado ou prostrado com ela não nos leva a lugar algum.

Por fim, me despeço dizendo outra vez muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam! Espero que possamos manter contato, seja por meio das minhas fanfics ou das de vocês, podem cobrar hein! Então é isso aí! Tudo de bom, fiquem com Deus e na paz!

**BANKAI!**

_Amanda Catarina_

Dezembro / 2011

*Escondida no coração* 17/01/2010 a 15/12/2011


End file.
